


My Love is Still the Same

by Lidashen



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Angst, Cliche, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marriage Contracts, Melodrama, Mistress, Open Relationships, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 123,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidashen/pseuds/Lidashen
Summary: Jisoo and Jaebum grew up together. They lived in the same house, his grandma took her in while her grandpa was a benefactor for his education. While she was picked up by her family to live with them, he went to Seoul and study. They never met until he was asked to pick her up. He asked her to sign a contract, and she signed impulsively without perusing it. Now she's his mistress. Not even a contractual marriage, but a contractual mistress.Park Jinyoung hired Park Chaeyoung to be his wife so he could exact revenge on his competitive ex for destroying his family.





	1. Rain in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Um...this is a messy story, brace yourself. I have always wanted to write this type of story, this will be my first and last angsty heartbreaking story.
> 
> There are explicit sex scenes.

Rain poured heavily over her head, but she didn’t cry. She wondered to herself, in this big city of Seoul, there must be a way out. She couldn’t stay there anymore. She had to leave, she wanted to go back home to Namhae, to grandma who had always loved and cherished her.

Jisoo stood in silence under the rain with shaken lips, staring straight at him. A familiar figure stood tall in front of her. A familiar figure that had grown so much throughout the years of her absent. He had changed so much. She saw his handsome figure, dressed in a fine suit, and a sharped looking face with nice slicked back hair. He held an umbrella over his head, waiting for her.

She didn’t know what to do, she just stared at him, hesitant to take a further step. When he saw her backing up, he strode forward with the black umbrella and covered her from the rain.

“Let’s go home.” He said.

Jisoo nodded, following him to his car. They sat in the backseats awkwardly. Jisoo noticed how nice the car was from inside, and how nice his suit was. And her wet dress was ruining the car and the atmosphere. From then on, she realized that the Im Jaebum, her Jaebum-oppa was no longer the same, but, she still love him the same as she did many years ago.

––•••––

Jisoo sat quietly opposite of him in silence. He was still in suit and he was eyeing her from top to bottom. There sat a girl that he knew and grew up with in the same house, but how far a distant they have became. He thought the day she left to go with her father was the last time he would see her again. He thought their relationship ended when she chose her father over him, even though he was crying and begging for her to stay by his side. Yet, there they were, meeting again.

Jaebum let out a loud sigh as he loosening up his tie. He then uncrossed his legs and leaned in to lay down the rules, “Miss Kim Jisoo, you can stay in this house. However, your job is to be a maid here. You are to call me by Master Im, and not Jaebum-oppa, you are to act like we are strangers. We do not know each other. I pick you up from the street because you were once my life saver. Okay?”

Jisoo’s heart was in pain, it hurt so much to hear those rules. It hurt when he told her to call him by Master Im, and not Jaebum-oppa, but she obliged and nodded. Then Jaebum threw down another rule that shredded her heart into pieces.

“Please keep a distance from me as much as possible. I don’t want my beautiful and precious fiancee to misunderstand.” He said with a gentle smile. It looked like a gentle smile, but his eyes were void of such gentleness.

Jisoo gulped and nodded. She wondered why she was there, she wanted to go home to grandma instead.

“Okay,” He sighed, opening up the portfolio that he had on the table, “This is a contract, please sign.”

Jisoo stared at the contract in confusion before looking up to him, “Why?” She didn’t understand why a contract was needed. She wasn’t a bad person, she knew her place and would follow through to the end.

Jaebum smiled and answered, “People changes throughout the years, I too changed. I don’t trust people as easily anymore. This is to keep you following the rules.”

“What would happen if I break them?” Jisoo asked.

“Hm…Then you will be out of the house. And I don’t care where you go.”

It was so brutal. He became a brutal person. It sent chill down Jisoo’s spine and made her wondered what she ever did to him that he was so cold to her. Nevertheless, Jisoo’s hands shook as she held onto the pen and signed, “I…don’t have a seal.” She muttered glancing up at him.

Jaebum sighed, “Then we’ll make you one.” He then stood up, “Your room is to the left, you can live there. Have some rest. I will send my secretary over to give you some assignments tomorrow.”

Jisoo bowed and walked toward her room, “good night, Master Im.” She murmured.

Jaebum took off his tie and exhaled when he heard the clicked of her door. Truthfully, it was hard for him to put on an act in front of her. It was hard to see that girl that he grew up with all tattered with all the joy sucked out of her, and there he was, adding more salt to her wounds. Jaebum swung his head back with eyes closed and gulped, “Promises are hard to keep.” He uttered. Promises are hard to keep, especially more when he thought that she never loved him. That she already had someone arranged for her when she chose to go with her father. So he let go of that warmth that she used to reserve for him and found a new home. Yet, he kept a promise with his benefactor to marry his granddaughter in order to inherit the fortune. He thought it would be fine since she was far away and would be married, but god likes to play jokes on people. He couldn’t give up his fiancee for her, especially when his heart has changed so much.

Jisoo cried silently in her room. She rather go home than staying there, but she signed the contract impulsively. She wanted to go back to grandma, but she didn’t want to face her at her state. She didn’t want grandma to feel sad or be burdened by her. Jisoo sniffed and dried her tears, she had decided to do her best and helped him out as an old friend instead. She would not think anything special of their relationship. He said it before, they were to act as strangers, and that was what she would do. She would act accordingly to the contract.

“Jaebum-oppa, you will always be in my heart. Always the same Jaebum-oppa that I knew,” she whispered to herself.

––•••––

_The spring’s rain was vicious and cold, but two people were out soaking, letting out their feelings._

_“Jisoo-ya, don’t leave.” He begged, “We can still live together here. Grandma and I love you as our own. Are we not better than them?” eighteen years old Jaebum asked, “That’s right, we’re not your real family. We are poor–“_

_“IT’S NOT THAT!” Sixteen years old Jisoo shouted back, “Jaebum oppa, if I stay…it wouldn’t be good for you and grandma…”_

_“Lies.” He muttered with downcast eyes, “You don’t like us.” He said, and she shook her head in tears. It was a great misunderstanding, she had to go with them, she had to, for his sake. “If you want to leave, then leave. Why do you have to lie?”_

_Jisoo shook her head, “No, no, that’s not it. I want to stay, I want to stay.” She cried when she saw him turning his back on her, and she cried in the rain while muttering, “Jaebum-oppa, I love you. I want to be with you. But if I don’t leave, then you won’t take that offer to go study abroad like you wanted.” She murmured in tears, ‘You and Grandma will be hurt. Appa will ruin grandma’s business. I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go.” She wailed to herself the further he walked away._

 


	2. Every Steps Further Away

It had been three months since Jisoo worked at Jaebum’s house. In those three months, all she could see was his aloof face and his secretary: Bambam, and nobody else in the house. This fiancee that he talked about, she didn’t see her face. There was no photos of her around the house, but she could tell that the fiancee was a real person that existed. There were some female items around the house that she was not allow to touch.

She took glances at him once in a while, didn’t dare to fully observe. Jaebum however was observing her, yet, he couldn’t be bothered in asking about her farewell, especially when his fiancee was coming home from her Euro trip.

Jisoo suddenly spaced out when she overheard his phone conversation with his fiancee. He purposely left it on speaker. He sounded very sweet when talking to her. It was painful to listen to their conversation. They were talking about their plan for the wedding, which designer would be making her dress. Jisoo looked down while chopping the daikon and smiled, she was glad that he found someone that loved him. Yet, she kept asking herself why, _why did I agreed to live here with him, as a pretend maid – no, I am a maid, what is his purpose for keeping me here?_ Was it to get back at her, what did she do wrong? How could there be a big misunderstanding between them?

––•••––

Kim Naeun was a gorgeous woman who was talented in almost anything she was taught, dancing, designing, business. She was the daughter to a wealthy family and a great friend to Jaebum during his university life. Eventually was proposed and became his fiancee. The two planned their wedding for Spring, however it was delayed due to some circumstances on Jaebum’s end. She threw a tantrum and decided to take a euro trip as a vacation.

From outsider’s view, Naeun and Jaebum looked like a perfect young couple that would be the powerhouse in the business world. However, between these two there were something deeper. They both understand each other position perfectly. They understand what to do to get what they wanted, and came together as a pair. It was hard to say if any one of them ever have feelings for each other, but they decided to play the role of each other lover. If the other party fell for it, then that’s their own pitfall.

––•••––

Jaebum stood sternly with his hands in his pocket and watched Jisoo preparing his dinner. It was very uncomfortable for Jisoo to be watched this way. Especially when his face showed no emotions. While running back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room, her mind was preoccupied, she wondered what he was thinking of. Jaebum leaned back on the sofa’s arm and waited for her to finish setting up the table. Even though his exterior showed that he was her boss, inside, he had many many questions to ask her. He wondered why he just couldn’t open his mouth to ask those questions. Had his hatred for her grew this deep? He winced when an inappropriate thought crept up in his mind. She noticed the wince, it was the first time she ever saw a different emotion other than that cold face.

“Master Im, dinner is ready.” Jisoo stepped aside.

Jaebum sat down and quietly ate the food. He noticed that there some dishes that he used to love. He didn’t touch those. Looking at them only made him more angry. He sudden had a thought, a very brutal thought. He would torment her, but would it work? Would she care if he talks about his fiancee? “You probably wondered where my fiance is. She will return soon. But she won’t be staying here. This is not the main house. You don’t have to worry much.” His did a quick glance to catch her reaction. It angered him when he saw no reaction from her, and she kept her head down with hands tightly grip onto each other. He dropped his chopstick and decided to leave, “I have to pick her up. I won’t return for a few days. There’s enough food in the fridge for you. Don’t go anywhere. If you need to buy grocery, call Bambam. He’ll pick them up for you.”

When he left, Jisoo let out a sigh and collapsed on the ground. The atmosphere was too intense. She sucked in her stomach and refused to cry. She still didn’t understand why he acted like that and why she was kept there like a hostage. She was just a maid! Why did he treat her like some kind of hostage? Like some mistress? _… Am I a mistress? No way! That contract!_ It dawned on her, she signed that darn contract without perusing it. How could she be so dumb! But there was no way she was to be anything more than a maid for him to torment.

––•••––

He didn’t come for a few days, so she was somewhat at ease. Then, one night, she overheard the beeping of the smart lock and the giggling of a woman. She thought that the fiance must’ve been back. She wasn’t suppose to go out of her room if the mistress of the house is back, but her curiosity got the best of her. She broke that rule, she sneaks out and saw a gorgeous lady, bringing home a man. A man that wasn’t _him_. Jisoo quietly went back to her room. She turned the lights off in her room and sat in the darkness, waiting for it all to be over. She tried her best to stay as quiet as possible. Yet, their noises, it was loud. Her mind went wild, she didn’t know what to do. When she closed her eyes, she saw the image of _him_ , and her, in their positions! She shook her head and waited. Minutes went by, and hours went by, but they were still at it. Gradually her eyelids collapsed and she doze off.

When Jisoo woke up in the morning, she found herself on her bed, and their was some noises out in the living room. She didn’t dare to go out, but questioned how she got on her bed. She remembered she was clearly on the floor in fetal position when she fell asleep. She opened the door a bit to peek and heard Bambam’s voice.

“You wake?” He asked when he turned to the hallway and saw the door’s crack.

Jisoo poke her head out and nodded. She went out and saw a cleaning crew. Her eyes widen and wandered everywhere. _He knew?_

“Sorry to wake you up, it’s the deep cleaning crew that came once a month. Boss said it wasn’t clean last month so asked me to come and oversee things. Just making sure before the ‘lady boss’ coming home.” He smiled at her. “Oh, yeah, Boss won’t be coming for a few days, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me.”

Jisoo had a lot of questions to ask, but she feared she won’t have the chance to, or the answers if she ever had the chance to ask. The bigger problem in her mind wasn’t her stay, but now what to do with this information. Should she tell him about this affair, or should she stay quiet? Would he believe her if she tells him? No, what if he already know? Why would a cleaning crew come here the morning after? Where were they? Was it just her hallucination last night?


	3. Used to

Park Jinyoung was Kim Naeun’s childhood friend, but due to family’s bankruptcy that the whole family decided to move to New Zealand. He left abruptly, there was never a proper goodbye. Kim Naeun hated him for leaving without even leaving her a text message. Truth be told, his family was running away from debt. When he met her again in university in England, he didn’t dare to approach her. She was that wealthy rich girl and he was on a scholarship. While she lived her life at a high rise apartment and endless shopping, he had to room with five others. He never wanted her to see that lifestyle of his, because he felt ashamed for some reason. He never had a chance to tell her that he liked her.

Regardless of what he felt with their situation, Naeun was a stubborn girl, she sought him out. When she saw his name on the member list for the International Club, she immediately sought him out. Even if it was a common Korean name, it was worth a try. Even if she was dating someone else, she wanted to know about his current life. And almost, in a way, she wanted to showcase how great she was living to him. All Jinyoung could do at the time was smiled at her when they hang out. He was very jealous of the people around her, and was very jealous of her then boyfriend. He was furious when he found out about her engagement. He hated his life, he hated her, he hated their family for ruining his family. He vowed to take revenge.

––•••––

Jisoo fell asleep in her room when it was noon time. She was exhausted by boredom and excessive thinking. She wanted to go out but when she set foot out of the house she realized that she was up the mountain. The only way to get out was a car. How did she get into this predicament? And her boss hadn’t visit her for days now. She wanted to ask him about that contract and if he could release her. After thinking of ways to persuade him on releasing her, she jumped to think about her father’s family. She wondered why they haven’t look for her…Well, of course they wouldn’t. They wanted her out of the house as quick as possible, if it weren’t for her grandpa’s inheritance, they would never let her stay. A streak of tears ran down her face.

Jaebum came to visit, but he hesitated when he walked into the living room. His eyes shifted from the couch to the carpet to the dinner table, all over the place. He decided that he would not sit anywhere, and then called Bambam to switch out all the furnitures. He was never a fool, he knew what he got into when he proposed. He didn’t think that girl would be so wild to bring someone – well, to be fair, she didn’t bring that bastard back to _their_ home. She brought him to _his_ house instead. The past few days he had been looking for a new place to live. More accurately, a new place for _her_ to stay and this fiancee of his banned from.

Jaebum’s eyes burned with irritation the more he stared at the furnitures in the room. He wanted them gone as quick as possible. He heaved lightly as he turned his head toward the hallway and made his way to Jisoo’s room. Possibly the only place left that wasn’t tainted.

He snuck into her room and found that she was sound asleep. He did this the other day and saw her on the floor in fetal position. He thought that she was probably shocked at what she heard and saw, so he left her on the bed and left afterward. Now he was curious on her loyalty. Would she tell him or would she kept it mum. Jaebum gazed at her delicate face and those red lips made him want to bite them. He got a bit closer, eventually hovered over her. She moaned and stirred at the heaviness that abruptly came upon her body. He kept his position with his face coming closer. She opened her eyes and saw two pair of eyes glaring at her.

“Hi.” He said.

She gasped then tried to push him away, but found that he was too strong for her. He completely trapped her underneath him. Jisoo steered her eyes away from his intense gaze. She wondered why he came and in this position. Her heart raced, it pounded at a rapid rate and he could hear it. She felt suffocated at the muskiness of his scent combined with his breaths.

“This is not fun.” He uttered lazily.

“Huh?” _f..fun?_ Fun… What did he mean by that?

He lifted her chin with his fingers and turned it to face him. With a smirk, he asked, “You’re not against this?” She pursed her lips and gulped lightly. When he saw those red lips coming together, he couldn’t help but wanted to touch them with his own.

Jisoo was so shaken that whatever he was doing, whatever he was about to do, she was ready to give it all to him. _Oppa_. He got closer when he felt her chest heaved and her stomach moving along her breathing pattern. “No…” She pined. He paid her no heed and she cringed with lips pressed tightly together.

Jaebum smirked, “Sooner or later this will happen. You might as well get used to it.” He sat back up and she skedaddled away with the blanket covering herself. He stared at her with a smug smile before leaving.

When he left, she cried. She was a mistress. And she was tormented, worst of all, she didn’t know if she liked it or not. One thing for sure, she was afraid of him seeing her naked.

––•••––

When Jaebum got back to _their_ home, Naeun was there waiting with champagne. “You’re back!”

“ _You’re_ back! Finally!” He said with a grin and she jumped on him. He was forced to carry her from the door to the couch.

She whined when he didn’t bring her to their room, “Why here? You are not in a rush?” She teased, “Or…perhaps, you already had your fun?”

Jaebum smirked, he took off his tie, “You still have energy? Did you not have your fun..in Europe?” He walked away with a smile. He was ready to shower and call it a day.

Naeun plopped on the couch on her belly, “Yah, what’s wrong? You don’t like my body anymore?”

Jaebum scoffed, “I think you don’t like mine anymore.” He said with a yawn after.

Naeun smirked, she could tell the sarcasm in his tone. Since when he care though? She pouted and steered her eyes toward the hallway where he was walking toward. He acted like she was soiled when he was the one that didn’t care. He proposed, but delayed the wedding. It wasn’t like she was never in love with him. She felt something, thus she accepted the proposal. Why treat her this way? The more she thought about it, the more she was sure that he had someone. She purposely went to his house to find her. _Tsk. Why did I bring that fucker at the club with me?_ In the end they had fun, but she had to leave early before he came back. “I’ll go see her tomorrow then.” She turned to the hallway, but he disappeared into their room, “before you take her somewhere else. I’m going to make sure you won’t have it easy with her.” Naeun grinned. She was very mischievous when it came to relationships and love. Always wanted to test people’s loyalty and emotions. They were her amusement because life was a bore to her.

 

She was the shit-stirrer that sat watching on the sideline, and was very proud of it.


	4. Just a Kiss

Park Chaeyoung was always protected, a very sheltered child. Yet, in her third year of university, tragedy struck her family and she had to drop out. Never got her degree and had to pay back the debt. Her family moved from Australia back to South Korea and she got a job at a hagwon, teaching English. For the first few months things went well. But then the team of co-teachers started to treat her strangely. They started to gossip about her. She was very confused, but didn’t mind them so long as she still had the job. Certain events started to slowly unravel and changed her outlook in life.

––•••––

Naeun didn’t go empty handed. She was so giddy at the thought of meeting this _girl_ that she went shopping in the morning. She thought of buying her a few items, designers stuff, she only knew brand names anyway. She also brought some wine and a fruit basket wrapped in pink cellophane and a huge bow with the word ‘Congrats on climbing up so high! - From the legal wife.’ It was to showcase to her that she could only get it this far with her permission.

Meanwhile, Jaebum had Bambam took Jisoo out to wherever she wanted to go. She was not allow to come home until night time, but she wasn’t allow to go out of Seoul either. Bambam tried to understand the situation, but he couldn’t fathom how he was hired fresh out of university to become a secretary, and was doing big projects then ended up babysitting a mistress. Nevertheless, a job was still a job. He got paid the same salary but doing minimal work, it all worked out in the end.

Jisoo was on the passenger seat, but she had her grip tightly on the seatbelt and kept quiet. She didn’t know where to go. Asked her to go shopping, but where to when she had no money on her.

“Um…” Bambam murmured, he had been driving for two hours around Seoul, she should really call it stop somewhere. “Do you have a place you want to go?”

“No.” She answered, “And you’ve been asking this question for the seventh time in the last two hours already.”

“Did I?” He let out a small scoff, “I didn’t pay attention. Sorry.” _Okay, total lie, I had nothing else to say but that question._

“Sorry.” Jisoo muttered, “I just don’t like Seoul.”

“Hm?” _Don’t like Seoul? Everyone loves Seoul. They all pooled here to live and work. Even the poor people refused to leave this place._ He shrugged when he concluded that no one is the same, and that there would always be disagreements anywhere.

“Actually, I want to know. How long have you been working for him?” Jisoo asked.

“Him?”

“J-Jaebum-oppa –Master Im–.”

“Ah, Boss. I started working for him before I graduated, so… three years?”

“It hasn’t been that long.” Jisoo muttered.

“No, not at all. I started working for him for short-term, then when I graduated I got an offer from his company and started to become a long term secretary.” He steered his eyes over to her and saw that she was still uncomfortable, “Um…” he was about to ask her about her relation with his boss but saw how uncomfortable she was so he changed the question, “Would you like to go see how boss work?” _NO! Damn it! She’s not supposed to appear at the company. I am so dumb, no wonder he is letting me babysitting his mistress instead of doing big projects._

Jisoo glanced over and saw Bambam’s regrettable wince that she showed a little smile, “No. I’m good.” _What am I, to be at the company, seeing him work?_ “Um, what did you major in?”

What an odd question to ask him, wasn’t it obvious that since he was the secretary, he should be in business? “Buss..siness.” _Minor in business. Major in science. Bomb technician. I can’t tell you that, you’ll be scared to death._

“Hm…There is a place that I can take you to.” Bambam suddenly thought of Jaebum’s personal officetel where he rented out as a second office, away from the company. Not even his fiancee knew about it. After telling her that, he kind of regret it afterward. His Boss would kill him for bringing her to his private space without telling him. _But he’s at the company right now…there won’t be any problem if I just take her there for a few hours, then when he’s off work, I can drive her back._ Bambam was more indifference to his boss’s love life, but this mistress looked so pitiful in his eyes that he thought he should help out somewhat.

––•••––

Naeun was pissed when she got to the house and saw the new furnitures. Even more furious when she couldn’t find the girl. She went into _her_ room and trashed the place. She didn’t think that him having a mistress would anger her this much. She thought the idea of them having an open relationship was perfect for her, but she never expected for him to go this far into hiding his mistress from her. Sure, she had fun nights with other guys, but it was mostly a one time thing with them, she never went as far as having a kept man. Yet, he went and got a mistress. Fine then, she’ll go and find herself a paramour to occupy her times.

––•••––

Jinyoung thought that he would never set foot in South Korea again, especially Seoul, but his company sent him to Namhae for a year, now relocated to Seoul. He felt a bit nauseas at the thought of loan-sharks probably finding him but soon realized that even if they did find him, they would have to identify him and they wouldn’t be able to because he came back as a New Zealanders, no longer a Korean. But just the memories of running away from loan-sharks at a young age and having to see his parents abused was enough to put him on edge. He didn’t want to relocate to Seoul, but for his future, he had to bite the bullet.

“Ugh.” He grunted, massaging his forehead, “this migraine just won’t stop.” He said as he searched for some medications. His secretary came in with a cup of tea and a bottle of her own medicine for him.

“You can use mine, it’s the general kind for migraines.” She smiled then left.

Jinyoung cleared his throat and took the medicine. He knew her intentions, but he couldn’t reciprocate. He never plan to stay long, so did not want any longings left behind once he leaves. Even though he could very well bring whoever he decided to love with him to New Zealand afterward, but that other person would still have their family. It was the best decision to just focus on work and then leave when the time is up.

_Ding!_

He looked and saw a particular message on his phone.

_Jinyoung, I miss you._ \- Naeun

His hands shook and the pen dropped. The anger in him rose and he had to suppress it before exploding in the office. Why now? At a time like this, and weren’t she supposed to be engaged? Or married already? Jinyoung slammed his hand on the desk and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath. He grabbed his phone ready to text back, but then he stopped and rubbed the screen in contemplation. What would he text back to her? They haven’t seen each other since graduation, nobody in that circle should know that he was back in South Korea. He placed the phone on silence and out of his way to focus on work instead.

––•••––

“It’s an officetel that Boss rented for privacy. I don’t think he’s here at the moment since if I remember correctly, he has a few meetings to attend to today. You can stay here for a few hours. I’ll take you back when he’s out from work– crap!” _He’s here!_ Bambam and Jisoo stood in silence at the entrance when they saw a body sleeping on the couch with a book covering his face. Bambam then lowered his voice, “Let’s go somewhere el–“

“You leave, she stay.” He said.

“Yes, Boss.” Bambam turned to Jisoo and whispered, “Sorry.”

Bambam left Jisoo stood awkwardly at the entrance. She didn’t know what to do and didn’t know what to expect considering Jaebum’s mood fluctuated every time they see each other and what’s with him crossing the boundary these days. She clearly remembered he stated that she was to play a stranger and keep a distance, yet, she found out that she became somewhat of a mistress.

Jaebum pulled the book away and sat up after a sigh, “Come here.”

She saw his gaze and didn’t want to move. It was cold and sharped, he looked like he was ready to pound if she got any closer. Furthermore, she was not a pet that would come whenever he beckoned.

“Come here.” He uttered again. “If you want to know more about that contract.” Pulling the contract out to threaten her, and it worked.

Jisoo went into the living room and sat obediently opposite of him. Jaebum pulled out the contract, but he kept it in his hands and not letting her see it. The corner of his lips curved as he stared at her with amusement, “You’re probably wondering about your status right now? I’ll be franked. You’re my mistress. A maid in front of my fiancee. A mistress when it’s just the two of us.”

Jisoo gaped at him. Slick. Really slick of him. She trusted his words when he said she was to be a maid. No. It’s also her fault for not reading the contract.

With her watery eyes glaring at him, he could feel how hurt she was. His eyes widen, felt somewhat elated, he smirked and reminded her, “I told you. People changes as times gone by.”

Jisoo felt sick, she didn’t understand why she came out of a hell hole into another one. This one was even more uncomfortable because it was someone that she knew. At least with the last, she felt nothing toward those people. Even though she knew that he changed, but she felt somewhat safe with him. Now, she didn’t know what to think anymore. What did it mean to be a mistress? She heard about it…no, her mom was one. And she became one. How could this happen? Was her whole family line destined to be mistresses? Her mom, now her.

“C-can I think about this?” _How stupid. Contract is already signed. He even mocked you, Kim Jisoo!_

Jaebum scoffed and laughed, “You should’ve said that three months ago.” Jaebum found himself to become more of a freak, enjoying the sight of her being nervous and weak. He enjoyed seeing her shaken up, it made him wanting to have her. He hated her for leaving him, but he hated more the fact that he still care. He had been thinking about what to do with her for the past months. He couldn’t marry her, and he didn’t want to either. Yet, he promised to take care of her, and to fulfill the promise, he made her his mistress. Since he went with the decision, it would only be foolish to not turn this real. This would also quenched his revenge thirst. To let her yearn for something that she could never have, to have her felt what he felt for the past seven years.

“I–I..I’m not quite prepared.” Jisoo murmured.

Jaebum leaned back, “That’s fine. Take your time.” He was smug about his plan, because sooner or later she would yield to him. He would make it happen. “I can help.” He stood up and Jisoo jerked back. Jaebum was about to demonstrate to her what he would do but his phone rang, he gave a smirk and show her his phone, “It looks like my fiancee needs me.”

Jisoo looked away with pain and confusion showed on her face.

“What do you want?” Jaebum asked Naeun over the phone.

Jisoo’s ears were perked when she heard his tone. He sounded very irritated. Just days ago he was so sweet to her. Could it be because of her that he got irritated, but no, irritation toward her would not go to the real wife.

Naeun was livid, she demanded to see his mistress, and she would not leave his house until she sees her. Jaebum took a deep breath and agreed to let them meet. He would stay out of it, however. His voice became sweeter all of a sudden, “Mm, I’ll let you stay there for as long as you want. Bye.” He placed the phone down on the table and turned to face Jisoo.

He made his way over and she slowly inched backward, but since she was seated on the couch, there was nowhere else to go but backed up to the armrest. He leaned forward and moved his face closer to hers.

“I’m not ready.” She whispered.

“It’s just a kiss. You’re not even ready for that?” He asked.

Jisoo gulped then closed her eyes and waited for him. Jaebum smirked and grazed his lips over her before gently nibbling on them. Her mouth slightly opened, but she felt a bit awkward with her hands. After fidgeting for a bit she settled her hands on his chest. This action excited him so much that his mouth opened and his tongue entered her mouth. He caressed her nape before pulling her toward him. He wanted to devour her. She felt breathless, swallowing his saliva to keep up but became even more dizzy. She moaned with her hands formed into fists, hitting his chest. She couldn’t breathe but he won’t give. It was until she used her full body strength to hurt him that he let go. But it was very much satisfying for him to see her gasping, biting her lips and gulping down his saliva.

Jaebum smiled deviously and moved in closer, she recoiled with a squirm. She couldn’t even catch up with her own breathing and he was going in for more. He chuckled at her reaction and continued. She yelped but found that he was aiming for her neck. She squirmed and winced at the feeling of his lips caressing her neck and how warm and ticklish his tongue was to her skin. Was she supposed to be against this? If only these actions weren’t made to torment her, if only they were made with genuine feelings, she wouldn’t feel so guilty in liking it. His hands gently cupping her breast and she let out an airy moan with fingers digging into his broad shoulders. He never thought it would be this easy to get her to cede, but when he was about to unbutton her shirt, she yelped, “NO!” He gripped tightly on her shirt. He wanted to ignore her but his conscience wouldn’t allow him to. She would hate him. Wait a minute, why should he care if she hates him or not? Wasn’t she already his property. He was about to tear it off but when he saw her agonizing face, tears were falling down from her closed eyes, her body shook, he let go. She was so scared that she didn’t dare to open her eyes even after he got off her. He stared at her lying on the couch in a mess that he created and thought that she probably detested meeting him again. Next time, he won’t stop.

“You can stay for a few hours, Bambam will be back to pick you up. When you go home, my fiancee will be there to greet you. Remember what your position is when in front of her.” And with those last few words, he left.

Jisoo opened her eyes and saw the blank ceiling, she started sobbing. She thought to herself that it was useless to cry. Sooner or later it would happen. The longer she delayed it, the tougher it’d get. What she feared most was him not able to control himself and took her by force. She would definitely hate him if he ever did.

 


	5. Proposals of Surprises

The director of the hagwon that Chaeyoung worked at invited the whole team out to eat. It was a requirement for their culture that all employees joined. Chaeyoung quickly found herself to be the target, even though she couldn’t drink, she was bombarded with soju. She managed to get away with two cups since she felt a bit tipsy. The director opted to take her home. She rejected his offer but he came on so strong that he just grabbed her to go with him. Chaeyoung looked back at her co-workers and they leered their eyes at her but quickly return to what they were doing, as if nothing happened.

She followed the director out in a panic. She didn’t want to go. She felt really terrible and wanted to throw up. The nervousness and the feeling of something terrible would happen if she followed him. He hailed a taxi and at the moment he opened the door about to drag her in, she wailed, “No. I don’t want to go. Director, I’m sober. I can go home myself.” The director insisted, pulling hard on her arms. She anchored and shook her head.

“Miss Park, you are an amazing English teacher. It’d be pitiful to let you go.” He said in a calm irritated voice.

Chaeyoung was stopped in her track after hearing those words. That was definitely a threaten. She stared at his lecherous face and gulped. She had to make a quick decision. Her mom her money, she wanted to move out of that aunt’s house. Her face showed weakness, and it satisfied the director, he smirked.

“That’s right, you still owe me money from last month advance payment.” He reminded her, then tugged her into the car when she was least expected. But he wasn’t successful. He got angry and turned to her, “YOU STUBBORN GIRL–“ He was met with an angry face of a man. “Who are you?”

“She said she’s not going.” Jinyoung uttered, glaring at him.

Chaeyoung gulped, staring at Jinyoung in shock. _Thank you, but I’m even more afraid of you. I have no idea who you are._ The director scoffed then climbed into the taxi and left. Chaeyoung felt relieved, turned around and vomit on the ground.

Jinyoung turned away from her with a wince, he waved his hand over his nose.

“Thank you.” Chaeyoung uttered in the middle of throwing up.

“Threw all that shit out before you talk.” He glanced at her before turning away again. After she threw it all up, she went to thank him properly. He gave her a handkerchief and some mints. She was taken aback by how forward he was.

“I’m sure you yourself don’t want stinky breath after all that.”

She agreed, awkwardly handing him his handkerchief, “Ah, I could wash it and return, but I don’t think I’ll see you again.”

“Keep it, I have many.”

“Mm.” She smiled, pulling back her hands, “Thank you.”

“No need. I have a reason to do that.”

Chaeyoung’s heart raced. She knew there was something more, having living in Seoul taught her that _nothing in this world is free._

Jinyoung had been bothered by Naeun’s message since morning. He wanted revenge, but he was afraid and didn’t know how until her message. She dared to message him, he’d dare to go forward. He would not stay by the side and watch, he planned to wreck her life. Knowing Naeun’s personality since childhood, he knew exactly what she loved to do most. Taking things away from other people.

“Well, what do you want?” Chaeyoung asked, “If you want money,” she opened her wallet and counted, “I only have–“

“I have money.” Jinyoung said.

“Then?”

“You are in need of money?” He asked frankly.

Chaeyoung felt uncomfortable, cleared her throat and turned away from him. What a question he had asked. Who would be so foolish to tell a stranger their financial problems? “No.”

Jinyoung smirked, “Advance payment.”

She glared at him. What was her luck? She went from one lecherous to the next. She could guess what he wanted. Just because she had money problems, didn’t mean that she could be used anyway.

Jinyoung sighed, “If you need money. Sell your body–Ah!” Her hand went across his face.

Chaeyoung scoffed, “What’s there different between you and that old man?”

Jinyoung laughed while rubbing his face and responded, “Huge differences!”

Chaeyoung felt disgusted at his chuckles.

“One. He just wanted to molest you. I, on the other hand, want you to be my wife.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes widen and eyebrows raised, she mouthed, “What?” Oh my god, she had encountered a creep. Her eyes darted to see if there was any police around.

Jinyoung also noticed her behavior, then reassured her with the second point, “Two, I might not be from a big company, but I am a CEO nonetheless, I can afford your living expenses.”

She was even more confused. _Is this, a contractual marriage that he’s proposing? No way! This is definitely a creep._

Seeing how it didn’t convince her, Jinyoung gave her his business card, “If you change your mind. Come and see me.”

Since Naeun liked to take things from others, the only way for her to completely fall for him would be that she had someone to fight against. She would lose interest if he was easy for her to obtain. And she was also very perceptive to fake things. It was a brutal idea to have and to string a strange woman along, but he wasn’t committed to go and find a real wife. Money could pay for anything in this environment. He was sure that the woman would come see him if she was desperate enough.

––•••––

When Jisoo returned home she got the shock of her life. He told her that his fiancee was at home waiting to meet her. She was prepared for this part, but no matter how prepared she was, it seemed like God intended for her to always be in pain. It was a long day that never ended.

The madame of the house stood waiting. She, the mistress came in as a maid. Prepared to play her role but everything froze the moment the two came face to face. Jisoo wanted to crawl into a hole, she wanted to run, but where to?

Naeun laughed. She couldn’t believe her eyes, “So you’re…working here?” All this time, she was worried for nothing.

Jisoo calmly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, accepting her misfortune. “Naeun–“

“Missus, you mean. Or you can just call me Madame.” She corrected her, “Good that you’re here then, I’ll tell dad. He won’t have to worry.”

_He? Worry? Pfft._

Naeun sighed and walked back to the living room, “I see Jaebum-oppa is not coming home today. Fine. I’ll wait for him till morning.”

While Naeun enjoying herself on the couch, laughing while watching the TV, Jisoo was still in a daze. She wondered why she was in this predicament, why was life this cruel to her? What did she do wrong? Had she hurt someone in the past that she was receiving these repercussions? While she stood in silence, Naeun smiled stealing glances at her.


	6. Game On

Naeun purposely waited for Jaebum to return the next morning, but he left straight for the company instead. Jisoo made her breakfast but she wasn’t happy because Jisoo was so calm looking. Who would’ve known that she was crying to herself to sleep after cleaning up her room from the mess created from _his_ fiancee.

“You’re pretty good at this.” Naeun commented, “Mom trained you well.” That struck a nerve in Jisoo that she almost dropped the cup that she was about to hand to Naeun. Naeun smirked, “Jisoo… you and I haven’t met much since I was away at uni. How about I take you out for lunch. A half-sisters bonding lunch. You can’t say no.”

Jisoo nodded.

––•••––

Chaeyoung was fired from the hagwon right in the morning at work. During a moment of desperation, she walked toward the place that was listed on the business card. She was just trying to see if the place was even real. If it was a real place, she planned to ask for a job instead of taking his proposal. The company was real, but he might not be a real CEO? She thought as she entered the company and was quickly led up to his office. Her heart beaten erratically with each step that she took to go toward that smug smile across the glass wall. As if he knew that she would come.

“Well, we meet again.” He said with a smile when she entered his office. Her eyes steered around the office and was in amazement. How could she chanced upon a CEO…no, why would he want a contractual marriage when he could have it all? “You’re surprised?”

 _WHO THE FUCK ISN’T?_ Chaeyoung nodded intensely. She just couldn't’ find any proper words to say to him.

Jinyoung’s smile grew wider, “You have a lot of questions to ask.”

Chaeyoung nodded.

“This is not the place. Why don’t we go have lunch, and I’ll give you my offer.”

Chaeyoung was reluctant to, but agreed when she felt her stomach growling.

––•••––

Naeun took Jisoo to a fine dining restaurant for lunch. Had her in a new pretty dress, called for a full course meal; knowing full well that they both wouldn’t be able to finish. Jisoo knew what her intention was. She sat in silence and listened to her speak.

“I am not going to ask about how you and _him_ met.”

_We lived together since we were seven. You can be his wife, but you will never get to know the Im Jaebum from that time._

“Jaebum-oppa and I shared a very deep feeling with each other. No one can replace that feeling. We’ve been together since uni.”

_You cheated on him._

Naeun noticed Jisoo’s small eye-roll at her and deduced that she was probably there the other night. She smiled, “I wavered sometimes. But it’s not like he doesn’t know. We have an open relationship. Do you know what that is?”

Jisoo lightly shook her head.

“It means that we both can have flings with others. I can have fun with anyone I want. And so can he.”

_Disgusting. And I’m part of this disgusting thing._

“Jisoo, I don’t want you to feel wronged. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you or anything. I allow this to happen. It was the decision made by me. He asked me to meet you, he was afraid that I won’t be happy with the person he was meeting. He let me choose for him. He has a lot of trust in me.”

_This is unfair. Why is life so unfair. First my dad. Now the one person that I love the most in this world. I abandoned my happiness so he could have what he wanted. But you’re the one that is receiving his happiness and love. Why are you so lucky? Why do you have everything of mine? You are the legal daughter, I am the bastard. You are the legal wife while I am the mistress…Fine. I’ll play this game with you people. I’ll be a mistress. I’ll get back what belong to me. And then…I’ll throw it away._

“Jisoo, are you listening?”

Jisoo nodded.

Naeun smiled, “Well, this isn’t so bad. We’re both loving the same man. Kind of remind me of our moms.”

Jisoo chewed on the inside of her lips, suppressing her anger.

“Our dad is a bit wishy washy, but don’t worry. Jaebum-oppa isn’t. He’s very clear in who he loves. So you don’t take it to heart. He won’t ever reciprocate. But don’t worry, he’s not as heartless as dad. He can fund your living, so, just serve him well for when I’m not there.”

Jisoo nodded. Naeun was so satisfied that she got to set the rules of the game. But she never consider the fallacy of this game: most people are individualists, when cornered, they bite back and set up their own rules. The fools were the one that laid it all out in the open.

Jisoo subtly smirk with glassy eyes gazing at Naeun’s smile that appeared when she sip her wine. Jisoo was ready to play, and was sure that she would win this game.

––•••––

Chaeyoung walked out of that restaurant in a daze. What did she just do? What offer did she accepted? A contract, a marriage contract. Was she that desperate? The stuff that she read about, watched about, came true to her. She had the option of declining, but his offers was too good to let go.

_“Think about this, you are selling your body, but to only one person.” Jinyoung said with that charming voice of his. “You don’t have to fall in love with me. But it’s not like I’ll forbid you. You have your own feelings, if you develop those feelings, then it’s not my fault. I only wanted a wife. Actually, it would be more a nuisance if you fall in love with me. Men in this world are pretty terrible at love, better to have someone who can provide security instead of love. Don’t you think?”_

Chaeyoung chuckled in disbelief, “Men are crazy. And I am also crazy for doing this.”

_“Why are you doing this? Are you…gay?–but even so, these days society is very open, you can keep a lover without marriage. But, there are countries that allow same sex marriage–“_

_“I am not gay. I am just crazy.” He responded with glazed eyes. “I want to exact revenge on a certain person. Can you help me?”_

_Chaeyoung tilted her head with knitted eyebrows._

_“This woman, I want her to fall deeply in love with me, to the point where she can’t live without me. By that point, I’ll let her go.” He said with a smile. “It’s very simple. But she is someone who’d only pay attention to you if she put up a good fight for it.”_

_“You want me to pretend as someone that she has to fight against in order to have you.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Why can’t we just act–“_

_“No. She’ll know. She is very perceptive. So this has to be real. But don’t worry. By the end of this, I’ll release you and give you half of my fortune.”_

“Crazy.” She murmured as she walked back home.

_“You have to live with me. We are not just living and sleeping in separate rooms. We are sleeping in the same room. We will have to do what real couple do. She will try to contact you, to gloat to you about me. You have to show to her that you are affected by our affair. She will insist on getting a divorce. The moment you let me go is the moment she’ll feel vindicated…I advised you, do not fall in love with me. You’ll be the one who will get hurt badly if you do.” He warned her, but why would she be the one hurt if he was in this for revenge?_

 

Chaeyoung sucked it up and became determined. “I am going to get that half of your fortune.”


	7. Brutal Request

Naeun was very adamant on staying at Jaebum’s house until he returned. She wanted to further show Jisoo their affections. And she knew that Jaebum would play along because he never said ‘no’ to her.

The moment Jaebum went through the door was when Naeun jumped on him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She gave him tender kisses, but he wasn’t surprised one bit at her actions. He knew that she would act this way. She was always competitive in school, in business, and in relationship.

“You’re finally back. I was bored to death. Oh, the new maid is very cute. I like her.” She said while Jisoo was in the kitchen rolling her eyes to the side, feeling sick to the stomach watching them.

Jaebum smirked, “You like her?” He asked, he saw _her_ looking pale by the corner of his eyes but he carried Naeun to their room instead.

“Why don’t you let her live with us?” Naeun asked mischievously to which Jisoo overheard.

“I’ll think about that later.” Jaebum brushed the topic to the side.

Jisoo took in a deep breath and stopped her tears from flowing down. She would have her revenge, she would definitely have her revenge on them.

––•••––

Chaeyoung moved whatever little belongings that she had to Jinyoung’s apartment. He was a bit surprised to see her there so quick. But she came because she didn’t want to stay longer with her aunt’s family. He was surprised that she had so little things while she was surprised that his house was barren. There was only one couch, the kitchen was even more bared. One pot, one skillet, two bowls, two dishes, one drinking cup. Not even a rice cooker! She stared at the kitchen flabbergasted at the emptiness, no his whole house was emptied!

He laughed when he saw her expression, “You can go and buy whatever you need.”

She turned to him and asked, “You just moved in?”

“Um…well, you can say that. But I don’t plan on staying in South Korea, so I couldn’t be bothered to store up. I eat out often.”

Chaeyoung nodded, but she didn’t know how he could fool anyone in this condition. But then, he would probably never bring that woman to his home since they were supposed to have trysts behind the ‘wife’s’ back.

“Um, can you take me out to shop?”

Jinyoung raised his brows to question why she couldn’t just go alone, but then he remembered that they were supposed to be playing newlywed, so it was only fitting that they would go and buy household items together. “Okay.”

––•••––

When they both left for work, Jisoo found herself in an empty room. She turned on the TV and let the noise warm up the place, but it couldn’t reach her heart. There was only anguish. “Grandma, I really miss you.” She whispered to herself. It had been three months that she didn’t get to see her. She would often go see her on the weekend every two weeks since Jaebum moved to Seoul and went oversea to study. From Seoul to Namhae was very far for her, it took around 4-5 hours by cars, bus or train to get to Namhae. In the past, she could only go on the weekend and could only stay overnight because if she didn’t make it back on time for weekdays, she would be scolded and hit by the Madame of the house.

She stared outside for a brief moment and out of impulsivity, she went out of the house. It was only a long walk down the hill, it would be fine. Staying in that house would make her go mental. She had a few thousand wons left that she could use for the bus. She would just get on the bus and stay there for 5 hours and she’d be back to Namhae. She made it halfway down the hill until she was stopped by his car. She stood frozen and he rolled down his window.

“Where are you going?” He asked calmly, but inside he was panicking. “Running away again?” He thought for the past months he left her be and she would stay idle, when he tormented her, she seemed obedient but he never thought she would run. The scariest thought that came to his mind was her disappearance. Immediately he thought of what would happen if she was to disappear and he could never find her again? His hand suddenly grip tightly on the steering wheel.

Jisoo didn’t answer, instead she got into the passenger’s seat for him to drive her back. And he was able to relax when she was in the car. He didn’t hesitate and drove her back, he had decided to make her his true mistress that day.

––•••––

Chaeyoung browsed the store and picked out whatever was needed for the place. Jinyoung said he would foot the bill, but he didn’t expect her to go through and bought so many things at once. The items she chose were all high end – who really needed a $200 pan? The whole set was $1750! A set of dinnerware for $5,000. Was she crazy? Contract had been signed, but marriage certificate hadn’t, and already she spent like flowing water!

“Yah! Park Chaeyoung. You want me to die by bleeding money?” He asked when he saw her looking at the $1000 set of knives.

Chaeyoung looked at him and a smile formed on her face, she laughed, “Of course not. I still want that half of the fortune. If I spent now, there wouldn’t be anything left for me.”

Jinyoung eyed the cart then back to her, signaling her that she was going overboard.

“Why did you choose this store then? Have you check the tags on everything here? Everything is above $100!”

Jinyoung bit his lip, ready to fight back, but she had a point. Why the hell he chose this store in the first place? Oh, that’s right, it was closer to home.

“Look at this cute banchan set!” She held up a pastel pink bone china banchan dish.

“We don’t need that.”

“Yes we do!” Chaeyoung looked away with a pout, “I do…”

Jinyoung gasped in anger, “I won’t be able to bring all these when I go back home.”

Chaeyoung turned to him with a small smile, “Consider it that they are part of that half fortune reserved for me…”

He scoffed then smiled, “fine fine, grab whatever you want.”

She grinned, going through the aisles and pointing out stuff that she had eyed for him to pick up. He also didn’t expect her to pick out the furnitures, and beddings for _their_ home, all in one day.

––•••––

Jisoo didn’t say anything to him, she went to the kitchen and stood there waiting for him to come so she could ask, _Master Im, what would you like to eat?_

Jaebum took off his tie and loosened up a few buttons on his shirt. He hadn’t been home much for the past weeks. He did wonder why he kept evading her presence. It wasn’t the fact that he was to be a married man that he kept a distance from her. That fiancee of his was rarely home anyway, so he didn’t give much of a damn to be faithful. Things had gotten to a place where he just couldn’t ignore her any longer. Every time he saw her, the urges rose. He thought he had no more feelings, but seeing how obedient she had became irked him. She was too obedient for his liking. Too obedient for him to ignore her completely.

Jisoo promised herself that she would fight these people, but if she was honest to herself, she was very tired. Tired and weary to the point of unable to think about anything properly; she stood there, spaced out waiting for him. Even when Jaebum was in front of her; it took her a minute to snap out of her daze.

“Master–Ah!”

He picked her up and placed her on the dining table. Her hands on his shoulders, ready to push him away if he were to do what he did like last time, but she already knew that it would be useless effort. She was just buying times to think of a way out. He was hungry, he was definitely hungry, she could see it in his eyes. And what he wanted to eat at the moment wasn’t food. She knew, and gulped.

“So are you ready?” He asked.

Jisoo meekly shook her head. He smirked; she could feel his hands sliding up her dress and caressing her thighs. She let out a little moan when his hands were being a bit rough. Without a words in respond, Jaebum gently kissed her neck and nibble on her skin. Jisoo’s hands relaxed and gently rubbing his shoulders. She was in such a daze that her eyes closed, she really wanted to have what that woman have, she really wanted to take back what was hers. When she felt that he moved down to her breast, she squirmed with eyes opened.

“Wait.” She said jerking back. Jaebum glared at her. And in an almost inaudible voice, she said, “W-what does a mistress act like? I-I don’t know how.”

Jaebum stared blankly at her, truthfully, he didn’t know either. He never had one prior to her. But her asking that question brought a little smirking smile to his face. It was the first time Jisoo saw some truthful gentleness in his eyes. It wasn’t just gentle, it was flickered with genuine interest.

He flustered, eyes darted to the sides then told her, “Like a girlfriend.”

Jisoo’s body relaxed for a bit and nodded. Seeing how relax she was, he shaken her up with an aggressive kiss. She didn’t resist as much as before. He pulled her hips closer to him; pressing against him, she could feel his bulge. Her eyes flickered opened while still following his kiss. She had remember something very important that she wanted to ask him. But his kisses were so hard to pull away and he wouldn’t allow it either. Her dress was hiked up by his hand that slid up her back. Immediately she pushed him away; the tip of his fingers just grazed through a part of her skin that was a bit off to his touch. For a moment, he was a bit confused.

“Can we…Can we just do it without taking our clothes off?” She asked in a tiny voice.

He sneered, almost laugh out loud at the absurd idea, but was able to control himself, “Why?” he asked in a resonant voice.

She stayed quiet, her fingers twitching, tapping on his shoulders ever so lightly, but he could feel them. She was nervous. There was something that she was hiding from him, and she refused to tell. They used to never hide anything from each other, but that last year that they were together, she started to hide things from him.

She stared into his eyes with a silence plead, begging him not to ask further. His eyes shifted back to that cold glaze, and he asked with a low voice, “Do you know the difference between a girlfriend and a mistress?”

Jisoo shook her head.

Jaebum leaned in close with a smirk, he reminded her of her place, “A girlfriend is cute, is spoil, throw tantrums, might become a wife one day. A mistress can be cute, can be spoiled, but is very obedient! Won’t ever become anything more than a mistress.”

Jisoo stared hurtfully into his eyes, nibbling her own lips, trying not to cry at her wounded pride. She nodded and responded, “I understand.” Jaebum leaned in to give her a kiss, but she stopped him with a brutal request, “Then, will you wait–“

Jaebum laughed, “I’ve been waited for seven years, how much longer do you want me to wait?”

“Just a little more. If I’m still not ready by that time, then…” She paused, with shaken lips and watery eyes, said, “Can you kill me after you force yourself on me?”

After he heard those words his whole body froze up. Did she have to go that far to keep him away? Though right after that he became a bit curious on her request. Curious on why she wouldn’t let him take her clothes off. He had an idea, but that thought scared him. He didn’t know what her family was like, he had never met them. It was his grandma that asked him in a panic one night regarding her whereabouts. Grandma told him that her family came to see if Jisoo was with her and asked her for help. If they did that much, they at least care somewhat about her. He quickly got rid of such thoughts and concluded that it was probably her being shy.

“Because, I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you if you do that to me.” She managed to utter.

Jaebum’s body tensed up. He wanted to say something but ended up pursing his lips in anxiousness. He became apprehensive toward her mental state and agreed, “Fine. I’ll wait.”

Jisoo heaved and let out a small breath that Jaebum managed to catch. She was definitely scared of him. He became more interested in the day when she’d give herself to him. He did have some thoughts of her just pretending and playing a game with him. Even though he said he’d wait, he couldn’t manage to stop himself from giving her those aggressive kisses. He wanted to show her how much he wanted her, and what he would do when he finally have her. Lips touched, tongues touched, arm snaked around her back, pulling her closer to his body so she could feel the warmth that she would be able to enjoy the sooner she cave in.

Jisoo closed her eyes to better enjoy the sweetness of the _Jaebum-oppa_ from seven years ago. She could only think of him when this _imposture_ touched her. She decided to see him as her _Jaebum-oppa_ from seven years ago.


	8. Misses Me

Jinyoung sat waiting. He couldn’t believe he was left there waiting. She did it on purpose. He knew her too well. He sent a one word greeting reply; she responded with a whole paragraph of grievance and a whole story of her fiance’s neglect toward her. She called and beg him in tears, asking to see each other because she had no one to talk to. And then she had him wait. She wanted to know how long he would wait. If it was like this, then he would wait.

Chaeyoung was folding laundry at home, she was bored to death with nothing else to do but staying at home and cleaning up the house. She couldn’t believe that after signing a contract, she became a housewife. Well, she also had to sign the marriage certificate. The only thing left was –sex–. She let out a loud sigh when she thought of it. In her boredom voice, she uttered, “This is so ridiculous! Why do we have to have sex?” In novels and dramas, a fake marriage was just that –a fake marriage– that didn’t require such intimacy. The mains were the one that fake the relationship then gradually fall in love. Then again, this was real life. It wasn’t like she never did it before, it was just… This was with a stranger! A guy that she met on the street, asked her to be his wife, with a contract! _WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING, PARK CHAEYOUNG?_ Chaeyoung sighed in exasperation. “I wondered how he’s doing? Must’ve went well considering it had been hours?” She shrugged and went back to finishing up the laundry before cooking up a meal for them.

Naeun wore a lavender summer dress to come see him. Jinyoung smiled modestly when he saw her walking toward him. He kept his smile when she sat opposite of him. She looked very fresh; smelled fresh and citrusy, like summer. It was the trending scent for the season, his secretary smelled the same.

Naeun flashed a bright smile at him. An image of the young Naeun’s bright smile at the beach flashed through his mind. “You still remember me?”

Jinyoung smiled and lightly nodded. _How can I forget? The amount of love I had for you, equal the amount of hatred I have for you._

“Well,” Naeun started softly, “Thank you for coming.” Jinyoung showed some reluctancy, he didn’t know what to say to her other than circling the ring that he had on his ring finger, to which Naeun took notice. And she gasped, “I’m sorry. Did I make it tough for you?” She reached out her hand to touch his, “I didn’t know that you’re married.”

Jinyoung was satisfied with this outcome, he wanted her to notice the ring so it would be easier for him to start, “It’s fine. I was a little surprised to see your text. I’m sorry that it took a few days for me to reply. I was a bit overwhelmed…” Naeun pulled back her arm and became timid. Jinyoung continued, “Sorry, I had to ask Chaeyoung for permission before I can some see you.”

Naeun’s eyes flickered with interests as soon as he finished the sentence, “Wow, you’re so in love.” She sulked, “Look at me, I’m being neglected. He kept delaying our wedding.” She managed to drop a few teardrops, but when she looked up at him again, tears just flowed.

Jinyoung was a bit floored by her performance, he gaped but remembered that he had to act sympathetic toward her. He had to show her that he still care and still had interests in her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were suffering. I always thought you found your happiness, so I didn’t bother to check up on you.”

“Well, it wasn’t like I wasn’t in love, he loved me. That’s why I said ‘yes’, but I don’t know since when that he started to ignore me. He even went and got a mistress!”

_Well, you did cheat on him._

Naeun continued to lay out her heart, hoping for him to feel pitiful toward her. Although she was more interested in finding out more about his wife. She wanted to see if his wife was pretty, or rich; most important of all, she wanted a comparison between the two of them.

––•••––

Naeun had a request for Jaebum; she wanted him to come back to _their_ home. She didn’t want to see him with the mistress. She told him she missed him and was jealous that he got a mistress. Jaebum agreed upon the request, he didn’t have to think about it either, which was a bit surprising to Naeun, but she believed that he was still in love with her. Jaebum on the other hand, wanted to get away from Jisoo for the meantime. He didn’t explain why or said anything to Jisoo, and in his own fashion as a boss, he would often leave and left Bambam to explain things.

Jisoo wasn’t surprised to see the house emptied when she woke up the night after that day. So she had been by herself with Bambam coming to deliver her grocery. She had been doing some gardening to take her mind off whatever her situation was in. Even though she was technically somewhat of a hostage, it was much better than with those other people.

This morning, Jisoo was in for a surprise. She came out to get some food and saw a phone on the dining table. Believing that he was back, she looked around to see if there were any of his clothing articles around. When she couldn’t see any, she took a closer look at the phone and noticed it wasn’t his, nor his fiancee’s. She looked around before picking it up and turned it on. It was a brand new phone and only had three contact numbers in it. All three were named: Master Im, Bambam’s, and…Grandma. When she saw the last one she almost drop the phone but caught it in time. She was teary, and her hand shook when she tried to hit call.

“Hello?” An old lady answered.

Jisoo tears rushed down and she weeped, “Grandma!”

“Jisoo?” Grandma breathed a sign of relief. “Aigoo, you make Grandma worry.”

She cried, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you crying? How did you contact me? Where are you so Grandma can tell your family–“

She immediately wiped her tears and begged, “No-no-no. Grandma you mustn’t. I’m fine. I’m with…” She paused and wondered if she could say it. She knew Grandma would be happy if she know about her living with Jaebum, but Jaebum-oppa was not Jaebum-oppa anymore. How would she able to explain their situation? If she lied, that would be a serious problem because knowing Grandma, she would definitely ask to see the both of them. Jisoo did wish to see Grandma, but not this way. “Grandma, it’s okay. I am safe…I really don’t want to go back there.”

“Okay okay, I understand. So long as you’re safe. Thank god. I had to ask Jaebum for help–“

“Huh?” Her heart almost stop when she heard that, she didn’t know what to think anymore. Was that why he was there? Why didn’t he tell her about Grandma?

“Jisoo. Have you seen Jaebum yet? Grandma told you that he has been back for a few years now. Yet you still haven’t seen him. You should meet up with him.”

“Mm.” Jisoo suppressed her whimper. She wouldn’t hide this from Grandma had Jaebum himself didn’t hide it. Based on Grandma’s reaction, Jisoo deduced that he hadn’t told her. He probably wanted this a secret, but he left a phone with her number in it. So did he want her to tell Grandma herself, or contact but keep the relationship hidden?

“When are you coming to visit me? I’ve been worrying for the past three months. Your family came and asked me–“

“D-did they do anything to you?” She jumped, “They didn’t harass you did they?”

“Of course not. They don’t dare to. Luckily the neighbor came over to reason with them.” Grandma said.

Jisoo sighed in relief, “That’s good.”

“Come home and Grandma will treat you to a lavish dinner okay? You skinny girl, I’ve always been worry. Also, some of Grandma’s friends came with some scarring ointment that I think would help with some of your scars. Come home and Grandma will help put them on.” Grandma clicked her tongue in pity, “You are a girl, but all over your body–“

“It’s okay.” She sniffed, “I’ll come and visit when I have time.” She got to talk to her for a brief moment and it helped somewhat healing her scars and she was fine, she would be fine.

Bambam came in and saw her crying and misunderstood, thought that she cried because his Boss left to go back to his wife. Jisoo noticed his frozen state, immediately she apologized and wiped her face cleared of tears. “Am I back at the wrong time?” he asked.

Jisoo shook her head then handed the phone to him, “Sorry…I used the phone.”

“Oh, that’s your!” He said and she pulled back, pressing the phone against her chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

“Um…” She wanted to ask if it was _him_ that got it for her since he was the only one with Grandma’s number. To let her have contact with his grandma meant he wasn’t that heartless toward her.

“Yeah, Boss asked me to give it to you, so if you want to go anywhere, just give me a call. If you’re lost somewhere, you can call me to pick you up.” He explained. _Although, I don’t understand why I have to tell you that I delivered it when he was the one who did this morning._

Jisoo wondered why _he_ left his number in, considering that she was only to ask Bambam for this and that and never was allow to ask _him_ directly. But at that moment, she wanted to go see Grandma. “Bambam, how much longer… will he stay at his home?” She asked in a timid voice.

Bambam misunderstood that she probably wanted to see his Boss so he tried to cheer her up by stating, “Well, Boss comes and goes wherever and whenever he likes. It’s hard to really know. If he feels like he misses you, he’ll come.”

_Misses me?_

She looked out to the window and saw that the weather was nice, she wanted to go see Grandma. Yet, she didn’t know if he would come back. She then looked to Bambam and then smiled. Bambam saw her smile and thought that he was about to be in big trouble. That smile was filled with intentions. Although he had no idea what intentions, but she suddenly asked if he could take her out to this small coffee shop. He couldn’t say no, so he took her to the destination, but along the way he found that her directions were a bit off. It was more odd that they came to the highway, driving _South?_

“Where exactly are we going?” He asked.

Jisoo smiled to herself and said, “You’ll like the place that we’re going.”

_I am in big big trouble!_ He thought to himself. He could very well turn the car around and go back home, but he continued as instructed by her. Well, he could always relay back to his boss what the mistress was doing and where she would like to go. Having her at home all the time wouldn’t be great. Although Bambam didn’t understand why his boss was particularly interested in this mistress. He had noticed that his boss paid extra attention to her; it was not a simple fun game of pump and dump. _Or maybe Boss hasn’t gotten to that phase yet? Bullseye!_ Bambam let out a loud gasp catching Jisoo’s attention. “Nothing, just thought of something funny. Haha.”


	9. Your Choice

Naeun felt dissatisfied by the news of Jinyoung’s new life that she went straight to Jaebum’s house to find Jisoo. She wanted to lash out her anger and the best way was to torment the mistress. When she got to the place, Jisoo was already gone, and that anger her even more. In a moment of trashing the place up, she remembered that she had set up security cameras in his house for the specific reason of spying on him. She called her secretary for the footage and when she watched it, she was fuming. Her hands shook, mouth twitched when she saw them. Even when she received a call, she was reluctance to take it. But when she saw that it was her mom, she picked up, but was in tears while answering her.

“Mom, I’m being bullied,” she sobbed.

Her mom was enraged, demanded to speak to Jaebum. Then Naeun told her the story about him having a mistress and that she felt like she would be abandoned. She cried to her mom, asking for help. Mom was flabbergasted, she decided to give Jaebum a visit.

Jaebum was in the middle of a meeting but received an important message from his other secretary that his mother-in-law wanted to see him. He had to rush home and when he got home he didn’t see Jisoo anywhere but the living room was a mess. Naeun sat on the couch and cried her eyes out. He knew her temper, and he knew how she would reacted if she knew about his mistress. And she knew about his mistress, yet what was this act that she put on?

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

She sniffed, “Where is she? You hid her from me again!”

“I did not. She’s probably with Bambam–“

“Bambam? YOU SENT BAMBAM TO PROTECT HER? NOT ME?” She was enraged, that kid Bambam was his personal secretary. She once asked him to give Bambam to her, but he rejected, yet he went and gave him to his mistress. “I AM NOT AS IMPORTANT AS HER?”

“That’s not true. You’re very important. That’s why I don’t let that kid near you.” He answered calmly but she threw the pillows and crashed the flower vases, anything in her way she pushed away. She wanted him to know her temper and that she would not tolerate him _cheating_ on her.

She stood in front of him and coldly stated, “You changed all the furnitures in this house because of my one-night stand, yet you had that bitch on the dining table?”

Jaebum coughed, he had forgotten about the cameras that she set up in the house. “It is my house. I can do anything I want with anyone.”

“It’s your house. But don’t forget who’s money you used.” She reminded him of his place. Blood boiling underneath, it wasn’t all sunshine for him getting to this high place. It wasn’t fun for him to part with the girl he loved to start a new life and had people bullying him, he had to change in order to make it in this vicious circle. He knew he had to latch onto someone powerful if he wanted to survive. That was him selling his soul to the devil. Yet, no matter how high he was, there was always someone there stepping on him, reminding him of his place. He wished that one day he would be able step all over these people. “Call her back. I need to set some rules down for her.”

Jaebum called Bambam and had him bring her back while the two of them waited for her mother to come.

Bambam and Jisoo was not very far away from Seoul. Traffic was a bit heavy that day. While Bambam turned the car around, he could see that Jisoo’s expression changed from hopeful to disappointment. “I’m sorry. I’ll take you wherever you wanted to go next time.” He said and her lips pressed together into a small smile, she nodded with her head down.

Naeun was more pissed when she saw how calm Jaebum was. He dared to sit there and read his book. She felt so soured by Jinyoung’s and his actions. Why would they not care one bit. She wronged Jinyoung once, so she could let his indifference go, but she chose Jaebum over him. Why would he not care? Why was he not panicking, she was about to torture that mistress of his and he just sat there. She was not satisfied with the outcomes from their situations, then she thought about him knowing that his mistress was her half-sister, that would be perfect. She started to smile and he took noticed. He had no idea what she had in plan for him, but he had a hunch that she was planning something sinister. He would take no part of it.

Jaebum of course was also wondering where that girl could be at the moment. Why did she leave right after she received the phone? He guessed that she probably wanted to go see Grandma. Nice of her to finally remember his grandma. Jaebum had assumed Jisoo never once visit grandma after that incident seven years ago, and Grandma kept it as a secret from him that Jisoo visit every time she could. Jaebum also wondered what his fiancee was doing these days, especially when his private investigators texted him a photo of her and her ex, Park Jinyoung. He too was angry when he saw it, but he trained himself to always stay calm and suppressed his anger. Who would like to be cuckold? Of course he would rage too if he was allowed to. Unfortunately he had to deal with her family since they owned half of his company.

Naeun quickly changed her temper and went over to him. She smiled when he looked up at her. “Oppa, why don’t we have a little fun while we wait for them?” Jaebum rolled his eyes to the side at her ridiculous behavior, that anger her even more. “Yah!” She pulled his chin over to look at her. Dissatisfied with his reaction, she plopped herself on him. He leaned back when she moved her face closer. “It has been a while since we did this, don’t you remember how we were back in uni? We had so much fun. You always tolerated me, and was always there when I needed you. Now you’re disgusted with me?” She asked. Her face scrunched up, she was ready to cry.

“I am not disgusted with you,” he replied. “You wanted an open relationship. You’re happy with it, so I agreed.”

“But you have a mistress! I only wanted to play around. Did you see me keeping a lover?” She whimpered before kissing his lips. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her back. Her hips moved, grinding against his lap. Her mood swings wasn’t anything surprising to Jaebum. Her sex drive wasn’t that surprising either, she had high libido, and was the main reason why he agreed to an open relationship. He usually went along with whatever she wanted, unless it went overboard.

When Jisoo and Bambam came home, they were met with the sound of moans and they didn’t dare to go further in so just stood at the entrance and looked at each other awkwardly. Somehow, the two got a bit closer after a few interactions from the past weeks. When they heard Naeun’s loud moans and broken gasps they looked down to their feet and wondered if they’re done.

Naeun had an orgasm from the dry hump and had to rush to the bathroom to wash herself while Jaebum sat there calling the other two to come in after he heard the beeps from the smart lock. When they came in they saw that he looked unimpressed. They concluded that he definitely didn’t enjoy the action that had happened.

Jisoo greeted him with the formality, “Master Im.”

“Where were you?” He asked.

“I had Bambam took me out because I wanted to go somewhere.”

“Where?” Jaebum asked.

Jisoo stay silent.

Jaebum glared at her before he got up and forwarded to her. He came close to her and asked again, “Where?”

She felt sick to the stomach after smelling his fiancee’s perfume on him. She also felt sick after hearing those sounds from earlier. It wasn’t even the first time she came across such event, but was still affected. In a sense, she was bitter. Why couldn’t they do this out of her sight? Was it out of spite?

“Kim Jisoo–“ Jaebum was about to order her to tell him when he heard the beeps from the smart lock and closed his eyes with a sigh. He took in a deep breath to prepare himself because the true devil came. His mother-in-law finally came. Nothing was more shocking to Jaebum was the fact that his mother-in-law had the code to his house. Was it his house anymore now that almost everyone in that family could come freely?

“Oh?” Her soft high-pitched voice was the most annoying thing that he remembered.

Jisoo too was so clear of her that when she heard it, she jerked with a gasp. Jaebum and Bambam took notice of her odd reaction. Jaebum moved his body over a little to hide her when he saw her shrinking, not knowing where to go.

“OH!” The mother-in-law’s voice became louder when she saw Jisoo. Jisoo started to shake when she saw her. Her lips trembled and she kept her eyes down. Jaebum suddenly stood up straight with his hands in his pocket and chest out so he could shield her. He found her reaction odd, and deduced that they know each other. “Jisoo is here too?” The mother said.

“Mother-in-law.” Jaebum greeted her. She smiled at him but then glanced over at Jisoo.

“I didn’t know my step-daughter is here with you.”

Jaebum’s heart sunk. He stood frozen for a moment to piece everything together. So Naeun knew who this was all along. Yet, she didn’t say anything and played along. So he was made a fool once again.

“Jisoo.”

“A-auntie.” She said in her shaken timid voice. Her hand suddenly reached out to hold onto Jaebum’s shirt. It was a small piece loose flap that she grabbed onto. She was sure he wouldn’t feel anything but at the moment she needed some support. He felt her tugging lightly at his shirt, her hand was shaking, he could feel the strange rhythm. He sensed something was off and that she had a fear of this woman in front of him.

“So Jisoo, not only you ran away, but you’re acting like your mother…” She paused knowing that Jisoo knew what she meant. Jaebum could take a guess or two based on her tone and Jisoo’s position.

“Mom!” Naeun came out and was sniffing, she wiped away her tears. She ran to hug her mom.

“Tell me, who bullied you?”

Naeun smiled and said that it was a misunderstanding, but she glanced toward Jisoo before grinning to her mom and said, “It’s all fine now. Jaebum had agreed to let his maid come live with us.”

Jisoo wanted to die immediately when she heard that. Bambam could see that her reaction had gotten worst. But she forced herself to whisper to Jaebum, “Please don’t. I’ll give you my whole body. Everything you want. Don’t let me live with them.” She surrendered, so long as she wouldn’t live with them. She was crying for help and if help was not there, she had a more dangerous backup plan. When Jaebum heard her small voice, surrendering to him, he realized how dire the situation was and had to think of something quick.

Naeun with her coy smile went over to hug Jaebum. She snaked her arms around his waist and stroke his back in an attempt to cut off Jisoo’s hold on his shirt. Jisoo quickly pulled back her hand and Jaebum could feel her letting go when she let out a gasp. Naeun held him tight, “Jaebum-oppa, we do need a maid for when I’m–“

“I’ll get you a new one. This one can’t stay.”

“What?” Naeun scoffed letting go of him. Mother-in-law gaped at the absurdity, she wanted to go over and pulled Jisoo out to give her a beating, but her son-in-law was standing there and so was that stranger. She couldn’t do anything rash to soil her image.

“I didn’t know that she is your half-sister. I knew her since we’re kids. Her grandmother took me in when I had nowhere to go. When her grandmother needed help, I felt obligated to help and had her here as a maid. She’ll be going back to live with her grandmother after this.”

Jisoo was a bit stunned hearing him disowning his own grandmother. So what type of lies had he created throughout the years? But whatever, if he didn’t want his own grandmother, then she would take his place. She would take care of her until her death.

“She’s my step-daughter–“

“Mother-in-law. It would be better to let her go back home. Wouldn’t it be awkward to have her stay when I’m marrying your daughter?”

“What’s so awkward about it?” Mother-in-law asked. “It’s not like she would stay with you two. She would stay with us. Wouldn’t it be better to stay with us? Jisoo? Than to go back to that poor place?”

Jisoo took in a deep breath. She never thought there would be a day where she could voice her opinion and had someone there to make sure it would come true. She didn’t know how much he would go to get her back home, but for all those years that they were together, she believed that he would carry out the end of his bargain. “I–I rather stay poor.” She said looking straight into the witch’s eyes. “I want to go live with grandma.” She whispered to him.

Jaebum’s own perceptions of what happened seven years ago came crashing when he heard her choice. He had always thought that she chose her wealthy family over his poor family but she rather live with Grandma while he was the one trying to climb to the top of society. What happened in the years that he was gone? What happened to her that she was suffering in this state?

“Mother-in-law. Your step-daughter want to live with her grandma. I’m sure father-in-law wouldn’t mind letting her go since she is already old enough to make her decision. Having her out of the house, wouldn’t it be less of a portion to share?” He asked, knowing full well these people were all about the percentage of inheritance.

Mother-in-law wanted to tell him that Jisoo would have none of their inheritance but then she remembered that a big portion of their family inheritance came from taking her in, and that they would have to give it back if she was kicked out. “But Jisoo–“

“You can have it.” Jisoo suddenly said. “You can have whatever it was that you took from me. I don’t want it. You can call the lawyer and I’ll surrender that inheritance to you.” Jisoo took in another deep breath. She knew what she had, and she knew these people don’t want her either, but they couldn’t kick her out due to the contract. She did wondered why her grandpa asked them to take her. Why he had them as her caretaker. Why couldn’t he take her with him when he left for France?

Jaebum was slowly taking in all the informations to make sense of the situation but there were more secrets and surprises for him. He could tell now that it wasn’t her choice to go live with them, she was taken away from him.

Mother-in-law was a bit shock at Jisoo handing the inheritance over so easily. What the family had wanted for the past seven years. Had they knew it would be this easy, had she knew, she wouldn’t have to torture the poor girl for the past seven years. At the same time, it would be a pity to let her go, she was of great use to their house. She was a maid that didn’t have to be paid. But rather this way than have her be dead and bringing more trouble with the law, even though their family was above the law.

“Okay. Then I’ll call the lawyer–“

“Bambam, take Jisoo back to grandma.” Jaebum ordered. He wanted her out of there immediately before anything else could backfire. “Since I am considered her older-brother, I’ll help with the paperworks and then let her sign when everything is done.” He smiled. _Older-brother, haha. Sounds disgusting when it is put in that way. Especially with all the other contracts that she had to sign._

Bambam pulled Jisoo away immediately. He too didn’t want to stay or her to stay. He knew there was a reason why he rejected the offer of being the wife’s babysitter. He didn’t like her when he first set eyes on her. She was always flirting unnecessarily with him. He knew that he would get in a bigger mess if he had anything to do with her. Her mom too showed that their family was a mess to deal with.

Even though her mother was ecstatic for the big news, knowing that her father would be so proud of her. Naeun wasn’t happy one bit from the outcome. She wanted to play for a bit more, she also realized how great of a deal Kim Jisoo was in Im Jaebum’s heart. That further her goal of winning whatever game that she deemed they were playing. She would not let her half-sister win. She would not let a bastard child win over her.


	10. Dinner

Chaeyoung finished with cooking up their dinner; Jinyoung was close to coming home from work. She noticed the time and rushed to the closet to search for something that would be considered as sexy. “Wait, he didn’t say when we’re gonna do it and I’m already here preparing. Isn’t that a bit shameless? I don’t like him. This is part of the job. Why do I care about this? Am I anticipating it?” She had so many questions because she couldn’t control her anxiousness. At one point, she threw all the pieces of lingeries that she had on the bed and stood there staring at them. “I still don’t understand why I should care about this. Maybe if I don’t prepare, he wouldn’t like it and then we don’t have to do it often–wait– often? Often? Often? Am I actually thinking of doing this often?” She gasped but then bit her bottom lip, “Well, I am single. If he’s good, I might as well…” She giggled to herself.

The smart lock beeped and she rushed to grab all the lingeries, bundled them up; threw them in the closet and closed the door. She rushed out and saw him at the entrance, “You’re back?”

Jinyoung was startled but he quickly controlled himself and smiled at her, “I’m home. I didn’t expect you’d be this anxious to greet your husband.” He joked but she scoffed and walked to the kitchen to set up their dinner.

“How did it go?” Chaeyoung asked.

Jinyoung heaved and let out a loud sigh, “torturous.”

Chaeyoung snorted, she still couldn’t fathom what she had gotten herself into, and especially a handsome man was carrying out a revenge plot. She couldn’t believe that men could be this similar to women, petty and vengeful. Although she gotta clap for him, he was actually carrying out the plan. She felt bad for the woman since she had never met her, she had hope to never meet her, but she knew she would have to face her later.

“By the way, she asked to be friends with you.” He dropped the bomb.

“HUH?” She dropped the rice bowl on the dining table immediately. She thought she had hope, but hope was never on her side.

Jinyoung laughed, “What’s with the strong reaction?”

How could she not have such a reaction when she was banking on him keeping the ‘affair’ with his ex for longer until the ‘wife’ and the ‘mistress’ meet. _Wouldn’t it be odd that the two are meeting so quick?_

Jinyoung noticed her spacing out and decided to give her a bag. “For you.”

She jerked when she saw a dark wine bag with the word ‘coco de mer’ on it. Her hand shook and she stared at him with widen eyes. _Goddamn he’s prepared._ He dropped the bag and she caught it. Chaeyoung quickly opened and pulled the piece of lingerie out, it was peekaboo lace, see through, cream color. She paused for a moment because she was so impressed, so impressed that he went into a shop and bought it. She wanted to know more about the process of him actually entering a lingerie shop and picking out this piece, for a fake wife just so he could get laid, so she prodded. “Your favorite brand? Favorite style?” She chuckled. _Although, this brand is more known for their bdsm stuff…_

Jinyoung smirked, “Please, you think I and other men would care of what you guys wear? It’s just that you’d get worked up over what to wear before the process of us stripping you down that was bothersome. After I met her again, I walked pass the store and saw the piece on the mannequin, went in and asked them to wrap it up for me–“

“How would you know my size?” Chaeyoung asked as she peruse the piece.

Jinyoung gaped with a pause for a moment, “Uh…” and his eyes shifted from her face down to her breast, her waist, her hips. Her eyes narrowed, following his leers. He nodded and proudly stated, “Hmm…I guess my eyes weren’t so bad after all.”

Chaeyoung scowled at him, she wanted to hit him but he leaned back before she could even try. She was so angry but she couldn’t do anything about it, especially with the fact that she had signed a contract to consummation. All she could do now was to eat a full meal and think about that act later. When she turned to walk away, he pulled her back and got closer. She squirmed, taken by surprise. Jinyoung smiled mischievously and back her up to the table. “Park Jinyoung!”

“What? I’m just preparing for what’s to come tonight. Aren’t you looking forward to it?”

“No.” She laughed dryly.

“You lied. You were probably preparing all day.” He said with a smirk. “Excited?”

She saw the smugness on his face and she bit her lip to suppress her anger. She wanted to punch him in the face. Her pursed lips and fierce glare amused him when he locked her in place. He got closer then asked her in a whisper, “Don’t tell me, you’re still a virgin?”

“YOU WISH!” She fired back.

“Good.” He sighed in relief. He didn’t have to be extra careful. Chaeyoung was confused when he let go and settle down at the table.

“What do you mean good?” She asked, pulling out the chair opposite of him.

Jinyoung was very honest when it came to these type of things, well a bit too honest, “I don’t plan on being romantic. I didn’t buy roses or anything special to lay out on the bed. Definitely don’t plan on being nice either…”

Chaeyoung blinked for a few seconds, _nice…nice…nice? What the hell did he mean by that?_ “Nice?”

Jinyoung quietly chewed his food with a discrete smile. He didn’t expect her to catch that, but he meant what he said.

“Park Jinyoung!” Chaeyoung might not be a virgin, but her last boyfriend wasn’t that great. She didn’t really explore more than the awkward first phase. So when he said he wasn’t planning to be nice, she was a bit scared.

Jinyoung stuffed his face with food, was enjoying her reaction for a moment. Chaeyoung gulped, worrying unnecessarily for her own body. She frowned and let out small whimper as she picked up pieces of vegetables. Jinyoung laughed, “I was joking.” She looked up with a bit of hopefulness in her eyes but was still pissed at him. He ignored and continued, “By the way, you and I still have to take our wedding photos.”

Chaeyoung nodded, she had forgotten about the wedding photos. Even though Chaeyoung agreed to his plan, she often wondered why he was so detailed. She didn’t even think of wedding photos or anything like meeting the parents. She thought that all he had to do was just tell his ex that he’s married and that should be it.

“You might wondered why I am this detailed–“

_Does he knows how to read minds?_

“I’m just paving the way for you so it’d be better for you when you meet her.” Jinyoung stared at the dishes on the table then asked, “Which is your favorite?” He too had to know about his ‘wife’. It was like speed dating the past days for the two of them. Getting to know each other, always asking questions on each other likes and dislikes. Chaeyoung stared at the dishes and pointed toward all the vegetables dishes. “You’re a vegan?” he asked in disdain. This would be so much tougher on him because he had to learn about vegetables and plants.

Luckily for him, Chaeyoung shook her head, “No, I just prefer these vegetables over meat.” Truthfully, it was more related to financial situation that prevented her from enjoying other meaty more nutritious dishes. With plants and vegetables, she could get it less pricy at the local market.

Jinyoung smiled when he saw her reluctancy on explaining herself, “Well, you’re living with me now.” He said as he pick up a piece of beef and drop it in her bowl, “You best make use of your time here and not hold back.”

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“Well, you already spent about $20,000 on just dinnerwares–ACK!” He shouted when she kicked him under the table. When he looked at her she was scowling at him. “Don’t kick me under the table!”

“Well don’t make me!” She pouted, “Hmpf!” She turned her head away then murmured to herself, “It was used to fill up your space, it wasn’t like I took it for myself…stupid, petty egg-head.”

Jinyoung stared at her with narrowed eyes, he didn’t realized he brought home someone with such a temper, but it was somewhat cute, “Fine. I won’t mention it. Just don’t call me petty.”

She replied through her teeth, “but you are petty…”

“Tsk!” He stopped himself when he realized that she was somewhat right. “Fine, eat up.” The two of them had their dinner in silence, occasionally scowling at each other and picking at each other legs under the table.

––•••––

Jisoo was exhausted at dealing with that family that as soon as she got into the car she became silence. She didn’t know what to say but she felt much lighter. Someone dug her out of her grave of piled rocks. She could finally doze off and sleep. And she slept for five hours straight from Seoul to Namhae. She never questioned how Bambam knew the road to Grandma’s house, but she figured anywhere he went, even if he was lost, would be better than being neared that witch.

When Jaebum was busy, he often sent Bambam to visit his grandma, sometimes he had him go visit her and bring her food. He would do it himself if he weren’t so busy, and he was afraid the Kim family would find out about his true life and create problems for his grandma. Since Bambam visit often, Grandma treated him like her own grandson. Bambam liked her a lot, she reminded him of his own grandmother at home in Thailand.

When the car stopped, Jisoo woke with widen eyes. She couldn’t believed her eyes when she saw the front courtyard of the house. She was in disbelief that Bambam knew the way. She scrambled to get out of the car so she could run to see Grandma. Bambam watched her reuniting with Grandma and felt a bit touched, he smiled even though Jisoo was crying in tears, weeping while Grandma hugged her. Grandma was worried, but when she saw Jisoo all well and seemingly better than the last time she saw her that she felt relieved. Even more so when she saw Bambam walking up toward them. She smiled when she figured that Jaebum and Jisoo had met each other.

“Come in, come in. Aigoo.”

Jisoo weeped but the first thing she asked Grandma was unexpected that it shocked Bambam at how cute she was despite all that had happened. “Grandma, I want to eat. I’m so hungry. I couldn’t eat the past days. I missed all your cooking, all the kimchi that you made–”

“Alright alright, Grandma just finished dinner, there were a lot of kimchi left in the fridge since you haven’t visit me. I made some beef stir fry too.”

Throughout dinner, Bambam was surprised at how talkative the mistress was. He had thought that she was of the non talkative type, or was too shy. As it turned out, she was the talkative type, but only when she was around someone she was comfortable with or a place that she was comfortable at. Bambam gave her a small rundown of his relationship with Grandma and that was when Jisoo learn about Jaebum’s lie regarding his own grandmother. She was very angry at him, but Grandma told her not to.

“Jaebum has his reason. Don’t be angry at him. He didn’t want me to be in troubles. You too had the same thought didn’t you? You still does. You two have always protected me.” Jisoo nodded while chewing on some radish kimchi. She was really hungry, and she was really stressed out. After getting away from that whole debacle, and meeting Grandma, all she wanted to do was eat. It wasn’t anything surprising for Grandma since she ate her monthly portion every time she visit.

Bambam thought that this mistress was even more interesting now, especially knowing that she and his boss knew each other– had lived together. “Grandma, boss said sorry that he can’t come. He’ll come when he has time, but he’ll be busy for the next two weeks.”

Grandma nodded, but Jisoo looked down in disappointment. She wondered about those contracts she had signed. And what of that idea of her giving away her inheritance to those people? He said he was going to help, and then… would he really have to marry into that family? He seemed determine to marry that girl. She suddenly became so bitter. They’d probably wanted him to get rid of her.

“Jisoo.” Grandma called.

“Hm?”

Grandma stared at her wrist. “The scar, it’s gone?” She asked when she saw only a lightness streak across.

Jisoo nodded. Bambam hadn’t noticed until he heard and took a look. But Jisoo quickly pulled back her hand, she awkwardly faced her wrist toward herself. Bambam smiled and pretend that he didn’t know what was going on.

Grandma then whispered, “What about the others? Did she–“

“It’s all better now!” Jisoo replied in discrete, “The last three months I didn’t live with them.”

Grandma nodded and bid her to eat more. Bambam too was eating quietly. He didn’t dare to ask, but he had to report it back to his boss on his findings. Whatever it was, he’ll let his boss deduce. “Grandma…” Bambam whispered, “Miss–” He paused when he saw Jisoo’s expression. “Jisoo…Is going to live here for a while. If it’s okay?”

“Oh, are you?” Grandma asked Jisoo, and Jisoo nodded. “Oh that’s great! Aish, you know I have always wanted you to come back, but you always go back to that evil family. That’s good, that’s good. Eat more then go sleep. Tomorrow, Grandma will make you your favorite breakfast!”

Jisoo nodded with a smile, “Tomorrow, I’ll wake up early and help you!”

Grandma smiled and patted her head.

Bambam smiled at them, “Can I help?”

“If you can wake up early in the morning.” Grandma joked because he never wake up early when he ever he was in town to visit her. Bambam moped at her joke, making Grandma laughed and Jisoo smiled. “Just sleep, when you wake up, you’ll have a nice breakfast.” Bambam just sighed and nodded, he wouldn’t fight with his morning snooze, he would never win.


	11. Dessert [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Smut. 
> 
> Jinyoung get to fuck.

When Jinyoung was in the shower, Chaeyoung paced back and forth in that piece of lingerie that he gifted her. She felt so awkward in it that she threw on the silk robe that came with the piece. It wasn’t her first time, but she was nervous nonetheless. She sat on the end of the bed and took a deep breath. “Is this right? Do I lie down waiting? What do I do?” She asked herself of the proper position to be in as a woman in this act.

Jinyoung was confident in his bed skills, but he was a bit nervous. It had been a while for him, furthermore, this girl didn’t seem to know much about sex based on her reactions. Well, she could be faking innocence, some girls would go for that route to arouse their partner. He rubbed his head and ran his fingers through his hair with eyes closed for the soap water to run down when he rinse his hair free of shampoo. He shouldn’t put too much thoughts into this, just make sure that his body is clean enough for her since he was sure she did a lot in preparation for him. He was meticulous enough to remember to thoroughly clean his cock. Suddenly a smirk came upon his face. He couldn’t believe a crazy idea like this would come into fruition. Was he that alluring, or was she just too naive? Well, thanks to her, he could carry out a revenge plan, so he would treat her nice this time. He had decided that he would give her the best time of her life. Even if this was just a contract relationship, he couldn’t let his reputation be ruined.

Chaeyoung didn’t know what to do so she lain on her back in the middle of the bed, like a snow angel, her arms spread out. She was waiting patiently; he took such a long shower! What exactly was he preparing in there? She felt so sleepy that she wanted to go sleep but couldn’t because she heard the door opened and closed. She closed her eyes and waited.

Jinyoung ambled out with a robe on and a towel drying his hair. He stopped when he saw her dead on the bed.

“What are you doing? I don’t do dead fish!”

“Huh?” Chaeyoung shot up, “Dead fish?” She gritted her teeth, “Dead fish? I was sleepy because you took such a long-ass time in the shower! What were you doing? Hmpf, cleaning yourself for me?” She mocked.

Jinyoung smirked and snapped, he pushed her down on the bed, making her gasped in panic, “You’re right, I did clean thoroughly for you.”

Chaeyoung tried to push him off but he pinned her down, “Get off!”

Jinyoung smiled before he whisper, “Your body is very warm.” She blushed because his body was pretty cold. She felt it with her hands against his chest. “Let me stay like this so I can warm up my body.”

“You…take cold showers?” She asked when her hand slid up his chest to the back of his neck where the water from his hair was dripping down.

Jinyoung smiled, staring into her eyes and answered simply, “Yes.”

 _Well, I guess we can’t ever do shower sex then…_ She turned her face away immediately, shocked at her own lewd thoughts.

Jinyoung noticed and could guess what she was thinking, “I can accommodate, if you want to do it in the shower.”

Chaeyoung gawked at his forwardness, then she used all her strength to push him off. “Get off for a bit!” Jinyoung got off and she told him to give her a few minutes to think it over.

“You know, for a supposed non-virgin… you’re acting like one–“

“I might not be a virgin! But… I’m a bit… inexperience.” She murmured the last few words.

Jinyoung sighed disappointingly, yet, not surprised one bit. Chaeyoung then tried to explain to him why it was so. In the process, she wanted to badmouth that ex of hers. In other words, she just wanted to rant to someone about the bad experience she had.

“My ex…I was a virgin then.” She paused when he stared at her with a tiny smirk. She wondered if it was even appropriate to rant about her sex life to a strange dude that went and ask her to sign a marriage contract to take revenge on someone. Well, to hell with it. It was a terrible experience that she needed to unleash somewhere because she couldn’t talk about it with anyone. “I didn’t want to do it with anyone that was inexperience because I heard that it hurt so you need to find someone with experience because they’d know what to do. He told me he was an expert. I got roped in.” She pouted, unleashing her pent up anger.

Jinyoung was listening, but his eyes were staring at her cute cleavage. She didn’t have large breast, but it was cute nonetheless. Her skin was smooth, from her cleavage to her neck; he gulped and gently planted a kiss on her neck, caught her by surprise. She stuttered while his arm wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her in so he could hear her breaths.

“Um…are you listening?” Chaeyoung asked but she found herself less nervous as before. She wondered if it was because of the sudden kiss from him or was that her mind was distracted that she didn’t have to think much of what to do. But he was definitely skilled, he just went for what he wanted, that eased her mind for a moment.

“I am.” He answered with his mouth still on her skin, whenever he speak his breaths would warm her skin, sending a bit of a tingling sensation to her nerves. “Go on, I’m listening. I’ll make sure not to do what he did.”

Chaeyoung heaved, her hand rested on his shoulder while he nibbled on her neck, “So… He wasn’t that bad looking. He was…he was…ah.” His hand fondled her breast, it popped out of her bra; finger gently circling the areola. She bit her bottom lip when she felt how hard her nipples were. She felt his lips pressing against her neck was forming into a smile. He definitely heard her little moan. Chaeyoung’s breathing got slightly heavy when she closed her eyes to take in his scent, “He didn’t smell as nice as you.” She whispered, feeling his kisses moving down to her chest. “I don’t think he ever kiss me…” Jinyoung released her before caressing her face and gave her a kiss on the lips. She stared mesmerizingly at his face, his eyes and smile. She was enamored, definitely not falling, yet. “He didn’t do a lot of things right. He only wanted to do what he wanted. The lights were off. It was brief…”

“Would you like to examine my body?” He suddenly asked.

“Huh?” She gawked. She looked away, “Shouldn’t the lights be off?”

“I like it when the lights are on.” He answered, still gazing at her blushed face. “I’d like to examine your body, if you don’t mind.”

She didn’t say anything but pushed him away while she backed away to the headboard. Jinyoung didn’t want to force her so he stayed put. Chaeyoung took in a deep breath while gazing at him, she untie the silk robe’s sash. Even though the robe was disheveled by him, she thought it would be better that she’d be the one to take her clothes off. The robe slid off her shoulders and he smirked smugly.

“Do you want to disrobe me, or do you want me to do it by myself.” He asked. “I personally like it when the other party does it, though.”

Chaeyoung gulped annoyingly with pressed lips, _this lecherous scum! The way you say it with your smug face meant you want me to do it!_ “I have no interest in your body!” She said haughtily, making him chuckled.

“Alright then.” He took his robe off and Chaeyoung gaped, staring at his cock. It was a better size than her ex. Definitely a better size than her ex. Jinyoung was definitely proud of his asset, he knew what her reaction would be. He expected it to be.

Chaeyoung might be inexperience at intercourse, but she was well skilled at handjobs and fellatio. It was what her ex made her do whenever he played his video games and not giving her any attention. So when she saw such a beautiful looking cock, she wanted to touch it and… eat it. Her mouth was opened and she could imagine sucking on it. She was definitely not playing innocent.

“Can I be honest?” Chaeyoung spoke up.

“What?” Jinyoung asked in a low whisper.

“I am not good at intercourse.” She finally brought her eyes up to look at him, “But I can do handjobs and fellatio.” She wasn’t even playing coy, she really wanted to touch that cock.

Jinyoung’s lips curved and he grinned at the straightforwardness, perhaps the most blunt thing a girl ever said to him. Not even his ex who was promiscuous could utter such words. “And you’re ogling at it this whole while…” he sighed, “Come here.”

Chaeyoung had a little smile on before she crawled toward her dessert of the night. Jinyoung was aroused, but not hard, not until he saw her cute body crawling toward him that he gulped and his cock went up a bit more. She was right in front of him with her eyes staring up to him and her hand reaching for his cock. The tip of his mouth curved when she wrapped her hand around it. He cupped her face with his hand, he was amused at her interest in a phallus. She couldn’t explain to him why she wanted to touch it, she guessed it was probably due to her curiosity on the difference between his and her ex’s.

His breathing got a bit heavy with her stroking him. She played with his balls and licked the tip. She was definitely skill with this, because she knew how to suck him off. She made him groan when her hand stroked along with her mouth. His eyes closed tight and he groaned a little louder with hands behind her head, gently guiding her. To her it didn’t really taste much different, slightly better, but the girth was wider, it fit her mouth better. It was a bit too long that it hit her throat, making her gag.

She pulled out and covered her mouth when she coughed. Her hand was still tightly gripping on him. He smiled and stopped her when she was about to go back in. “Did your ex make you give him head all the time rather than fucking you?”

Chaeyoung nodded.

“Did he give you any return favor?”

She shook her head, “He fingered me… but it was very awkward. He didn’t seem to know where to aim.”

Jinyoung laughed before getting closer to her face and whispered, “I think it’s time for me to examine your body.” She looked quite disappointed that she didn’t get to the good part of her act, but Jinyoung insisted because he knew that if she sucked anymore, he would come. Even if her mouth was great, he didn’t want to come so soon. So he whispered in her ears, “I’ll let you have it later.”

She happily obliged, and playfully bounced away from him, back to her original position neared the headboard. She suddenly let out a little giggle at the idea of how fun this could be, waiting to see what he would do. So this was what it would be like to do it with someone with experience. Her reaction heightened his amusement. He walked around the bed corner to get to her as she kept her eyes on his every moves. She was ready to bounce away when he got close but he pounced on her before she could move. She whimpered at his suddenness.

Jinyoung laughed with his body pressed against hers, “So you like playing this type of game?” Chaeyoung smiled, but before she could reply he gave her some light kisses. When he pulled away she pined after. He liked to tease, which made it difficult for her since she was so new and didn’t know how to tease him back. She had a pout and he told her not to move when he attempted to take her bra off. She had cute perky breast. Her nipples were hard. She sat still and stared at him eyeing at her whole body. She felt a bit comfortable around him, and not nervous like her first time.

“How is my body?” She suddenly asked, “Is there anything odd?”

Jinyoung smiled and cuffed her breast with his hand, “You have a few cute moles, a birthmark here and there. Your skin is very soft. Your breast is very perky and feel very nice when fondle.” He didn’t have to be that detailed!

Chaeyoung groaned when he took a light bite of her nipple. It was already hard, why did he have to bite and pulled on it. “That hurt!” she complained, so he licked it and caressed it with his lips. “You know, you could just say ‘it’s nice’ and end it there.”

Jinyoung looked up at her and said, “All those things that I pointed out, make your body ‘nice’.”

Chaeyoung gulped, she wasn’t nervous before, but she was now. He was too dangerous. She had to remind herself that this was something fun that they had to do, a part of the contract. He just wanted to bed her for some conveniences. While she was occupied with her thoughts, he glanced down at her lower region and told her to lie down. She obliged and he attempted to kiss her navel but she stopped him when her stomach twitched at the nervousness. He grabbed her wrist and held it away so he could do whatever he wanted, which was kissing her navel and sliding down nearer to her lower region.

She didn’t know whether to move her legs or not, but before she could make a decision on that, he pulled her down from those pillows and slid her underwear off before he spread her legs to reveal all her crevices to him. She heaved while intensely eyeing him. She wondered if he would be fingering her since she mentioned being fingered but he brought his lips toward her pussy and licked from the bottom of the slit to the tip of the clit. She immediately let out a loud whine and a pant when he stimulated her clit with his tongue and she started moaning when he aggressively ate her out. Her hips couldn’t stay at one place that he had to pinched it down. She panted with whimpered feeling his tongue inside of her and his lips caressing her folds, and how evil of him to playfully bite and yank her clit and lips before he stop right when she felt like coming.

She looked disappointed, but he had other plan, he wasn’t playing around anymore. His cock was firmed and it couldn’t wait to be inside of her. When he brought his cock and tapped it on her clit she let out a few moans. She was wondering what kind of play he was planning, but she couldn’t wait to feel him inside of her. He prodded his cock against her clit. She felt the tugging sensation and groaned, “Please stop teasing me.”

Jinyoung smirked, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward him and he slid smoothly into that warm wet pussy. She moaned when she felt how filling his was. There wasn’t much tightness since she was so aroused by him. It fit just right.

“An~g.” She started moaning when he moved his hips, slowly thrusting in. He took his time to get her used to the pace. Her moaning was becoming steady. He lowered his body and she felt his body’s weight pressed against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck when he brought his face close to hers. She could hear his breathing and some quiet moans and gasps from him. He wanted to ask her something but was too focus on his pacing that sweats wear forming on his face and she didn’t want to say anything. She felt good and didn’t want him to stop or break the pattern. He found the pacing a bit too slow so he went a bit harder. She yelped, surprised by his sudden aggression. Her back arched when he pulled her hips up and pressed it against his thighs. Her legs were locked around his back and arms around his neck; when he came up, she pulled herself along with him.

He chuckled while panting, “What is this? Is it that good that you don’t want to let go?”

“Shut up!” She moaned, with her hips straddling him. “Don’t stop.” She hugged him and moaned into his ears with fingers ruffling his hair and nails digging into his skins.

“Tsk! That hurt!” He cried out, and she let go of him. She almost fell back but he caught her. He stopped for a moment when they locked eyes with each other, “What’s wrong?” He asked when he saw in her eyes some befuddlements.

She felt too good that she didn’t even know what she was doing, but the pleasure made her wished that she had done it with her lover. Then again, she gave away her first time to someone just for the heck of getting rid of it. Suddenly she started crying.

Jinyoung heaved with a sigh when he realized that she probably regret her life choice. He swept her messy hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ears. He gently wiped her tears and gave her a kiss. “If it make you feel less wrong. You can imagine me as your lover. I’ll act like one. But you will get hurt in the long run.”

Chaeyoung bit her lip at the thought, it had gotten to this point where her body was completely naked and shown to him and they’re in the middle of fucking. “Sorry. Is this killing the mood?” She asked.

Jinyoung shrugged, it killed it a bit but he found it amusing so not entirely. He then leaned back with his arms supporting his upper body as he leered at her position. She was still attached to him, “Do you want to continue?” Chaeyoung nodded. “Do you want me to continue, or you do it?”

“You do it– But can we do it missionary?” She stuttered her reason, “I–I like to feel your body pressing me down.”

“Okay.” He sat up and laid her down on her back; she let out a groan when she felt his sudden thrust when he positioned himself, “Sorry, I didn’t want to pull out.” He then let out a loud sigh when everything was in place. He looked down and saw her looking up at him. He thrust and her eyes closed, those little moans coming out; those red lips bitten by her. Her hands feeling his body; he lowered his body to press down on her. She felt his weight, his warm body rubbing against hers whenever he thrusts. He kissed her neck and let her hear his heavy breathing and groans. “How does it feel?”

“Good.” She answered with a moan.

He scoffed and smiled at her, “Only good…” He quicken his pace, making her gasped and moaned. He put so much effort and the only word she could utter was ‘good’.

Chaeyoung wanted to say more but she could only manage what she felt, it was good! What could a girl say when the feeling was good and there was nothing else in her mind but his nice cock throbbing inside of her? What a petty man he was, and she felt his pettiness with every hard thrust. Her moan turned into whine when he lifted his body up from hers. She felt her body shaken and her mind went blank and she heard his panting and moaning. He was working up a sweat just to please her.

Her legs locked behind him and she grabbed his forearm when she felt him pulling on her waist toward him. He grind and grind until she whined to him, “It’s so good.” And he gave a thrust and she yelped, “Ah! Don’t–Please.” She was sensitive and she wasn’t prepare to come in such way, and he understood with just those words. He too was very sensitive, so he let her down, brought her legs up and thrusted slowly, but hard; it hit deep inside. She let out loud moans while anticipating every of his thrust. She saw him biting his bottom lip while watching himself thrusting in her and found it so arousing that she couldn’t take her eyes away. “You can do it inside if you want.” She uttered.

Jinyoung smiled and let out a small snort but he controlled himself. This girl was too amusing, he almost let it out.

“I’m coming.” She moaned and he did one hard thrust before pressing against her. She let out another moan and he felt her inside twitching, clit was also twitching. That was a bad idea to be inside of her when she came because he came. He grunted and winced, letting it all out. It was too late to pull out.

Jinyoung felt so tired and exhausted that he just want to sleep and he collapsed right next to her. He buried his face in the pillow and said to her in a muffle, “Sorry, I’ll let you taste it next time. I’m sleeping.”

Chaeyoung on the side was so confused. She didn’t understand what he meant by that; had already forgotten what he said earlier when he didn’t let her continue with the fellatio. But that wasn’t important to her at the moment. While he was snoring, she was awake and was thinking about this life choice of hers. _That was pretty good. It would be a pity if this was the only time… Since I’m in this state. I should have my fun._ She nodded to herself.


	12. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows. He knows.

Jaebum didn’t know what he had gotten himself into. He thought that Kim Jisoo went to live with her father meant that they reclaimed her, he didn’t know that there was such thing as an inheritance dangling over this family in order for them to keep her. His heart ached when he saw the contract signed by her grandpa and supposed, ‘father’. These two men made a contract for a young girl’s life, without her knowledge. He thought that his benefactor was a nice man that wanted his granddaughter to live wealthy and be loved, but why did he struck up this deal with this family and not take her with him?

The grandpa made him promised to marry his granddaughter, but then took her and gave her back to this family. And he didn’t wait for her, instead he went and found someone else. He even went further to devise up a plan just to keep her to get that piece of the bargain while marrying a wealthier girl. He planned to have it all, but the result was a huge misunderstanding. “Kim Jisoo, you must’ve hated my gut!”

He wasn’t surprised that the Kim family were against him working in favor of Kim Jisoo, but he stated that he was just there to help her grandmother, and with his help, the process of handling over the inheritance would be quicker. When Naeun and her mother claimed that the two were having an affair, he wanted to deny it but Naeun reminded him of the CCTV that she had planted, he bitterly bit his tongue and confirmed. When they questioned about the two relations, believing that they were probably in cahoot and were scamming the family, threatened to break off his and Naeun’s engagement, Jaebum explained that he truly had nothing to do with Jisoo, and that his grandfather asked him to keep a promise, to marry her due to gratitude that her grandmother was once his lover. It wasn’t the true, but it wasn’t an entire lie either. Their grandparents were missed-chances lovers. He cold heartedly told them that he had no love for her and was only carrying out a promise by different mean and that was to keep her as his mistress; there was a piece of fortune waiting for him if he did his work properly.

Naeun was a bit happy when she heard that; Kim Jisoo would forever be a used rag, nobody care. Although there was no reason for Naeun to hate her this much, they only met a few times when she returned on holidays. But the thought of _her_ knowing Jaebum longer than her, annoyed her. And now s _he_ became his mistress? Although he said it cold heartedly, she was still skeptical, she was insecure and she wanted to rush the wedding. Jaebum found that he had no other choice and agreed on a date. It would be in two months. The family decided to throw an engagement banquet first.

Jaebum sighed aloud in his new apartment. He struck a secret deal with a foreign company to help them expand over to the South Korea’s market and they gifted him an apartment as an initial negotiation. It was a penthouse atop the highest building in Seoul with state of the art security. The Kim family wouldn’t be able to access even if they were part of the wealthy’s circle that had connection to the owner of the building. They wouldn’t be able to get in, nor did they know that this belonged to him. The apartment was made in his grandma’s name. He decided that Jisoo would stay there. And if the Kim family knew about it, all hell would break loose, but he couldn’t risk having her in Namhae where he couldn’t see her. As for Grandma, he had talked about moving with her, she refused to move anywhere, because she was still waiting.

“Grandma?” Jaebum asked, he was surprised to hear her calling so late at night.

“Jaebum-ah. Is Jisoo really staying with me?” Grandma asked again with Jisoo sleeping soundly in her bedroom.

“Ah, for a few days–“

“Only a few days?” Grandma was surprised, she was happy to hear about her staying with her, but only a few days would be terrible. Where would this girl stay if not with her? She definitely wouldn’t let her be back to that family.

Jaebum let out a small laugh, “Grandma, you missed her that much? I guess, it had been seven years–“

“Seven years?” Grandma had forgotten that she hadn’t told him about her coming to visit because she had promised Jisoo not to tell him. She sighed and contemplated for a moment, she was reluctant to, but after seeing Jisoo smiling today made her broke that promise. “Jisoo visit me every two weeks, or whenever she can for the past seven years.”

Jaebum sat frozen, unable to say anything, couldn’t even process the words together.

“When you return, I told her about it, but she hide and refuses to see you. Even ask me not to tell you. Jaebum-ah…I broke this promise because for the first time in years that I had heard her laugh and smile while eating everything that I put on the table.” Grandma quietly cried, fearing that she would wake Jisoo up, but Jisoo was so tired and was so relieved that she slept soundly.

Jaebum gulped, his fear of the worst was slowly coming true. Earlier, Bambam had texted him regarding some scars that the two were talking about, and he specifically talked about a wrist scar that Jaebum had never noticed.

“Jaebum-ah,” Grandma’s voice shook when she tried to tell him the most hurtful thing, hopefully he would let that girl stay with her, “There are scars on that girl’s back. There are scars on her wrists. She cries and has nightmares when she sleeps. Those people are evil. Whatever you do, don’t let her go back to them, especially that step-mother of hers. I don’t know what else that bitch had done, but I know there was probably more.”

Jaebum bit his lips and covered his mouth, he tried to hold back the tears when he heard those words. The hand that held the phone to his ear shook but the anger rising helped him gripped tightly to the phone without dropping it. He hadn’t seen those scars, but he believed it. He wondered why she hadn’t told him, but he remembered that he left her with no chance of uttering any other words to him. He treated her like how those people had treated her. He had misunderstood for the past seven years. And she suffered for those seven. She really definitely hated his gut after what he had done to her. After what she had gone through with those people.

“Jaebum–“

“Grandma,” He uttered with a bit of a shook tone, “Don’t worry. She won’t be going back to that life anymore.” He promised, not just to his grandma, but to himself. He would do whatever it took to protect this girl. Not only that, he would take back what once belonged to her. Her inheritance, her liveliness, her happiness.

 

Naeun had thought that Jaebum was too aloof, the complete opposite of Jinyoung who seemed to always be happy – even in his downtime, he was happy. She had a fun time with Jinyoung, but she believed Jaebum was more compatible, or more accurately put, she could manipulate him better. Naeun had a skewed perception of people. But she never truly face the wrath of Im Jaebum, the quiet storm that was about to come to take revenge on her and her family.

 

 


	13. Director

Chaeyoung woke up and saw that Jinyoung was gone. She yawned and got out of bed, thinking that he left for work. She ambled out from the room naked.

“Good morning.” Jinyoung greeted her. She yelped, ran back into the room. Jinyoung chuckled, enjoying toasted bread for breakfast. “Are you that embarrassed? Gonna hide forever?” He shouted from the kitchen.

Chaeyoung ran back out after she put her silk robe on. She plopped down at the dining table, opposite of him where there were already plates set out for her. “Oh? You made breakfast?” She happily placed two pieces of bread in the toaster on the table.

“I had to. My wife was sleeping and snoring this morning–.”

Chaeyoung scoffed, pouring out some pomegranate juice into her glass. “I was tired.” She suddenly gulped when she looked again and saw that he was only in his underwear and his robe was opened as he leaned back against the chair in leisure.

Jinyoung smirked when he noticed her gawking at him, “Was it that good last night?”

She rolled her eyes while sipping on her pomegranate juice. She clunked the glass on the table and gave out her hand. The toasts popped up and he grabbed them for her. Threw them into her plate.

“Thank you.” Chaeyoung eyed the plate of jams. There were orange marmalade, pomegranate, honey citron and blueberries. Some butter on the side, and peanut butter. There were also a bowl of oats and granola. She pursed her lips undecided.

Jinyoung quietly observed her before pointing out the pomegranate, “I made this.”

Chaeyoung looked up at him and smiled. She picked up her spread knife and dipped it into the honey citron, “Pomegranate juice, pomegranate jams, that’s a bit too much don’t you think?”

“I like it. So I made it.”

“I like it.” She replied while spreading her honey citron on the toast. Although she didn’t specify what she was talking about, her tone and faint smile gave it away.

Jinyoung smiled, crossed his arms on the table and asked, “Like what?”

“It was good.” Chaeyoung murmured with a mouth full of toast and a quick glance to him.

Jinyoung was satisfied, he let out a small chuckle before drinking up some juice.

“I want to change something in the contract.” She said.

“What?” He bit a piece of his toast.

Chaeyoung’s eyes shifted sides to sides while she picked on her piece of toast. “Um..”

Jinyoung took a sip of his juice.

“I want more sex.”

He spat a little, almost choked on everything he intake. “Come again?”

Chaeyoung cleared her throat, looked him in the eyes and repeated, “I. Want more sex.”

Jinyoung was flabbergasted. Normally, he would have some rebuttals, but this was too shocking for him to take in. So blatant. Was he that good that she wanted more? “Don’t you…Don’t you worry about your reputation?”

“I am married.”

“But I mean, it’s a fake marriage.” Jinyoung tried to work out her thought process. “I mean, we only have sex once, once is good–.”

“You think people these days would believe that a divorce woman is still a virgin?”

“W-well, these days, I doubt there are many that are still virgin, but I mean…Don’t you want a boyfriend? I’m not so sure if my revenge plan would be a quick process. It could take months, a year or two–“

“Too much of a hassle!” Chaeyoung exclaimed. “If I take a lover, a boyfriend and then I’d have to act intimate with you. What if that boyfriend asked about my home life, what should I tell him?”

“Lie–.”

“Say that you’re my older brother?” Chaeyoung retorted.

Jinyoung laughed, she had a point.

“What if me and my boyfriend would get caught by your ex. What if my boyfriend propose to me? And I agreed.”

Jinyoung stared softly at her. _At the end of the day, she is very pure._

Chaeyoung was going on and on with the what-ifs, “If I ended up loving that boyfriend of mine, I’d feel so guilty for doing this!”

“I got it, I got it.” He said with a small smile.

“So, I thought it would be better that I’ll just stick to this contract, but I don’t want to be taken advantage of–.”

“Miss Park Chaeyoung, you have half of my fortune by the end–.”

“What about in the process? You said it yourself, we don’t know how long this revenge plan will last. I should have some…p-p-p–.”

“Some what?” Jinyoung grinned unabashly. He knew the word she was about to use, but why stuttered now when she just blatantly said she wanted more sex?

Chaeyoung heaved, her eyes shifted away from his gaze, “Some…p-p-pleasurable fun.” She took a gulped of her juice.

Jinyoung chuckled, “Okay. When you want to fuck, tell me.”

Chaeyoung gasped, that would be too embarrassing! “Why are you so vulgar with your language?”

“I’m at home. This is where I should curse and do whatever I want.” Chaeyoung pouted with scrunched up face, she looked very preoccupied and uncomfortable. Her eyes shifted and she looked down, her expression prompted Jinyoung to ask, “What is it?”

“I was hoping that there would be a schedule…Who would go and ask to have sex?”

“You just did. ACK!” He yelped when she kicked him under the table. “Yah! Park Chaeyoung, I warned you, this would be the last time you are allow to kick me under the table.”

She stared at him with fierce eyes and kicked him again. “What are you doing to do about it, huh?”

Jinyoung hissed and scowled at her before getting out of his seat. She jumped out of her seat and ran to the living room. He ran after. She jumped on the couch, “Wait! Wait!”

Jinyoung scoffed and laughed, “Have you ever seen a wolf preying upon a sheep would wait upon command?”

She yelped and moved to the other end when he closed in. “I just kicked lightly, and you can still run and walk, let me off–AH!” She laughed and moved to the other end. When Jinyoung closed in to catch her, her phone rang. “Wait, my phone!” She pointed to the table, “Just get me my phone and I’ll surrender.”

He sighed but went to grab her phone for her. He peeked at the number and announced. “It’s her.”

“HUH?” Chaeyoung grabbed the phone to look at the number. It was a foreign number to her.

“That’s Naeun’s number.”

“YOU GAVE HER MY NUMBER?” Chaeyoung was pissed. She wanted to kick him some more, but he turned icy cold and ordered her to answer. Chaeyoung refused and asked, “Why did you give her my number?”

“Just answer it. Park Chaeyoung, now is when you use your acting skill to get the prize that you’ve been promised.” He whispered with a serious tone.

Chaeyoung hesitated with a cringe at him, but she answered in a soft friendly voice, “Hello?”

_“Jinyoung?” Naeun asked._

“Who is this?” Chaeyoung asked.

_“Ah~ this must be Jinyoung’s wife. Chaeyoung?”_

“Ye – AH!” Chaeyoung yelped when Jinyoung grabbed her and picked her up from the couch, “Park Jinyoung! Put me down!”

Naeun gulped, her smile turned into a frown when she heard them over the phone. His sweet voice telling her to hang up and spend time with him. And those kisses that he gave her. The empty threats that he made to his wife, who was whining ‘no more’ to him. And the chuckles and giggles that followed, and they hung up on her. Her hand shook when she held onto the phone. Park Jinyoung really was done with her. He no longer had any lingering feelings for his first love. He was really married.

Even though the phone call ended, Jinyoung was still carrying Chaeyoung to their bedroom. “Your acting is pretty good.”

“No, you’re just an amazing director.” She replied with a smile.

“Park Chaeyoung, I have to go to work.” Jinyoung reminded her since her legs were locked behind him and her arms were still around his neck. Even if he threw her down on the bed, he feared she wouldn’t let go and pulled him down, so he reminded her instead. “Please, let go.”

Chaeyoung smirked, “You’re the CEO, it’s okay for you to be late.”

Jinyoung chuckled wryly before he threw her down on the bed and his body on top of hers because she didn’t let go. “You’re right, I am the CEO. I could call in sick…Park Chaeyoung, you want to fuck–”

Chaeyoung let go. He quickly made off to the bathroom before she could kick and push him off.

“Tch!” She rolled around on the bed.

He opened the door to inform her about the plan for the weekend while putting on his clothes, “Pack your clothes and wait for me. When I come back I’ll take you to the place where we’ll be taking our wedding photos. After that you’d have to meet with Naeun.”

“I really have to meet up with her?” Chaeyoung whimpered.

“Yes. Either you deal with her in person or you deal with her through phone calls and texts.” He heaved after buttoning up his sleeves, “If I were you, I rather meet her once in a while in person than receiving her nonsense messages and calls.” He tightened up his tie before grabbing his bag. Chaeyoung followed him to the entrance. Jinyoung turned back and smiled and remarked when he noticed that she really took this housewife thing serious, “You’re really good at acting!”

“Tsk! I’m bored to death at home!”

“Go shopping? Isn’t that what all the rich housewives do?”

“You really want me to spend your money, you cheapskate?” She grinned. Jinyoung pinched her chin before giving her a goodbye kiss. She was taken aback but he was out the door before she could retaliate with her scream.

––•••––

Jaebum couldn’t focus all morning because he kept thinking about the things that he heard last night. Those words were repeated in his mind. He really wanted to see her, to check with his own eyes for those scars. To ask her what happened. Most of all, he wanted to hug her. He wanted to apologize. For now, he asked Bambam to keep her safe and that no one was allow to take her away from that house. Even if someone came under his name, Bambam was to turn them away. He himself would come and take her back to Seoul.

It was unfortunate that he couldn’t go see her until he finished with all the paperworks and the preparation of his engagement party. The party that he now wished to abolish, same to the engagement, but he needed them in order to exact revenge. He figured that Jisoo in her vulnerable state wouldn’t be able to do much, so he would be the bad guy. Although, if he went with the wedding and married to that family, Kim Jisoo would break her ties with him. There would be no repentance for him with her. She would not take him back for doing what he did. The only way he could get her back would be to show her the opposite of what she had experience. Yet, he feared that it might be a little too late, she probably had conceived some ideas of the current Im Jaebum and had drawn a line for him.

Jaebum looked over the files again and wondered what he could do, to get their money without marrying Naeun. He had a change of heart, no, it was never changed. It was always the same. He was always in it for the money and status. It was never about love. He was deemed as heartless. It wasn’t like Naeun didn’t know about it. She knew, which was why she dangled the marriage over his head for her open relationship ideal. It was safe to say that Kim Naeun used this approach so she could still be with Park Jinyoung. _Park Jinyoung…_ Jaebum smirked when he remembered the photos that he had of them. Great! He decided to keep his private eyes on them for further developments. He would use the photos as evidences. He hoped that they’d develop into something more risqué for him in two months time, that would be of great help to him.

“Maybe I should contact him.” Jaebum muttered to himself. “I wonder if he still use the same phone number? I could always contact the school to ask for his whereabouts.” Jaebum thought of contacting Jinyoung and confront him about this affair. He grabbed his phone and saw that there was a message from Bambam.

 _Was Mistress this talkative? I didn’t know she could fish! She woke up early in the morning and went sea fishing. She caught some crabs though…You know… I didn’t know that she could be this cute…_ \- Bambam

Bambam had thought carefully about his message. That last part was meant to piss his boss off. And it worked. Jaebum was very ticked at that last part. Well, he was ticked at the whole message. He wanted to see her, he remembered her this way. She was always chatty, he brought her to go sea fishing at night and she wouldn’t stop talking. She even invented some stories to tell him, just because he told her to keep him awake at night. She went above and beyond. The last part of the message garnered a reply from him.

_Fucker! I’m going to kill you when I get there._

_Hahahahaha! -_ Bambam


	14. Dream House

Naeun was instructed by her mother to keep an eye on Jaebum. She knew that as well, that she had to spend some times with him. It wasn’t that she was bored with him, it was more of how he kept a very aloof face whenever he was with her. Granted, she liked him that way before, but he gradually opened up to her, and sometimes showed her a smile or two that she started to like him more and more each day. It was gratifying to see that he changed to someone more warm and soft only around her. Yet, these days he only had on the aloof expression. She was very angry at him for delaying their wedding, but she couldn’t be angry for long when her family delayed their engagement announcement back in uni. She took it that he was pissed and wanted payback for what they had said to him, but he should know his place. He was not from a chaebol family, so it would be tough for them to announce their engagement, unless he had some credibility to back himself up. And since they liked him so much, they helped him retrieve those credibility, so he should be grateful to them. Without them, he would never be this high in society.

Jaebum sat quietly watching the sunset from the big window of their home. Naeun was in the kitchen trying to cook up dinner for him. She hadn’t cook since forever and the stuff she ate were usually ‘diet’ food. Very simple vegetable dishes, steamed, raw and in regard to meat, it would be chicken breast, and steak. She loved wine, so western food were more her taste. When she was preparing the food, she took a small peek at Jaebum who was staring at the sunset and found that something had changed. When Jaebum leaned back and closed his eyes to sleep, she noticed that he was more at ease, that something heavy was lifted off from his chest. His mouth curved into a small smile that she hadn’t seen before. All of a sudden she became intrigued. She became more satisfied, thinking that he was only acting out due to her behavior the past months. She didn’t think that her coming home to do something that she hadn’t done for so long would make him this happy. And she smiled believing that she had him in the palm of her hand with just a little trick. She would do it often.

_“Jaebum-oppa, I would like a house that look out to the horizon.”_

_“I’m not an architect, why are you telling me this?”_

_“Jaebum-oppa, I would like a house that has a nice ocean breeze.”_

_“It could get very cold in the Winter.”_

_“Jaebum-oppa, I would like a house where there are lots of seafood.”_

_“Sometimes it’s good to eat other things other than seafood.”_

_“Jaebum-oppa, I would like to live somewhere with rapeseed blossom in Spring.”_

_“Jaebum-oppa…I don’t want to move. I want to live here forever with you and Grandma.” She said, resting her head on his shoulder._

_“Me too.”_

––•••––

Chaeyoung sat quietly in the passenger seat. Jinyoung found it odd that she hadn’t said anything for the past two hours. He couldn’t be bothered to ask, he liked it quiet. Yet, strangely, she should be asking him where they were going, but she said nothing. She was very quietly looking straight ahead or turned her head to look to her side, sometimes spaced out. He knew it was a bit odd to go right after work, but he would rather driving at night than driving in the morning. Jinyoung had plan to take her to Namhae to get their wedding photos, also to have her meet with the grandma that was his neighbor. He met her last year when he was working in Namhae and would like for Chaeyoung to get to know her. It would also work better that if Naeun ever asked about how close they were, Chaeyoung would have something to say other than stuttering. He knew Naeun’s personality, she was very strong in her believe and would try to find holes in your story. That or she would poke holes to them.

There was also something that Jinyoung hid that he feared the most if Naeun ever asked Chaeyoung about, his parents and family. He could never tell Chaeyoung about his family situation. But Naeun would definitely ask about them. She knew about them, she met them, she was their favorite. His parents once had thought of her as their future daughter-in-law, the two families even had a small dinner to arrange for their future before it all fell apart. Jinyoung let out a loud sigh in frustration, catching Chaeyoung’s attention.

“Are you tired?” Chaeyoung asked, “We should rest if you are. Don’t drive if you’re tired or sleepy.” Her voice was full of concern.

“No, I’m just a little frustrated at something. You finally talk? I was worried for you since you didn’t say a word the past two hours.”

“Ah~.” Chaeyoung gulped, returning to her silence. Jinyoung noticed that she looked uneasy. Her voice just then was very uneasy. It was not as hyper as before. He took a quick glance and noticed she was holding on tight to the strap of her seatbelt. Her eyes wandered and her breathing was a bit abnormal. “Where are we going?” She suddenly asked.

“Namhae. It’s a little far from Seoul. Well, it would take about five-six hours to get there. It’s a very pretty island. You’ll like it.”

“Mmm.”

Jinyoung took a quick glance over and saw her closing her eyes and her breathing got a bit heavy. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t like long trip?”

“I’ll be fine.” She whispered.

Jinyoung could clearly see that she was anything but ‘fine’ as she put it. Her fingers were twitching and her hands were somewhat shaken. Every few minutes she would gulped and took deep breaths. Jinyoung had planned to take her to Namhae, but part of the plan was also a little break in between the drives. He wanted to take her to another special place. Something that he thought would be better for her as ammunition to deal with Naeun since he never had taken Naeun there. She didn’t know about the place either. It was a family place that only immediate members could go to. It was a family cabin up Deogyusan along the drive down to Namhae.

“We’re almost there.” He said.

“Huh?” Chaeyoung was startled.

“We’re stopping at my family vacation home at Deogyusan. We can drive down to Namhae whenever you feel better.”

Chaeyoung nodded, hands gripping tightly to her seatbelt, “It’s fine…if we go in the morning. I…I don’t like night drives.”

“Ah~, okay. Then we’ll go in the morning next time.” Jinyoung glanced over and saw that she was still tense, “Can you hold it in for ten more minutes?” He asked and she nodded.

“Take your time…Don’t rush. Please, don’t speed.” She pleaded in a small voice.

Jinyoung kept glancing over at her and noticed that this wasn’t any normal fear, but she was in a trauma. She knew that he was going to speed; So something happened to her during a night drive and someone was speeding. He eased off from the gas pedal, slowing down to normal speed.

––•••––

Jisoo was sitting quietly on the veranda watching the front yard. She seemed to be waiting, but she was hoping that he would never come. Because she wouldn’t know what to do or how to react to him. Each time they met, he only had one thing in mind, and she feared that she wouldn’t be able to stop him any longer. She feared of what he might think if he see everything. He would think very lowly of her, he would even find her a bit disgusting. It wouldn’t feel nice for him to touch. She suddenly tugged her sleeve and checked her shirt to see if anything were amiss.

“Uh?” She jerked when she felt her fingers was being licked, and when she looked, a cute white Maltese dog sat in front of her with its huge round eyes looked up at her. She smiled, hesitantly reaching out to pet it. It whined, moving its head to her touch. It made her laughed. She picked it up and pet it, carrying it in her arms. She stroked its head and gave it a kiss, “What’s your name?” She asked softly, searching for a tag, “Oh? Do you not have an owner? Would you like to live with me?” She asked and the puppy whined, liking the idea. “Hm…I’ll call you Dalgom then.”

––•••––

Chaeyoung couldn’t believed her eyes when she saw the view of the place. The ‘log cabin’ that he had mentioned was minimal in architectural style. Very asymmetrical, black and with high glasses. “Could you even call this a log cabin?” The ground it was on looked out to a mountain range.

Jinyoung chuckled. “It’s very ‘loggy’ inside.”

“Wow!” Chaeyoung was in awed at the high ceiling living room with high glasses that looked out to the foggy mountain range. How could a house this modern be situated at such a remote place? With a view so beautiful. She wanted to live there for the rest of her life. “Jinyoung!”

“Yes?” He was busy packing the fridge with groceries. They had stopped at the store to buy food for the next few days since Jinyoung believed that she would like the place so much that she would want to stay for a night or two. And over hearing her excited voice, he was right.

“Changed of plan!” She declared. He turned to her with furrowed brows. “I’ve decided! I don’t want that half of that fortune–.”

“Oh?”

“I want this house!”

He laughed, “I’m sorry, but no.”

“Aww.” Her shoulders collapsed and she pouted. She went to stand next to him with her pout, “Why? Why? It’s just a cabin. You can get a new one with your money–.”

Jinyoung turned and said softly, “It’s an heirloom.”

“Oh.” Chaeyoung’s pout got pointier but she knew better not to fight over somebody’s heirloom. She quickly let it go and went to explore the area. “Hm? The bedroom is here?” She asked and pointed to the bed to the side that was only closed off from the living room by a divider. And their was a huge slanted window from the roof down to let the sunlight in. _Luckily it’s facing the mountain range. Imagine…doing something lewd and there was no curtains to hide._ She shuddered at the thought before leaving the room. The place was a very opened space. Everything was opened. Even the bathroom was somewhat opened. It was sectioned off by frosted glass. There was a second floor for another bedroom. That was more closed off. And when he said ‘loggy’ he meant the second floor. The ceilings were mimicking the log cabin interior, but it was minimal and didn’t overtake the whole house.

Jinyoung sat on the stool by the kitchen with a bottle of soda watching her running around to look at everything. He had been there for a few times since he came back to South Korea. He found it hard to come often because the place was filled of his family photos and architectural figurines. He never wanted to bring anyone there but he decided to bring her.

Chaeyoung was in awed at the place, but more importantly was the photos that she saw and the many architectural figurines around the place. All the books and magazines where mostly about buildings and architectures of the world. She also noticed on the second floor, there was a secret passageway and when she took it she went up the third floor where there was a studio. An art studio with big glass windows. “Jinyoung?”

“Yes?”

Chaeyoung walked down with a photo in her hand, “So this was you when you were young?” She laughed when she showed him his picture of him when he was about six, in a dress with a pink flower tucked in his ear.

“Tsk!” Jinyoung made an attempt to grab the photo out of her hand but she ran with it.

“It’s just a photo! Why are you like this?” She asked.

“Park Chaeyoung, don’t just pick things up from someone’s house without permission–.”

“It’s my house too!” She reasoned.

“Hul.”

“Isn’t it? Why did you take me here then? This place is obviously your family home. Look at all the photos, they’re all of your family aren’t they?”

Jinyoung gave up, he was tired of driving and he didn’t like it much there. He plopped himself on the couch and waved his hand at her, “Do whatever. Just put them back after you’re done.”

Chaeyoung felt bad, so she gave it back to him. She placed it on his chest and plopped herself on the other couch.She laid down and let out a sigh. “Jinyoung.”

“What?”

“Can you go out and get our luggage? I want to shower and sleep.”

“Why don’t you go?”

“You have the key!” She snapped at him and he jerked at her sudden anger. She glared at him and he picked himself up to get their luggage. After washing up, Chaeyoung found herself even more wide awake. She groaned, searching the fridge to see if there was anything instant that she could eat. It was impossible, everything he bought was fresh and meant to be cooked. “Why didn’t he buy anything instant!?” She slammed the fridge’s door and glared over at the bathroom’s direction. She gulped when she saw that the frosted glass became a bit clear, “What in the world kind of magic is that?” She whispered to herself, inadvertently peeking at him showering. “What kind of pervert would build a house with a see-it-all bathroom? Wasn’t the glass opaque hours ago? Why was it now clear? Wait a minute…was it clear when I was in the shower?” She gasped. They were smart glass, and he probably turned them on according to temperature. Hot temperature will make the glass foggy, cold temperature will make it clear. Chaeyoung turned away when the glass became clearer and clearer that she saw everything. She decided that she’ll just go read something in the living room, didn’t dare to go into the bedroom to sleep.

Chaeyoung picked up an architectural book and decided to flip through them to look at pictures. Once in a while she would look up and observe the surrounding, the interior design and cleanliness of the layout of the cabin. The place was opened, but a lot of emphasis on the views of the place. There were glass windows everywhere, huge ones. A house like this don’t randomly show up on a mountain like this. And this was a family heirloom. Chaeyoung understood. This was built by someone in the family. Someone in his family was an architect.

“What are you reading?”

“Ah!” She was startled by his deep voice, looked up to see him drying his hair. “Don’t you have anything to wear?” She asked when she saw that he was in a bathrobe.

“No. I’m planning on sleeping naked. You’d probably like that a lot.” He smirked and she turned away.

“By the way…”

“You want to know who build this house?” He asked.

She was taken aback and concluded that he had the ability to read mind.

Jinyoung smiled before lying down on the couch opposite of hers, “It’s only natural that one would ask if they come to this place and saw that everything is personalized.”

Chaeyoung nodded. “There was an art studio on the third floor.”

“Yeah.”

“Hm…there was a family scrapbook up there.”

Jinyoung turned and smiled and Chaeyoung smiled back. “You can take a guess.”

“Your mom built it.”

He nodded with a big proud smile. “She was the architect of our family. We’re very proud of her. She loved the mountain and nature.” Chaeyoung closed her book and placed them on the table before turning her body to face him. She wanted to know the whole story. And Jinyoung continued. “She also loved log cabins. But she didn’t like how they blocked the views of nature. She opted for glass so she can see nature when she wakes up in the morning.”

“Mmm.”

“She didn’t like how sectioned houses are and believed that a house could easily be the nature in itself. And that everyone should ‘camp’ so you see a lot of glasses as dividers.” Jinyoung suddenly scoffed, “She would have us sleep on the floor if dad hadn’t intervened.”

Chaeyoung grinned hearing his calm deep voice, softly telling her stories of his family. She would have to do the same too…

“Chaeyoung. I’m sorry.” He apologized.

“Hm?”

“You won’t be able to meet my parents. So I’m just telling you how they are for now.”

“Oh. It’s fine.” _It might be better this way. If I don’t have to meet your parents, then you won’t have to meet mine._

“They’re in New Zealand, and they won’t come back to South Korea.”

“Ah! It’s really really fine. Although…I kind of wonder…Since the architect world isn’t that big. Would your mom know my dad?” She asked with a big grin.

“Hm? Your dad?”

“He’s an architect as well. A very known one.” She said proudly.

“His name?”

“Um…” She couldn’t say it. “He’s a real known architect. I’m sorry. I will have to keep his name private.” She wasn’t ready to tell everyone about it, not yet.

“I believed you.”

“Jinyoung. I think I’m going to sleep first. But I’m kind of tired and don’t want to get up.” She said.

“What do you want?” He steered his eyes over, but he had a hunch that she was about to take advantage of him.

“Can you carry me?” She asked lazily.

“You are fully taking advantage of this game, aren’t you?” He got up, stretched with a loud sigh and she was already dozing off. He picked her up and carried her to bed.

 

Jinyoung went up the studio to check and saw an old drawing of his. It was a glass cabin situated on top of the mountain. He leaned back and cried silently, “Umma. I failed. I couldn’t fulfill your dream.”


	15. Memories

Jisoo kept her thoughts occupied by helping out Grandma everyday. She didn’t want to think much of what had happened the past months, and she didn’t want to think much of what would happen afterward. She only wanted to enjoy her days as much as possible with Grandma.

Bambam took noticed that everyday the Mistress would go fishing in the morning, helped Grandma took care of breakfast. Afterward she did the laundry and when all said and done, she would sit outside the courtyard with a puppy to catch the ocean breeze and watch the horizon, waiting for the sunset. She looked very much at peace and less tense, so he secretly took a photo and sent it to his boss. He thought that a photo wasn’t enough, couldn’t capture the atmosphere and that Boss would probably like to see her in movement, so he filmed a small clip and sent it.

Even though it was only for a few days that he received these photos and clips, it quickly became a habit for him to wait for them. While employees and assistants rushed home from work. Jaebum sat quietly in his office, watching the skyscrapers, waiting for sunset. Waiting for a glimpse of her. He didn’t want to go home. Mother-in-law suddenly came to visit for a ‘few days.’ When it was obvious that she got into a fight with Father-in-law, possibly over his other mistresses. He would go to his own house whenever she barged in, but he would miss _her_ more if he set foot in his own house. That room that _she_ had stayed in for the past months had been locked, not even Naeun could get in. The new place would make him want to go see her when he shouldn’t for the moment. So he waited until the night and went back home, to sleep. Got up in the morning then rushed out, start a new day. He had finished everything, but was reluctant to go see her. He wanted to see her, but he was afraid of her reaction toward him and his toward her.

Naeun knew that there was something going on between Jaebum and Jisoo more than just ‘paying off gratitude to a benefactor.’ If it was as so, he wouldn’t go as far as locking up the room that she had stayed in. And the plants that had appeared after she moved in had been removed. Naeun thought that she could have some of them since they were herbs and vegetables that she liked to eat. Yet when she went to the house to pick them up, she was flabbergasted that they were all gone. When she asked him, he stated that he gave them away because there was no need for them since he wouldn’t be home that much to care for them. But how could that be when he knew that his fiancee loved vegetables and herbs and would eat them for her diet? There would be a need for them, had he forgotten about her and her likes? “Tsk, Im Jaebum, the more you show your interest for that girl, the more I’m going to torture her.” She said walking out of the house and made calls to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung saw her caller ID and left it ringing. He sat there looking at it with a smirk on his face. When Chaeyoung came out from the shower, he picked up his phone and gave it to her, “Answer.”

“Huh?” Chaeyoung squinted at him, she was very skeptical and rejected the moment she saw the caller ID. “No!”

“Answer.” He said with seriousness.

She whimpered and picked up and asked with a soft voice, “Hello?” She glared at him when she heard Naeun’s voice.

“Chaeyoung, is Jinyoung there?” Naeun asked sounding all gentle and warm when she was boiling inside. She quickly want to see what this woman look like, if she was prettier than her, what her personality was like. She wanted to know if this woman was similar to her. If she was then she could confirm Jinyoung’s feelings for her were still strong.

Chaeyoung found her voice to be sweet, but at the same time she sensed some hostile undertones. It wasn’t the first time Chaeyoung heard such sickening sweet voice with a heavy condescending undertone. She encountered a few of them back in high school. Even fought over a guy with one. Chaeyoung didn’t win that fight, but it taught her a lesson to be more wary of people with such voice. And of course, she was currently in a game where the other player didn’t know that they’re part of a game, and the game-maker happened to be her boss. She had to be wary of every moves.

“Who are you?” Chaeyoung asked, “You called me last time didn’t you? Sorry, last time you called at an inconvenient time, so I couldn’t properly ask.” Chaeyoung replied with the same sweet voice.

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows at her changed and she scrunched her nose at him.

Naeun bit her lips when she was reminded of last time, _this bitch._ “I am Jinyoung’s old friend. I haven’t seen him in years. We met again few days ago. He told me that he was married. So I was curious, he gave me your phone number, so I thought I’d call to see if we can be friends.”

 _Be friends? What kind of ex would want to be friends with their ex’s wife if not for some ulterior motives?_ “Ah! You’re that one friend that Jinyoung had told me about. He told me a lot about you.”

“Did he?” Naeun was surprised, but she prodded for some more informations.

Chaeyoung pouted at Jinyoung suppressed’s chuckle. “He did–“

“What did he say about me?” She was elated and wanted to know if he ever mentioned about her being his ex, or did he just mentioned them as friends.

“He said…” Chaeyoung paused with opened mouth and eyes staring at Jinyoung for help. Jinyoung was about to stop the conversation but Chaeyoung’s eyes turned mischievous and she answered, “He said that you were a friends with benefit type of gal that helped him through the hardship of uni life.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen, he never expected that this girl could deal with a person like Kim Naeun with such ease. Those words would definitely hurt Naeun’s ego and sent her into a raging fit. _She would not let you live, Park Chaeyoung._

“Hello? Hello? Naeun? Naeun?” Chaeyoung pouted handling the phone back to Jinyoung, “She hung up.”

“I would too if I were her.” He said. “How could you say such things to a girl? And making me the bad guy? I’m suppose to have an affair with her, remember?”

“You can say to her that you never said it and that I made it up because I was jealous.”

“Heol… And here I thought I’m the mastermind for this, but turned out–.”

“I don’t like her tone okay? I hate that sweet angelic tone but full of passive aggressiveness underneath. Encountered them before, dislike them a lot. Well, I said what I said. You deal with her. I’m going to go pack.” She turned and walked away with a pout.

Jinyoung scoffed in amusement. He was worried that she wouldn’t be able to handle Naeun. Particularly when she was naive enough to agree with a lunatic’s revenge plan. Yet, she managed to make the other party hung up in the middle of the conversation, it usually would be the other way around. He chuckled then murmured. “I guess it was luck that I found you on the street. I guess you’re not that normal after-all.”

Naeun threw her phone and screamed. Why didn’t anything go right for her since her return from Europe? She thought she would be getting married, but her wedding got delayed. She thought the idea of an open marriage was to let her have options in the future so she could find him again. She thought she had made it clear when they broke up that she still had feelings for him? She thought he would wait, was she not clear enough? Why did he go and got married? And he dared said that she was a friends with benefits type of gal? To his wife? _That bitch!_ She couldn’t believe that both of these men, who once fought over her, now abandoned her. She wouldn’t let that happen. She had to fight harder to get the both of them. Naeun took a deep breath and reassessed her battle plan. First, she had to meet _that wife_ in person. Naeun was sure that she would dominate if they had met in person. Many friends and acquaintances had mentioned how intimidating she was in real life so she believed that she would easily win over _that wife_ if they met in person. Naeun wasn’t scared of Jisoo, she had a simple plan for her, to break her mentally.

––•••––

Other than cleaning the house and helping out Grandma to keep herself occupied, there was a place that Jisoo hadn’t gone to that she wished to go. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to go to that place. All she could do was pacing back and forth with Dalgom in her arms.

Bambam saw her pacing and thought it was odd. She seemed like she wanted to go somewhere but but reluctant to. She did well going fishing every morning without a worry, so he didn’t understand why she hesitated today. “Mistress, are you scared of going out? Should I accompany you?”

Jisoo bit her bottom lip and her eyes shifted. She shook her head and decided to go back in. She didn’t want to go to that place with anyone else but _him._ Eventually, she had to go herself, just to get rid of past memories. She had been staring at the horizon and watching the sunset as much as she could to get rid of those memories. She had plan to live with Grandma forever. She didn’t want to go anywhere, but here had a lot of memories of _him._ She thought she could use those past memories to be tolerant toward him, but he would be married in the future, so she would not be needed. It would be better to slowly letting it all go and not hope for any other chance.

“Jisoo. Don’t worry. You’ll stay with Grandma as long as you like. I already told Jaebum to not take you anywhere.” Grandma said when she saw that Jisoo hadn’t been herself the past days.

Jisoo smiled at her and nodded. Even if Grandma said that, she wouldn’t believe her. Im Jaebum would come to get her, to get his _prize._ One other thing that she had been worried about for the past days. She had promised to give him what he wants in exchange for setting her free, and he took the opportunity. So he would come to get her for that. He waited so long, he would not let it go. Truthfully, if she hadn’t been all tattered, if she had been as before, she would keep to her promise from years ago without a worry. A promise upon another promise. She would have to fulfill them before she could live in peace.

––•••––

Jinyoung checked his phone and saw an unfamiliar number. He thought it was Naeun trying to call him again and left it rang but then decided that he should make it clear on what Chaeyoung said. He couldn’t be leaving her as miss calls forever. And this would be a good opportunity to take the call. “Hello?”

“Park Jinyoung. It’s me.”

Jinyoung let out a small scoff and a sigh. He recognized this voice, it was none other than Im Jaebum. “How did you find my phone number?”

“You never changed it.” Jaebum smirked. “Were you waiting for someone to contact you?”

“Maybe.” Jinyoung said arrogantly.

Chaeyoung could see the haughty smirk from inside the car. She couldn’t hear what or who he was talking to but it didn’t look like he was talking to Naeun. But just who exactly would make Park Jinyoung to have such an expression on his face? A sharp smirk with murderous eyes staring straight ahead.

“Park Jinyoung…I know.” Jaebum said cleanly.

“And?”

“I would like to talk to you in person. Are you available?”

“I am. But I will be in Namhae.”

Jaebum gulped. What would he be doing there? Jaebum had to eventually go there and get her, but after he saw how peaceful she looked through those clips, he didn’t want to go and shake her up. He thought it would be better to let her have some peace and quiet for a little bit longer. If he go, he would definitely take her back with him.

Jinyoung heard his gulp and found the one minute silence pretty odd. What was there in Namhae that made him react this way? “Im Jaebum?”

“Can we meet somewhere in Busan? I think you’ll find my findings amusing.”

“Findings?” Jinyoung asked curiously.

“You’ll know when we meet.”

“Fine. Busan then.” Jinyoung agreed.

“I will text you the location and date–.”

“I’m only staying for a few days, so you should make it quick.” Jinyoung informed.

 _You fucker._ “I’ll inform you when I found a place and time.” Jaebum replied before hanging up.

Jinyoung smirked with a smile and murmured to himself, “Nobody bother to call me for the past years. All of a sudden, everyone remembers me?”

“Who were you talking to?” Chaeyoung asked when he got into the car.

“An ex enemy.”

“Hm?” Chaeyoung was a bit confused on the term, “ex…enemy?” _Park Jinyoung, just how many enemy do you have?_

“An old rival. I just have a feeling that he would now want to become my frenemy. So I called him ex enemy.”

Chaeyoung sighed with rolled eyes, “Jinyoung, do you believe you have some sort of mind power?”

He laughed, “Mind power? So do you believe that I read minds? Ah, have I been guessing all your thoughts correctly for the past days?”

Chaeyoung cringed in annoyance before turning to look out the window instead of conversing with him.

Jinyoung chuckled, “You, you’ll be fine in the car for long trip right? Because I’m not stopping anywhere unless it’s for gas. And I will speed.”

“It’s fine. It’s morning.”

Jinyoung nodded and started the ignition. “You have a fear of night drives?” Chaeyoung nodded without saying any other words. Jinyoung smiled and didn’t prod further. He ended up telling her about a funny coincidence of his that ended him in a current mess. “So, do you believe in any superstitious thing? Or anything like that happened to you?”

Chaeyoung shook her head with a pout.

“It happened to me.”

“No way! You? Believing in these superstitious things?”

“Well, what do you think about owning a set of numbers throughout your youth. Left the country for a few years, came back, got a new phone and went to register and got that same set of numbers? And then your ex texted you. Then your old rival called you.”

Chaeyoung bursted out laughing. Jinyoung also found it funny and he laughed along. Chaeyoung then asked, “Don’t you consider yourself lucky? Now everyone from your past can contact you. Well, if they remember you.”

“Problem is, I don’t want to remember anyone of them.”

Chaeyoung became silence and nodded, because she understood that feeling. Sometimes it would be better to leave and ghosting everyone than facing them and explaining everything then only to get a different type of reactions, one that would not help you mentally. “Well, I hope that in the future. I will be that one person that you want to remember.”

Jinyoung glared sideway with eyebrows raised at her and he asked with a smile. “Why?”

“Mmm…Just because.”

He sighed, “Park Chaeyoung. I thought I had told you not to fall for me–“

“Pft!”

“Park Chaeyoung, by the end of this, you too will hope that I won’t contact you. Actually, by the end of this, you’d want to change your number. No, not good. I need to add in a new clause. We’ll both change our numbers.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and ignored him. This is going to be a long ride for her. Jinyoung on the other hand was more relaxed when he found her less tense than before.


	16. Relatable

Chaeyoung was elated when she saw the sea. She was all smiles and was happy for the last minutes of the ride up to their hotel.

“Sorry, they don’t have five stars hotel on this island, so you’ll just have to make do with some boutique pensions.” Jinyoung said.

Chaeyoung opened the door to the deck with the overview of the sea. She didn’t mind so long as the area was clean and the view won her over. The whole trip from Seoul down to Namhae was like their honeymoon to her. She was surprised that he got so many days off. He really took her words and showcase his status as a CEO. “Don’t you have to work? I didn’t know you can take this many days off.”

Jinyoung smiled, “Yeah, about that. You’re gonna have to stay here yourself for a few days. I have some meetings in Busan.”

“Right. I knew it.” Chaeyoung frowned in disappointments.

“Are you disappointed?” He smirked. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave until tomorrow. So if you want to have sex. You have tonight.”

Chaeyoung ignored him, although she was thinking of the same thing, but how could she just ask to do it. What happened last time was because there was a date. Why couldn’t he just ask if he could read minds? She suddenly jumped on the bed and sighed, “Ah, this bed is so comfortable! I can sleep here forever. You can go wherever you want. Come pick me up when you’re done.”

Jinyoung watched her and sighed, “Unfortunately for you. We’re late on those wedding photos. So we have to go get your dress fitting…Now.”

Chaeyoung whined, “But it’s such a tiring trip! Let me nap for an hour or two.”

“Can’t. Already made appointment for the dress fitting. Our wedding shoot is tomorrow. We’ll go see Grandma after that, and then I’ll go to Busan for some meetings. You’ll probably like staying with Grandma. Come on.” He went over and pull her up but she playfully weighted herself down. She whined and wouldn’t get up. He let go and landed on top of her, making her blushed.

“You did it on purpose!” She wiggled herself out of him and he laughed, holding her in place. She used all her strength and hit him making him grimace. He pulled away and scowled at her. “Your fault!” She pouted, got out of bed and exclaimed, “We’re late!” She shot out of the door while he followed behind.

––•••––

Bambam was very curious on the mistress that he had to protect. Particularly when she was happy and talkative one moment, but quiet and seemingly in her own world the next. It was usually when she sat looking at the sunset or when she sat looking at the gate of the front house. And with the new puppy she became even more isolated with him and Grandma. She treat the puppy as her own child and showed it her best smile. He felt really bad when he thought about her. Based on the little snippet of what he saw days ago, the confrontation between her and her supposed family, she seemed to be a bit traumatized. They would categorize this as being mentally ill. But she didn’t seem to be in that severe case, at most was traumatized by that family. Maybe she just didn’t like him so she had stopped talking to him.

Jisoo on the other hand was too caught up in her own thoughts of how to deal with _him_ that she didn’t want to talk to anyone else. She didn’t notice that others were worried about her. She couldn’t express her feelings or thought process to anyone but Dalgom. Even though Dalgom couldn’t reply, she at least could let out some bottled up frustrations to him.

Bambam liked the peacefulness of the place, but it bored him. “Grandma, is there nothing else to do on this island but just wake up, fishing, taking care of the garden and rinse and repeat?” He groaned, set his chin on the coffee table while she threaded her needle, fixing up some old clothes.

“Aigoo, if you’re bored, you can go get a job.”

Bambam scoffed. He was working, but his job was so laid back that now he might have to think of getting another job. _Boss! Where are you? Can’t you come get your Mistress so we can go back to the city? I’m bored!!_ “Grandma, why don’t you want Boss to come here?”

“I want him to.” She sighed, “But if he come, he will take Jisoo back to that place–.”

“I think Boss is getting a new place for her. So you don’t have to worry. Beside, he’ll come. Just a little late.”

Grandma sighed and ignored him. She knew that Jaebum was a great grandson, but she felt that he had changed and was hiding things from her. She was still angry at him hiding their relationship. She said to Jisoo that he did it to protect her, but who wouldn’t be hurt when your own grandson denied your relationship? In a way, she had seen Jisoo more of her own than the other young man who came once in a blue moon. Jaebum also told her about an engagement that he had and when it turned out that it wasn’t Jisoo, she naturally became even more protective over her. And if he didn’t keep to his promise, then she would do it.

“Grandma.” Bambam was very curious on one other thing, “Why are you still here? Boss asked you to come live with him, but you–.”

“He didn’t see me as his Grandma. If I live with him, people will say something. If they asked, all I could say is that I’m an old maid.” She laughed. “I rather live here with what I have.”

Jisoo glanced back when she overheard their conversation. She turned back to the view of the sea and murmured to herself, “Im Jaebum, it looks like you’ve hurt both of the women that cherished you the most.” She stroked Dalgom’s head and sighed, “Then again…” She was reminded of that last parting between them, “We did do you some wrong.”

Grandma suddenly let out a loud sigh, “I can’t really go anywhere. Even though I was hurt badly. I still yearn for him. It’s a punishment.”

“Hm?” Bambam was even more curious. “So Grandma, you like someone!?”

Grandma laughed, “Of course! What? Just because I’m a grandma doesn’t mean I don’t have anyone in my heart.” Bambam chuckled.

Jisoo smiled, she knew who that man was. Grandma loved him since very young, she had waited for him all her life. He made a promise with her that one day he would come for her, but each time he came, it was brief and it was never for her. The last time he came, he brought her his granddaughter and asked her to help him take good care of her. He never return. And she was still waiting.

––•••––

Chaeyoung groaned, hugging the pillows on the bed. “So tired!”

“You were just wearing dresses and taking them off.” Jinyoung retorted lazily. He lied down on the other side of the bed.

“Why didn’t you try one on and see the troubles I had to go through. No, the troubles a girl have to go through everyday.” She then murmured, “Try getting your period once a month. Even a wedding dress has to be such a hassle, and then after that having to give birth.” She shivered.

“You don’t like kids?” He asked.

“I love them. But I don’t want to go through the process of labor.”

Jinyoung chuckled. “You know they have C-section that you can try.”

“Hm…Why are we talking about this? It’s not like I’m going to have one with you in the future.” Chaeyoung got up to go shower.

Jinyoung gulped when he remembered that night where he came inside of her. Well, she told him to do it.

“By the way.” She returned, her shirt was opened revealing her bra that he couldn’t take his eyes away. Jinyoung gulped when he saw those pair of breast that he fondled the other night. There was a reason why he put those sex clauses in there, and it was for things like this. How could he control himself living with someone and not having any desire? Chaeyoung noticed his eyes and she looked down to see the button was undone. And for a moment, she hesitated on what to do but decided to let it be.

Jinyoung smirked when his eyes moved up to look at her face, “Park Chaeyoung.”

“What? It’s not like they’re new to you. You’ve seen them and touched them before.”

Jinyoung chuckled, “Have you ever taken a shower with someone before?”

Was that an invitation for sex? Chaeyoung gulped in hesitation. She didn’t know if he was teasing her or was for real, but he took cold showers, and she liked hers to be very steamy hot.

“I can accommodate.” He continued.

“No, and no!” She rejected immediately and went to take her shower.

“Are you sure?! Don’t regret it later!” He shouted. She slammed the door at him. Jinyoung laughed amusingly, finding her presence to be more enjoyable each day.

––•••––

Chaeyoung didn’t ask where he took her, but she gulped when she saw the yellow field of rapeseed blossoms. When he stopped the car she looked at him with grimness on her face. Right away Jinyoung knew something was wrong, but he didn’t ask because she made the effort of opening the door and got out.

The photographers, makeup artists and stylists were all there. All they have to do was get dress. Chaeyoung moved a bit closer to the yellow field of flowers. It was bright yellow, she looked at them and saw the earth spinning. Her heart palpitated and her hands shook. She suddenly had vertigo. She couldn’t do it. She gasped and panted, her tears fell and she almost fell but Jinyoung was right behind catching her.

She turned around and grabbed onto him and cried. “Can we go somewhere else?” He was taken aback and didn’t know what to do with her especially with the team watching them. “Jinyoung, I don’t want to take our photos here. I don’t want to be here. Can we go back?” She sobbed, “I hate it here. Let’s go somewhere else. I’m sorry. But I don’t want to do it here!” She let out a string of pleads while crying, hugging him so tight that it hurt.

“Chaeyoung? What’s wrong?”

“Please don’t ask. Anywhere but here.” She cried and sobbed into his chest. She was having some panic attack and he could feel her hands shaking while touching his back. Immediately he hugged her and stroked her head.

“Alright. We’ll go somewhere else.” He whispered. While he tried to calm her he stared curiously at the beautiful field of yellow rapeseed blossoms against the sunlight. _No night drives, afraid of rapeseed blossoms. What happened to you?_

He pushed back the photoshoots and managed to get her all calm and in the car. She didn’t turned her body to face him instead of the field of yellow flowers. “I’m sorry.” She murmured while looking down. “I–I–I–.” She stuttered with a shaken voice, trying her best to explain but she was not ready to tell him.

Jinyoung caressed her face and gave her a kiss. “It’s fine. There are things that you are not ready to tell me. And I don’t expect you to do so. We are not a real couple. There is nothing that you need to explain further. If you don’t like yellow flowers then we can go elsewhere.” Chaeyoung nodded and he smiled. “I’ll take you to meet Grandma. Maybe it’ll make you feel better. Her house looked out to the sea. You are fine at looking at the sea right?” Chaeyoung nodded while sniffing.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled and all he could reply back was a smile.

How could Jinyoung not understand this feeling? The trauma of whatever tragic that happened that one couldn’t tell anyone, not even the one they trust. And all you can do is bottling it up, avoiding it, building up that fear until it consumed you. Would there ever be a way out? On their way to Grandma’s house, she slept throughout the drive. He took glances at her every few minutes. Even though they had only met for not even one month, he had found her company kind of pleasant. Perhaps because he could feel her sorrow and lost. She was relatable.


	17. Muffled

Jisoo ran out with Dalgom in her arms when she saw a car coming. She paused when she saw that it was not his.

“Jisoo.” Jinyoung called, “You’re here too?”

Jisoo nodded disappointedly.

Bambam gaped when he saw Jinyoung. _Sister-in-law’s younger brother? What are you doing here?_

Jinyoung too stopped when he saw him. _The young master of Bhuwakul…What are you doing here?_ The two of them stared at each other not knowing how to react or what to say to each other. Their eyes shifted to their surrounding, quietly telling each other to act accordingly. And act accordingly would mean to act like strangers.

“Jinyoung? Who are they?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Um…This is Grandma’s house. The old neighbor lady that I told you about. That girl is Grandma’s granddaughter. Her name is Jisoo. This person…”

“Bambam! You can call me Bambam… well, I’m…I’m…” _Well, crap, how do I introduce myself? Can’t tell you I work for him. Wait, do you even know what happened?_

“He’s my friend!” Jisoo shouted, shocking Bambam. He didn’t expect his mistress to speak out for him.

“Oh!” Jinyoung too was a bit shocked. What were the odds that his sister’s in law family became friends with the granddaughter of this grandma that he met a year ago? He looked at Bambam with questionable eyes and Bambam too gave him back the same look.

“Jinyoung.” Chaeyoung nudged him and grabbed onto his shirt. She still hadn’t gotten over her shock and was becoming a little timid.

He held her hand, “Grandma?” He asked Bambam.

“Ah, she’s preparing for Dinner. You guys want to come in?” Bambam asked and leading them into the house. Jisoo ran back to the courtyard to let Dalgom down.

“Grandma!” Jinyoung called and she came out all smiles when she saw him.

“Jinyoung? You’re back! And you brought someone!” She was all bright eyes at Chaeyoung who was hiding behind Jinyoung. “Oh, she’s pretty! Her eyes are so bright and her smile!” Chaeyoung’s smile got wider at her praises and she gave her a greeting. “Girlfriend?”

“Wife.” Jinyoung whispered.

Grandma gasped excitedly for him, but also a bit disappointed because she had thought of matchmaking him to Jisoo after she found out about Jaebum’s engagement. But what a pity it was, that both of them already have someone. She felt even more bad for Jisoo, must a nice pretty girl like her not getting anyone to love and cherish her?

“What is your name?” Grandma asked Chaeyoung.

“Chaeyoung. Park Chaeyoung.”

“Well, come in, you’re just in time for dinner. Are you two staying over night? Please do. The more the merrier.” Jisoo rushed to the kitchen to help Grandma while they left Jinyoung and Chaeyoung sitting awkwardly in the living room with Bambam.

Chaeyoung was hugging Jinyoung’s arm, she had a few questions to ask, “Jinyoung. That girl. You like her?”

He leered his eyes over and whispered, “Are you jealous?”

She discreetly pinched his thigh and he grimaced and hissed glaring at her. Bambam rolled his eyes at how lovey-dovey they were. He let out a sigh and got up to go out to the courtyard to play with Dalgom instead. Jinyoung thought it was a perfect opportunity for them to have a talk so asked Chaeyoung to go help Grandma and befriend Jisoo for him.

She whimpered with a pout and head shook. She wasn’t normally this timid, but for today it was more awkward. It was like meeting the parents, but she went straight to the Grandma instead. Jinyoung coaxed her by telling her that he’d give her a credit card to use freely if she could befriend Jisoo. He had wanted to befriend her when he met her a few times when she came to visit Grandma. Well, he was curious in Grandma and Jisoo when he found photos of Im Jaebum stacked away in a room. So he thought of keeping some form of relations with them. He genuinely liked Grandma, but he didn’t know much about Jisoo. Since she and Chaeyoung seemed to be around the same age, it would be easier for them to talk.

“How much?” Chaeyoung asked. He could give her a card to use, but the amount would make a big different.

Jinyoung sighed, wasn’t expecting that but wasn’t surprised either. He should knew by now that she was all for the money, “Unlimited.”

Chaeyoung gasped with glistening eyes, he could almost see currency signs in them, depend on which currency one use. But with her, it was probably the no.1 currency in the world at the moment.

“What do you want to know?” She asked.

“Just befriend her for now.” He instructed, and she nodded. She was about to go into the kitchen but turned back and asked, “Do I get it immediately after this?” Jinyoung nodded defeatedly, but he was even more shocked when she gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ears, “Park Jinyoung, I’m liking you more and more each day!” She was elated, for the money.

 

“Can we talk?” Jinyoung asked Bambam who was teaching Dalgom to sit on command. Dalgom couldn’t be bothered with him, was too tired, and like his master, he laid down watching the sea.

“Yeah, what are you doing here?” Bambam got straight to the point.

“I should be the one asking that. What are you doing here?” Jinyoung asked. “How’s my sister?”

Bambam opened his mouth then closed. He gulped. Jinyoung’s expression changed when he saw that Bambam had something difficult to tell.

“What happened?” Jinyoung mouthed breathlessly. There was no way another tragic incident happen to his family. He thought his older sister would be safe in Thailand.

Bambam took a deep breath. “Sorry. My older brother wanted me to say those words to your family.” He looked down in remorse.

Jinyoung was bewildered, he immediately grabbed his collar and pushed him to the wall, “What the fuck happened?” He asked with a shaken voice and wavering welled up eyes.

“An accident happened. She gave birth prematurely. Baby had to be in an incubator. She slipped into a coma. Hasn’t wake up since. I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung pressed his lips together and eyes shut. He tried to calm down his anger. He questioned why the world was so vicious to his own family. Bambam felt his agony with how strongly he gripped onto his collar. Jinyoung let out a grunt before letting go of Bambam. He turned around and punched the wall so hard that he scratched his knuckles and it bled. He winced, but it didn’t hurt as much as his internal wound that he had to go through each day.

“I was supposed to go back home after my graduation. But Brother said her accident could be a set up. I decided to stay in South Korea. I think this has to do with that Kim family that your family were dealing with? They did come to us to make a deal when they found out about your sister and my brother’s engagement.” Bambam looked to his knuckles, “You might want to get that treated.”

“What deal was it?”

“You didn’t know?” Bambam asked.

“How would I know if your family was the one that received their proposals. Beside, I was away, studying abroad. And our family was no longer fit to play in that circle.”

Bambam was hesitant, but upon second thought, this might turn out more interesting. “They came and offer Kim Naeun as a possible bride to my older brother. Wasn’t she dating you at the time?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen at the new information.

“Brother was against it. He love sister-in-law. He wouldn’t marry anyone but her. Surprisingly, that family pick someone else for their daughter but you.” Bambam relayed all the informations that he had investigated for several months.

Jinyoung gulped, his eyes turned murderous. He was for sure then that it was them who did it. He was for sure that they were taking mindless revenge on his family because they didn’t get what they wanted. They cheated his parents, and then try to destroy their whole family even though they had decided to leave.

“You’re very angry aren’t you? Honestly, I’m a little angry for my Brother. He couldn’t be himself after what happened to sister-in-law. Luckily there is a baby for him to take care of, or something worst could happen.”

“That person that they chose for their daughter… is close to the people living here. Is that why you’re here?” Jinyoung asked solemnly. Couldn’t get over the new informations. He wanted to cry, but he held back the tears. If he cried, those people would know and they would ask.

Bambam sighed and took in another deep breath, “I…” he gulped, “I am working for Im Jaebum.”

“WHAT!?” Jinyoung looked up with fiery eyes, he grabbed his collar again.

“It’s not what you think! I am not really working for him. I just want to keep an eye out on the Kim family.” He yanked his hands away. “Listen. There is something very weird going on between Im Jaebum and that family. Even weirder is that he tasked me to look after his mistress.”

“Mistress?”

“Jisoo…” Bambam answered.

Jinyoung scoffed and laughed. “What in the hell?”

Bambam shrugged, he didn’t understand it either. This had gotten too complicated. He thought he was just following the son-in-law of the Kim family, but out came some complicated love-line. Although he didn’t know how much his boss care for the mistress, but he had been feeding him materials just to gauge his interests and level of cares. Bambam also thought that it would benefit him if his boss had interest elsewhere other than Kim Naeun. Well, his Brother did instruct him to ruin their lives in someway possible.

Jinyoung closed his eyes to calm himself down and properly assess the situation. He didn’t mind for his knuckles but Chaeyoung gasped in shock when she saw the blood on his hand. “Jinyoung? What happened?” She turned wide eyes at Bambam, a surge of overprotectiveness came over her, “What did you do!?” She shouted at Bambam.

“Uh…”

“It’s nothing.” Jinyoung answered, “I wasn’t careful, so I got injured.” Chaeyoung looked at him with pitiful eyes and a pout, making him smile. “Just some scratches, it’ll heal.”

“Oh. I’ll ask Jisoo if she has some bandages. Anyway, dinner is ready.”

“Jisoo?” Jinyoung and Bambam asked when they heard how endearing the word sounded out of her mouth.

“Oh, we’re friends now!” Chaeyoung announced with a grin.

The two of them scoffed in disbelief. Jinyoung couldn’t believe how fast she worked while Bambam was in disbelief because that Mistress was hard to get through. _I guess since you’re a girl. It’s easier to talk to._ There might be a bit of a jealousy apparent in Bambam. He worked so hard to try and talk to that girl, to befriend her, but it didn’t work. Even if she proclaimed that they were friend, she didn’t say much to him unless it was a severe situation.

Jisoo didn’t mind Chaeyoung, but she didn’t think of them as friends either. She treated her like an acquaintance. Chaeyoung hesitated at first, but she kind of like Jisoo, or maybe it was because she was desperate to make a friend in South Korea that she grabbed onto the chance as best as she could. Throughout dinner, there wasn’t much talking but Chaeyoung was extra nice to Jisoo that put Jisoo in an awkward spot. She didn’t know what to do or how to react, but she accepted all of Chaeyoung’s actions to heart. Chaeyoung wasn’t just nice for the sake of nice, she was genuine.

Jinyoung and Bambam watched the two and thought that Chaeyoung came on too strong. Yet, somehow it worked.

“Jisoo. Do you have a phone?” Chaeyoung asked in the middle of dinner. She knew it was rude, but in case she forgot later, she gotta get it done. Jisoo nodded and pulled out her phone. Chaeyoung grabbed it and added her number, complete with her name, home address, email and nickname. And she used Jisoo’s phone to text to herself. “Okay.” She handed the phone back to Jisoo. “Now you can contact me. Jinyoung is very boring. So please bother me. I would love to talk more to you.” She grinned happily at her. Jisoo couldn’t say anything but nodded.

Jinyoung and Bambam looked down, suppressing their laughs. They just couldn’t believe that that worked. Although Jinyoung had seen the aggressive side of Chaeyoung before, but that was too much. He suddenly thought that if this girl were to fall for him, she would make it so that he too would fall for her. He would not be able to escape. Hopefully, she wouldn’t fall for him. Grandma watched the two girls and was tremendously happy. She was happy when they helped her in the kitchen. She became happier when she found that they got along so well, that it would be great for Jisoo to have a girlfriend that she could talk to instead of her and the puppy.

“Aigoo, eat up all of you. Finish the dinner and then go rest.” _If only Jaebum could be here too._

––•••––

“Jinyoung.” Chaeyoung groggily called out his name. She couldn’t sleep.

“Go to sleep.” He muttered.

She brushed her blanket off, “It’s muggy in here. I can’t sleep. Should we play a game?”

Jinyoung laughed quietly. He turned over and rested his head on the back of his hand, “In the middle of the night?” He smirked. “What game are you thinking of?”

Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at him. “You pervert!”

“Miss Park Chaeyoung. You were the one that suggested to play a game in the middle of the night. What game should one play at this time of the hour but us getting naked?”

Chaeyoung chewed on her lips, “Let’s draw something.”

“Huh? What kind of a boring ass game is that? You want to play 18th century scholar, studying in the middle of the night with an oil lamp?” He remarked, reminding her that there was no electric light in their room and they had to make due with the moonlight shining in from the windows.

Chaeyoung whimpered. She really couldn’t sleep with him next to her. His heavy breathing was a bother to her. Strangely she didn’t think much of them when they were back in Seoul, and didn’t think much about it when they were at the Cabin or at the hotel, but here at this place, her thoughts were going wild.

“Do you even bring anything with you for us to draw?”

“Of course I do! I always do! Always bring them with me.” She answered.

“Your hobby?” He asked.

Chaeyoung smiled, “More than that. I majored in Fine Art. Never got to finish it though.”

Jinyoung breathed, and he prodded further, “Why?”

“I quit.”

Jinyoung bit his bottom lip. Now was the right chance for him to ask further, this could relate to her trauma. He wasn’t sure if she would answer his next question, but he would stop if she didn’t want to say anymore. “Is there– A change of interest?”

Chaeyoung became quiet.

Jinyoung gulped and turned on his back, lying next to her in quietness, looking up to the ceiling.

“Jinyoung.”

“Hm?”

“Can I tell you a story?”

“Sure.”

Chaeyoung took in a deep breath, “I love to draw. Growing up I saw my father’s simple line drawings turning into beautiful colorful blueprint for buildings and those turned into real life. I wanted to do similar. But I wasn’t interested in Architect. While my father wanted to turn his imagination into real thing, I had much simpler ideas. I just wanted to bring my imagination from my mind into a piece of paper and let people look at them, and admire them. It was very simple.”

Jinyoung smiled, “I–I have similar thought.”

“You too? You like art too?”

“Well…” He paused.

“But you ended up being a CEO for a totally different industry.” Chaeyoung giggled, and Jinyoung followed. “You know, I envied people who could plan out their life and ended up exactly what they had planned. I planned my life, but events happened. I could never go back.”

“You can go back now. If money is needed to fund your art education–“

“One year before my graduation.”

Jinyoung held his breath knowing that she was about to tell him of her trauma.

“I had a final that I have to turn in. It was due in two days. It was late at night.” Chaeyoung took a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears. She didn’t know what prompted her to tell him this, but since she started, she couldn’t stop. And he kept quiet, listening to her. “I ran out of a tube of paint. My father and older brother loved me a lot. They wanted me to succeed because they know it would make me happy. They drove me around town to get the tube of paint but it was so late, shops were closing down…” She took a deep breath. “My father sped. We got into a car accident. I was the only survivor.”

“Your father, is William Park?” He asked.

“Mmm.” Chaeyoung was surprised that no tears were falling.

“My mom cried when she saw the news.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for? Accident happened. What can we do afterward but just pray and mourn?”

“I…can’t–“

“It was yellow wasn’t it?” He asked.

“Mmm.”

“Of course. How could you do art when you’re afraid of a primary color?”

“Thank you.” Chaeyoung said.

“Hm?” He turned to her.

“The honey citron jam. I haven’t had it since that accident. It was really good.”

“Ah–.”

“You made it right?”

“Mmm. I used orange blossom honey. Although if you use honey, you wouldn’t be able to see the bright yellow color of citron. Most brands used sugar. My mother taught me.”

“You also made the blood orange marmalade. The blueberry jam, and even the butter. It was a white cream color. Everything on that table were home-made.”

Jinyoung chuckled, “If you like the honey citron. I’ll make more.”

“Hm…Don’t.”

“You don’t like it?”

“No. I fear I’d be addicted to it. And then when we divorced. What am I going to do?”

He laughed, “Well then, I’ll make it as a part of your monthly alimony.”

“Will you?” She turned and asked seriously. “Then, can you add in the pomegranate jam, the blueberry and blood orange too?”

“Park Chaeyoung, you are so greedy.” He stared at her shiny eyes looking up to him.

“Jinyoung. You lived in New Zealand right? Do you have a kiwi farm?”

“We do. We also have a pomegranate farm and a citron farm. I’ll take you there when we have times.”

“How do you know I want to go?” She grinned.

Jinyoung took in a deep breath when he saw how alluring she was. Her body pressed against his and asking about him in that soft quiet voice. It wasn’t the appropriate place, but he wanted to devour her.

“Jinyoung?” Chaeyoung asked when she saw his eyes piercing through hers and knew. “I don’t think this place is appropriate.” She whispered. “The walls are thin.”

Jinyoung smirked when she showed that she understood his intentions. He whispered, “It would be more fun if you can keep it quiet.”

He turned her around to have her back pressed against him. Her neck laid on his arm. She let him kissed her neck and fondled her breast. He slid her pant and underwear off to briefly finger her. When she let out moans he kissed her to shush her up. She reached for his member and stroked it a few times before guiding it in. She whimpered, trying to keep it as quiet as possible. He thrusted in slowly and she gasped, biting her bottom lip to not make a sound. She felt his tight grip on her thighs when he held it up to give him some room. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she let a little moan slip out and he quickly shushed her up with his fingers. He had to finish quick or she’d be making more noises. When he came he bit her shoulder to muffle out his grunts. She gasped when he pulled his fingers out from her mouth. She got what she wanted, but it wasn’t satisfying because it was brief. And he knew because he pulled her in and chuckled quietly into her ears, “Make do with this for now. I’ll give you more when we’re back to our place.”

She nodded but also fell asleep quickly afterward.

 


	18. Fishing

Chaeyoung sighed desperately waiting for a fish to bite her bait. She tagged along to Jisoo in the morning when Jinyoung left for Busan. Jisoo was sitting quietly listening to the ocean wave and waited for fish to bite her bait. Dalgom laid in between them and Bambam dozing off on the bench. It was too early in the morning for everyone but his mistress.

Jisoo yanked the fishing rod when she felt it moved. Chaeyoung gaped, gasped and whimpered. Another one, she caught another one! They had been there for one hour and how many fish had Jisoo caught? Six. How many had she caught? Zero! It wasn’t about keeping scores, but she wanted at least to feel the fishing rod move once. Just once was all she prayed for.

“Jisoo.” Chaeyoung whined. “How are you able to catch so many? Teach me.”

Jisoo smiled while she let the fish off into a basket. She put in another bait, then she tossed it into the water. “Patience.” And she sat there looking at the spot of the floating bait.

“Sound so easy, but so hard to do.” Chaeyoung murmured before giving another sigh. “Say, Jisoo…” Chaeyoung searched for topics to talk about with her. She didn’t really like long silence. “Have you ever sign a contract out of desperation?”

Jisoo gulped at the question. She suddenly became wary of her. What was her purpose for asking such a private question.

“I have.” Chaeyoung answered her own question while keeping watch on the floating bait. “I was so desperate that I signed it. It wasn’t that bad, fortunately. Luckily he isn’t anyone twisted…well, he is a little twisted. But not degrading type of twisted…you understand me?” She turned and came eye to eye with Jisoo. Somehow, Jisoo was interested in her story. She abandoned her floaty bait and had given Chaeyoung all her attention. Chaeyoung gulped when she saw how eager Jisoo was to hear the story that she hesitated to continue. She wanted to let out her frustration, but at the same time she didn’t want anyone to know the full detail. “Um…A marriage certificate is a contract, isn’t it?” She smiled.

Jisoo nodded and looked down. She returned to her floaty fish bait. She also signed a contract, but it wasn’t anything of the ordinary. Suddenly she felt like she shouldn’t talk to Chaeyoung. Working in the Kim family taught her something important. In the high society circle, there was a classing system that one belong to. When she worked there, she belong to the maid class. They had the wife class and the ‘concubines’ class where the mistresses were. She belong to that class and Chaeyoung belong to the legal wife class. There were some unwritten rules among them. One was that the mistresses should never talk to the wives. They were lower and they should never be friends. It was the 21st century, yet such archaic rules still exist, but high society was a close knit circle that they would allow those rules to stay. It was all about power play. Chaeyoung was already legally married, but then again, she wasn’t part of that elite circle. So, it would be fine for them to talk.

Chaeyoung noticed Jisoo spacing out. Even when the fish tugged strongly on her bait that she didn’t even notice. “Jisoo! Jisoo! The fish! The fish!” She yelled and grabbed onto Jisoo’s fishing rod while she kept hers between her thighs. Jisoo jerked and quickly reeled it in. And Chaeyoung gasped when her fishing rod shook. She quickly grabbed it, but didn’t know what to do. “Jisoo! Help!”

“Reel it in!” Jisoo said, instructed her on how to. Jisoo found it so amusing that Chaeyoung held her breath while doing whatever she told her. She even held her hand and helped her and she didn’t breathe until the fish was caught, safe in the basket. Jisoo started to giggle and laughed when Chaeyoung patted her chest to calm it down. Both Chaeyoung and Bambam gaped, it was possibly their first time seeing and hearing her laughing so hard.

Chaeyoung didn’t know whether she should be happy or angry at someone laughing at her, but she bit her tongue and smiled. And all she could utter afterward was, “Thanks.”

“Sorry.” Jisoo stopped. “You just reminded me of something from long time ago.” She was in the same situation long ago. “Well, I think that’s good enough. We can go home.”

Chaeyoung pouted, she just got her first fish. “Can we stay so I can get another one?” She pleaded.

Jisoo gulped, she looked out to the sea then back to her. _It took her one hour to get a fish. If we stay for another one, it would be another hour?_ Jisoo liked fishing, but she didn’t like to stay out for long either. But Chaeyoung sad puppy face got to her. “O..kay…”

Chaeyoung clapped ecstatically, “Don’t worry. I know how to do it now. So it’ll be quick. I’ll get it in… um…30 minutes! Trust me!” She nodded to Jisoo and Jisoo let out a small sigh.

 _It’s gonna take another hour._ Jisoo groaned internally.

––•••––

Jaebum waited patiently in a cafe for Jinyoung who came nicely dressed to match. The two classmates finally met years after graduation. And it was a bit awkward because neither wanted to talk. They didn’t even want to greet each other. They stared at each other with smirks until the waitress came out and ask for their orders. And Jinyoung started.

“I don’t have all day.” Jinyoung reminded.

“Neither do I.” Jaebum retorted.

“You asked me to come out. So what findings are you going to show me that would interest me?”

Jaebum sighed. “I have a question.”

“You could’ve ask that over the phone and not waste my time.” Jinyoung smiled.

“I’m also wasting my time talking to you.”

“You’re the one making the appointment here.” Jinyoung retorted.

Jaebum was annoyed, but he wasn’t there to keep the bantering going, so he cut to the chase, “You don’t hate Naeun?” Jinyoung gulped, his face turned serious and his eyes became soulless. Jaebum could tell that he hated her. Jaebum smirked and leaned back. “You do hate her. You hate her whole family.”

“I also hate you.” Jinyoung announced. “I hate all of you.” He couldn’t control himself. Staring at Im Jaebum’s smug face made his blood boiled. He took his place, took his girlfriend and his reputation.

“Then what are you doing with her?” Jaebum asked showing him photos of them at the cafe from their last meeting.

Jinyoung laughed. Of course he would have private eyes around her. Kim Naeun wouldn’t be living such a life had she chose him. He would trust her and not have people lurking around her, taking ‘evidences’ of her every moves. “Your fiancee contacted me though. So what are you doing that she had to contact her ex?”

Jaebum chewed on the inside of his lips. He was so angry, but the _fucker_ was right. If their relationship was good, she wouldn’t have to go around to get her satisfaction from others, and called her ex. But it was her decisions and not his. “You know perfectly well, why. You were her ex. So you know how she is.”

“And you gonna let her run around with anyone she likes?”

“She wanted an open relationship. Something that you couldn’t give her. That’s why she went to me–.”

Jinyoung laughed, “Yo, she accepted your proposal, but she spent a week with me a few months after while you were busy making deals for your future.”

Jaebum took a deep breath. He couldn’t even deny such a hard fact. He was defeated. But he had another fact he wanted to throw in Jinyoung’s face. “Amazed me that you didn’t kill her for what her family did to your parents. Are they still in a vegetative state?”

“IM JAEBUM!” Jinyoung slammed his fist on the table and all eyes were on them. He quickly pulled his hands back and leaned back after calming himself.

“You hate her gut don’t you?”

“So what if I do?”

“Yet, you still smiled and look softly at her like nothing ever changes.” Jaebum praised.

“Im Jaebum, what is it that you want?”

“I don’t like her.” Jaebum let it out.

Jinyoung scoffed. “What is this trap that you’re setting me up for?”

“Would you want to take revenge on that family?” He proposed.

“What?”

Jaebum knew he was playing a dangerous game. Kim Naeun wasn’t over Park Jinyoung since the first person she went to was Jinyoung whenever they argued. He wanted the Kim’s fortune, but he didn’t want to be under their control. He wanted them to hand it to him at their own free will. Naeun was very spoiled, they loved her. They would give her anything she ever wanted and if their precious daughter wanted out of this marriage and went for someone that they disapprove of, they would go and beg him afterward, like they did years ago. Jaebum chewed on his thumb. He was scared that Park Jinyoung might end up playing him. It was very risky to propose such a plan.

Jinyoung saw that he was having some difficulty and he smiled. “You know, I didn’t plan to tell anyone this. But I’m married.”

“Huh?” It caught Jaebum by surprise. Park Jinyoung got married? The one who never want to settle. The one who rejected almost all the girls but Kim Naeun. “When?”

“Recently.” Jinyoung answered.

“Newlywed?”

Jinyoung nodded.

 _Then that is even more suspicious. You didn’t want to marry back then, you definitely wouldn’t get marry now with the situation with your family._ “Where was your wedding?”

“We signed some papers. We both agreed not to throw any lavish wedding. Just a photoshoot and a nice dinner. That’s enough.”

Jaebum nodded. “Congratulation.”

“You…I heard you delayed your wedding?”

“Naeun told you?”

Jinyoung nodded with a chuckle. “She contacted me to complain to me about you delaying the wedding. She said you don’t love her anymore…”

“Is that so?”

“I told her about my marriage.” Jinyoung paused. “She suddenly asked to befriend my wife…” He smirked.

Jaebum’s eyes flickered. He remembered something very important back from uni. It wasn’t because Jinyoung rejected all the girls that he was single and didn’t want to settle down. Those girls could never get close to him. The moment Jinyoung showed interest, Kim Naeun would threaten them to not get close to him. He had witnessed it a few times how she bullied those girls and announced to them that she was Park Jinyoung’s girlfriend. That was how almost every kids in their circle knew about Jinyoung’s special spot for her.

Jaebum’s lips twitched and formed into a wide smirk. “Did you get marry before or after she contacted you?”

Jinyoung smiled. “After.”

“Park Jinyoung. Are you not scared? You’re telling Kim Naeun’s fiance about your plan.”

“You have a mistress.” Jinyoung replied and Jaebum gulped. “You have a mistress you care so much about that you sent a personal guard to protect her.”

“How did you–.”

“Tell me, what do you want me for? Then I’ll tell you how I know.”

––•••––

Chaeyoung sat and watched Jisoo played with Dalgom. She wanted to pet it, but the puppy didn’t seem to like her. She agreed that it was adorable and she wanted a puppy. She decided that it would be the first thing she’d do when she got back to Seoul. Jisoo found her staring so awkward even though she had tried so hard to ignore her, it didn’t work. She kept glancing back at Chaeyoung, but Chaeyoung’s eyes were only on cute Dalgom.

The two girls’ stares were broken when a black car drove up to their driveway and Dalgom started barking nonstop. The girls didn’t think there was anything wrong, they were curious; Jisoo thought it might be Jaebum coming while Chaeyoung didn’t think it was Jinyoung since his car was different. Emerged from the cars were four big men in black suits and masks. Immediately Jisoo shot up and ran back inside to hide. Chaeyoung followed her out of fear. The men was about to rush in and grab Jisoo but Bambam made it back home in time from his small errand that he ended up in a fight with them.

Chaeyoung slid the door opened when she saw grunts outside. Jisoo held on tight to Chaeyoung’s arms. She was very scared and she was sure those people were there for her. “Chaeyoung?” Jisoo muttered. “Who’s winning?” She asked in a shaky voice.

“Uh… I think it’s Bambam? ACK! Oh no, he got hit!”

Jisoo closed her eyes, she was praying for Bambam to win against them. She was praying hard. She didn’t know why or if praying would work, but she chanted for him to win. She wanted him to win. Her hands were squeezing Chaeyoung’s arms that she let out a shout before turning back to see Jisoo shaking with eyes closed.

“Jisoo what’s wrong?”

“Please win. Bambam, please win!” She chanted.

“Jisoo… are those people there, for you?” Chaeyoung asked and Jisoo opened her eyes.

“I–I–I should call him.” She murmured, stumbling through her pocket to get her phone. He gave her his numbers and so she should ask for his help.

“Him?” Chaeyoung asked and she too took out her phone. “I should call Jinyoung.”

––•••––

“You want me, to court Naeun?” Jinyoung asked again. He started laughing, “You want me to be her lover?”

Jaebum thought it was a bit absurd, but since he knew Park Jinyoung, it would be better with him than another stranger. “You wanted revenge right? You got married because you know she would bother you if she knows that you have someone. You know and remember her personality well. She likes to be the center of attention, especially yours. So do whatever you want–.” He stopped when his phone rang. He had forgotten to turn it off and just when he quickly grabbed it to turn it on silence, he saw _her_ name. He narrowed his eyes and found it odd, a thought of Grandma using her phone to call him flashed by but nonetheless, she would be next to Grandma anyway, so he picked up.

 _“H-h-h-help.”_ She called desperately in a soft breathy voice. By the sound of it, she was shaking and was probably crying. Jaebum couldn’t sit still when he heard that voice and it echoed in his mind. He lost all focus of what he was talking about with Jinyoung and it was apparent to Jinyoung that something could possibly happen to Jisoo.

Jinyoung’s phone rang and he picked up. “Park Chaeyoung–.”

“Jinyoung~~!! Come back quick! Some weird people are here. I’m so scared!” She cried. He was right that something was happening in Namhae.

“Call the police! I’ll be back–.” He didn’t even finish and Jaebum shot out of his seat. “Aish!” Jinyoung grabbed his stuff and followed.

“YAH! I’m so scared here and you’re cursing at me?”

“That was not for you!” He replied.

“You know what? Nevermind! Bambam got it under control! Hpmf!” She hung up in anger.

“Chaeyoung! Aish!” Jinyoung followed Jaebum to his car and got in on the passenger side even before Jaebum got in.

Jaebum stood flabbergasted, “What are you doing?”

“Get in, we don’t have time.” Jinyoung ordered.

“Excuse me? You’re in the wrong car.”

“No. It’s the right one.”

“Park Jinyoung. I don’t have time for this. Where’s your car?”

“Broken.”

“Bullshit.” Jaebum retorted.

“You want me to be on your side or not?” Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum bit his lips in anger and got into his car. “Just so you know. I’m not dropping you off anywhere–.”

“It’s fine. We’re both going to the same place anyway.”

Jaebum looked at him with furrowed brows.

“Drive.” Jinyoung ordered.

 

 


	19. Road Paved

Bambam smiled when he locked eyes with the two girls and Grandma. The other party scrambled in tattered.

“Woah!” Said both girls at the same time. They were shocked that a skinny lanky kid could do so much damage to four big muscled men.

“You don’t think I’m just some random personal guard do you?” He asked, cooly dusting off dirts from his summer blazer. _I wasn’t trained in martial arts for fun. Well, it was more for my own protection but it became a great skill to have to earn some spare money. Ah, I need to call Boss. Those were definitely from that family._ “Anyway, we should be on guards. I feel like they would be back.”

Jisoo was so scared of the idea of going back to that family that her hands shook and she almost pass out if it weren’t for Chaeyoung who suddenly held her and let her leaned on her body. Chaeyoung didn’t know what was wrong or who those people were. She guessed that they were loansharks, but whatever Jisoo did didn’t deserve to be taken from her safe place and made into a low ranked human serving despicable men. She had witnessed an acquaintance in similar situation, being dragged out of her home and showed up at the red light district later.

“Chaeyoung.” Jisoo murmured. The two of them sat watching the sea. “You asked if I ever sign any contract out of desperation?”

“Mmm.”

“I did. It wasn’t a marriage certificate like yours. I signed without reading anything…Well, even if I read it, I wouldn’t understand much of it. I only graduated high school. And I was in a very muddle state, I still am. I signed it so I can get away. It wasn’t the best condition, but it was better.”

“Jisoo…I’m sorry.” Chaeyoung said. She didn’t want to ask further, she had no other words but just that and offered her ears.

“The place I’m at right now, would be perfect…But… I am back to desperation. I think he is the only one who can protect me –even though I don’t understand why they wouldn’t let me go–.” She turned to Chaeyoung and unleashed her bottled up anger, “I am very poor. I don’t have money. I don’t have power. Why won’t they just let me go?” She got teary eyes again despite telling herself not to cry over such matters. She should be used to them by now and they shouldn’t garnered any more tears.

Chaeyoung awkwardly put her arm around her shoulders and patted gently and she whispered. “W-What contract did you sign?”

“It was a maid contract…he said. But I was to be his mistress. His fiancee know about me. Their whole family know about me…Their family…her dad is mine.”

 _Well, this is one hell of a complicated family. I don’t think me with a clear mind could even work this out. You poor thing._ Chaeyoung scooted closer to give her a tighter hug. “I think…No…that’s not right either.” She mumbled to herself. “I don’t know what your condition is like with your boss, so I can’t really tell you to go to him. Even if he sound safer than that family. He did cheat you on the contract thing.” She started to work things out aloud. “Knowing Jinyoung…your boss might be similar, putting complicated clauses in your contract.” She turned and asked. “Do you have to have sex with him?”

“Hm?” Jisoo jerked back. “Isn’t that what a mistress is for?”

“Ah…right.”

Jisoo wiped her tears and narrowed her eyes, “That’s also part of marriage or in a relationship…don’t you have sex?”

 _Right! Goddamn for a muddle-headed girl her sense is still bright._ “Well, some relationship don’t really need sex. Majority do…Okay. Honestly. I signed a contract for survival. You have to think about yourself. Do you want to live a good life?” Chaeyoung paused when she saw a glimpse of a cut on her wrist. “Do you want to live at all? If you do. Then you grab onto whoever is powerful. Whoever can provide and protect you. But beware…not everyone who is powerful, can provide and protect you is a good person. I’m sure you know this yourself.” Jisoo became quiet and deep in thought. Chaeyoung was surprised at her own motivational skill. Although she second guess herself if it was a wise thing to say to a seemingly unstable person. “Mm…You know, you don’t have to think so hard. If you suddenly think about him when you’re in danger, then that mean in your heart he is very reliable. If you have nowhere else to go and can only pick between limited roads, then you just have to go with the best option. Of course you’ll never know what is ahead, but we can still choose again and burrow ourself out. You said so yourself, you signed a contract out of desperation to get out. That’s you paving your own road. We paved roads to walk on, the roads doesn’t pave itself…It doesn’t matter. So long as you feel light and happy afterward, that would be the best option.”

 _For my own survival. I have to pick the best option._ Jisoo made her final decision. She wanted to live, and for her own survival, she had to pave the best road.

 

“Jisoo.” Bambam called from inside. “Boss… is here.”

Jisoo’s heart beat rapidly. She was nervous, but she had made her decision so she bravely went out. Chaeyoung followed. Jisoo hesitated with every step that she took. When she saw his face, there was some feeling of nostalgia. If this was her Jaebum-oppa, she would run to him and hug and cry into his chest, but this wasn’t him. He was a stranger to her, an imposture. Someone she needed to hang onto to survive. Each step she took, she left behind a precious memory of her past.

Jaebum stood in silence for her to come to him because he couldn’t bring himself to come and grab her and leave. Seeing her moving with hesitancy with each step that she took was very hurting, but that was his fault. She was hurt by them, and she was hurt by him, and without a doubt her coming to him was desperation. She didn’t want to come to him. He saw her eyes were watery, she was fighting back against herself. When she faced him, her head held high and her eyes staring into his but the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

“I’m ready.” She uttered while discreetly grabbing onto his fingers.

Jaebum was in agony when he saw her tears. She looked so tired, could collapse any moment with a tiny bit of a shake. He looked firm at her but when she closed her eyes and held onto his hand to calm herself his eyes shifted to her neck, to her arms and her wrist. He winced when he saw the faint scar, he would cry if he wasn’t so angry. He looked at her lips and wanted to hold her and kiss her, but he held back.

“Let’s go home.” He said before helping her to the passenger seat which Jinyoung had emerged from.

“JINYOUNG!” Chaeyoung shouted before sprinting to hug him. Jinyoung jerked, was taken aback at how strong she was. “Jinyoung~~ It was very scary.” She whined into his chest with arms tightly wrapped around his body. He smiled, kind of enjoying her clinginess. He patted gently on her back while watching Jaebum’s car backing away. “Who’s that?” Chaeyoung asked when she regained herself.

“Business partner.” Jinyoung smirked.

“Jisoo…” She whispered, “Was that him? The one that made her signed a mistress contract?”

“Oh, you know about that too? Then I don’t have to explain.”

“Wait, what?” She looked up at him.

“Long story short. His fiancee is Kim Naeun, my ex.”

“WHAT!?” She let go of him and pushed him away. _No wonder they’re after you, Jisoo!_ Mental breakdown, she was about to have one.

 


	20. In Your Arms I [TW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has heavy contents, mentioning of abuse.

Rather than the high-rise apartment, Jaebum took Jisoo to a hotel to rest before going back in the morning. Jisoo wasn’t surprised that it was a hotel suite and not an actual house that they’re coming back to. Coming through the doors, he advised her to shower and rest without looking at her.

“I had them pick out clothes for you, they’re left in the room, you can go check.” He said as he loosened up his tie and untucking his dress shirt.

Jisoo didn’t know if she should be formal or informal with him, but seeing how he was still speaking in that tone, she bowed and answered, ‘Yes, Master Im.”

Jaebum winced and looked away when he heard those words. He would try to be more informal, but it was hard and awkward, he didn’t know how to soften up when facing her. There was a wall between them and he didn’t know how to destroy that wall. If he went and be nicer, she would find it odd, well any words he said or actions he made were now being carefully examined by her based on what he had done.

Jisoo wouldn’t dare to go out to see him. If he wanted he would come in and maybe after he got what he wanted he would leave her somewhere that he wanted. She got into bed and stayed there. She couldn’t sleep because she was expecting him to come in any moment. Her heart was palpitating and her mind was preoccupied. It would not let her sleep. She wouldn’t dare to think of his reactions seeing her scars so she thought of reasons for him to get what he wanted but not have to see anymore than he should.

Jaebum was watching the sea outside on the deck. He admitted that nothing could be as calming as this view. He watched the city almost everyday, and it was always lively regardless of times, but it couldn’t bring any satisfaction. When he lived in Namhae, he wished to be in the city to see more people and to feel ‘alive.’ But there was no point in it when he was all alone by himself and so he just wanted to be busy all the time. He never bother to stop and watch the sea.

“What happened to us?” He whispered to himself. “You left and I ran away. When we found each other, I took my buried anger and laid it on you. You accepted it but rejected me. And I ran away again…” Jaebum took in a deep breath of the night breeze. “If I don’t take down that wall, then we won’t be able to move forward.” He had made the decision to see through the events that happened while he was gone.

He went to her room and knocked. Jisoo inhaled gazing at the door to see him entered. He walked toward her and sat on the side of the bed. He had one arm over her body and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. “You said you’re ready?” He asked.

She nodded but quietly pleaded, “You remember my request? Can we do it without me taking my clothes off?”

Jaebum smirked and she knew that meant ‘no.’ She gulped and her eyes swell up. She really didn’t want him to see all that, because if he saw all that he would not care for her anymore. She thought her value had dipped so low that nobody wanted her. She didn’t make any more sense but she suddenly wanted to be in his arms, that feeling never left her. If he hadn’t known about the scars, he would agreed to that and would wait a little longer, but because he now knew he wanted to see them more. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, he knew it was agony for her to start speaking but he was gambling at the moment. He was sure that he could make it better for her.

Jaebum reached out and calmly unbuttoned her shirt. She cringed turned her head to the side and recoiled back against the headboard. She whimpered and grabbed onto his wrist pleading to him not to do it. All he could do was smirk to hide his nervousness. “Kim Jisoo…Why won’t you let me see your body?” He asked and she released her grip.

Jisoo sniffed and replied in a timid voice, “It’s not the same anymore.” Jaebum swallowed his fear and continued. He looked away from her while unbuttoning all the buttons and gently flipped open the flap. Jisoo closed her eyes tight and continued, “I’m sorry. I failed to protect myself. To keep it the same as before, for you.” His eyes shifted to her shaken face and pieced all her words together when he saw a scar above her breast. He gulped and held back his tears. He slid his hand up her shoulder and gently turned her over and it was a horrid sight. Jisoo bit her lips to prevent herself from sobbing in embarrassment while he pressed his lips together in anger. It wasn’t just anger, it was fury. There were so many scars, old and fresh. There was even a remnant of a burnt scar, it must’ve been the one that he felt last time.

“What. Happened?” He uttered.

Jisoo gasped, her face was covered in tears. She whimpered and calmed herself. She didn’t want to hide anymore, she didn’t want to hide it anymore. It had came to this step, if he was human, he would take pity on her if she told him her story. If he was human, he would not pick his Mother-in-law’s side. She took in a deep breath and sniffed and started from the time when they parted. “It was scary to part from you. But I thought since it was my dad, he would love me somewhat. His wife on the other hand, was what I had expected. I didn’t expect her to love me, I expect her to hate me. She hated me. I did nothing to her and she still hated me. Her words were not kind. When she was angry, she would scold me and hit me. It didn’t matter who anger her, she would come to me and release her anger.” She smiled in irony, “I thought my dad would love me somewhat… but when I came to him, he brushed it off. He didn’t care.”

Every words that she said he took to heart. He clenched his fist against the bed and his eyes were blanked. He hoped that there was nothing more. But Jisoo didn’t stop there. “That woman that you called Mother-in-law is so evil…She hit me, whipped me and one time splashed boiling water on me. She called me names.” She suddenly paused and became quiet. There was something else very weird that she didn’t want to say it. Yet, just thinking about it frightened her so much that she shook at the smallest touch from Jaebum. And out came the most strangest question he had ever heard, “You…won’t do anything strange to me, right?”

Jaebum gaped, he felt his heart sunken and throat clogged. He couldn’t breathe when he heard such a question. What strange thing did that old hag did to her?

“You won’t try to force anything in me, right?” She asked in tears and sobs. She couldn’t hold it back any longer.

He looked at her with teary eyes of his own but he held back his emotion and asked in a broken inaudible voice. “What did she do to you? You ran away for this reason?”

Jisoo cried, “I don’t mind all the name-callings. I don’t mind all the physical pains. But she got very weird…She locked me in a room and said she’ll train me.” Her face was a mess, full of tears and endless sobbing. Her hands tugging on his shirt and begged him, “Please don’t let me go back to her. Her youngest son… “ Jaebum cringed, he knew what she was about to tell him and it would make him sick, but he had to hear it to the end. Jisoo gulped and trying to calm herself. She didn’t know what overcame her but she just wanted to tell someone and the person in front of her was listening. “That boy was only fifteen when he said he wanted me. And she decided that I’ll be his first time when he turns sixteen.” She heaved in between words. “She said she’ll train me…so she locked me up. She…She…” She couldn’t even find the words but he knew what that women did. “I’m sorry. She touched me inappropriately. It hurt a lot. It wasn’t as nice as when you did it.”

He couldn’t hold it any longer and pulled her in for a tight embrace. She cried in his arms and begged him to not let her go back. “You can do anything you want to me, but please don’t let me go back there. Please Master Im.” His arms tightened when he heard those words that he set for her. He bit his bottom lip and held back his tears.

“I promise, you won’t go back there.” He said. With just a few words from him and she heaved in relief. Her sobbed gotten quiet and he pulled her out to check on her to see her red eyes red nose and face full of tears. She sulked, didn’t know what she just did but she couldn’t look at his face.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

_I should be the one saying that. I should be the one repeating that._

“I’m sorry. My body is not the same anymore.” She said quietly. “Please don’t expect much.”

Jaebum caressed her face before giving her a kiss. He didn’t really care of what her body was like, but he couldn’t do it at the moment. She looked exhausted and needed rest and he need to let out his pent up frustration. He didn’t want to do it in front of her. “Why don’t you rest tonight.” He whispered before leaving her be. He needed to get out quick. She thought he was somewhat disgusted that he didn’t want to do it anymore. She had expected it and didn’t think much of it. As long as he kept to his promise to not make her go back there, she was fine with giving away his love to someone else. She was contented that now he knew and she didn’t have to hide anymore. She was relief and was able to sleep for the night.

He stood frozen in front of her door and couldn’t fathom what he had heard. Tears strolled down his face crying for her innocence. Her trust in people was broken down by the people she thought would love her. He was one of them. Jaebum slid down to the floor and cried silently. How could he not believe and trust in her? She was waiting for the past seven years and what did he do? He found someone else and took revenge on her. What right did he have for her and her body after all this? All night long, he sat in front of her door and cried in contemplation of what he should do to correct all the wounds that was inflicted on her.


	21. In Your Arms II [M]

The drive home was very awkward. Jisoo didn’t say anything and Jaebum didn’t ask further. He didn’t know what to say either. But when he drove toward the inner city she spoke up. “This is not the way home.”

He subtly smirked, “This is your home.” She gazed at him with questionable eyes. Jaebum smiled and drove toward a large building, the tallest in Seoul, in South Korea, the fifth tallest building in the world, Khun Tower.

Jisoo was supposed to be ecstatic to be living in such a grand place, but she thought she was lied to. He said he would protect her and not let her go back to them, but a place like this could only be the residence for him and his wife. Was she brought back to be a maid again. Standing in the elevator next to him, she was so afraid that she grabbed his hand out of impulse that shocked him. “Please don’t take me back.” She pleaded and he held onto the hand that grabbed onto him.

“I’m not taking you back to them. That’s why you’re living here.” He made it clear. She was so afraid that she didn’t believe him and it showed in her trembling hand. She released her grip but he held on to it. He didn’t take into consideration how she would be after all the inflicted abuse that even going to a luxurious building wouldn’t impress her and only sent her freights. That old monster will pay for all this.

When she entered the penthouse she was then in awed. She didn’t dare to go and look around, just stood in the foyer and looked up to the high ceilings, the big opened kitchen and living room. She looked around to see if there were any other remnants of female belongings but there were none. There were no pictures anywhere. The house was furnished but was still a blank canvas. Jisoo shifted her eyes toward Jaebum who walked out to the terrace. Her stomach fluttered when she saw some greens outside. It was the only thing that made her rushed out to confirm for herself. And when she saw them she was able to smile. All her plants were there.

“They have a few plant shops around the area.” Jaebum informed. “You can go buy some more if you want. You can decorate the whole house with them if you want.”

Jisoo looked at him somewhat contented and nodded, a single tear strolled down and she wiped it away immediately. She had been crying too much, bad or good, she cried. It had gotten a bit too much for her own-self. When she looked at all the plants, she was happy but she remembered Grandma and Dalgom.

“What’s wrong?” He asked when he saw her looking downcast.

“Grandma.” She whispered.

“She didn’t want to come. Bambam called yesterday and said she didn’t want to go with us.” He said. “He will be there for a few more days until things settle then he’ll be back to help you around.”

Jisoo was still looking a little sad but she didn’t dare to ask about bringing Dalgom to live with her so she just nodded. When she finally looked out to the great view of the city, her eyes widen in awed at how big the city was. She never knew it was this big. The maids working with her often said how big the city was, but she didn’t know it was this huge. And the place they’re in made everything dwarfed in size. Her heart pounded and her eyes became glossy. He watched her moving closer to the rail to have a closer look. Her head turned as she took in the panoramic view of the city that she lived in but had never seen.

“It’s prettier at night.” Jaebum said to her. “You can watch it everyday without worrying.”

She subtly nodded. But how could she not have any worries? The beautiful views could briefly take her mind off from some stuff, but wounds wouldn’t heal so easily. And she wasn’t planning on relying on him forever. She knew best that she couldn’t be in this position forever. The moment he legally married would be the moment she leave.

“Will you be fine staying at home alone?” He asked. “I have a meeting to attend to and I’ll be back. You can make your own dinner. I won’t have dinner.”

Jisoo nodded and he left for work, leaving her be in the huge house, wondering what to do. Jisoo had a lot of creativity on how to decorate the house, but she was very afraid of touching or messing up things that she sat at the couch and did nothing. Pretty soon she fell asleep for the whole day.

When he came home he noticed that nothing changed. Nothing was cooked either. He went into a little panic and went into the house with socks instead of slippers to see if she was still there and found her sleeping on the couch. He tucked her hair behind her ears for her and saw _his_ Jisoo serenely sleeping. He caressed her face. _Did you get a lot of things off your chest? But there are other things that you’re worried about?_ He was about to pick her up and carry her but she opened her eyes and jerked up.

“Um…I’m going to take a shower and sleep. You should do the same.” He said and she jumped off the couch to do the same. He gulped when he saw that she only did things when told. “Your room is upstairs to the left, mine is across from it.”

 

Jisoo climbed into bed somewhat contented. She had expected that he wouldn’t touch her after hearing such a story. She was always afraid that he would find out about it and would abandon her. But he left her here instead and it was better than what she had thought. He was not an unreasonable person, so she had always waited for him to come. Although she wanted to see him again and to hopefully be able to start over, but it would never going to happen after all that.

Jaebum paced back and forth in his room. He held back for too long. He wanted to hold her, especially after all that. He just wanted to plant kisses on all those scars so she wouldn’t have to say sorry the next time. But, the fear of being rejected by her was strong. Furthermore, wouldn’t doing this be taken advantage of her vulnerable state? Jaebum bit on his lips when he couldn’t hold back any longer. It would be tonight and every night after.

She was sound asleep but felt something heavy on top of her. When she opened her eyes she saw him on top of her. She gulped and didn’t know what to say. She would scream if it was some danger, but since it was him, she had expected such events, although a bit surprised that he still wanted to do it after all that.

He didn’t say anything but since she didn’t fight back, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and she winced. His kiss shifted down to the tip of her nose and then her lips. Her hands pushed on his chest but she was kissing him back and as he took her clothes off, he whispered, “I want to see them again.” Jisoo squirmed when he took her clothes off, every pieces so he could examine everything closely.

She was very reluctant to but turned to let him look at her back. He ran his fingers through every scar and gave each a kiss. She winced and closed her eyes to feel his lips on her rough skins. She squirmed and whimpered when she felt him kissing her bottoms. She didn’t understand what he was trying to do but it was embarrassing for her to be shown this way. Her eyes were shut tight and body slightly twitched as a reaction to his touches. She was expecting something hurtful but all they did was helping her recalled the feelings from seven years ago. The gentle touches from his hand, his soft kisses that were planted on her from back then. She quietly cried thinking that she was dreaming again. She didn’t want to wake up if this was a dream.

She didn’t fight back and made no loud sound that he kept going until when he spread those bottom cheeks apart and licked the lips that he heard her muffled moan. When he looked up she was hugging a pillow and legs pulled up into a fetal position. Jaebum came up and brought his face close to hers and the pillow and whispered softly. “We are just continuing the event from seven years ago.” And planted a kiss on her cheek.

Jisoo turned to look at him with watery eyes and a pout in disbelief. _Seven years ago? You still remember?_

Jaebum stared into her eyes that was questioning him if he even remember those memories. He wanted to reply, _I remember it so vividly that I had to take my anger on you for hurting me. But I think I was the one that don’t remember anything._ He gave her a reluctant kiss, afraid that she would not let him do anything else and she winced away from him. However, she remembered what he had said, _A mistress can be cute, can be spoiled, but is very obedient! Won’t ever become anything more than a mistress. Very obedient. Obedient._

 _“_ Sorry.” She apologized looking like she was in pain. And it hurt to see her apologizing for something that was normal. “Sorry Mas–.”

He couldn’t bear to hear those words again that he kissed her in the middle of her sentence and advised after, “Don’t call me Master Im again. I don’t want to hear it. You can just call me Jaebum-oppa again if you want.” Jisoo closed her eyes again and imagined the Jaebum-oppa from seven years ago and shook her head. She didn’t want to taint that image of him. Jaebum studied her expression and saw that she was in agony. It was just a name, a title, she didn’t have to be like that. “Jaebum is also fine.” _Anything is better than Master Im at this point._ Jisoo nodded but was still reserved regarding the switch up. She didn’t want to call him ‘Jaebum’ either. Jaebum was a bit pissed, more so at himself than at her. He couldn’t do anything right for her. He got up and sat on the side of the bed much to Jisoo’s surprise.

Jisoo didn’t know what went wrong, she thought she was obedient for him, was it because of the name? She really found it more awkward to call his name. He hunched over to rest his arms on his thighs and lowered his head. He really didn’t know what to do. He brushed and ruffled the back of his head with his hands. He couldn’t say those three words because she wouldn’t believe him since he hadn’t shown any responsibility toward her. At the same time she looked so hurt that he didn’t want to further damage her. When Jisoo saw his hunched back, she found that it was very sad looking, seemingly went through a lot of hardships. He must’ve carried a lot of burdens on his back. She sucked it up and reached out for his shirt. “Jaebum…” She whispered. He became frozen by her voice. “I–I…I want to continue and finish this.”

He returned his gaze toward her and she timidly whimpered jerking back against the pile of pillows. Jaebum wryly smiled and said, “If I tell you that I don’t love her. Do you believe me?”

Jisoo shook her head. She looked at him with a sense of jealousy and envy. _How can you not love her when you proposed to her? You spent the last of your youth with her. She got to see the carefree you who grew up to be who you are today. She got to be next to you when you struggled to come up this far. She got to see the best of you. And all I got was the innocent carefree, country bumpkin version._ Jisoo suddenly changed her expression when she turned away and subtly smiled. _No. I got the best version of you._

“She reminded me of you.” He suddenly said. “When we first met. She was much like you.” Jisoo didn’t dare to look at him after those words, but he continued, “Not much later, there was a distinction between you and her. She doesn’t remind me of you anymore. I thought I lost you, so I tried to give her a piece of my heart.” His lips pressed together while gazing at her lips and he leaned in to give it a kiss.

Jisoo closed her eyes and her heart became much calmer. She was able to pace her breathing although still a bit timid. Her hands didn’t shake as much as before and he felt them gently placed on his shoulders when he kissed her neck. He became a bit nervous when he felt her arms snaked around his shoulders and neck. Jaebum looked back up and saw her with eyes closed and chin up. Although she flustered but her face was much calmer, he saw her chest heaving at a stable pace, she was giving herself to him. His mouth tugged into a small smirk. He was a little happy but when he saw her waiting he couldn’t help but cherish her more. She was and would be the most precious delicate person in his life. And as much as he was ready to release his long awaited lust, he would have to be gentle.

Jaebum gently pulled her in toward him and she gulped. He caressed her face and ran his thumb across her lips before giving it a peck; Then down her chin and slightly tugged them down to have her mouth open before he gave her a gentle deep kiss. She squirmed tightening her arms around his neck when his hand glide down her neck when it tickled her. Even while kissing her he couldn’t stop himself from smirking due to her reaction. He carefully laid her back down on the pillows before pulling away. Jaebum gulped when he saw her huffing face that refused to open her eyes. He didn’t ask why she didn’t open her eyes, but she was trying her best to be calmed in this situation. Her hands were touching the skin on his back to stabilize itself and he pulled it down to placed it on his firmed chest. When she felt his heartbeats he whispered, “I am real.”

Jisoo opened her eyes to see his face up close. He was subtly smiling and his eyes were softly gazing at her. She suddenly raised her hand away from his chest to touch his bang before moving down to his face. She didn’t expect to see him and be able to do this again. To be able to touch his hair and his face like she used to. He closed his eyes to feel her reluctant hand softly touching him. He swiftly kiss her hand before grabbing it and kissed her wrist. Jisoo was taken aback at his action but he pressed her hand on his face before returning his gaze at her and said, “You can do anything to hurt me, but don’t hurt yourself.” She bit her lip and slightly nodded. Jaebum gave her another kiss on the lips and whispered, “I’ll do the rest tonight, you just have to enjoy it.”

He slid down and kissed her neck, moving down to her heaving chest and to her breast where he played with them for a bit. His tongue circling around her stiffed nipples made her squirmed. She moaned when he playfully bit them and yanked them. She whimpered when he moved down to her stomach and she felt the nerves pulling from inside. She twitched and moaned when he was caressing her inner thighs with his tongue before moving inward to the most sacred area. Her back arched and she panted at his tongue and lips devouring her pussy. Jaebum stopped to take off his clothes and kneeled in front of her naked body. Her knees were up but together. He pulled them apart and she got to see his hard cock and felt it on her pussy.

When she looked away with a flushed red face a smirk appeared on his face. And he leaned in to tease her with a subtle smile while he grabbed her wrist and guided her hand to his chest, inviting her to touch him. He slowly slid that dainty hand down to touch his cock. He had her wrapped her hand around it and stroked it while he gave her kisses all over her neck and body. He stopped right where her ear was to let her hear his moaning when he had her guiding his cock into her pussy. She let out a quiet moan when he went all the way in. It was her first time feeling this awkward feeling. They never went all the way back then and she was held hostage for all those years. Now that they did it, she felt bittersweet. She wasn’t excited but didn’t dislike it. He thrusted slowly and she felt the heat coming from contacts between their skins. She moaned and held onto him. He lowered himself onto her body and she bit his shoulder, muffling her own voice. She squirmed pulling her legs up to lock it behind his back when he increased his strength and speed. Her arms tightening around his waist and hands clutching onto his back.

This type of thing he had done it before, but it was never satisfying until now. Her holding on to him made him more excited but he couldn’t exert his full energy. He had to pace himself according to her reactions. When he saw her huffing dazed face, he gave her more kisses. He wanted to leave his own marks all over her body so she could only remember the loves that she would receive from here on after.

It was a long night, but she felt a bit safer. Truly safer in his embrace.


	22. Yellow Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologized for the late update. I'm currently at home and helping my family out on moving houses. Won't be able to update next week. After we settle in the new place I'll be able to go back to normal schedule. Hopefully.

Breakfast was served by the restaurant located in the Khun Tower. Jisoo didn’t touch it and was very bothered by the text messages that she had received.

_Jisoo, Bambam said you’re in Seoul?_

_I just got back. Are you okay?_

_How are you doing?_

_Can we meet up?_

_Jisoo, I’m so bored at home._

_Can we meet up and have some talks?_

_Seoul has a good fishing spot that we can go?_

_There are a few shopping malls, let’s go shopping?_

Jisoo stared at the phone in front of her and it kept pinging and the message popped up. She bit her bottom lip in frustration. She didn’t know how to even reply to her. It wasn’t that Jisoo didn’t like Chaeyoung, it was just too sudden and her messages were coming nonstop. Jisoo hadn’t befriended anyone for the past seven years, she was very skeptical of the sudden changes in her life. It wasn’t even a day at this new huge house and someone already wanted to contact her. Someone outside of the three people she had known so far and had numbers of.

Jaebum came out all dressed and was fixing his cufflinks, a bit taken aback by her not touching anything on the table. “Why are you not eating?” He asked and she jerked, shot up from her seat. Despite their last night rendezvous the atmosphere was still awkward. Jaebum had to quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead and she slightly shrunk back with eyes closed. “What’s wrong?” He asked when they settled back down. She pouted and slid the phone to him. He furrowed his brows at her before checking it. He was afraid that she had received some harassment but when he read the texts he asked, “Who’s Chaeyoung? Your friend?”

Jisoo hesitated regarding their relationship but since she kind of like Chaeyoung she nodded and she started to speak a little, “She…came to Namhae. With her husband.”

“Husband?”

Jisoo nodded, “He used to be grandma’s neighbor. Jinyoung-oppa.”

 _Oppa? You can call him that but you can’t call me that?_ The sudden jealousy in him rose. When he looked away pissed while chewing on his lips, Jisoo recoiled. She didn’t want to say another word to him. He subtly smiled when he glanced over and saw her uneasiness. “How long have you known them?”

“I only seen him a few times. It was my first time meeting her.” She said softly and quietly.

Jaebum thought that a night together would change her behavior, but he was very wrong. She was traumatized and heavily conditioned by that family and had lost her confidence in him that she treated him like a stranger, a boss that she would answer to when asked. He wanted to see her back to her old self. But he would have to take it one step at a time. Staying home all the time wouldn’t be good for her. He would be busy and wouldn’t be able to visit her as often as he would like. He couldn’t really be home all the time since he actually had a ‘fiancee’ to deal with. He smiled and said, “You should go out with her often. You…probably want to explore the city right? This friend might be able to help you.”

Jisoo looked at him with a little surprise. He would allow her to be with somebody else, a stranger to them?

“Her husband is a business partner of mine. It would help me if you can befriend her.” He said, hoping that she would be able to have a friend that she could connect with.

Jisoo nodded.

He didn’t hesitate to rub her head with a grin and kissed her, “I have to go to work. You can finish up. I’ll try to come by as often as I can.” He didn’t want to leave, but he felt a bit awkward around her. He had to return to the other home. “Please decorate the place. You don’t have to ask my permission. Buy whatever you want.” He stroked her hair before giving her a card to use.

When he left she sat quietly watching the door. _“I’ll try to come by as often as I can.” This means that you won’t stay here._ “So, this is what it means to be a mistress.” She murmured to herself reading the card and rubbing her finger around his name on the card. “Congratulation.” _Congratulation on everything that you have achieved so far._ Jisoo looked at the food on the table, from the beginning to the end, they were food that she used to prep for _them_ to eat, and now she got to eat them. She was very angry and bitter when she looked at the breakfast in front of her, but when she looked at the card in her hand she pressed her lips together before putting it down. She picked up her chopsticks to eat everything.

Jaebum stood quietly outside of the door wondering what he could do further to make it better for her, but he couldn’t even stay with her if he wanted to. That family suddenly rushed their wedding and if he couldn’t think of anything in two months, he would really have to marry Naeun. Park Jinyoung also hadn’t reply to his plan. _That fucker was probably planning to drag this out for revenge._

––•••––

Jinyoung returned to work the day after he and Chaeyoung returned from their brief’s vacation. Since Chaeyoung lost her job long before she became a ‘housewife’, she had nowhere to go and do but cleaning up the apartment. “I need a job.” She groaned, lazily laying on the couch watching some dramas. She made effort to message Jisoo but received nothing in return so she stopped. She didn’t want to bother her or scare her. She also sent Jinyoung some messages regarding her activities.

Jinyoung had to turn his notification off because it alerted him almost every five minutes and annoyed him so much that he couldn’t focus on any work. Just when he thought he would get some peace after turning off notification, he heard some heel-steps coming toward his office. Before his secretary could inform him of a special guest, the guest stormed in. Jinyoung gulped when he saw her.

“Jinyoung.” Naeun smiled with a bouquet of beautiful yellow roses in her arms. “I thought I should come see you and congrats you on making this far after graduation.”

Jinyoung smiled but inside he was flabbergasted. It was just yesterday he sent an apology message for Chaeyoung’s ‘rudeness’, and now she came.

His secretary rushed to explain, “CEO Park, I told her to wait–.”

“It’s fine. You can leave.” He told the secretary who bowed and walked out cringing in jealousy.

“I brought you the flower that you love.”

Jinyoung looked at the flower and saw that they were yellow roses, he wouldn’t be able to take that home. He could leave it in the office, but he had plan to have Chaeyoung come see him…And what’s with her wanting a job to kill time? She would ask for one in his company. He let out a small sigh and a simple smile, “I don’t like yellow roses.”

Naeun’s brows furrowed, she scoffed, “You used to ask me to buy them for you.”

“Sorry.” Jinyoung smiled, “Chaeyoung doesn’t like them.”

Naeun smiled smirkingly, she didn’t believe him. She didn’t believe that he completely forgotten and had blocked her out of his life. And that he was using his wife to piss her off. Why else would he keep mentioning _her_ name in front of her other than trying to see if she would become jealous?

A moment later, Jinyoung’s phone rang. He looked at the faced down phone with furrowed brows. He knew who it was, but she had such bad timing. Naeun smiled when she heard the ringtone. He kept it all these years. Jinyoung admit that even though he hated her, there were a few things that he held onto, very simple things that reminded him of his youth. But when he saw her smiling after hearing the ringtone, he became annoyed. It was clear that she remembered about their relationship but she chose Im Jaebum at the end. He even became shameless to work it out with her again much to his parents’s dismay. And the result of that was his whole family being punished for him. Those thoughts anger him and made him want to destroy her life.

Jinyoung picked up his phone and spoke to Chaeyoung in a soft sweet voice that sent shivers down Chaeyoung’s spine. “If you’re bored at home, go shopping. Didn’t I give you that new card?”

_“I’m afraid. If I spent, would there be enough money left for me?”_

Jinyoung sighed with a smile before excusing himself from Naeun. He turned around to look at his windows while talking speaking sweetly to Chaeyoung. Naeun sat still listening in. “Why are you so bored at home?”

_“I have nothing to do. I heard Jisoo is in Seoul, I tried to contact her but she didn’t answer. And all I do at home is cleaning up the apartment and doing laundry. It’s really boring. Jinyoung, can you find me a job?”_

He scoffed but laughed when he heard her snoring. “Chaeyoung!” He called aloud for her to wake up. “This isn’t good. All you do is eat and sleep at home. I’m sorry I brought you back to Seoul and left you with no friends…How about this. I have a friend that you should meet…” Naeun smirked with her eyes lit up. She knew where this was going and she was ecstatic.

 _“Park. Jin.Young!”_ Chaeyoung said through her clenched teeth. She knew who it was he meant.

“Chaeyoung. Maybe if you meet her you won’t feel jealous. She’s very nice. She lived in Seoul for a while, she’ll introduce you to more friends.” He said it sweetly, so sweet that Chaeyoung’s sharpness could sense her presence.

_“She’s there isn’t she?”_

Jinyoung smiled with closed lips and chuckled before praising her, “Smart girl.”

_“Ugh.”_

He hung up and switch to messaging instead. He had to coax her to meet up with Naeun. So he decided to give her a job at his company, to keep an eye on her and keep her busy so she wouldn’t bother him.

_Would you like to have a job? - Jinyoung_

_I currently have a job. - Chaeyoung_

_A second job that would guarantee you monthly salary. - Jinyoung_

_I have an unlimited card to use. - Chaeyoung._

_I’ll make that limited if you keep bothering me. - Jinyoung_

_If you meet with her, I’ll set you up with a nice job. - Jinyoung_

_I hate you, Park Jinyoung! - Chaeyoung_

_I’ll let her know you’re coming and is in need of a friend. - Jinyoung_

_Hate you! - Chaeyoung_

Jinyoung grinned blissfully ending their conversation and returned to Naeun to tell her that Chaeyoung would like to meet with her. Before he could say anything, Naeun gave him a cream-color card. Jinyoung knew what it was so he picked it up and read it with a smile. He said in a clear low voice. “Congratulation.”

“I would like for you to come.”

He nodded solemnly.

Naeun left the bouquet of roses on his desk before leaving with tears flowing.

“Wait.” He called and she stopped. She quickly wiped her tears and turned back to him. Jinyoung smiled smirkingly while picking up the bouquet of yellow roses to sniff them. He walked toward her and gave it to her. What he often did when she brought him yellow roses, because she loved yellow roses.

Her lips quivered staring into his eyes. “I thought you had forgotten.” Before he could say anything she launched forward and hugged him tightly. Jinyoung threw his arms up in shock, but he smiled at the outcome of this event. And Naeun pleaded with him while crying in his arms, “Jinyoung. Can we try it again?” Jinyoung bit his lips and pushed her away but she held on and begged, “Please. I know there’s only two months left, but I promise you, I won’t marry him…”

“You won’t?” He asked solemnly.

“I promise!” She begged.

“How can I believe you? I don’t want to be a fool the third time.”

She pulled herself away and shook her head, reassuring him, “I’ll ask umma and appa to break off my engagement with him. He has someone else–.”

“I also have someone else.”

“But you don’t love her!” She exclaimed.

Jinyoung scoffed, “If I don’t love her, why would I marry her?

She gaped, eyes darting while she tried to find a perfect reason. “She…Could it be that your family owed hers? You were obligated to marry her because your family was in need of help and her family help you? Could it be?”

Jinyoung looked at her softly with sparkling eyes and smiled, “Yes.” _You have outstanding imaginations, Kim Naeun._

Naeun smiled satisfyingly, “So you don’t love her. It’s just a feeling of gratitude. Right?”

Jinyoung nodded, “I thought you would never figure it out…You got engaged, so I thought you had forgotten–.”

Naeun grinned and shook her head, “Never. I’ll never forget our promise together.”

“But…” _Do you really love me this much, or am I being played again? Your acting have always been amazing. I don’t trust you anymore._

“Jinyoung. I’m glad that you’re back. I will tell umma and appa–.”

“Naeun. It’s just a testing period.” He said. “Don’t rush. You might not like the new Park Jinyoung…” Naeun threw herself at him and hugged him. Jinyoung’s eyes turned cold and he proposed a deal, “However, I will take you serious if…on your wedding. When I come to get you. You have to follow me and leave Im Jaebum at the wedding altar.”

Naeun pulled herself back in shock. She didn’t think he would go that far but when she saw his glazed cold eyes staring at her, she meekly nodded. There was something about Jinyoung that scared her, but she always ended up gravitating toward him. Her heart was never satisfied when she chose Jaebum over him. When she saw him again she felt very envious and jealous of the wife that he mentioned. When she hugged him, she felt everything was right again. However, she wasn’t sure if she would leave that wedding altar for him. Well, it was just a testing period, she could lie now and back out few weeks before the wedding. All she wanted was to get back at Jaebum and satisfied her ego until the wedding. She wouldn’t survive knowing Jaebum going to that pitiful wench everyday before their wedding.

“Chaeyoung need a friend.” Jinyoung suddenly said. “Can you keep her company? If she feels less lonely, she won’t cling on to me.”

Naeun smiled. “Of course.”

Jinyoung looked at her with a smile while stroking her hair and face. Naeun tightened her arms and raised her chin with eyes closed waiting for his kiss. He gave her a gentle kiss that reminded her of their once passionate love that he turned to loathe.

––•••––

When Naeun left happily, Jinyoung stared out into the view of the big city and smirked. He laughed at the absurdity of all the events that happened. When he was young he would never thought that his grown up self would be this manipulative. He was much simpler when he was young. He grew up wealthy but he was luckier than some of the wealthier kids in that his parents and family were very close and loving toward each other. His father loved his mother dearly and would risk his own life to protect her. There was never any situation where they would have someone else outside of their relationship and they made it clear to their kids of how loved they were. Their kids were never neglected. He grew up like a pampered naive prince. He never thought he would be a villain in someone’s story.

He sighed and sent a message to Im Jaebum.

_Thanks for the wedding invitation. But I’m taking your bride on your wedding day. I’m expecting your cooperation and anticipation. - Jinyoung._

Jaebum smiled when he checked his message.


	23. "Friends"

Chaeyoung dragged herself out of the comfort of her couch to dress prettily to meet her husband’s ex. She was instructed to dress well. He also told her some stuff that happened in his office that made her wanting more details but he excused himself with ‘meetings.’ “Park Jinyoung, if you hired me to be a fake, at least let me in with the gossips.” She murmured when she realized she didn’t have much to wear to actually impress the ex. “Do I even have time to go shopping?” She checked the time and place of the meeting and thought she wouldn’t be able to make it in time. However, when she received Jisoo’s message, she changed her mind.

_I…would like your help to decorate the new place I’m living at. I don’t know where to go to buy stuff. I would be very grateful if you can help me. - Jisoo._

Chaeyoung smiled and was about to ask her for her address but decided to call instead.

 _“Hello?”_ Jisoo asked with her sweet quiet voice.

“Hey! It’s me! Chaeyoung! Where are you? I mean, where do you live?” Chaeyoung asked in excitement.

Jisoo stuttered, she had no idea where she was living. “Um…I don’t know…um…” She was so embarrassed that she didn’t even know where she was living, but she remembered Jaebum mentioned the attributes of the building to her. “Um…it’s the fifth largest and highest building in the world.”

_WHAT? You kidding me…is this just a call to show off? Hm…but she didn’t seem like the type to do such a thing. Sounds very timid and shy too. I guess once you’re a mistress of someone wealthy, anywhere is a possible home…wait a minute, I’m a wife, how come I don’t get a better place? Ah, Park Jinyoung, you cheapskate._

Chaeyoung herself had no idea where that was until she search for it on the net, but she wasn’t so sure. “Jisoo, give me a minute. I’ll call you back in a few minutes.” She hung up and called Jinyoung instead.

“Park Chaeyoung!” Jinyoung was really in a meeting but he picked up when they were on five minutes break.

_“Where is the fifth largest and highest building in the world?”_

“What?”

_“I’m asking, what and where is the fifth largest and highest building in the world?” Chaeyoung repeated._

“Khun Tower in Seoul.” He said before hanging up when meeting resumed. His colleagues mistook that he wanted to look for a new place and was eyeing Khun Tower. Throughout the meeting he had to deflect their questions and advices on moving about in Seoul.

Chaeyoung messaged Jisoo that she would come to see her after she found the address to the place. She insisted that she would take her out to shop and eat. She hadn’t forgotten about Naeun, but she decided that the meeting would be brief whether Naeun liked it or not. She chose to not care about image and impressing her, and wore whatever she had. Chaeyoung figured that it would be better that Naeun think of her as ‘ugly’ and that would create less competition.

Jisoo was nervous, she went to water her plants and came back to look around the living room, the kitchen and her room. She checked a few times to determine what she needed. She wanted to see his room, but was reluctant to enter so she stood in front of it for a minute. She went back down to sit in the living room in silence afterward. She didn’t know what to do and didn’t believe that Chaeyoung could find her place. Bambam was still living with Grandma so she couldn’t have him around to help. Then her phone rang and she jerked. “Hello?”

“Jisoo. Did you know that the place you live at has a huge luxury mall underneath?” Chaeyoung asked. She was in the taxi on her way over and the taxi went passed the mall to make a turn around the corner and stopped in front of the residence’s entrance. “Oh, I’m here. I’m going to come in and I think there will be someone coming up to your place and ask for you to come down to let me in. But I need to tell them your name. What is your last name?”

“Kim Jisoo.”

When Chaeyoung got to the concierge, they checked her ID and then asked her for names, just like what Jinyoung had messaged her. When she told them Jisoo’s name, they asked for another one. Chaeyoung stuttered and blurted Jaebum’s full name. They told her to wait so they could go up and get Jisoo to come down. While she waited, Chaeyoung asked the concierge about the place, especially the security system that they put in place.

“So…Say…If I am a resident here. And I have visitors coming, I’d have to stay here in order to come down and receive them?”

The pretty concierge smiled and replied sweetly, “Miss. You can put down the names of your visitors and let us know beforehand.”

“Ah! Of course!” She lightly tapped her forehead, “Why didn’t I think of that?”

The concierge snickered lightly, “There are unique safe lists for individual resident. For example, the host of this residency had put your name under the mild threat list, so when we saw your name we only have to ask you two names. We also have to take a photo of you in case anyone else coming in and identify as you, that is not good.”

“Woah! You even thought that far! But… I’m on a list?” Chaeyoung asked in shock.

“Yes. You and your husband, eh…Park Jinyoung, is it? Are both on our lists. Although your husband is on a stricter list.”

Chaeyoung furrowed her brows and asked, “How strict?”

“He’s banned unless the primary owner bring him in.”

Chaeyoung’s mouth dropped, “Heol. Why?” She asked, but before she could get her answer, the butler brought Jisoo down to see her.

“Miss Park Chaeyoung. Miss Kim Jisoo.”

“Jisoo!” She ran to her with a bright grin and grabbed her hands, “You look well. Nothing bad happened?”

Jisoo shook her head and smiled at her.

“Jisoo, I’m sorry that I won’t be able to stay with you for long. But I wanted to see you so I came. Thank god the place you live has a huge mall attached so we can go shopping there. We’ll shop more after I’m done with this one nerves wracking meeting coming up in a few hours.” Chaeyoung did most of the talking while Jisoo nodded. “Um…so we can go right?” She asked eyeing the people around who were staring at them. “What do you need?”

Jisoo brought a list with her. She mostly need new clothes and some beddings. She didn’t like the one that came with her bedroom. Also wanted to buy some new plants and she wanted to go grocery shopping. She would like to cook and bake some stuff. Chaeyoung gasped when she read the list, she was very thorough and this would take more than two girls to get everything.

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Jisoo suddenly asked.

Chaeyoung waved her hands, “No, no, no! We can get it all, but just not at one go.”

“Oh, I know. I mostly need new clothes and some beddings. The grocery, I can get if I know where.” She said.

“Okay, then we’ll go shop for clothes.” Chaeyoung linked her arms with her and smiled, dragging her along. Together they walked to the mall, but along the way Chaeyoung asked Jisoo what she wanted to buy in regard to clothes?

“Just some simple stuff.” Jisoo answered.

“I know, but like what? Dresses? Undergarments? Lingeries?”

Jisoo smiled awkwardly, “Well, I do need some undergarments, but some plain shirts and pants would be fine. There is no need for dresses.”

Chaeyoung nodded, but she was sure that once Jisoo see the pretty clothes, there was no way she would settle with just simpleness. The place they shopped at was a luxury mall, there wouldn’t be anything ‘simple’ for her. Surely enough, when Jisoo went into a fashion shop, she stood staring at all the clothes and couldn’t decide which. Chaeyoung was picking anything cute off the rack and pulled Jisoo into the changing room to have her try them all on. Jisoo pulled back and shook her head, wanted to go home but Chaeyoung coaxed her to stay and let her try them on herself. Jisoo threw out any pieces that were too revealing. She found two dresses that she liked, but when she saw the tag, she threw them to Chaeyoung and shivered.

Chaeyoung looked at the price and gasped herself. She knew the prices at these places but it was still shocking, and way above her own imagination.

“I don’t think I can afford such stuff. Let’s just go find some plain shirts.” Jisoo suggested.

Chaeyoung pulled her back, “Did he not give you money to spend?”

“Um…” Jisoo was hesitant to use his money, but she showed Chaeyoung the card, “He gave me a card. But I don’t know the amount.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes widen when she saw the card, and she whispered, “Jisoo…that’s an unlimited black card. You can buy anything with that.” She looked up and stared at Jisoo’s clueless face. _Are you really just a mistress? Even wives don’t get such a card!_ Chaeyoung took her card, “This is perfect. He gave you a card to use because he wants you to dress up for him. Let’s buy more stuff.”

“Huh?” Jisoo was against it, but Chaeyoung came on too strong that the two of them bought bags of clothes and Jinyoung’s phone kept pinging, notification for whenever Chaeyoung spend was on and each ping made his eyes widen a bit bigger. Jaebum too had his notification on and was very amused when he saw the prices and the brands.

On their way back from shopping, Jisoo stopped in front of a shop’s window and stared mesmerized at it. When Chaeyoung stopped and turned back to look at her, she too was mesmerized by the white wedding dress that she was looking at. “It’s pretty.” Jisoo said.

“Mmm…” Chaeyoung didn’t know what Jisoo’s situation was, but she understood the feeling and idealization of a girl wishing to wear a pretty white dress in the future. Just to get marry to someone that loved you and lived happily, it was a dream of many people for their future.

Jisoo sighed, turned to Chaeyoung and said, “Thank you. For coming with me. Let’s go back, I think…” Jisoo looked at both of her arms with bags linked on each side, “These much are enough for me for now.”

Chaeyoung smiled and nodded. “Let’s go. I’ll bring you back. And if you ever want to go anywhere, call me. AH!” She suddenly jerked dropping all her bags before grabbing onto Jisoo’s arms when she saw a couple walking pass with a huge bouquet of yellow flowers.

“What’s wrong?” Jisoo asked when Chaeyoung closed her eyes while holding on tight to her arms. Jisoo stared at the passing by couple and noticed some yellow flowers. She looked back at the shaken Chaeyoung and believed that Chaeyoung was afraid of something from that pair, it could be her ex that she saw. Yet, why didn’t the guy looked back, usually exes meet each other and would meet eyes to eyes for a brief moment before walking away. “Chaeyoung?” Jisoo called again. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Chaeyoung nodded, hesitantly looking up to Jisoo. “Sorry… I–I…I have a fear of yellow.”

Jisoo closed her mouth and nodded, understood. Before Jisoo could ask her to stay, Chaeyoung grabbed her bags and excused herself. She was going to be late for her meet up with Naeun. Jisoo didn’t ask, but smiled, “You can come visit me if you want to talk. It’s okay, I’m mostly home, so it won’t be a bother.”

Chaeyoung was ecstatic, she was so happy that she grinned widely and wanted to stay but frowned when she remembered she had to meet up with that ex. “I want to stay, but I can’t for today. I’ll come again. Gotta go. Getting a bit late. Sorry Jisoo.” And she called for a taxi and left to go meet up with Naeun.

––•••––

Naeun sat waiting anxiously. She was the one who left people waiting, yet, this bitch was leaving her waiting. She never thought she would be the one who waited. She was angry, but she held it in because this was a wife that she was befriending. She felt jealous of Jaebum and Jisoo relationship. Of course this wife would feel jealous by her husband’s relationship with another woman. Naeun only wanted to see her for comparison. She also wanted to see what this girl mentality would be like so she could easily bend her anyway she want to.

Chaeyoung rushed in with shopping bags on both arms and hair all over the place, she swept them over to the side before calling to see where Naeun was. When Naeun saw her walking toward her with red hair flying back, she felt nervous. When Chaeyoung smiled at her, Naeun felt more anxious. _Fuck! She’s pretty!_ That, she had to admit. Park Chaeyoung was a pretty looking girl with a very nice body, on par or even better than hers! Her eyes turned fiery when she eyed her from top to bottom. Naeun smiled when Chaeyoung sat down in front of her and she showed no fear. She grinned and greeted her properly.

“Hello, I’m Park Chaeyoung. Your ex’s wife.” She smiled and said with ease but her words were sharped edges cutting into Naeun’s ego.

Naeun smiled, “Jinyoung had been telling me a lot about you.”

Chaeyoung’s smile slowly disappeared realizing that she was dealing with a shameless person.

“I’m sorry. Chaeyoung. Jinyoung and I had known each other since we’re babies, so we ended up dating not long after.” Naeun suddenly revealed the background story, “Even though we broke up, we became friends and would like to stay friends. There would be time in the future where you’ll see him worry and take my side more than yours, so don’t feel bad.”

 _WHAT. IN. THE. FUCK? Who would straight up tell their friend’s wife all this in the first meeting? I guess…this girl is desperate?_ Chaeyoung smirked with a smile, “Ah, I didn’t know that you were his childhood sweetheart. He kept it as a secret from me. I guess this is why he wanted me to meet you. He trusted that I won’t misunderstand. I guess he wanted me to hear it from you. It’s okay. Jinyoung’s friend is my friend. Regardless of the past.”

Naeun smirked slightly at Chaeyoung’s naive imagination. She smiled then asked, “So…How long have you and Jinyoung been married?”

Chaeyoung wasn’t so sure of the length, she didn’t know if Jinyoung ever told Naeun so she gaped with wandering eyes. Naeun smirked when she suspected some lying. But Chaeyoung was quick witted, so she just frankly said, “We’re newlywed. We dated for only one year. He came back to South Korea last year, and we both met each other and started dating. He proposed not long ago.”

“Ah…Newlywed. Although, that doesn’t sound like oppa. To get marry so quick.” Naeun smiled confidently when she saw Chaeyoung’s fingers playing nervously on the table. “You know, oppa used to promise me that he won’t marry anyone but me. And he kept to his promise and refused to date anyone.”

Chaeyoung stared at Naeun curiously. _Funny, she only pull up the past to talk about them. Some of these Jinyoung never mentioned. He hid these facts for what reasons? I have to ask him later. Anyway, bringing up the past to talk, I guess if I was a real wife that don’t know the game that we’re playing, I would easily be pissed. What wife would like to hear such words and stories about their husband from an ex? But then again, bringing up the past is not going to do much if a wife is smart, they could easily talk their way out and make the ex more embarrassed._

“Hm…” Chaeyoung smiled and tilted her head cutely, “Well, he sometimes promise me something then broke them later for more important meetings. Besides. If someone left you for someone else, why would you bother keeping a promise? You would be so dumb to do so. I wouldn’t want to marry such a man. A person can’t be held down on their promises forever. As another person on earth, you gotta be flexible and humane. If you chose someone already, you should let the other person go. Trying to keep both would make you as a selfish…” Chaeyoung smirked then mouthed, “Bitch.”

“Heol.” Naeun mouthed in replied. The nerve of this bitch! “Chaeyoung, do you know? First love is always the most impactful. The two lovers would return together one day, even if there are obstacles.”

“Well, I don’t doubt that that wouldn’t happen. However, at the moment he’s married, and it’s not the first love.”

“I’m curious, why don’t you call him ‘oppa’? You sound so formal whenever you just use his name.”

“Well, you can call your _ex_ anyway you want. I can call my _husband_ anyway I want.” Chaeyoung smirked.

Naeun laughed but blood was boiling inside, “I’m just playing. I won’t fight against you for him.” She lied, reaching her hand over to touch Chaeyoung’s. “Oppa and I became friends, and he asked me to take care of his wife. I am here to be a friend.”

Chaeyoung smiled in return, “Oh, thank god. I felt a little unease and defensive, I’m so sorry. I grew up out of South Korea, so I’m still new here.” _Thank god I am not a real wife, I can take this… Fake bitch._

“It’s alright. I am not an evil bitch if that’s the image you’re having of me. I’m a straightforward person so my words would be blunt, don’t take it to heart.” Naeun smiled and raised up her glass of wine, “Cheers to you and Jinyoung oppa’s _happy_ marriage.”

Chaeyoung smiled coyly staring into Naeun’s eyes while they clanked the glass of wine, “Cheers to you and Jinyoung finally reuniting.” And with a soft mischievous voice, continued, “Hopefully, it’ll turn out better this time.”

With just one sentence, Naeun was ready to kill her and it showed in her eyes. She was planning something insidious to torture her. Chaeyoung herself could feel the intense aura of a cunning fox in front of her, strangely it had no effect on her. She even silently welcomed the challenge.

 

 


	24. A Punishment [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smut chapter for Chaeyoung x Jinyoung

“I’m home.” Chaeyoung was tired from all the bags she had to carry and the long dreadful talks with his ex. Somehow an easy job turned tiresome quick when the ex was crazy talkative and only brought out her “husband’s” body to talk about.

Jinyoung was waiting for her at the dining table. “Finally found your way home.”

Chaeyoung sighed before throwing all her bags down, “How nice of you to stay up and wait for me.”

Jinyoung smirked. “I have to, for the inconsiderate person that took my card and swipe it all day long.”

Chaeyoung looked to him with a pout. “I’m tired, I won’t argue with you. I’ll deal with all this tomorrow. I’m going to take a shower and sleep.”

“Yah!” Jinyoung called but she looked like she was not in the mood so he let it slide. “Didn’t she go to see Naeun today? She also went to see Jisoo.” He went over to check the bags and saw so many dresses and some of them are very seductive with little fabrics to hide anything. He looked at it with curiosity. He wondered if it was for him, or somebody else. “Whatever.” He dropped it back into the bag and went to get a bottle of water, initially he grabbed it for himself but on second thought grabbed one for her. He went and settle into the bed with a book and waited patiently. He was planning to ask her about her events for the day but Chaeyoung slid into bed in silence, lying straight with hands together over her chest while she pouted, closing her eyes.

_“Chaeyoung-ah, do you know? Jinyoung has about 30 moles on his body. I wonder if he has any new ones? Can you tell me if there are new one?”_

Jinyoung glanced over to see her sleeping, “Do you want the lights off?”

Chaeyoung opened her eyes and with a determined face she shot up from the bed. She turned to Jinyoung with a grimace on her face. Jinyoung didn’t say anything but he stared at her curiously. Chaeyoung then unleashed her pent up anger. “WHY IS YOUR EX SO WEIRD!?”

Jinyoung snorted and laughed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“YES!”

“You speak, I’ll listen.” He said before returning to his book.

His action annoyed Chaeyoung so much that she kept quiet for a minute, just staring at him.

“I didn’t notice. We don’t sleep with the lights on.”

“ _Oh, do you not sleep with the lights on? When we were together, he never turn the lights off. He loves looking at my body and counted all the dots–”_

_“Well, who has time to do all that when you’re in an excited mood to get to each other body?”_

_“Oh, look at me. I’m so sorry. Old habit die hard.”_

She grabbed his book and threw it away. The action pissed him off that he glared at her, but Chaeyoung was so angry and annoyed at Naeun’s taunting her that without hesitation she went and unbuttonned his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked but couldn’t stop her fast pair of hands that slid his shirt off his shoulders. She jumped forward and hugged him in order to look at his shoulder, behind his ears and his back in a frantic. “Park Chaeyoung!” He called and pushed her away. “What is wrong with you? Do you want to have sex?”

“No.” She answered sternly, yet was pouting at him. “That girl Kim Naeun is so weird! She said she wanted to befriend her ex’s wife. The first meeting! The first meeting she took your history out and bragged about it. She all of a suddenly told me you have 30 moles on your body then asked me if new ones showed up. And then she told me you guys don’t sleep with the lights off because you love looking at her body so you can count dots. How am I supposed to reply to all that? We only had sex…” She paused to mentally count, “about three times, how am I supposed to know all that? Tell me, do you have any scars or moles that sprang up somewhere?” She stopped and took a breath while Jinyoung was trying his hardest to hold in his laughter with one hand but he couldn’t suppress any longer and let out a loud string of laughs. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he hadn’t laugh this much in a while. “What are you laughing about!” She hit his chest.

Jinyoung just couldn’t stop but he managed to calm down a bit, “What counting dots? Like I have the time to do all that when I was just wanting to fuck someone with my raging teen hormones.” He bursted out laughing while holding his stomach.

“Aish.” Chaeyoung was pissed, she got tricked by that bitch. She turned away and fell back on the bed, turning away from him to hide her flushed face. She vowed to take revenge on that bitch.

Jinyoung’s laughs subsided and turned into little snickers here and there before he came into a stop when he noticed her naked back. The small gap of the nape of her neck sticking out from her messy hair had a few strands of baby hair sticking out, he could spot a tiny light brown dot next to it. He suddenly gave that part a kiss sending chills down her back. It was so sudden but she wasn’t against it. “Now you understand why I insist on us having a first night.” He whispered. “She liked to strip me and counting the scars and dots on my body. It was her habit. I just played along.”

For some reason those words made Chaeyoung even more angry. With his tone and the way he talk about her was clear to her that there was some remnants left of their love in his heart. It was a reminder for her not to fall in too deep.

“We can do just that if you want.”

Chaeyoung turned over to face him after she heard that whisper, “No.”

Jinyoung felt a bit disappointed, he was in the mood to try and play this counting dots game. If Naeun was curioulsy trying to find out their little game, then he would be asked later regarding this girl’s body. He had to get ready for when she threw out such explicit questions.

Chaeyoung saw his face and could make out what he was thinking. It was clear what he wanted was not her but a chess piece. If Kim Naeun straightforwardly asked her these sexual questions at ease, then she would be even more relax in front of Jinyoung and asked him questions relating to her.

Chaeyoung then said, “I don’t want to have intercourse, but you can do everything else.”

Jinyoung smirked. _The fuck is this a punishment for me?_

Chaeyoung smiled.

Jinyoung scoffed before giving her a kiss. He kissed her neck and left a hickey at a semi visible place before proceeding down to her chest, hands pushed away the seen through nightgown to fondle her breast. She really meant it when she said he could do everything else because she was very obedient. There was no moaning or resistance but just her breathing. Jinyoung just couldn’t continue if it was this quiet, he stopped and looked to see her spacing out.

Chaeyoung was curious by her own self. She had gotten used to his touches and it weren’t long after they met. She was fascinated by this whole thing, how could she be so used to this that she wasn’t surprised or jerked from his touches. Her ex had to do a lot to pacify her to have sex. “I’m getting too comfortable with you.” She suddenly said.

He smiled. “Isn’t that good?

“Make sure you ease me out of this relationship so I won’t be too hurt when that divorce paper comes.”

He nodded with his finger stroking through the hair on the side of her neck. He caressed her neck while kissing and nibbling on her lips. Her arms hugged his neck and she moaned feeling his tongue at the back of her throat. Her legs twitched, gliding past his groin. It came to a harden bulge and she felt it with her thigh. Her hand slid down to caress it. She released his cock from his underwear to play with it. He released her lips to whisper to her, “I am too comfortable with you these days. I have to ease my way out before that divorce paper comes.” He paused to look at her tiny smile that she gave him while she stroked and teases him by gliding it against her covered clit down to her hole and letting it pushing itself in but it couldn’t get anywhere far due to her underwear. “I really can’t enter?” He asked again.

Chaeyoung shook her head and whispered, “No.”

Jinyoung didn’t blink, his engaging look toward her was enchanting, it turned her on so much that she would give in and let him enter if he ask again but he didn’t. He aggressively kissed her instead. He didn’t think there would be someone that taunt him like this. He would not lose this game to her. He could control himself very well. He had great discipline, he thought. Her moans and her soaked panty made it more difficult for him he had to stop midway. He shut his eyes tightly and took deep breaths before chanting to himself to calm down. Chaeyoung found it so amusing that she let out small giggles beside his ear that extended the level of difficulty. He couldn’t enter, fine, but he sure he could touch skin to skin without the panty blocking. He pressed her down so she wouldn’t move when he attempted to remove her panty.

“No!” She shouted.

“Relax,” he grunted, “I won’t enter. But at least let me grind against your skin.” He took in a deep breath and she felt his hot and firmed cock against her clit. For a moment it felt so good but he regret it afterward because the sensation of her wet pussy and the lips against his cock tempted him so much. Chaeyoung breathing became more heavy when she felt his body weight on top and his hand firmly gripping her ass to pull it up. He was having a lot of difficulty, she would surely let him enter if he asked. She wouldn’t even be against it if he just entered but whenever he turned to her with that desperate face, she would say no, no matter what the question. “Would you like to try anal sex?”

“No.” She whispered with a giggle following. He sighed and gave up. He would just have to make do. Chaeyoung had found that she enjoyed that face of his when he couldn’t get what he wanted. “Park Jinyoung.”

“Huh?” He was sweating trying to hold back.

“I am punishing you for your ex’s behavior.”

Jinyoung smirked, “I can tell.”

“But I am not that evil. I still want to feel good.” For a moment he saw the stars alignment, the light at the end of the road, he could enter, he thought. “I still don’t want you to enter.”

He sighed before stopping. “I guess we have to stop–“

“No.” She said with a smile before turning him over and climbed on his body. “It would feel much better with me on top like this.” Her hips moved on top of his cock and he moaned feeling all her weight on top of that cock, bouncing excitingly.

Why wouldn’t she just give in and let him enter? She obviously wanted it just as much as he did. Chaeyoung couldn’t stop herself from grinding away, it was so fast that she almost let it slip in and he felt his tip almost in but she caught it making him cursed under his breath, “fuck.” He glared at her with a murderous intent, he would devour her if he had no discipline. She looked at him with a red face and a sweet dazed smile. He got up and held her. “Chaeyoung,” he groaned, “I’m begging you. Just let me enter.”

She shook her head and whined, “no.”

He kissed her and begged again, “Please.”

And she repeated her moaning, “No. No no no.” And right after was a sweet laugh next to his ear when she locked her arms around his neck. But she moved her hips and his cock slid right in and they both sighed in content.

He smirked and bit her ear. “Bad girl. Making me beg.” He thrusted and she excitedly moaned with laughters. She hugged him tighter while keeping herself still to let him fuck her until she gasped and moaned, coming all over his cock that came inside her. Jinyoung fell back on the bed feeling more exhausted than usual. Chaeyoung slid off to his side.

They didn’t say anything to each other for a whole three minutes just so they can calm their heavy breathings. Chaeyoung then asked, “So…did you get to count all the spots on my body?”

Jinyoung snorted and chuckled, “Was trying hard to control myself. Didn’t get to think about anything else. Should we try again?” Despite the exhaustion, he was not satisfied, it was too short.

Chaeyoung turned to him and said, “No.” And she giggled.

He clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“I’m tired. I want to sleep.” She murmured closing her eyes. “I should also go and find a job tomorrow. I feel like I want to have sex more and more if I’m being so idle.” She turned over on her side to face him and scooted herself closer to him. She wanted to snuggle in his arms like an actual girlfriend. “It doesn’t help that you’re too good at this. I just want to do it more.” She murmured dozing off.

Jinyoung hugged her. He stared at her sleeping face in amusement. He couldn’t decide if she had fallen, but he was sure that she saw herself as his girlfriend or wife to take advantage of all these perks while she could. He was fine with it. Her openness to intimacy made it much easier for him. He smirked and whispered, “You’re actually pretty good yourself.” And he gave her a small kiss on the head.


	25. Terrarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cacti got Jisoo and Jaebum to open up.

Jisoo had been living by herself for a few weeks now. Jaebum hadn’t come to visit her since he dropped her off at this apartment. Chaeyoung came to visit her almost everyday to help her settle in, they had gotten along a lot better than when they first met. Bambam also came back from Namhae after taking care of Grandma for them. Even with the two, Chaeyoung and Bambam around to help her settle in she still felt not right and a bit empty. She lived all alone for years, having people in her life was a bit too sudden and somewhat exhausting. Furthermore, she was very afraid of relying on them for fear that they would one day walk out of her life again, that feeling was horrible to feel and she didn’t want to go through that again.

Jisoo had grown accustom to gardening and picked up some books on plants that she kept herself occupied with. She now could go to the stores close by to buy pots of plants to decorate the place. Pretty soon the apartment would turn into a jungle if Jaebum didn’t come visit. Jisoo came back home with a box full of small potted cacti. After reading up on how low maintenance cacti are and how they bloom beautifully afterward got her really into them. Everyday she visited the stores to look at them until today that she went and bought the one she wanted to grow. They’re very different from each other, each one would bloom a different flower. She had planned to make a terrarium for them to keep in the living room or as a center piece on the dining table so she could look at it while she eat. It would be less lonely.

––•••––

Jaebum had been busy with work, as well as dealing with his in-laws. Naeun too, suddenly wanted to eat lunch with him. Said she wanted to do what they used to do back in university. When they would make time and have lunch with each other. He noticed that she had gotten very happy these days. He knew the reason for her happiness and he wasn’t jealous one bit. He didn’t care and thought that maybe she would finally get what she wanted since young, Park Jinyoung. Everyone tried to occupy his time, he wanted to go home but he couldn’t. She looked so scared being with him while he didn’t want to go live with those ugly people, the only place he could go to was his private officetel.

Jaebum fell asleep on the couch and had a sweet dream about her. It was so beautiful and sweet that he didn’t want to wake up, he wanted to be in that dream for a bit longer. She was smiling, laughing and was very happy. They were playing, a very happy family.

“BOSS!”

He ignored that sound until the door slam that shot up him from the couch. Bambam jerked back when he was met with an intense murderous aura and death glare.

“Did I do something wrong?” Bambam asked himself. “I don’t think so? Anyway, Boss.” He ignored it and went straight to the point, “I think you should go check up on Jisoo.”

He shot up from his seat, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just think you should go see her. It has been what? Three weeks? You just gonna let her stay there by herself?”

Jaebum sat down again. He wanted to go see her. He had been dreaming about her every night, sweet dreams and lustful dreams, but whenever he made it to the building he would see her going out to buy stuff and she had the most calm and sweet face, that she would never show to him. When they see each other she would recoil and became timid, she would fear him, he didn’t want her to feel discomfort. “I…I don’t want to force her. It would be better to have her having a little bit of peace without worrying about anyone.”

“But still, you going to let her be by herself for three weeks and more? I mean, you can do all that without you hiding from her. You can go there and have a small little talk with her. If you don’t show your presence to her, she’s going to… forget you.”

Jaebum scoffed and turned to look at Bambam with confidence, “Forget me? If there is anything that I am 100 percent confident at, it would be Kim Jisoo’s inability to forget me. She loved me, and then hates me. She would never forget me.” He was so sure, their feelings ran so deep inside their hearts and minds that they would, and could never forget each other.

“Well,” Bambam pouted with hands in his pockets before murmuring, “I don’t know about that. She’s very vulnerable. If another person come into her life and started to be nicer to her, she would definitely forget you.”

Jaebum chewed on his lips. _He’s right. She’s currently ‘locked’ up in a cage. She went from one cage to another, but if someone was able to come in and set her free, she would definitely forget me…_ Jaebum cleared his throat before getting up to grab his keys and phone.

Bambam smiled, he knew where his boss is going. Bambam weren’t going to say anything but when he saw Jisoo looking so sad when he came to visit that he had to say something. Plus, he needed some time off from ‘baby-sitting’. He didn’t understand why this stupid boss of his would waste three weeks of time together with the girl he said he couldn’t live without. “Well now I’m playing cupid.” He said to himself as soon as Jaebum went out the door.

––•••––

Jisoo had one cactus left and she knew exactly where she wanted to put it. Only, she wouldn’t dare to go into his room. Everyday she stood in front of his room and had the urge to go in but she always backed out. He hadn’t return since that night. She had his number but didn’t want to use it. Bambam was their intermediary. Well, mostly Bambam coming to tell her this and that, she never send a message back. She looked at the cactus that she held in her hand before talking to herself, “It has been three weeks. I don’t think he’ll be back…” She reached for the doorknob and turned. She opened it to see a very clean room. Very basic beddings, it looked like it was meant to be decorated for a guest more than someone living there. “Of course. He never plan to live here anyway.” She set the cactus plan down on the empty desk facing the sunlight. “What do you know? It looks good.” She smiled and decided to put more, a row of cacti on the desk to combat against the blandness of this room. She would then have an excuse to leave the door open. “For the cacti.” She whispered with a smile and hurriedly went back to the living room to grab more of the cacti. She took all of them and placed them in the box, brought them to his room so she could rearrange. She wanted them in one row across the desk but then she remembered the different type of flower that bloom from each cactus that she suddenly wanted to arrange them into the color of flower and so when it bloom, “If he is here…”

Jaebum came through the door and saw a brisk image of her quickly running upstairs. He did notice that the house is more lively with plants. He hesitated to go up but when he saw the cacti on the dining table he turned to the staircase and wonder what she was doing in this house all by herself the past three weeks. Bambam relayed some stuff to him but it wasn’t enough. He took his time up the stairs and into the hallway and came to a shock when he saw her in his room. He could hear her faint little laughs and his heartbeat increase. She was laughing like before. And when he made his way closer, he could hear her. _If he is here. Who? Are you waiting for me?_ “They’re pretty.” He said.

Jisoo gasped in shock, she turned around with the two pots of cacti in her hands and accidentally grazed his chest. She made a louder gasp when he grunted from the prickling of the cacti. “Sorry!” She panicked. She didn’t know what to do. She frantically looked back at the desk and around in search of something. It felt a little itchy, he wanted to scratch it but before he could do anything, she yelled, “Don’t touch, don’t scratch!” He raised his arms up in the air to surrender looking at her panicking throughout until she realized the cacti were still in her hands that she turned around to place them on the desk. “We have to get the needles out.” And she rushed back to the living room to get her first-aid kit that she prepared strictly for raising cacti. Jaebum followed her in silence. When she saw him she motioned for him to sit on the couch. She brought out the first-aid kit and laid them all out on the coffee table before examining the area around his chest. “Luckily your shirt caught some of them.” She carefully picked some of them out with her tweezer before unbuttoning his shirt. She was immerse in getting the cacti’s needles out and didn’t pay attention to him. He was staring amusingly at her. Even though he was pricked by a bunch of needles that could give him an infection he was tremendously happy when he saw her at ease with him. Jisoo carefully work on every needles that had punctured Jaebum’s chest, and she was careful enough to place them on a plate so she could discard them properly.

Even though it was so itchy and it hurt, but this felt so soothing and satisfying for him. It was also very tempting. While she didn’t notice or care, but her petite dainty hand were on his abs very near his lower region. If she had it still at one place it would help him a little, but she was moving them each time she moved from his chest to the plate of needles. And it was small little taps on his skin that was arousing enough for him to have a reaction, but she also didn’t notice that. He would pull her in and give her a deep kiss right now but she would be so scared afterward. “Why can’t we just go to the hospital?” He asked, attempting to strike a conversation so he wouldn’t think of other stuff.

“You can after this. I just want to get the needles out before it causes a bigger problem. An infection perhaps.”

“When did you start to become interested in cacti.” He asked.

“Recently. There was a plant shop near here. I saw the terrarium that they had for the cacti there and the flower that bloom, they’re beautiful.” She said as she worked on the needles. “I thought it would look beautiful as a centerpiece for the dining table. I can just look at it while I eat. Food would taste better.”

This is the first time since they reunited that she had spoken a lot to him without him prodding for replies. But he noticed her loneliness. “You feel lonely?”

Jisoo looked up to see his faint but friendly smile toward her, “Mmm…Chaeyoung came to visit almost everyday, Bambam too, bringing me food and stuff.”

“But they don’t stay over night.”

She shook her head before pulling a few more needles out. “It’s fine. I’m used to it. It was similar to–“

“You don’t feel lonely at night? I do almost all the time.”

Jisoo smiled in silence. She kept working on the needles and making sure she could get them out right and she inched closer to his body with her hand pressing firmly on his abs to get this one stubborn needle out. She feared she would break it and then he would have to go to the hospital. She bit her lip and let out a disgruntled while working on the needle. He smirked when he saw her frustration. He waited in silence for her to finish.

Jisoo made sure to also disinfect his wounds before finishing up everything. “Okay. All done.” She exclaimed with a smile to him.

“Would you like for me to live here?” He suddenly asked. He wanted to ask this minutes ago but didn’t want to occupy her mind while she was so into her work.

Jisoo hesitated for a bit.

“Are you scared of me?” Jaebum asked.

Jisoo nodded, “A little.”

Jaebum was quiet for a moment before asking, “Why?” When he saw that she had no answer he continued with a playful smirk, “I don’t bite.”

Jisoo’s face suddenly turned red when she thought of that tone and those words. She was reminded of that night. He would definitely bite. He would eat her if it weren’t for the cacti.

Jaebum chuckled. He looked at his chest and chuckled a bit more. Jisoo stared at him looking at his own chest while laughing. “Um…I think you might have to go to the hospital. This is the first time I’ve ever try this.”

Jaebum looked up at her and he gave her a wider smile, “No need. You did a great job. I don’t feel pain or itchiness anywhere.” Suddenly the both of them sat in silence.

“It’s your house.” Jisoo stuttered. “You make the decision yourself.”

Jaebum tilted his head at the meaning in those words.

“I…I am also your mistress.” She said in a tiny voice, “It’s only natural that I’m a little scared of you.”

Jaebum nodded. He understood. “Do you like it whenever I randomly kiss you?” He asked bluntly.

Jisoo couldn’t answer it properly. It was a 50/50 feeling regarding those spontaneous moments. However, she was a little bothered by his questions. Jaebum then gave her a kiss. It was a soft and sweet kiss that plays with her lips only. Jisoo was somewhat expecting that knowing his tendency. When they break away, she had an answer for him, “I…I don’t mind it.”

Jaebum’s eyes widen. “Then I will move in.” He said before pushing her down and gave her another kiss, a deep kiss to make her feel even more bother by him. Jisoo moaned. The hands that were just pressing firmly on his body was all shy, not knowing what to do when in close proximity to his body. He grabbed it and placed it on his chest. “You know.” He whispered. “You have permission to do to me what I do to you. So you don’t have to be scared. If you want to push me down and kiss me. Go ahead. If you want to touch me anywhere, you don’t need to ask, you can just go for it. If you don’t like what I do to you, you can tell me to stop. If I don’t listen, you can hit me or kick me and break away.”

Jisoo nodded, but she was still too timid to be able to do all that at once. He knew, he just wanted to lay down the ground rule, everything else could be covered later.

“You are also welcome into my room anytime you want. Whenever you feel lonely, you can come over.”

 _Whenever I feel lonely…Do you mean…_ Jisoo’s hand twitched when she finally took notice of his chest. It was very different from back when they were young. It became more firm and of course more adult. She moved down a bit and felt the defined abs of his. Whatever it was, prompted her to bit her bottom lip that gave him satisfaction. He kissed her and playfully bit her lips making her moan and body jerked around underneath him. She felt his hand gently behind her neck as he kissed her and her hand mimic his action, it gently graze his neck and made its way around to his nape. Her fingers gently played with his hair. She was immerse in his kisses that she had forgotten about her anger with him. Or maybe, because she was left in isolation for the past three weeks that she was just thirsting for something.

His phone rang.

She moaned in disappointments when he pulled away to answer his phone. But she quickly caught herself when she saw his smirking smile at her.

“You sure pick an amazing time to make a phone call.” Jaebum said with annoyance.

_Jinyoung chuckled, “What? Don’t tell me you’re in the middle of combusting.”_

“What do you want?”

Jisoo noticed that Jaebum sounded very informal, she guessed that it wasn’t anyone of the professional field.

_“You free? Want to have dinner with me?” Jinyoung asked._

Jaebum looked at Jisoo and sighed. He wanted to stay but he knew what Jinyoung wanted to talk about.

_“Oh, I see you are in the middle of it.” Jinyoung chuckled, teasing him after he heard that sigh._

“I’ll call you back.” Jaebum said before hanging up. “I can’t stay for dinner. I’ll come back and stay overnight.” He gave her another kiss before leaving.

Jisoo sat up and wondered what she had done. She was boldly telling him to stay, despite being discreet and subtle about it, he was pretty smart to catch it. She kissed him back and played with his hair and felt his body. And he was being very gentle with her. Her mind was now bothered by him. It wasn’t like he was never in her mind, but the image came in a surge that she had a headache after. She groaned and laid back down on the couch to take a quick nap instead. Hopefully it’ll go away and she could be back to normal again.

––•••––

Chaeyoung had gotten very comfortable to Jinyoung by now, but he had started his moves toward Naeun as planned that sometimes he would stay at her place and not come home. Chaeyoung also came to work for his company, she was given a job to conveniently stay close to him but not very close. She worked as an assistant to the board of secretaries at the company. A job he specifically created to keep her close but not too close or far away from him.

“Park Jinyoung, you are too much.” She whispered to herself. “Giving me a job to pacify me and one where I don’t get to interact or see your face. Hmph, like I care to interact with you.”

Chaeyoung was very fine with this, what she wasn’t fine with was the gossips in the office. The secretaries don’t like her much it seem. They gossiped about others, they overly praised and fangirl about handsome male workers, Jinyoung was their god. They overly praised and fantasized about marrying him. They took offense to Chaeyoung for looking pretty and wonder how she got this position. But whatever, she was below them so they took advantage of it and utilize her to the best of their ability. She was working like an intern, getting coffees, writing memos, when something goes wrong, she was blamed for. Chaeyoung still didn’t mind since her salary was more than theirs. She got to privately negotiate her price after one week working there. She came home and unleashed her anger at him to which he gave in or he won’t hear the end of it.

Chaeyoung sighed aloud when she felt bored and lonely. Jinyoung only started to stay out recently and she already felt like she would die of boredom if this became a thing. She would need to pick up a hobby or something to kill time and not think about unnecessary things.

“Tsk. I don’t understand. Why can’t we have yellow things in our office?” Asked one of the secretaries.

Chaeyoung was all ears. She never told Jinyoung to ban all yellow color things, this was the first time she heard about it. Since she was there she hadn’t seen anyone with anything yellow.

“I don’t get it, we never have such a ban, now everything yellow, including clothes are banned. Not just our office, but it seems like it was for the whole company.” Said another.

“Whole company?” Asked another.

“Yeah, I heard the other departments are not happy with the decision CEO Park put out.”

“But since it’s CEO Park, he must have his reason.” They all sighed.

“Luckily pink is still fine. If he banned that, all hell would break lose.” Chaeyoung muttered, she had noticed this group of people love pink, even the microwave was pink. “Maybe returning to art wouldn’t be so bad.” She puffed, “It would be a little tough. Fine arts with graphites..yes. Let’s do that.” She had decided to pick up art as a hobby and aggressively sign up for art classes to keep herself busy so she wouldn’t have to think about this whole business of revenge that these people are inflicting on each other.

_Chaeyoung, would you like to come and have dinner with me? - Naeun._

“UGH.” She felt sick seeing her message. They meet up at least once a week and each time it was like a CIA investigation session adding in bragging session. She would pull out what Jinyoung did with her and not subtle at all. All Chaeyoung could do was play the loyal and trusting wife that was naive and couldn’t believe that her husband had any other idea but just to catch up with his old childhood friend. She felt like skipping this dinner date, she was not in the mood and she was excited on her art classes that she couldn’t wait to go out to an art supply store after work.

_Sorry, I have other events. Another time maybe? - Chaeyoung._

Naeun immediately contacted Jinyoung believing that the event must’ve been with him. If so, she would nap him away from her, right under her nose. The idea excited her, she was smiling while the phone ring. “Jinyoung-oppa!”

“Naeun, I’m busy. I won’t come tonight. I have some events to attend to.” He said before hanging up.

“What? Aish!” She slammed the phone on the table in anger. He didn’t even let her say anything. “What important event? You said I am the most important just last night. Now your wife is more important than I am? Park Jinyoung, you wait and see how I’ll hurt that replacement of me.” She then thought of Jaebum, but when she called he didn’t even pick up his phone. That sent her over the edge and she kicked the chair next to her.

––•••––

“You have something to tell me?” Jaebum asked.

“I heard your engagement party got push up. What are they in such a hurry for?” Jinyoung asked.

“They heard about my investment in Thailand. The Kim is having some financial problems.”

“That’s not good.” Jinyoung said. “I don’t want scraps for revenge. I want their whole fortune intact once I take over.”

Jaebum smirked, “Who’s handling it over to you? But don’t you worry. I also want their whole fortune intact for that day when they have to hand it over to me. Them losing bits by bits like this wouldn’t satisfy me.”

“Not if I can get to them before you. As former classmates and love rivals, I’ll tell you this. I’m suing the Kim in the near future.”

Jaebum smiled, “You’re going to break Naeun’s heart. She is still not over you.”

Jinyoung’s eyes turned glossy and the ends of his lips tugged into a sinister smile, and he said softly, “I know.”

––•••––

Chaeyoung loitered around in front of the art supply store, she couldn’t bring herself to go in. She just squat down and waited for her courage to come. “I need art supplies if I want to pick up this hobby again.” She sighed. “Courage, where are you?” Her stomach growled, “I’m hungry too. I want to go home and eat.”

Jinyoung was driving home before Naeun started to call him again. She unleashed her anger through text messages that he left on read, that pissed her off even more.

_“Jinyoung!” She whined._

“Naeun, I was in a meeting. It was very important.”

_“Jinyoung.” She calm down and became more sweet, “I’m sorry. But you know I really miss you.”_

He smirked, “We were together all night long yesterday.”

_“I know. But you and I have been separated for too long.”_

“Okay, okay. I’ll come see you tomorrow.”

_She smiled. “What about tonight? You are done with your meeting right?”_

“I have to go home.”

_“No.”_

Jinyoung suddenly chuckled when he was reminded of the all the ‘no’ that Chaeyoung would give him whenever she was pissed at Naeun’s behavior. He sighed, wanting to see her. Wondering what she was doing when he had his nights away from home.

_“Jinyoung?”_

“It’s not good for me to stay out often. Now is not the time. We’ll have more time together in the future.” He said before stopping at a stop light. Chaeyoung’s smile flashed through his mind and he smiled with a gentle voice, repeating. “We’ll definitely have more time together in the future.” A promise that he made to himself, hopefully the other party feel the same and would wait it out for him.

_“Okay. Then I’ll wait.” Naeun smiled happily. She also couldn’t wait to brag it to Chaeyoung the next time they meet._

As soon as Naeun hang up, Jinyoung called Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung gasped when she saw his name. She was about to answer but stopped herself. She wondered if she didn’t answer, would he care? So she put the phone on silence and turned the phone over so she wouldn’t have to see it.

“What is this?” he asked himself when she wouldn’t answer. “Trying to play hard to get with me?” He scoffed it off. He threw his phone to the passenger seat and not call her. He would just go straight home to surprise her. She was probably at home.

Chaeyoung turned the phone up to peek, there was no more incoming calls. She pouted in disappointments. She didn’t want to go home afterward. She was also starving and her courage hadn’t appear, she decided to go eat instead.

Jinyoung came home and felt a bit cold and lonely when no one ran out to greet him when he announced his presence. “Chaeyoung?” He called. He thought she was playing with him but he went into a small little panic when he checked the house and couldn’t see her. He called her but no one answer. He sank down on the couch and decided to wait. He also had no idea what he was doing and why he was so nervous. She’s a grown adult, she could find her ways home.

He took in a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling, wondering what he was doing with his life. He felt a little exhausted handling two women at once. One of them was supposed to be understanding and knew that this was a game, yet he was here worrying over her not picking up his calls. Even when the other woman texted him, he left her on read. He only wanted messages and calls from one person. “This is not good.” He murmured to himself, suddenly realizing a grave mistake. “This is not good.” He sat up and exhaled. He ran through his thoughts again to confirm something, “No.” He scoffed at himself. “Definitely no.” He called her again, this time she picked up. “Where are you?” He asked.

_“Mmm…Can you come and help me with something?” She didn’t have to say more and he was out the door with his jacket._

“Where are you? I’m coming.”

_Chaeyoung quickly gave him the address to the barbecue place that she was at. “I’ll wait for you. Do you want to eat? I’ll order so you don’t have to wait long when you’re here.”_

“Mm. I’m hungry. Wait for me.” He whispered.

––•••––

Jaebum made it back in the middle of Jisoo having dinner by herself. She was a little surprise to see him coming back early but he was happy that he got back just in time. She was just starting, he could join her.

“Did you make enough for two?” He asked.

“Mm. I always make enough for tomorrow morning.”

“Huh? You eat leftover for breakfast?” He took off his jacket while she went and grab a bowl with a set of chopsticks for him.

Jisoo was a little embarrass, but she admit that she had gotten lazy these days. “I–I–woke up late these days.”

He smiled before laughing. He remembered just a month ago she would wake up early to make breakfast for him, afterward she was preparing lunch if he was home and then dinner. She was a maid. He sat down opposite of her.

“If you stay. I will wake up early.”

He was silent for a brief moment regarding the topic. “You don’t have to. I can make my own breakfast.” He also had no plan to have her wake up early either, if things went his ways.

She didn’t say anything but stare at the terrarium as she eat. He too stared at it. It was very pretty indeed. The cacti that she chose for the terrarium already had their blooms, different from the one in his room.

“I went back to buy the one that bloomed. To give it some colors.” He noticed that the topic of cacti and plant would have her talk with no awkwardness and she was happy when she talked about them.

Jaebum nodded, “They’re very pretty. You’re right, they make food taste better.”

Jisoo pouted, “Is my cooking bad?”

Jaebum choked, he didn’t mean it that way.

Jisoo panicked when she saw him coughing and trying to grab water to drink. Her voice broke when she got nervous. She got scared all of a sudden. “Y-y-you don’t have to eat it.” She pulled the dishes away from him. “You’ll get sick.” Her voice trembled, she was very vulnerable and was not used to jokes. Jaebum came back when he heard her trembling voice, he knew that she would cry if this keep up.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. It was a small incident. Your food is good.” He reached across to wipe her tears while caressing her face. “It’s good. It’s very good. I would love it if you can make dinner for me everyday that I’m here.”

She sniffed and nodded. He smiled before eating up everything that she had made.

––•••––

Jinyoung came and found that Chaeyoung had eaten everything.

“What happened to ordering for me and waiting for me to come?” He asked.

“I can’t wait that long.” She shook her head, “I was very hungry. Food was too good. Can you pay?”

Jinyoung gaped in disbelief. He saw that there was a few pieces of meat left on the grill. He would have them, but Chaeyoung stacked them up and put it all in her mouth. He immediately dropped down and kissed her. He pried her lips open so he could get to those meat. The people at the restaurant gulped in discomfort when they heard her moans and saw them in the act.

“Yah!” Chaeyoung hit him, “They’re just meat. You have to be so petty!”

Jinyoung licked his lips, and a subtle smirk formed when he wiped the grease off with his thumb. He was semi satisfied. The hunger kind of subsided with those few pieces, and it was worth the bill.

Chaeyoung dragged him to the art supply store afterward. “Can you, go buy the stuff for me. I can’t go in.” She handed him the slip that she had written down while she was eating.

Jinyoung hesitated but he went in. He turned back to see her getting closer to the window. She was biting her lips staring with puppy eyes at him. He smiled before turning to look at the art store. “It had been a while I’ve been in an art store.” He whispered to himself, feeling a bit stuffy. There were too many brands, so many things, it was hard to navigate. He checked the list and saw that she needed pencils, papers and a portfolio case. “So she’s just taking up drawing instead of painting.” While exploring the store, he was drawn into a particular section, the engineering aisle where the architecture stuff were. He looked around and reached out to graze the supplies. He pulled his hand back and went over to the fine art section to pick out some graphite pencils and papers. When he finished, he went to the window and showed them to her. She shook her head on a few. He had to make a second trip to get more supplies and went back to show it to her. The employees found it so odd. When he checked out the pretty cashier was so curious that she asked him.

“Is that your friend?”

“My wife.” He answered.

“Ah…I noticed that you showed her the stuff. Are they for her?”

“Mmm.”

“Why don’t she come in with you?” The cashier lowered her head, “Sorry if I asked too much.”

Jinyoung smiled, “She has anxiety when it comes to art stuff.”

“Oh?”

“She has an obsession with art and supplies, if she came in, she would buy the whole store. I can’t afford that.” He paid and left with a smirk. The employees swooned after him.

“What did you say to them?” Chaeyoung asked the moment he came out.

“Nothing, just asking if they want to go eat grilled meat with me.” He chuckled. Chaeyoung hit him for making fun of her. “Here’s your stuff.”

She linked her arms with his, “You can hold it for me.” She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as they walk to their car.

“I’m staying home tonight.” He said to her.

“Okay.”

“You’re not looking forward to it?” He asked.

“You stayed out last night. You probably won’t have much energy left.” She gasped and quickly covered her mouth. She couldn’t believe what just came out of her mouth. She was certainly not waiting for him for that one reason.

Jinyoung laughed, “Don’t complain when you can’t handle it tonight.”

She scoffed then whispered to herself, “I can’t wait to hear you beg when I say no.”

Jinyoung gulped nervously.

––•••––

Jisoo was getting ready for bed, but her dry throat prompted her to go out to get water. She stopped the moment she came out to the hallway. The fresh scent of soap coming out of his room stopped her. She wanted to peek in but was so afraid of being caught in the act that she jerked away. When she went down to the kitchen she let out a gasp and turned back after she saw his naked back.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

She turned back and saw his hair was still wet. “I, I wanted to get water.”

“Do you want it cold or room temperature?” He asked.

“C-cold.”

He took one out from the fridge for her. When he saw her standing still, not budging he put it down on the counter for her. “Good night.” He said before walking away.

The heavy scent of soap engulfed her when he walked pass. He smell so nice, she wanted to bury herself into that fresh scent. She gulped and calm herself before picking up the water bottle and went back to her room. Jisoo settled into bed, but she couldn’t sleep. She sat there in silence looking out to the door.

Jaebum couldn’t sleep, he sat on his bed staring up to the ceiling. He had a smirk on when he remember her being nervous and blushing in front of him. He realized the wall was slowly breaking down for them. He just have to be gentle toward her and she would regain her trust in him again.

The door of his room suddenly opened.


	26. Your Scent [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that makes you wonder if the Jaebum in this story spray cologne on before he go to sleep.

She appeared by the door and even went in. He wasn’t surprise at all. A smile appeared on his face. “Are you lonely?” he asked.

Jisoo took in a deep breath and nodded.

His smile turned into a tiny smirk and he reached out his hand, calling her to him. “Leave the door opened.” He said. He wanted that door to always be opened for her to come in.

Jisoo was very nervous, she didn’t know what she was doing but she knew she wanted to smell that scent, be engulfed in it. She knew she would sleep well if she was held by that scent. She climbed onto his bed and moved closer to him. He hugged her and brought her closer to him. She looked into his seductive eyes and said, “I can’t sleep. But you smell really good.”

Jaebum smiled, “Thanks.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she squirmed biting her bottom lip with tight closed eyes. He gave her a kiss on the lips and whispered, “You’re coming in like this…You know I have no control when it comes to you, right?”

Jisoo nodded. She had agreed to the unwritten term of this contract.

“You still have time to back out.” He said.

Jisoo muttered, “I can’t sleep. You smell really nice. The scent is calming. I…I think I would be able to sleep well if I am…held…by this scent.”

Jaebum smirked. “You want to be held by this scent…” Just the word ‘held’ coming out of her lips could send him to heaven. He was so happy to be able to hold her like this, to have her so close to his body and then hearing those words. She was asking him to comfort her. They were starting over. He would not mention anything of their pasts, unless she bring them up herself. Right now in this moment, he just wanted to have a chance to get to know her again. He was sure she too would want to know more about the current him, the actual him and not what he had shown earlier.

She gazed into his eyes, a little shy of what she was doing but was very brave to not back down. She had decided to play this role well, to pacify him, she could play this role well. Jaebum’s eyes were extra bright and welcoming. It was very gentle when looking at her. Jisoo could feel those loving eyes were curious with her behavior. The more she stared into them the more lost she became but she couldn’t disengage. They were enchanting and comforting. It was so different from that night that he came to pick her up in the rain. She had no idea what type of bodywash or shampoo he was using, but the scent was strong and was arousing for her. She wanted to be closer and got closer to his neck and she took in a deep breath. He faintly chuckled at her behavior.

He looked down at her and said, “Lavender can calm you down and give you a good sleep. Citrus is fresh. I didn’t know this would give you such a reaction. I don’t normally smell this good.” He joked.

Jisoo definitely smell those two scents that he mentioned, but there was something else lingering that she couldn’t make out, but it had attracted her. She unabashedly hugged his neck and buried her face into it. He could hear her taking a big huff. It brought a big smile to his face and he didn’t want to let her go.

Jisoo figured it out.

“It’s patchouli.” She said under her breath.

It was a plant that she loved to smell.

Jaebum chuckled, “You used to love smelling it. But what I’m wearing is just a cologne with a bit of it in it. You can still smell it?”

Jisoo nodded innocently while Jaebum was having a tough time controlling himself. That hug and her sniffing his neck was enough for him to have a huge reaction and all he wanted to do was be the opposite of what his eyes had shown her. Anything but gentleness. He dove right into her lips and worked his ways with them. Jisoo squirmed but quickly caught up to him. His kisses brought that intoxicated scent closer to her so she welcomed it. The closer he was to her, the better. She would like to be drowned by this scent and not think of anything else.

He noticed her aggressiveness when she pressed herself against him just to take in that scent. When he released her he could see the dazed face that was entranced by just the scent on his body. She wouldn’t let him go and she was begging with her huffing and pleading eyes for him to let her be engulfed in his scent.

“You also smell really good.” He said before he explored her body with his hands and his lips.

Jisoo huffed, she could only smell him. “I don’t remember if I put anything on. I can’t smell anything from myself.” She moaned when he raised her up to sit on him. She felt his reaction, it made her blush. She was so into the scent that she didn’t pay attention to anything else.

“I can smell it.” He said, firmly gripping her thigh to pull her closer. She squirmed nervously. She was reminded of their first night from few weeks ago, she didn’t remember if he was this aggressive. Then again, she had forgotten most of what had happened that night. “Your scent is intoxicating.” He whispered, “Very intoxicating. You don’t know how much I have to restrain myself in front of you.” He caressed her face before giving her another kiss. His hand moved to the back of her neck to pull her in closer. He paused with his forehead against hers to take a look at what she was wearing below. It was just a night gown all buttoned up and long sleeve. “Do you still want to do this with clothes on?” He asked out of courtesy.

“You’ve already seen it. So it’s fine.” She said timidly.

He unbuttoned the gown to reveal her lace bra. Jisoo was taking deep breaths and her whole chest moved. He was staring mesmerized by the pair of breasts being held up by the bra while listening to her breathing next to his ear. He kissed her shoulder as soon as he slid the shirt off. Those scars were still there and would never disappear. She squirmed whenever his finger traced pass them.

“You’re still conscious of them.” He whispered. “To me they are fine. I don’t care.”

She gulped before expressing with a semi broken voice, “I…I can’t wear pretty clothes. Sounds shallow isn’t it? I just want to be like other girls…Can we move on?”

He gave her another kiss, “Understood.” And another kiss where he playfully bit those lips while he pulled her in closer to completely engulfed her in his body.

She was very bold tonight and had became a bit aggressive with him. Locking her arms around his neck and only wanted more kisses and hugs from him. She threw herself onto him even when he let go to take his shirt off. He had to part from her lips to chuckle before throwing his shirt down the floor. He lifted her up afterward to place her on her back. Yet, she couldn’t let go of him, she had her arms locked on his neck and didn’t want to be further away from his scent.

Jaebum laughed beside her ear. She felt his body trembling with his laugh and he softly whispered, “How am I going to pleasure you if you’re like this?” He gently pulled her arms away from his neck and reassured her. “You know perfume scent would spread more if there is body heat. If my body heat rises and if I’m sweating, the scent would be stronger and you’ll be drowned by it.” He grazed her lips and continued, “So let me do my job.”

She slowly let go of him. He gave her a quick peck before moving down to the rest of her body. He took the chance and tasted every inch of her body that sent her jolting from the touching of his tongue to her sensitive place. She gasped and gulped breathing heavily feeling his lips and tongue all over her pussy. She looked down to see just his hair that she immediately ran her fingers through before moaning out. He stopped and sat up to licked his lips and wiped off the excess moisture before running his fingers through his hair to sweep them back. He hadn’t even started anything and he was sweating. He grabbed her thighs and pushed them apart before he entered. She reached out her arms for his neck. She wanted to smell him and he let her.

She held on tight to his neck and her legs locked behind him while he slowly thrusted. She didn’t know if it was his scent that made it better, but she felt better than the other time. It started to feel good for her that she moaned and breathed heavily into his ears. Her fingers sunk into his skin when he went a bit deeper. He gave her kisses to further suffocate her and had her completely drowned with his scent. She was so into it that she had no idea what was happening other than reciprocating his actions. One thing she was determined on was not letting him go. Her body was locked to his. He lifted her up and had her back against the headboard. For a moment she locked eyes with him while he thrusted. He was really good at it because the only thing she could make out was the smirky grin on his face while her eyes were blurred from the stuffy air and the intoxicating scent. She was moaning and dazing off from the good feeling of his throbbing cock inside of her. She panted and moaned, hugging him tightly because she didn’t know what to do with her body that was trembling.

He felt her whole body was heating up and trembling against his and knew that she was enjoying it much better than last time. For a moment Jaebum’s smirk became more broad when he thought of teasing her. He would have to stop at some point to see what she would do. He waited until her moans got louder that he stopped. She squirmed and pined, her hips moved on itself. He smiled and flipped over to have her on top while he laid on his back to rest, but she didn’t like it because she couldn’t hold onto him. He had to sit back up but he was so happy that he was grinning and gave her all the kisses that she wanted while letting her grinding on him. She felt so good that she buckled, her body couldn’t move any longer. His thrusts was too good that she let him finished her while she moaned out his name including the word ‘oppa’ that he had wished to hear so bad from her since years ago. His eyes widen at the shock. He wanted to do more but one look at her and he could tell that she was exhausted and satisfied. She fell asleep not long after while still holding on to him.

Jaebum was tired but he didn’t sleep. He could not take his eyes away from her and wonder if there would be more nights like this to come in the future. He would like it if she moved to his room and stay every night, but that would be too soon. He was also curious in regard to her behavior around him for today. He wonder if this would last longer or would she revert back to her usual self? Would she warm up to him or was this just her succumbing to her position as a mistress? Whatever it was, he had plan for her to return to Namhae to visit Grandma during his engagement party.

“If the bride is you then I wouldn’t have any hesitation.” He whispered while she was in a deep sleep. “Do you ever wish that you would become someone’s bride? I bet you do. You wanted to be just like other girls, so you probably do. I’m sorry…I fucked up really badly.” He murmured to himself while watching her serene face with watery eyes. “If I kept to my promise, if I don’t stray and threw away my trust in you then you wouldn’t have to suffer like this.” He inched closer to kiss her forehead, “I hope you only dream of wonderful things.”


	27. Pink Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner for four.

Chaeyoung had nothing to do at work after she finished all her small tasks. She sat at her desk and murmured to herself as she mentally counted the money that she had received since working for Jinyoung and wondering what to do with them. She would send them to her mom, but she was afraid her relatives who currently housed her mom would take it from her. She wanted to see her mom, but her mom wouldn’t want to see her. Chaeyoung also felt a surge of anxiety coming for some reason. Her mind wasn’t right since yesterday. She felt exhausted these days that she found herself falling asleep at different places in the house. She even fell asleep on Jinyoung last night before they even do anything. The thought of being pregnant did come to mind but she was on her period so that was crossed out.

Chaeyoung sighed aloud before the rest of the secretaries came in. She noticed they look disappointed. She would ask if they were somewhat close, but this group of people cut her out of their group, something that she had encountered before and would gladly stay away from this time. Chaeyoung wouldn’t have to ask, these talkative secretaries would gossip anyway, especially since the matter was relating to Jinyoung.

“How can we compete with that woman?” Said one.

“She was here last time if I remember correctly.”

“She’s gorgeous. I heard she’s a daughter of a chaebol family.”

“Of course, CEO Park would go for a chaebol’s daughter. Did you know, I heard CEO Park himself was from a chaebol family.”

“He does look like a young master of a very wealthy household.”

“But does this mean that their relationship has gone a step further since he basically showing her off?”

“Well…whatever. They’re not married, yet. I’m still going to dream about capturing his heart one day.”

“Chaeyoung!” One of the secretaries called out. “Can you go get us some snacks? We ran out again. Also, get us some coffee.”

“Yes.” Chaeyoung was ready to take a break from the office and the gossips and especially with Naeun coming, she didn’t want to stay there and coming face to face with her.

––•••––

“Jinyoung oppa!” Naeun called out and in front of his secretary went over to sit on his laps.

Jinyoung hated this type of things, but Naeun’s personality was love basking in the attention of others through other means. She was very spoiled in her household. Jinyoung didn’t realize this aspect of her growing up since he too was also spoiled in his household. It wasn’t until they separated that he saw all the wrongs in this type of personality and became more loathing of it. Yet, he still played along.

He sent his secretary away before turning to Naeun, “Why are you here?”

“Why? You said you’re coming to me today. Instead of doing that, I thought I’d surprise you instead. Don’t you like it when I come to visit?” She saw his unnerving face and continued, “Or, are you afraid because Chaeyoung is here? Which department is she in? I will go see her.”

“Don’t. Nobody knows she is related to me.” He said and Naeun’s brows raised in amusement.

“Oh?” She was ecstatic when she heard that, “So… you mean, the employees here see me as your girlfriend but don’t know about your wife?”

Jinyoung nodded with a smile. He purposely gave her the information so she could feel more highly of herself. To make her believe that she truly was the only one he was serious with.

She gave him a kiss with a bright smile. “Then I’ll come here often.”

_Please don’t._

Jinyoung smiled, “Don’t you also have work to do?”

“I do, but don’t worry. Father owned the company, no one is going to fire me. I can do whatever I want.”

Jinyoung smiled but he was boiling inside. Most people have to work hard to get to the position of CEO and they have to work extra hard and careful in order to keep their position. They’d have to follow company’s policies regarding off-times, yet here she was bragging about her secured life without a worry. What was so smart about her or powerful about her that the media wrote about? Every time, for everything, it was always Father that would come out to rescue her. How old was she that she would still use her father for everything?

“Hm…I also have another reason for why I am here.” Naeun smiled.

“What is it?”

“Mmm…I booked us a seven days, six nights holiday package in Bali. Starting… today!”

“WHAT?” Jinyoung shouted in shock and was not happy at her planning a trip without his notice.

Naeun got a little scared and recoiled, she whined, “What’s wrong? You can leave your job right? You’re a CEO, you can leave whenever you want. It’s just only a few days and not very far from us. I was thinking of going to Jeju but that was too close. Bali is a bit further, plus, I want to get away before my engagement party. I don’t want to see Jaebum before then. I don’t want to go by myself–“

“Naeun. I can’t leave. I don’t have a father that would bail me out when I do something wrong.” He said sternly and Naeun pouted. She knew she was wrong and he pulled out his father to which from her understanding that he passed away few years ago.

“Jinyoung. I hate that I have to share you with someone else.” She said. “I just wanted more times spend with you. You’d come to me but you still leave–“

“Naeun, I have a career that is still not stable. I can’t leave whenever I want. I–“ His phone suddenly ring. He picked up and saw an unrecognizable number, he thought it was advertisements but if he wanted Naeun to stop with her antics he would have to pick up and pretend that it was some business partner from the other side. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this Mr. Park Jinyoung?”

“That is me.”

“Sir, your wife is currently in the hospital–“

Jinyoung immediately grabbed his jacket while telling the hospital’s information desk that he would be there immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Naeun asked.

“Chaeyoung is in the hospital. I have to go see her.”

Naeun followed immediately. _You said you can’t leave whenever you want, but you ran immediately when that bitch is in trouble? She probably did this on purpose. She probably knew that I’m here and did it on purpose to get his attention. What a cunning fox!_

Chaeyoung was on an errand but fainted in the middle. Luckily she fainted at a coffee shop where the employees at the shop was able to help her. When she woke up she was on the hospital bed and in the hospital. Chaeyoung rested her arm over her forehead and sighed disappointedly at herself. She had known that she would end up in the hospital sooner or later, just didn’t know it would happen when she was out on an errand. IV were hooked up but she still felt a great amount of exhaustion hanging onto her body and just wanted to sleep.

A moment later Jinyoung came in and woke her up. He sat beside and side-eyed her to which she glanced over at him but then closed her eyes again. He exhaled defeatedly before checking her forehead with the back of his hand. “Doctor said you have anemia. Also said you’re having some excessive bleeding. You didn’t eat and take your daily vitamins?” He asked and she discreetly nodded. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she pushed him away.

“Stop. Don’t do stuff like this.” She groaned and whined. “You’re just making it worst. We don’t have to pretend when no one is around.”

Jinyoung couldn’t do anything but just stared annoyingly at her. She would be very playful with him if she weren’t hooked up with IV and on the hospital bed. When he received the hospital call his heart almost stop. It wasn’t because he care a lot for her, it was just that she was under his care and he had a fear of anything hospital related. He didn’t want another person he knows to end up in the hospital again. He didn’t know what prompted her to suddenly telling him to stop and not play along like she often does.

He leaned in close to her face and attempted to give her another kiss, but she turned away with a whimper and a pout. “Naeun is here.” He whispered. Chaeyoung frowned and whimpered before turning over to him. He took the chance and kissed her. He didn’t want to mention Naeun one bit but that girl did follow him to the hospital and waited outside, was probably peeking through the glass window to see what they were doing. He had no choice but to bring her up. However, it had became somewhat of a habit that he would use Naeun as an excuse to get kisses from his fake wife.

Naeun did peek from the glass window and saw that it wasn’t such a simple peck but a passionate kiss that she couldn’t endure any longer. She had to break it up and so she straightforwardly knocked on the door and stormed right in.

“Hello! Chaeyoung, I heard you’re in the hospital, so I ran after Jinyoung.” She smiled, announcing her presence, successfully stopping the two’s make-out session.

Chaeyoung turned to her with a smile but her hands were still gripping onto Jinyoung’s shirt.

Naeun saw that Chaeyoung was tugging Jinyoung’s shirt and she took a deep breath giving Chaeyoung a glare. She then elaborate further on how she came with Jinyoung to the hospital. “I was at the office with Jinyoung. We were doing some business. We, met up often for business purposes these days…Chaeyoung, you worked at the company too? How could those employees not know about you and Jinyoung? I’m sorry that you have to hear gossips about me and him.” She waited for Chaeyoung’s reaction but all she got in return was her smile as she was so tired of talking and didn’t bother to answer back to her deluded scenario. Naeun then continued, “Chaeyoung, will you be okay with Jinyoung taking a few days off? You see, our two companies has some events going on in Bali, it’d be great if we can go–“

“Naeun.” Jinyoung stopped her from going further.

Naeun would still continue. She would not take ‘no’ as an answer. “The business trip would be crucial for Jinyoung…” She paused to gauge Chaeyoung’s face.

Chaeyoung just wanted to be left alone but this girl had no manners. Even though she was a fake wife Chaeyoung knew at this stage of the game where she stood in priority. _Kim Naeun, it isn’t your time to be the top priority, yet. You pissed me off, so I’ll have to let you seethe while I still have the power to_. Chaeyoung turned to Jinyoung and with a pout, she pulled on his collar to have him look at her.

“Jinyoung.” She whined. “Past few days while you were gone I was panicking at home. I thought I was pregnant.” She paused to let those words sink into Naeun’s brain. She discreetly steered her eyes over to Naeun to gauge her reaction and saw that she was fuming, biting her lips while looking away. When Chaeyoung turned back to Jinyoung and noticed his shock expression, she smiled and continued, “Then I got my period. I have heavy cramps and is very exhausted from the loss of blood. I don’t think I can even walk. I won’t be able to take care of myself for the next few days.” She paused to take deep breaths in between sentences. “I don’t even want to talk. If you leave, at least hire someone to look after me. You know I prefer someone strong that can carry me around the house like you often do. Another man perhaps?”

Jinyoung smirked at her absurdity but found it so amusingly cute that he took her hand to place it on his cheek and he smiled, replying, “How about someone named Park Jinyoung. He has been working out these days because you kept nagging him to carry you around the house to the bedroom when you’re lazy and sleepy.”

“Jinyoung-oppa.” Naeun called, she wanted to remind him about her presence there and his promise to stay with her for the night.

He turned to Naeun, “Sorry, I can’t go on that business trip. Will have to stay home and take care of this thing right here.” He lightly flicked Chaeyoung’s nose. “I’ll book another trip once she is healthy.”

Naeun pouted at him before storming out of the room.

“She left.” Chaeyoung commented and a sigh came afterward. She then pushed Jinyoung’s arms away. “You can go, I’ll be back to normal after a night of sleep. It’s not like it’s the first time, I’ll be fine.” She murmured.

Being denied like this made Jinyoung unhappy. When she pushed his arms away and didn’t complain to him made him feel a certain way. A certain feeling that he knew what it was but he refused to accept it. Jinyoung looked away and took a deep breath. He wouldn’t argue with her, he wouldn’t push it but he knew that he had to stay with her until she got better. Plus, he kind of dodge a bullet for that Bali trip.

“You had a pregnancy scare?” He asked.

“Mmm.” She nodded.

“Are we not going to talk about it?”

“Later.” She whispered with her eyes dropping.

“I’ll be home with you.” He said. “I’d like to see how you’ll command me around the house while you’re like this.” He smiled at her while she glanced over at him with a small smile before dozing off.

––•••––

Jaebum thought it would be better to hire a psychologist for Jisoo but she didn’t want one. She was afraid of stranger so she hid when the psychologist came to meet her. All the psychologist could say to Jisoo was an introduction of her name and what her occupation was.

“Hello, I am Jihyo. Song Jihyo.” She looked for a handshake but Jisoo tugged on the back of Jaebum’s shirt and wanted her to leave.

“Tell her to leave.” She murmured, “I don’t want to meet or talk to anyone.”

Jaebum listened and sent Jihyo home. He turned to Jisoo and apologized, “I’m sorry. I should’ve ask you first.”

“I am fine. There is no need for a therapist to come and talk to me. I don’t think she can help.” She didn’t dare to look into his eyes.

He then asked, “Do you still wish to get rid of those scars? You can’t talk to the therapist, but is it okay to let dermatologist look at your scars and decide the best way to treat them?”

She squeezed his hand. She really wanted those scars to be gone but she didn’t want any stranger looking at them. “What if people ask me about these scars? I don’t know how to answer–“

“No one is going to ask you anything. You want them gone, then they will get rid of them.”

She nodded. “Yes.”

He smiled and held her hand tightly. “You decide when you want to see the dermatologist.”

Jisoo nodded.

“Be safe at home. I have to go to work.” He said after rustling her hair. They locked eyes and he suddenly felt a bit of awkwardness but he quickly gave her a forehead a kiss. Jaebum picked up his jacket but when he passed the dining table he had a second look at the terrarium on the table. He looked toward the shelf of cacti and took one that he liked. “I’m taking one for my office.” Jisoo nodded. Before Jaebum could leave, Jisoo’s phone pinged and light up with messages from Chaeyoung.

_Sorry Jisoo, I am not well. I can’t go visit you and help you with the cacti. I don’t know when I can get rid of this pain either, it might take up to a week. Sorry. - Chaeyoung._

Jaebum noticed a frown came upon her face after she read her phone. “What’s wrong?”

“Chaeyoung…she’s not doing well. I want to see her.” She said while pleading him with her glossy eyes.

“Chaeyoung?” _Park Jinyoung’s wife?_ Jaebum had no intention of meeting Jinyoung more than once every other week, but for Jisoo he had to contact Jinyoung and arrange a time for these two to meet.

Jinyoung too wouldn’t want to meet Jaebum too often but Chaeyoung looks like she was about to die of boredom and pain while bedridden that he allowed Jaebum and Jisoo to come visit them.

Jinyoung took a few days off so he could stay home and see what was wrong with Chaeyoung. Also to get away from Naeun for a few days. A few of the secretaries believed that Jinyoung probably went on that trip with Naeun while Jinyoung’s own secretary had suspicion that it had something to do with Chaeyoung. Jinyoung called Naeun right after Chaeyoung’s discharge to make amend to her. He promised he would take her to Thailand after her engagement party if she behave. Naeun wished to see Chaeyoung, to wish her well but Jinyoung knew well that she only wanted to see their house. He put an end to it, although he knew that sooner or later he would have to take her to his house. She would definitely want to infiltrate the main house by all means.

Jinyoung offered, but Chaeyoung refused to take advantage of him. The pain kind of subsided but then when it hit, she writhed in pain. She would drag herself out of the bed to go to the bathroom or get water and almost fell. He decided to keep her in the living room where he could keep an eye on her. While she lied on her stomach on the couch perusing a magazine with the tv on he was in the kitchen reading a book. He would look up whenever he heard her groaning and whimpering. Jinyoung felt hopeless when he heard her cries and saw her body writhing. She was not herself, she didn’t want to take advantage of him when he offered to carry her around, she didn’t want to look at him or allow him to help her with anything. Not even asking for food. It worried him.

He couldn’t let things go on like this. He went to her and took the magazine away. “We need to talk. I think after this you’ll feel a tiny bit better.”

She pouted at him and felt a prolong stabbing pain and she groaned pulling tightly on the pillow. Jinyoung cringed before crouching down to gaze at her teary face. “Do you want to go see a specialist?” He asked when he had no idea what else to say or do to help her.

Chaeyoung cracked a smile, “No. I’ll be fine by tomorrow. It was just my period came late so it has this affect.”

“Your pregnancy scare?”

“Mmm.” Chaeyoung looked away.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

Chaeyoung had to think for a few minutes to come up with a good answer, “I…thought you wouldn’t like it. Plus, I let you do it so I am partially responsible. And…I thought I’d be able to take care of it–“

“What would happen if we end up with a kid?” He asked.

“You tell me.” She said.

“Were you planning to keep it if it’s real?”

Chaeyoung didn’t hesitate to nod. “I love kids. Even if you don’t want it. I would have it.”

Jinyoung chewed on his lips steering his eyes away from her before replying with the same sentiment as her, “I also love kids.” He turned back to her with a tiny smile. “You were stress out due to the pregnancy scare and you started to worry about other things, you didn’t eat or take your medication. If you’re stubborn like this it would be hard to carry a child in the future.”

Chaeyoung frowned, “My future husband will make it easy and less stressful for me, don’t you worry.”

 _Future husband, huh?_ For some reason those two words together coming out of her mouth made him angry. He side-eyed her, making her confused and wondering why kept looking at her like that recently. “I don’t know what your future husband will do to help you, but for now, your fake husband need you to be healthy. You still want all my money right?”

Chaeyoung pined pitifully at his inability to be nice and always pull out her greediness to get her to agree. “Why do I have to love money.” She murmured to herself.

Jinyoung snorted and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Chaeyoung was a little surprise at his action. Since the day he started to spend some night out with Naeun that Chaeyoung had doubts on Jinyoung’s actions toward her. They have established that they were a fake couple, but their contract stated that they could be intimate. Being intimate in front of Naeun is understandable, being intimates in order to answer Naeun’s aggressive questioning is also understandable. But what Chaeyoung didn’t understand was Park Jinyoung’s spontaneous kisses given to her. Sure they had a routine of a husband and wife, such as good morning and good night kisses, but what about all the random kisses that he gave? Why would he do that?

“What are you thinking about?” Jinyoung asked when he saw her spacing out.

“Nothing.” She quickly answered. Her pain kind of subsided. “Jinyoung.”

 _It had been a while I haven’t hear my name with that sweet tone._ “Hm?”

“Why did you kiss me?” She suddenly asked.

Jinyoung smirked, he had no answer to give.

“Sometimes you give me kisses very randomly. We’re a fake couple. Other than established routines of a married couple, there is no need for you to do all that unnecessary stuff when no one is around or when no one that we know is around.”

 _Since when did you start to think about my actions toward you? Was it because I’ve been neglecting you that you feel like I’m pushing you away that you started to put that wall up again? But then, why do I care?_ “Remember our contract? Even though we’re a fake couple, I still want to do stuff that a real pair do. You can consider it as a friends-with-benefit type of relationship. You agreed to that type of relationship right? I just want to make it easier on myself, it would be a lie to say that I won’t do anything to you in a fake relationship, it’s better that I put it in there. Unless you don’t want me to give you random kisses–“

“It’s fine. Since it’s already there. And we had been very intimate with each other.”

“Are you feeling better?” He asked noticing her calmness.

Chaeyoung nodded. “I want to go back to the bedroom.”

“I’ll carry you.” He helped her sit up and she obediently let him carry her. Jinyoung laughed when he looked at her with her arms around his neck.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“You’re getting better. I kind of miss the feisty you who always go against me. I’m waiting for you to come back to that person.”

Chaeyoung bit the inside of her lips while staring at his side profile. _I wonder if you’d like it if I give you random kisses? Would you be against it if I do it whenever I want to?_ Chaeyoung smiled before giving him a peck on his cheek.

Jinyoung was taken aback but when he saw her giving him a cute closed smile he didn’t ask further, especially when she gave him a valid excuse.

“Friends-with-benefit relationship. It’s a fair game.”

Jinyoung’s lips protruded into a pout and he made kissing sounds at her. She laughed pecking his lips a few times until he aggressively kissed her back until she moaned out for him to stop. She almost bit his lips if he didn’t stop. Jinyoung then whispered, “When is this period cycle of yours finished hm?”

“Don’t know. You can always go to your lover if you are in needs.” She mocked him.

He gazed at her with a tiny smile. _You are my lover._

_––•••––_

On the way to the Parks, Jisoo sat on the passenger seat holding onto the pot of cactus that she personally picked for Chaeyoung. She purposely chose one that would bloom a pink flower because she knew that Chaeyoung liked pink and was afraid of yellow. She was very careful to make sure that there were no spots or remnants of yellow. Yet, she was so nervous. It was her first time going to a friend’s house.

“Do you think she’d like the cactus?” She asked Jaebum who thought she was thinking too much.

“She would.”

“Do you think it’s appropriate to bring a cactus as a gift? What if Chaeyoung or Jinyoung-oppa get pricked by the cactus? What if they don’t know what to do?”

“Then they’ll go to the hospital.” Jaebum answered annoyingly after hearing her referring to Park Jinyoung endearingly.

Jisoo heard his tone and became quiet. She had a knack for picking out people’s tones from the many years living with the Kim. Jaebum steered his eyes over to see her becoming stiff and quiet gulped nervously. He hadn’t notice that even the tone of his voice would affect her.

“I mean…” He softened up, “if they got prick, then they would have to go to the hospital to get the needles out because I don’t think they’re patient people to sit there and let someone taking individual needle out.” He smirked when he remembered that event. He glanced over to see Jisoo faint smile while nodding.

“Then I will make a guide for them on how to take the needles out if they got prick.”

“That works too.” He agreed with a little smirk.

––•••––

Jinyoung purposely didn’t tell Chaeyoung about Jisoo coming to visit as a surprise for her. He also decided to cook to welcome guests despite the fact that he didn’t really want to do it. He didn’t want to see Jaebum’s face for more than thirty minutes. That’s as far as he could go. But Chaeyoung hadn’t eaten anything much so he needed Jisoo to stay long to coerce her to get some iron in. He decided to prepare a simple beef-steak dish and lobsters that Chaeyoung likes.

While he was preparing to marinate the beef and wash the vegetables the door bell rang. He checked the monitor and saw his guests.

“Come in.” He showed her the place where the slippers are so they can change out of their shoes while he rushed back to the kitchen to check on those lobsters he had in the steamer.

“Jinyoung, do we have guests?” She asked, steadily walking out. “Jisoo!!!” She shouted and ran to her with a wide grin.

Jisoo smiled brightly when she saw her. “I got you a cactus!” She announced and handed it to Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung held it and thanked her.

“It’s a pink flower. Don’t worry, I remember your fear.”

Chaeyoung grinned happily while checking the cactus.

“Ah, later can you give me some pen and paper so I can write down a guide for you on how to grow it so it would bloom? Also, I need to write you a guide on how to take the needles out if you ever get pricked.” Chaeyoung nodded and nudged her to come with her to the study and talk among themselves.

It was a first for Jaebum to hear Jisoo initiating a conversation and talking so much. It was also a first for Jinyoung to see Chaeyoung laughing and grinning so brightly and so genuinely.

The girls left the boys to deal with their own awkwardness. One was in the kitchen while the other was seated waiting in the living room. Few minutes later Jinyoung came out to sit across from Jaebum. The two of them stare at each other silently for a few minutes before Jaebum took out an invitation.

“My engagement party, please come with your wife.” He smirked.

“Jisoo?” Jinyoung asked.

“I will have Bambam take her to visit grandma in Namhae for a few days.”

“Why do you insist on keeping her around?” Jinyoung asked.

“Not your business.” Jaebum replied.

“Jinyoung?” Chaeyoung called from the study, “What are you cooking?”

He turned around, “Lobsters and beef steaks if you’re hungry, the lobsters are done, I will prepare them.”

Chaeyoung nodded, “We’re both hungry.”

“Wait a few minutes, I’ll get them done.” She closed the door while he turned back to Jaebum and excused himself with a sarcastic smile. “Would you like to help?”

“No.”

Jinyoung cursed him under his breath when he got up. Jaebum scoffed with a smirk looking away as if he never heard it.

It was a quiet dinner for the four of them since the two husbands don’t talk while the girls kept their topic of discussions a secret in front of the boys so all they did was eat. Once in a while they would have little fits of laughs while glancing at the boys. Jaebum and Jinyoung couldn’t understand what their secret laughs and glances were, both of them didn’t say anything other than: “You’re right.” , “Very similar.”

“Are you two, mocking us?” Jinyoung finally asked.

“No.” They both answered.

“Why are you laughing among each other?” he asked again.

“What did you talk about in the study?” Jaebum asked.

“Secrets.” They both answered then laughed when catching each other eyes.

Jaebum and Jinyoung stared at them amusingly while drinking their wine.

“You can’t even give us one small hint?” Jinyoung prodded again.

The girls looked at each other to decide if they should just give them something to satisfy their curiosity. They then nodded.

“You two are similar.” Chaeyoung said.

“Like siblings.” Jisoo added.

The two of them choked on their wine and coughed endlessly while the girls laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't update next week or the week after due to exams. So enjoy this chapter sweetness ~~.


	28. The One That Got Away

Bambam had been on the down low when it came to exposure to the high society of South Korea, yet they still found him. Recently he received an invitation to an investment party, and it stated specifically with his name and father’s company.

“What are you people expecting by inviting me?” He scoffed. “Useless.” He said before throwing it away.

––•••––

The engagement party came in a day and Jaebum found it a bit difficult to send Jisoo away. Just when they got a bit closer, he had to send her away. And worst of all was lying to her.

“Do you want to go visit grandma?” He asked.

“Are you coming to?” She asked.

“I can’t, I have stuff to do. But I’ll come see you after I’m done.”

She nodded and didn’t ask further. And Jaebum was planning on what to say if she asked.

Jisoo was quiet on the ride to Namhae, she sat quietly on the passenger seat while looking out to the road. She was much more relax than last time.

Bambam chuckled and it caught her by surprise. “Last time you were trying to get me to drive you back to Namhae didn’t you?” He asked, reminding her of that time where she asked him to drive around Seoul but they could never continue.

Jisoo nodded. “Sorry. I didn’t want to trick you.”

“It’s okay.” He replied. “You’re very smart. Most people wouldn’t think of such an idea to get back home. I found that refreshing.”

Jisoo glanced over in silence.

“Mistress don’t have to worry. Boss will come and bring you back in a few days.”

“You can call me Jisoo.” She said softly.

“Okay!” Bambam grinned happily. “Call me Bambam!”

Jisoo nodded. She turned back to the window and watched the buildings and trees passed by. The car moved but everything outside looked like they were moving. She glanced over to Bambam and saw how he handle the wheel and she looked ahead, it was the first time she took notice of the car and its surrounding. She was so worried about other things to take notice of everyday’s lives necessity that other people uses. _I wonder, will I ever get to drive a car?_ “Bambam…”

“Hm?”

“Is it hard to drive a car?”

Bambam glanced over with a tiny smirk and a grin. “Do you want to learn?”

Jisoo nodded lightly.

“Hm…Well, it’s not that hard. Cars are automatic, you just have to learn how to navigate the road among other people. Kind of like walking or riding a bicycle, it’s just that you’re controlling a huge machine that covered all around you, it’s harder to look around for traffic. But you’ll get used to it once you drive.” _Should I teach her? Or should I let Boss teach her?_

“How long does it take? To learn to drive?” Jisoo asked.

“It depend. Some people can drive after a month or two, some people took forever just to pass the exam to get the license. Some people are so afraid, they can never drive.”

“Oh.” She stayed silence for the rest of the drive. It wasn’t that Jisoo had nothing to talk about with Bambam, she had gotten a bit closer to him and could pull out her cacti to talk about, but other than the cacti she had found herself enjoying car rides. The peacefulness road leading to unexpected destinations. She would love to try and drive and see where she would end at.

––•••––

Jinyoung was lost in his thought while waiting for Chaeyoung to pick out a dress for the event. He was hesitant to go because he knew it would be dangerous to appear in front of that family. They probably have some gangsters there as securities and those gangsters were probably the group of people that chase his parents out of the country. He questioned whether Im Jaebum knew of it but since Jinyoung had no trust for anyone in this circle, he would not give Jaebum the benefit of doubt.

 

“I’m done.” Chaeyoung announced and came out in a violet laced bodice chiffon dress.

Jinyoung gaped in awe when he saw her smiling with her long hair covering part of her nice physique combined with how fresh and bright she looked, she would steal the spotlight at that event. He knew she had a nice body and a tiny waist, but this dress would highlight all her best asset while keeping her looking bright and innocent. He was sure all the men would want to have her and all the women would be jealous, particularly Naeun.

“Well, what do you think?” She asked.

“Miss Park Chaeyoung, are you trying to upstage the bride?” He smirked. “She won’t invite you to her wedding after this.” He joked.

Chaeyoung pouted. “But I like this. It’s pretty and light.”

Jinyoung smiled, he liked it too. “Are you feeling better to go to this event?”

“Yes. And you’ve been asking me this for days now. I’m fine.” Chaeyoung crossed her arms, “What about you though? Will you be fine? To see your ex–no– your lover with her fiancé?” Even though Chaeyoung was teasing him, it somehow hurt her a little when she mentioned Naeun. There was a tiny bit of jealousy that she had been denying for the past weeks.

Jinyoung was all smug with a smirking smile. He got up and stretched, “Well, I’d have to be fine since she chose him over me. Let’s go.” She followed him but he wind back, “You’re not taking a coat with you? It’s windy today.”

“Hmm…I’ll have your jacket instead then.”

“No.”

Chaeyoung pouted.

“I’ll think about it.”

She smiled, linked her arms with his. “Let’s not make your lover wait any longer.”

Jinyoung laughed. “I don’t think she knows I’m coming, with you especially.”

“Oh? That’s even better!”

“Heol. Park Chaeyoung, you’re getting more evil.”

“Well, I am your ‘ _wife’_.” She grinned while he chuckled, agreeing with her.

––•••––

The party was held at Khun Tower. There were many wealthy people there, it was big and even the press was in attendance. The Kim family wanted everyone to know that their daughter was betrothed to a young rising mogul. They also wanted Jaebum to keep to his promise. When if this didn’t work out, Jaebum would be the one with the bad rep due to this party because the high society inner circle were all friends of the Kim family.

Naeun was somewhat happy that her engagement was now more official than ever, even with delays she would still have Jaebum as a backup. Her mother had numerous talks about her future and who she should marry to have a more secure life. Naeun knew well that she could never survive if her income were cut off. She loved Jinyoung, but her mother laid out the probability of her future with him and it scared her. She tried to live as a poor person once, she couldn’t last two days. She hated how the poor people live, she witnessed it with Jinyoung’s university friends and how the girls that ‘loved’ him would leave him when she paid them. They never loved him, they only love money. Although Naeun had thought of marrying Jinyoung and willing to be the provider, but her parents wouldn’t allow it. They would even threaten to cut her out of the will and would hurt Jinyoung if she didn’t listen.

“Jinyoung.” She whispered to the mirror that reflected her glamorous image. “If the groom is you, then I would be happier. I often wonder if I’d become like this if your family didn’t go bankrupt.”

Jaebum smirked in disbelief after hearing her thought process. She loved Park Jinyoung, but she had no idea where the wrongs were at. Lucky her that she found him as a replacement. Someone who could tolerate her.

“Jaebum.” She suddenly called out to him. “You’re there aren’t you?”

“No more oppa?” He asked. He came into the room and sat on the chair a few feet away from her.

“Do you want me to call you oppa?” She asked.

“I’m fine either ways.”

She stared at him in silence.

“It’s rare to see you this quiet and sweet. What happened? Park Jinyoung has this great effect on you?”

Naeun smirked, “You sound jealous. It make me happy.”

Jaebum stared at her and smiled. “You are getting marry to me. Why would I be jealous?”

“Jaebum. Can we make a deal?”

“Another one?”

“Don’t worry. I won’t back out of this marriage. I just wanted some more times with Jinyoung. Afterward, I’ll come back to you.”

Jaebum smirked, he didn’t think things would go so well to plan. Kim Naeun really could not live without Park Jinyoung.

“I’d like for this wedding to be delayed–“

“No.” Jaebum said firmly. “We are holding that wedding, on time according to your mother’s plan.”

“I’ll talk to mother and have her–.”

“No. Kim Naeun, we are not delaying it any further. We are holding that wedding according to plan–”

“Im Jaebum, I’ll leave Kim Jisoo alone if you delay the wedding!” She rose on her feet and exclaimed.

Jaebum looked up with a smirk and glass eyes and uttered seriously, “We are holding that wedding according to plan, and you and your whole family will not lay a hand on Kim Jisoo whether you like it or not.”

Naeun was livid. He would never say such words to her. He would never say no to her. He would obey her and heed her every requests. That Kim Jisoo, she would get to her. She would toil with her emotions. “Im Jaebum. I’m calling this engagement off.”

“You can’t. Park Jinyoung is coming. And he’s bringing his wife.”

“How dare you invite him?” She shouted while shedding tears. She didn’t understand why she wouldn’t want him to come and see her getting engage to someone, she should like it. She should let him feel jealousy, but he was hurt by her a long time ago, and if he felt hurt again then he would not trust her.

“Do you want time with him or not?” Jaebum smiled.

Naeun choked back her tears and became befuddled. “What do you mean?”

Jaebum smiled. “I haven’t finish what I wanted to say, you kept cutting me off. I will let you go to Park Jinyoung for however long you may wish. But our wedding will be held according to plan because that’s your mother’s wish. But, you can only go to him on our wedding day.”

“What? No!” She was not a fool, he wanted her to look bad in the press. He didn’t care about his image, he was all business and was never care for society’s rumors and gossips. She would be deemed as a slut and an adulterer, she would be at fault if she went to another man on the wedding day.

“Why not? It’s only good for you. Society will gossip and say bad things about me. They would call me a cuckold and such and such, while you get to be with the man that you love dearly.”

“Im Jaebum, don’t think I don’t know what you’re planning. You don’t care about your image. Everyone in this society knows. It’s only reflecting bad on me if I do such a thing.”

“If you leave me at the altar, people would only question why you leave, and would wonder if I’m good enough for you. They would say this and that about me and not you. They’d have no idea why you left. You can say that you have cold feet and was not ready, I can delay the wedding. It’s not like Park Jinyoung would be there to retrieve you…” His smile disappeared. “Or are you planning to invite Park Jinyoung to our wedding?”

Naeun became quiet. She had thought of inviting Jinyoung, matter of fact she sent him an invitation in an attempt to shake him up but she had also thought of having him there with his wife to make him jealous.

“Heol.” Jaebum scoffed, “You have got to be kidding me. You want your lover there? Then can I bring my mistress with me?” He asked jokingly. He would never let Jisoo see something that would break her heart and make her cry for days. He sighed before getting up, “Whatever, do whatever you want. But that wedding would not be delayed any longer.”

“Okay.” She blurted out. “I’ll leave on our wedding day.”

Jaebum turned around and whispered, “Keep to your promise and don’t play any tricks. Because I have stuff that would further damage your reputation and your family as a whole. I don’t think Park Jinyoung would like it either.”

Naeun felt chill running down her spine. At that moment she thought how wrong she was at choosing him. Her conscience was always right, Park Jinyoung was always the better choice. He always care about her, he’d have her back no matter what. She regretted letting him go.


	29. Blissful Pretense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung admitting his feelings, and Jaebum be inviting unnecessary people to a party out of spite, LOL.

Jinyoung was a bit nervous when he entered the huge doors to the ball room. Chaeyoung was by his side, was in awe at the decors and the food. They made their ways to their table. Jaebum designated a table closer to the front for them. Jinyoung cursed under his breath when he saw the place he would be sitting, “Im Jaebum, you definitely know my relationship with the Kim family.”

“What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Your friend’s husband is evil. Don’t get too close or your husband will be in trouble.” He said jokingly before they took their seats.

Chaeyoung held onto his arms and smiled when she saw Naeun glaring at them. Naeun was on the edge of her seat when she saw how close they were. She was jealous, that girl next to him should’ve been her. She regretted not trusting him, not believing in his ability. Or even stick to her plan, even if he couldn’t make money, she would be able to provide it all, she was sure he wouldn’t say no to it. Her father followed her gaze and was shaken by Jinyoung’s presence.

 _Why is this kid still alive?_ He questioned himself when he stared intensely at Park Jinyoung who gave him a light smirk and a light nod as a bow.

Mrs. Kim turned to Jaebum and saw him smiling glancing over at her. She did not approve of this. How dare this kid went behind her back and added someone that she didn’t want to be there just to torture her and her husband? Not only that he also invited her husband’s mistresses. “Heol.” She let out before tapping her chest in anger when she saw a table full of beautiful girls that were her husband’s playthings. They were smirking at her. Her husband took notice of them and turned to her before gulping. He also took notice of Park Jinyoung’s partner. Mrs. Kim also noticed the pretty girl in the violet dress. Her son too had his eyes on her.

After their grand announcement the party broke into more of a formal business get together to allow the guests to build their connections. Naeun quickly asked for Jinyoung to come meet her in a different room and Chaeyoung was left alone with the buffet of hors d’oeuvre. She didn’t mind because there were food and in perfect bite size for her to try. Chaeyoung also took notice of the men with their eyes on her. She felt a bit uncomfortable, she could tell what they were think about. They were thinking that she was an escort that was hired for the party. She had been in one of these event before, once was when she was young and with her dad so no one would say anything. Another time was fairly recent, with some co-workers and it was not a nice feeling. She didn’t think she would end up at a place like this again, but there she was. Only this time she was with someone, but why did he left her all alone again? Chaeyoung shook her head to rid of uncomfortable thoughts so she could enjoy the food. “Well, at least he knew better to give me a ring to wear. Although I don’t think it would help much…” She whispered to herself. These businessmen had such high egos that they didn’t care whether there was a ring or not, if it’s someone pretty that they wanted, they were sure they could get them by all mean. Yet, when they came over to talk and she rejected them, they thought she was a pretentious bitch for not even looking at them and made note to never work with her husband as a punishment.

Kim Naeun’s little brother came over to introduce himself and he brought a glass of wine for her. Chaeyoung was taken aback but she took the glass with a smile. He smirked and seemed a bit antsy. Chaeyoung looked away with a small smirk of her own before glancing over at him to see his eyes ogling the glass she was holding. Right away she knew something was amiss so she decided to discreetly and coyly put it down. His face turned into a frown of disappointment immediately. She knew then and there. _You little punk put shit in my drink._ A minute later Mr. Kim came over.

“You’re with Park Jinyoung aren’t you?” He asked.

Chaeyoung smiled. _Ah, perfect candidate for the drink._ “Yes. You are?”

“Kim Byung Jin.” He introduced himself with a sleazy smile while trying to ‘shake’ her hand with both of his hands. “Please excuse my young son, he’s not very good with girls.” His son excused himself defeatedly.

“Mr. Kim, to you.” She gave him the glass of wine. “To celebrate your daughter’s marriage.”

Mr. Kim took it with a smile and lustful eyes over Chaeyoung. And he gulped it all down to which Chaeyoung smiled brightly at him.

Jaebum was away keeping an eye out on her as requested by Jinyoung, also because she was the only friend that Jisoo knew and he didn’t want anything to happen to her for fear that Jisoo would be sad over it. Meanwhile Jinyoung feared that she would be picked on if left all by herself, either that or she would become reckless and cause troubles.

Naeun hugged Jinyoung tightly and cried. “I don’t want you to come and see me like this. I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

“But you’re not happy.” He said softly, “I thought I should come see you since I left you the last few days. It’s not that bad.”

“Jinyoung, I was wrong. I regretted on not choosing you. Jinyoung, can we start all over again?”

_Too late._

“We can elope and if you need money, don’t worry. I have them. I can always provide for our family.”

_You really look down on me. Back then and even now._

“Umma and Appa won’t say anything because they loved me.”

_“Park Chaeyoung, what’s wrong?” Jinyoung called when he saw her crouching down on the street._

_She looked up and smiled, “JINYOUNG! My life savior!”_

_Jinyoung laughed, “What did you do?”_

_Chaeyoung brought up her single stiletto that was broken, she was frowning and pouting at him, “I didn’t want you to wait long so I tried to get to the restaurant as quick as I can–“_

_“You broke it.”_

_She nodded._

_He sighed and looked down to see her tip toeing.“It was just one dinner. And I’m late myself.”_

_“But you’re bringing me out to eat at a fancy restaurant. So I should show some gratitude by making your atmosphere better!” She smiled._

_He took the heel out of her hand, “Get in the car, I’ll get you a new pair.”_

_Chaeyoung nodded and followed behind. She quickly held his hand. “Jinyoung.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Does it cost money to cancel the dinner reservation?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Well, I was thinking. If you buy me a new pair of heels, then I should pick out the most expensive one. Then we don’t have to eat out at a fancy restaurant that probably cost the same as the pair of heels. So if you can just take the money from the dinner and–“_

_Jinyoung snorted, “I can afford you a new pair of heels that worth thousand dollars while treating you to a fancy dinner. I am not that cheap like you often think. There is no point of wearing such expensive heels if you don’t go anywhere fancy.”_

_Chaeyoung stopped in her place her hands were still intertwined with his. Jinyoung turned to watch her sparkling eyes staring at him with her bright grin before spouting, “What’s fancier than having Park Jinyoung, son of renowned architect Lee Soyeon cook for you?”_

_Jinyoung smiled lightly but he was very happy inside. He pinched her cheek, “Park Chaeyoung, would you like a handbag to go with that?”_

_Chaeyoung laughed, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the car, “And a dress too!”_

Jinyoung didn’t like to admit it, but whenever he closed his eyes he would think of her, the conversations they had, how the first word that came out of her lips every morning was _‘Jinyoung’_ and the words followed was _‘good morning’._ When he came home, it would be _‘Jinyoung, you’re home!’_ And when they meet up for whatever, it would always be _‘Jinyoung!’_ When he jokingly asked if she only has him in her mind all the time, what came out unexpectedly was: _“YES! You’re my whole world for the moment. I also want to eat beef and a new handbag, would be better if you get a new apartment!’_ He suddenly smiled and let out a small laugh. _How could she say such ludicrous things so easily?_

Naeun pulled away from his embrace to see his soft smile and gave him a passionate kiss. And each time she did it he would think of Chaeyoung. He closed his eyes and kissed her back but when they broke away and when he opened his eyes again a sudden fear clouded his mind. He cupped her cheeks and with a smile, he said softly, “I love you.” He never thought those words would ever come out of his mouth, but there he was, the first one to admit his feelings and the first one to confess.

Naeun cried and hugged him tighter. “I’m so happy that we can be together again.”

“I am afraid.” He continued. _I am very afraid that I would lose you if I give you my love. Chaeyoung, I am very afraid that the moment I confess to you would be the moment that we would part. I am playing a very dangerous game._

“Jinyoung, don’t worry. I’ll come with you whenever you say ready.” Naeun gave him another kiss and all he could do was smile in return. _Chaeyoung, let me just secretly love you so we can keep this pretense for a brief moment of blissfulness._

–––•••–––

When Mr. Kim felt a bit drowsy he excused himself and Chaeyoung was left all alone smiling to herself. Jaebum saw an opportunity to talk to her and came over with a glass of wine.

“Congrats.” She said when she saw him.

Jaebum gave her a wry smile and responded, “Are you not surprised? I guess Park Jinyoung had already prepped you about me.”

“Well, he did, but also Jisoo. She told me about her contract with you.”

It came as a shocking for Jaebum, that the two were that close for Jisoo to tell her such an important secret. “Jisoo told you?”

“Yeah, she alluded but I can kind of guess.”

“Well, thank you for being her friend.” He said.

“I wasn’t doing it out of pity.” Chaeyoung quickly said.

“I know. Though I’m kind of surprised.”

“Why? She and I have stuff in commons, so we naturally become friends.”

“I wasn’t talk about you and Jisoo. I was surprised that you allow Park Jinyoung to attend his ex’s engagement party.”

“Oh…”

“She’s with him right now. Aren’t you scared?” Jaebum asked further. He was very curious on Park Jinyoung’s wife after finding that he got married as quick as he could when Naeun contacted him. He was sure that he hired someone to be a fake bride. He was sure that a real bride wouldn’t be okay with her husband going to his ex like this, but then again some people’s perspective in regard to relationship could be complicated.

“Well, he and I are married. She is his past. She’s not going to get between us.”

“Well, did you know that Naeun have been seeing him for the past weeks?” He glanced over at her.

Chaeyoung knew, of course. She didn’t understand his point for telling her these informations.

“So? I am the legal wife. She’s just a mistress. She could never get him if I don’t sign that divorce paper. I’ll let him have some fun.”

Jaebum became silence, he had underestimated her. At the same time if she even thought of not signing the divorce paper, then Naeun who was probably more calculated would do the same. Then what of Jisoo if this wedding did go according to what that old hag wanted and not according to his wish? He would never let her be just a mistress.

“If even you think of that…then what about Jisoo? You know Jisoo is a mistress. Do you know that Jisoo is Naeun’s half sister? How are you and Jisoo having anything in common when in this high society, mistresses don’t talk to legal wives.”

Chaeyoung gulped, she never thought of their levels in such a way. She was not part of this circle, she didn’t have to keep to their rules. Also, she too was a fake bride. “I would never hurt Jisoo. Also, tell that bride of yours, if she ever touch a hair on Jisoo’s body, I would not let her live in peace as the legal wife.”

Jaebum smiled before leaning in to whisper. “Are you sure you’re a legal wife?”

All of a sudden Chaeyoung’s eyes brimmed with tears. She glared at him while her tears drop. She couldn’t hold it in. She knew who she was, she didn’t need others to come and mock her. The people that gossiped behind her and the men who came thinking of her as an escort and she was left alone with a diamond ring that was placed on her because she was an ‘escort’.

“Chaeyoung?” Jinyoung came back and immediately went to cupped her face, “What’s wrong? Who bullied you?” He asked glaring over at Jaebum before he swept her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs.

Chaeyoung pulled his hands away before wiping off her own tears, and she uttered, “You did. You left me here all alone.”

Jinyoung gulped nervously while Naeun watched satisfyingly. Jaebum glanced over to see Naeun smiling, she came forward to link her arm with his. “Chaeyoung, sorry for taking Jinyoung away for so long.” And Jaebum looked away with a smirk when he found something very funny. Kim Naeun really thought she had it all but Jaebum was sure that she had lost after he witnessed Park Jinyoung’s gaze and reactions to this girl’s tears.

Chaeyoung couldn’t stop her tears so she pleaded quietly to Jinyoung to leave. He agreed.

Before they left, Jaebum called them back.

“Chaeyoung. Sorry. And thank you. I meant it from my heart. I hope you will continue to be a great friend to her. And I will relay the message, that you won’t let the mistress–“ And he glanced over at Naeun before glancing back at her to continue, “live in peace if she ever lay her hand on your best friend.” Naeun smirked happily when seeing how hurt Chaeyoung was.

Chaeyoung wiped her tears, she sniffed and nodded. Naeun could tell who their conversation was on and she would never let these two girls have a happy friendship. She would have to find where Kim Jisoo was currently living and she would have to find a way to break them up.

“Also…” Jaebum continued, “If not now, in the future.” His words confused all parties presented. Naeun thought it was meant for her, either that something about Jisoo. Chaeyoung couldn’t understand it either and Jinyoung didn’t want to bother. But Jaebum was smiling because he saw Park Jinyoung’s weakness. Jaebum didn’t know what type of complicated relationship these two have, but he was sure that if not now, then in the future, Park Jinyoung would make her his legal wife.

––•••––

Jisoo sat watching the sea while Dalgom sleep in her lap. Bambam was beside her.

“Jisoo. Do you like the sea?” He asked. That wasn’t the question he wanted to ask but every other question seemed a bit too invading so he went with the general one.

Jisoo nodded. She knew he was curious about her. She might be quiet and timid but she wasn’t dumb.

“Today…ah! Don’t worry, Boss will come pick you up in a few days.”

“I know.” She replied with a small smile, shocking Bambam.

“I should buy the lottery. Jisoo you’re smiling at me.”

Jisoo’s grin grew wider. “Sorry, I’ve been a bad friend.”

“Heol.” Bambam gaped, she called him her friend. And apologizing, and calling him her friend, and calling herself as a bad friend. What was happening to Kim Jisoo? Bambam was in utter shock so much so that he couldn’t say anything for five minutes straight. Jisoo return her gaze to the sea and buried her face into her knees. She was secretly smiling at people’s reaction when they see her smile. She didn’t think it would have this effect on others. She didn’t think anything special, her smile was just a nod to thank them for their kindness toward her. She couldn’t say it often and found that a smile was easier to put on, and people like it more than her saying anything.

“Jisoo, today…Boss is having an engagement party. ”

“I know what day it is.” She said, “You don’t have to tell me.”

“Um…He thought it would be better if you are with grandma. ”

Jisoo was very quiet so Bambam continued. “Jisoo, Boss didn’t want you to get hurt. The Kim family wanted to hold the party at Khun Tower…That’s why he moved you out temporary. Furthermore, he hadn’t been with Kim Naeun for a few days, so it is only natural that he would be there for a few days. He’ll come pick you up afterward.”

“Did it go well?” She asked. “When is the wedding?” She asked again.

Bambam went silence for a brief moment before he decided to tell her, “Um…In two months.”

“Ah…” Jisoo looked back to the sea while she stroked gently Dalgom’s back. _In two months…_ She smiled again. _So I only have two months with him. And I had wasted weeks. It is my only chance to live a partial blissful dream with him._ Jisoo nodded to herself and she smiled when she knew what to do for the next two months. She was determine to leave him when he legally married, so she had abandoned her supposed revenge. She had abandon the idea of retaking everything back from Kim Naeun. Just the thought alone made her exhausted. She didn’t want to fight, she just wanted to hug him whenever she wanted to. She just wanted to kiss him when she wanted to. When she feel lonely she would like to go and cuddle next to him. She didn’t get to do that as much as she could back then, so for the next two months that would be her plan. That was all she thought about the moment he gave her permission to do whatever she wanted with him.

Bambam smiled when he saw her smiling to herself. “Jisoo, you are happier these days. I’m glad.”

She nodded and said, “I have accepted my fate.”

Bambam’s eyes narrowed. He was confused on what she meant by that but she smiled back at him and asked for his phone. “What for?” he asked, but gave it to her. She scrolled through his contacts and found ‘Boss’, when she tapped on it, it showed his number that she had memorized. Bambam smiled when he saw that she wanted to call him, but she was smart not to use her own phone in case someone or that wife had his boss phone.

Jisoo’s heart quicken when she ran through a list of things to say to him. She was nervous to be the one to initiate, and what would happen if it was Kim Naeun or someone else who pick up? Then she would hang up or hand it over to Bambam.

Jaebum was watching the city scenes when he was waiting for Naeun to play out her ‘wife’ role of cooking his dinner. She was extra happy today so she was sweet to him. It was thanks to him for inviting Jinyoung and his wife so she could see such amazing scenes that she decided to cook his favorite dish, or what she thought his favorite dish was, and she baked some cookies. When his phone rang he didn’t want to pick up when he saw Bambam’s name. He was waiting for her calls instead. He should’ve call her, but he decided not to. He was confident at work, but not when it came to her. He bit his lip and swiped, then answered in a harsh tone, “What is it?”

Jisoo was taken aback so she was quiet for a few seconds before gulping. His furrowed brows soften when he realized that she was on the other side. Despite the silence, he stayed on the phone and waited for her to speak up, and it was well worth it when she spoke up and said, “Um…I’ll wait for you.” He was so shock at the words that he didn’t know what to say back to her but lips tugged into a wide grin. His eyes were almost popping out. And she had more to say to him. “However, please don’t lie to me.” She paused to wait for him, but he couldn’t say anything. Taking the opportunity, she continued, “I know what day it is. It’s your engagement party–“

“Jisoo.” He whispered desperately.

“I know. I’m okay. I just don’t like it when you don’t tell me anything. I know where I am and what I am. I’m not unreasonable. Don’t send me away with a lie. I won’t betray you so you can rest assure and tell me anything.”

Jaebum gulped before smiling. To hear her speaking to him so freely made him happy. He whispered back, “I understand.”

“Also.” She didn’t know what she was doing, but it would be better to say it all now than later because she won’t be seeing him for the next few days. “I don’t want to be a mistress. I want…I want…I want to be your girlfriend.” And she hang up with those last few words. She handed the phone back to Bambam who was a bit shock at how forward she had became. Jisoo quickly left to go to bed with Dalgom following right behind.

Jaebum called back but Bambam picked up instead. “Boss…”

“Where is she?” He asked, his heart almost burst when he heard those words.

“Boss, I think you should stop here. I think she said it because you guys won’t see each other for the next few days so if you pushed for more it’ll be bad.” Jaebum hate to admit it, but the kid was right so he dropped the subject.

“Well fuck, now how am I going to sleep?” Jaebum murmured to himself before returning to dinner with Naeun. He also wasn’t so sure if he could keep it calm during dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually never expected to have Jinyoung admitting his feelings so quick, but it seems that it's an appropriate place for it. Jisoo slowly coming out and the transition of the angst now goes to the Parks LOL. Now here's a question: When and how do you think Jinyoung will confess?  
> 
> Some of you might wonder why and how Jaebum x Jisoo story so little... well, there is one important scene that started this whole story that is going to happen in the future. And you can read the foreshadowing from this chapter. It's amusing but I think I cut out a lot of their smut in the beginning because it wasn't appropriate for the story considering the route I went with Jisoo's situation. After the 'wedding', however...


	30. "Baby" [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jinyoung x Chaeyoung. 7,300+ words with explicit sex toward the end.

Chaeyoung was very quiet in the car and even though she had been wiping her tears off but they kept coming down which frustrated her. Jinyoung lightly bit his lips, he didn’t know what to do. Normally he would have some witty things to say to her, but tonight he couldn’t find anything because everything he thought of would hurt her more.

“Jinyoung.” Chaeyoung called quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” He asked. “What did he say to you?”

“Nothing important. It was just me that started to become uncomfortable and started to cry. It’s fine.”

_It’s definitely not fine. You cried because you were uncomfortable. What made you uncomfortable?_

“But I think I might have pissed off some others, they would probably not work with you.” Chaeyoung looked out the window and while she sniffed and wiping her face, she let out a little sarcastic chuckle, “I didn’t know that I would miss my dad so much until tonight.”

Jinyoung pressed his lips together and glanced away from her. His eyes were purposely trying not to meet hers.

“When I was young I went to a party like this with my dad before. It was a big event, he and his team was tasked to build a skyscraper for a conglomerate of Asia. I was a teen, it’s funny…” Her voice broke in between words as the tears stroll down, “I was so protected back then that I didn’t know anything. Nobody dare say anything bad to me. They looked at me and say ‘oh, she’s so cute William! Is she going to take after daddy too? And now? It’s only a few years after, I went to a party and all of their eyes were on me in the most lustful ways.”

Jinyoung gulped and his grip on the wheel tightened.

“Before even talking to me they would have ideas of me just being an escort.” Chaeyoung snorted lightly, “They’re not wrong, I guess.”

Jinyoung stayed silence. Every word that came out of those lips of hers were like arrows running through his heart. He didn’t think he would care so deeply about this girl. He never thought he would be the one to think about her day and night. He thought he was so smart with this contract but he ended up setting a trap for himself.

“It wasn’t my first party as an adult.” Chaeyoung revealed. “I went with a coworker for another similar.” Chaeyoung was more calm after she let her frustration out so her words became more sarcastic with small nuance of laughs at the ridiculous events that had unfold. “It’s good that I had practice before this or I think I’ll completely collapse. You know…I don’t blame Kim Naeun for being like that.”

Jinyoung glanced over to see her profile as she looked out the window.

“I don’t even know how I’ll end up if my father randomly hit on young girls.”

Jinyoung winced. His grip on the wheel tightened when he felt like he wanted to murder someone. Good thing they left the party and he didn’t see any of that or he’d become a real murderer. “I’m sorry.” He said.

“It’s fine. It’s my job anyway…” She became much calmer and even joked with him, “The weather is getting colder, I want a new coat.”

Jinyoung gave a subtle smirk before nodding. He then understood the reason for Chaeyoung’s ludicrous requests each time he would ask her something relating to their true feelings. While he thought of her being greedy–although he was so sure that that was part of it– he understood that she used it as a reminder to herself that she was in this for money. Also her own ways to have him be revolting of her greediness. Jinyoung suddenly let out an audible chuckle.

Chaeyoung glanced over with a pout, thinking that he was making fun of her. She then turned back to the window, she didn’t want to start another fight. However, the road looked unfamiliar to her. It wasn’t the road back home either. “Jinyoung, where are we going?”

He smiled. “You like the cabin don’t you? Thought I should bring you there for the weekend since I’m off work. Although it should be a surprise since you’ve been down lately, didn’t expect you to start crying–.”

“Now?” She cut him off. “I don’t have any casual clothes to change out of.”

“We’ll go get some.” And as soon as he said it, she saw him pulled in to a supermarket.

She gaped before turning to him, “NOW?” She repeated before glancing at herself. She was still in her violet gown. Chaeyoung whined and pouted at him, “You couldn’t bring me to the mall?”

He rubbed her head, “I’m in my suit. We need food. Be good.”

She turned away with a frown and got out. _Fine, then I’ll grab all the matching couple stuff, going to get you all the onesies._ They entered the shop and all eyes were on them. Chaeyoung tagged closely to Jinyoung but he told her to go grab what she needed to cut down the time so they could get out quick. But his idea was more to get rid of her eye-catching gown.While Jinyoung went to the fresh produce section, she went around and grab clothes, casual wears, pajamas, slippers and all the necessity.

“Park Chaeyoung.” Jinyoung uttered when he saw her loaded cart. “We’re just staying for the weekend.”

Chaeyoung bit the inside of her lip, she was thinking that it was just not this weekend, but for future weekends so they wouldn’t have to waste time like this. But maybe she was getting ahead of herself. She looked at the cart and dug through them to put some stuff back. Jinyoung noticed the stuff she grabbed where couple things and household items. Was she thinking of personalizing the cabin? She was oddly quiet and obedient.

“It’s fine.” He said when she was putting back the pair of mugs that she got. “I have a feeling we’ll come back a few more times to this place.”

Chaeyoung glared at him before putting them back. She didn’t listen. They were having a quiet little fight that he knew right away it had to do with him. Even after they checked out she was determined to not say another word to him all throughout the ride. The quiet ride was more uncomfortable than ever so he put on some music to filter out the white noise. Chaeyoung was having some difficulties with her own feelings, she didn’t know what to do with them. She knew that this game had turned a bit real for her. She felt more jealous as days gone by and it was something that she shouldn’t be feeling. She thought she could mask it with her greediness for money but he ended up spoiling her and gave her so much warmth that she couldn’t handle. What could she do now but just quietly bit her lips and persevere? Hopefully it was just a fleeting feeling and that it’d be gone the more he stay at Kim Naeun’s place.

Jinyoung stole glances at her throughout the ride while she was sleeping. He thought of calling Im Jaebum to ask him regarding the events that happened at the party but he didn’t want to disturb her so he drove in quietness. When they came upon the cabin while she was lightly snoring he gazed at her sweet face and admired those plush lips of hers, he gave her some nibbling kisses that woke her up. Chaeyoung found her lips oddly damp and he was staring out the window while playing with his lips. She took a guess at what happened but didn’t bother to confirm it with some questioning, and she got out of the car when she realized they’re at the place.

While he was putting grocery in the fridge and tidying up the place, Chaeyoung quickly rummage through the bags to get clothes and some bath essentials before running to the shower. She was avoiding him and he let her be. When she got in she found that everything was replenished with her favorite stuff. “I don’t recall ever using these few weeks ago?” She whispered to herself before peeking her head out to see his back facing her while he was tidying up the kitchen. Chaeyoung felt even more guilty when she looked around and saw that the place had been decorated with the same stuff they had at home. Even the towels were the same. “What is the meaning of this?” She was even more confused by his actions and was frustrated with her owns that she went back to the shower to clear her mind.

Jinyoung heard the water running and he discreetly pulled out his phone to call Im Jaebum. “What happened with Chaeyoung today?” He asked the moment Jaebum picked up.

_“Nothing much. Just, your wife was too pretty that other men had their eyes on her. Including Naeun’s father and younger brother. I think that little brother even attempted to drug her. But she was very smart, she gave it to the father instead.” Jaebum chuckled._

What Jinyoung predicted was right, although he never thought Naeun’s dad would be that disgusting, but then again he did call the hitmen on their family. If he could go that far then he could do anything out of the ordinary. “What did you say to her that made her cry?”

_“Hm…” Jaebum sighed, “What did I say?” He trawled, trying to find the best words to piss him off._

Surprisingly Jinyoung was very patient, although he was glaring ahead, already calculating on ways to get back at Kim Byung Jin.

_“You still there?” Jaebum asked to make sure that he didn’t hang up._

“Listening.”

_“I was just asking if she’s a real wife.” Jaebum smirked when he heard Jinyoung’s gulp. “Then her tears fell…although I don’t think that was the real reason, it was probably a combination of everything else.”_

Jinyoung suddenly remembered her words when he asked who bullied her, it was him. “Thanks.” He said before he hang up. He felt so complicated by the events and his own feelings. He had decided to put revenge first but she was hurt in the process. He wasn’t there to protect her from predators. No. He was also a predator. He sighed defeatedly at the realization. He was the predator that found her on the street, threw her an offer during the time when she was most vulnerable, and he made her sell her body to him, he was nothing different from the rest of them. He abused his power, he thought he was better because he was not an old scumbag, but he was the same. It was only after that he fell for her that he thought differently if not…

Jinyoung pressed his lips together at the complicated events he had put himself in. He looked toward the direction of the bedroom where the shower was and was enticed when he saw the silhouette of her body. He couldn’t help but made his way toward the bedroom. He gulped while taking off his tie. His eyes couldn’t be taken off from her silhouette from the frosted glass. He sat down on the chaise before unbuttoning a few buttons on his dress shirt to breathe better. He contemplated on what to do at that moment. Should he confess or kept to his initial decision. Would there be a better ways to go about this? He was not very confident in himself, in making her happy. He feared that she would be in danger if she became his weakness. Kim Byung Jin now know that he was still alive, he would not let a witness live. Jinyoung was the only breathing, moving about, survivor of that strange car accident that left one dead and two in a vegetative state. Kim Byung Jin had ties with the mafia, not just ties but they were relatives. That was how he could climb to the top. How could he fight against them? Would he win? Who would help him? How would Im Jaebum win against Kim Byung Jin and his mafia’s relative? What type of game was that guy playing? Jinyoung was spacing out trying to connect all the relations together to find a way out.

“Jinyoung?” Chaeyoung called when she saw him sitting there watching her shower but he didn’t budge even when she walked by. “Jinyoung?” She called again. “JINYOUNG!” She nudged him.

“Huh?”

“I’m done with the shower. You can use it. I’ll sleep upstairs.”

“Uh.”

Chaeyoung sulked before walking way. She didn’t like that he agreed but what else could she do? She made her ways upstairs and left him be.

Jinyoung couldn’t go through it. He couldn’t confess. He would have to find another way to protect her. Right now all he knew was to spoil her and to give her warmth whenever she needed, but it wasn’t enough.

Chaeyoung thought that she could never avoid him forever, she only wanted a bit more time to be in her own thoughts and sort out her feelings. She went upstairs to see what she could make do with. She remembered that there was a bed but wasn’t so sure. “Ah, cute.” She said when she saw a twin size bed at the corner. There was some carving on the wall at the end of the bed, very tiny neat carving that she only noticed it now. “Jin…Young.” Chaeyoung smiled when she realized it was his bed and it was probably his carving.

She took a closer look at the second floor since she couldn’t get through everything last time. A closer look at the architecture models on the shelves had her in shock. “Park…Jin. Young.” She whispered and counted the lots of them, the whole shelf were his, and ten of them had some ribbons on them. “Did he win them?” It finally dawned on Chaeyoung, Jinyoung’s major in uni was probably Architecture. “Why did he switch?” She questioned. “Why did he abandon his dream?”

Jinyoung changed into the pair of sweatpants and hoody that she bought for him. He smiled when they fit, he thought she would buy smaller sizes just to play with him, it wasn’t like he care since they were at a private area. Jinyoung looked out to the living room and saw her walking down from the stairs to settle down on the couch. He thought that their silent fight was getting a bit ridiculous. He should look for ways to appease her. He had imagined their weekend trip to be lively and fun, not like this. When Naeun was sulking at him he knew what to do, she never changed. Chaeyoung, he thought he knew but once she recoiled for whatever reason, he would be out of the picture. Not even luxury items would appease her. Chaeyoung was not a wishy washy person when it came to decision making, so he had to tread carefully. When he came out to the living room he saw her lying on her stomach on the couch while reading some magazine. She was just wearing a simple sweatshirt that covered pass her bottom and the long hair that covered her profile was being gently swept away to the other side revealing her neck. He bit his lip, ready to plant lots of kisses on that neck, but first he had to get pass her anger. He plopped down on the couch opposite with a sigh.

She glanced over to see him threw his head back on the backrest of the couch, playing with his hair. Chaeyoung had found it harder to play the ‘wife’ role when she was slowly falling for this person. She became even more insecure than before because he heart wouldn’t stay calm around him, her mind had so much imaginations, some was unnecessary but they crept up out of nowhere. She had a lot to think about tonight and she was doing it while keeping her unending gaze at him. He looked ahead and saw her innocently staring at him. She immediately turned away.

Jinyoung smiled contentedly when he found that her anger had subsided. “Park Chaeyoung, how do I appease you if you’re like this in the future and I’m not allow to ask questions?”

Chaeyoung turned over to see him grinning and laughed looking away. She thought that he was teasing her because she had thought about their future, which there would be none. Then why did he laugh at her?

Jinyoung thought that he was being ridiculous that he cares so much so he blurted out something crude, “This is not real. Have you started to think that all this is real?” He asked. “I don’t know what happened but I’m sorry that it happened while I wasn’t there. But this was a plan–“

“It’s fine.” She said with a closed lips smile. She was not fine and he could tell, and it hurt to see. When Jinyoung thought of revoking what he had just say Chaeyoung then said, “How can you appease me? Hm… You have to design whatever I want.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, “I’m not an artist.”

Chaeyoung smirked, “But you studied Architecture. Designing a few house models should be easy for you?”

He gulped. “How did you…?”

“I saw the prototypes upstairs, saw some with prize ribbons on them. And they don’t look beginner middle grade level. They looked very advance.”

“I got kicked out of school.” He blurted out. “I don’t have permission to touch anything in that industry.” He continued, trying to gauge her reaction to his failures.

“Why?”

“For taking someone’s idea, project…I think they call it plagiarizing.”

Chaeyoung took a deep breath while turning back to the magazine that she was reading. She was confused about something, something didn’t add up to her. To her, Jinyoung seemed very upstanding, or at least someone that was taught a lot of moral ideas and pride. His mom was very respected and whenever he spoke of his mom and this cabin he looked very proud. The architecture models that he created and won were very unique, they were very advanced. She didn’t think she saw any of them before. His mom was a renowned Architect, if he plagiarized she’d know. Based on her dad’s perspective of his mom, she was a very proud Architect and would never let it slide, especially if her son plagiarized. She would be the first one to reprimand him and would not be proud enough to put all of his prototypes up on the shelves. He then talk about revenge…”I don’t believe it!” She exclaimed.

Jinyoung’s eyes widen in shock. He smirked in bewilderment, “Heol. Even my then girlfriend didn’t believe in me, but you–“

“You’re too pragmatic, egotistical and prideful to steal someone’s idea!” She exclaimed again after she pushed herself up from the couch.

Jinyoung scoffed at the word ‘egotistical’, it touched a nerve somewhere and he just wanted to grab her and ‘bruise’ her. “Park Chaeyoung.” He muttered through his clenched jaw, “You want to be punished pretty badly aren’t you?”

Chaeyoung gulped but she stared intensely into those eyes and explained her understanding of the situation, “But would you be happy with someone’s project? Knowing you, you wouldn’t trust anyone’s project because you don’t think they’re good enough. Yours will always be better, if not you wouldn’t win all those awards. There must be some misunderstanding from the school.”

Jinyoung gazed admirably into her eyes making her fluster. He wanted to hold her and apologize for what he had said just minutes ago. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs as he clasped his hands together, “Park Chaeyoung. I wish that you had attend the same school as I did…So I can date you.” He smiled but Chaeyoung thought his jokes had gone a bit too far lately.

She turned away sulking before turning back to replied. “I won’t date you.”

Jinyoung smirked, “Why?”

“Because you were taken. I wouldn’t fight with anyone over someone.”

He sighed, leaning back against the couch. She wasn’t wrong that he would be taken back in that time because Naeun would never leave him be single. She was always afraid of being alone, but he would be lying if Chaeyoung wouldn’t interest him if she was like this. In fact, he thought she would probably be even more bubbly and playful than she was at the moment with him. He returned his gaze to her feigning disinterest in him. Jinyoung didn’t remember he was this lustful, but the urge to hold her became even stronger when he took a careful look at her. He secretly smiled thinking of what he would do to her when he looked at her features. He would kiss her forehead then her nose then devoured those lips before moving to that neck and he gulped when he looked down and his smile grew wider when he moved his eyes to the rest of her body, the curve of her arched back and her bottoms. He didn’t even have to close his eyes to imagine or know what they feel like because everything was embedded to memories.

“Chaeyoung. Are you still on your period?” He asked.

“No.” She answered.

He smirked with a come-hither gaze, complete with hand gesture, “Come here.”

Chaeyoung gazed at him for a brief moment. She knew what he wanted with that question, she wanted the same but at the moment she was not sure if she should give in so easily. If she refused him now then it would become even more awkward in the future. If she give in then she should make it harder for him. She smiled mischievously before picking herself up to come over and sat on top of him.

To have her body weight on top of him was satisfying and to have her small waist in his arms, Jinyoung couldn’t hold back he just wanted to aggressively dive in to those lips but she quickly leaned back away from him when he did. Luckily he had a tight grip on her for her not to fall. She smiled when he gulped nervously with a flustered face. Chaeyoung thought that was very odd. He wouldn’t fluster by these type of things, he would be even more teasingly forceful.

_What’s going on? I thought this wasn’t real? Park Jinyoung, what came out of your lips does not match with your actions and the way you look at me. Either you’re a great actor or you’re in love with me and you’re forcing yourself to hide it._

Chaeyoung bit the inside of her pressed lips while staring into his eyes and made a wager with herself. Since he was so prideful, he would never reveal his true feelings to her and would stick to whatever revenge plan he had, she would assess it herself. She would test his limit in regard to her, if she could get away with more than she think she could that means in his heart she matters more.

Chaeyoung slid her arms up and around his neck. She never averted her eyes and would keep it in locked, “What happened today.” She said softly. “Naeun must’ve been very happy. I did good, you should reward me.”

Jinyoung blinked, trying to guess what she was trying to say with those empty words. She didn’t care for those rewards that he gave. She was never materialistic like she presented. “Park Chaeyoung. I have a new rule for this contract.”

“Oh? It would cost if you want to add in a new clause.” She replied.

“The new clause is specifically for you and it comes with a punishment specifically for you if you broke it.”

“Hm…That’s not fair then. Then I have to add in my own clause specifically for you, with a punishment specifically for you if you broke it.”

Jinyoung smiled, pulling her closer and she groaned with how strong he was. “That’s fine.” He said.

“What is this new clause?”

“When we’re together, you’re not allow to mention Kim Naeun, I don’t want her name to kill the mood.”

Chaeyoung heaved, suddenly she became annoyed. _Was this your way of protecting her? No, that’s not it. I just became a jealous wife with that thought._ “What would be my punishment if I mentioned her name?”

“I don’t know yet. But you wouldn’t like it.” He said with his arms tightened around her, afraid that she would slip away if he wasn’t careful with his teasing. He just wanted to hug her a little longer, to feel all of hers pressing against him and to hear her breathing next to his ears to satisfy his cravings. He had been stalling their physical contacts by suppressing his feelings for her for weeks and when he couldn’t suppress it any longer she ended up being ill and then started her menstrual cycle and the whole engagement party with uncomfortable events happened.

Chaeyoung felt his sudden possessiveness and of course the excitement underneath that was poking her since she sat on top of him. And it only grew bigger the more she moved. She didn’t know what to say to him but kept her gaze and her lips twitched into a small smirk that he noticed.

Jinyoung could make out her thoughts, that mischievous looks that she gave meant that she was about to go against his words and would try to test his limit. He only wished that she wouldn’t be so cruel with her punishment toward him, all those ‘no’ that he had to endure was much worst than her not letting him touch her.

Chaeyoung became a little more brave, her smirk grew wider with her never-ending gaze into his eyes. She calmly played with the strings on his hoody. He watched her lips carefully and as soon as they were opened to mouth the first syllable of the word Naeun he shut it up with an aggressive kiss. She groaned at the pain of his lips colliding with hers. She was sure that he bruised it. Jinyoung was determined to bruise it if she didn’t heed to his rule. She groaned with a wince while he worked through those lips. She hit and pushed him away but he wouldn’t give. His hand snuck up to support her neck and he pulled her in, pressing those lips hard against his so his tongue could go deeper. Chaeyoung showed a slight resistance but quickly gave in when she found herself unable to fight back with his aggressiveness. She found herself just swallowing whatever that came from him just so she wouldn’t be suffocated to death by him. She moaned a few times trying to breathe and when she couldn’t sit still due to the growing problem underneath, making her excited. She only had her underwear on so his excitement was easily felt and she slowly grind her hips against it.

Jinyoung smirked when he felt a nice slow rhythm working against him. Chaeyoung felt his lips moved against her face and was sure that he was smirking at her shamelessly grinding and moaning that she made a last attempt to push him away and she was successful only to hear him chuckling and laughing the moment he parted his lips. She slapped him before harshly wiping her lips with her palm. He wasn’t surprised by that slap and he deserved it. He only chuckled and laughed at how absurd the two of them were. She whimpered covering his mouth and face with her own hands but he wouldn’t stop. She was annoyed by his mocking laugh but he found that even more adorable and all the more to tease.

 _So hateful! I hate you so much! But you were wrong to think that I wouldn’t like such things. “_ Park Jinyoung. I won’t say ‘no’, but you have to call me ‘baby’ when we’re alone –“

“Baby?” He asked with widen eyes. What had she done? She just gave him an opening for him to call her endearingly whenever he wanted. If only he could show it to her, how wildly happy he was inside and couldn’t wait to use it.

“–and you have to restrain yourself from attacking me, no matter what I do.”

Jinyoung let go of his arms around her to lean back against the backrest, he was smug because he figured that she wanted the same thing as he did. “If I don’t follow, what will you do to me?”

“I will stop midway!” She exclaimed before she gave him back what he gave her, an aggressive dive toward his lips that pained him but he didn’t care. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms back around her waist.

Jinyoung would never follow that last part. She would never stop midway. However, she does have other ways to torture him so he best follow just a bit.

Chaeyoung loved his lips, They were soft and plump she half wanted to bite them but the other half didn’t want to bruise them. She couldn’t get enough of them. She only wanted to play with them for a little bit but Jinyoung wanted her to just move on. He chuckled and whispered, “Baby, is my lips the only part you like?” Chaeyoung immediately spring back at the shock after hearing that sweet deep voice of his referring to her as instructed. “What’s wrong?” He asked with a slight smirk and glistening eyes that wouldn’t look away from hers. “You wanted me to use that word right? You don’t like to hear it from me?” He asked again.

Chaeyoung shook her head and gave him a slight smile to match his before whispering, “I think I like it too much.”

Jinyoung didn’t know how to reply but he caught her feelings for him. It was reciprocated but he would never try to confirm it. That was enough for him.

Chaeyoung suddenly moved a bit when she felt that problem underneath was getting much bigger and it would burst if she didn’t take care of it. She looked down and he followed her gaze to see her fingers going through the strings of his pants. He pulled her in for a kiss and she pushed him away after a few nibbles. She got off him and he felt disappointed that she would leave but she got on her knees before him. Jinyoung thought this was too damn attractive that he just wanted to pounce on her right then and there. Especially when she was between his thighs with her hands pressing gently against them while looking up to him with those seemingly innocent eyes but her smile said otherwise. He held his excitement in and kept his prideful composure, leaning back to let her do whatever she wanted.

She got close to his bulge and massaged it before pulling his sweatpants and underwear down to let his hard cock sprang out. He gulped when her hand wrapped around it and he gave her a discreet smile when they locked eyes. He swept the hairs that fell on her cheek and tucked it behind her ears for her before caressing her face while she played with his cock. Chaeyoung gave it a few teasing kisses before wetting it with her tongue, she had forgotten what this taste like and admit defeat that she liked doing this to him a bit too much.

Jinyoung threw back his head with eyes closed and let out a few heavy sighs when he felt his cock was wrapped by her mouth and was entering as deep as the entrance of her throat. Her hand pushed his hoody up as it tried to feel his whole body. She wasn’t shy with his body, feeling and groping anything she wanted to. He shouldn’t be doing it but his fingers ran through her hair as he tried to sweep her hair back before resting them on her head to guide it along to how deep he wanted to be inside that mouth and at what pace she should be stroking him with those lips. And he held it in place when he came. She gulped, swallowing it all with no complaint and cleaned the whole thing with her tongue and mouth before looking up to him with a flustered face while she huffed for the stuffy air.

Jinyoung bit his lips before he gently brush her face with his hand to which she greatly enjoyed with a smile, it was as if his simple gesture was a ‘good girl’ to her, like a kitty, how did he not have this girl back then? “Baby come up here and let me have you.” He whispered.

Chaeyoung immediately stood up and didn’t forget to take her underwear off before she climbed on top of him. Before he could enter, she playfully stalled him by asking some questions. “Jinyoung, what were you like back in high school and uni?”

“I was a bad boy.”

Chaeyoung giggled hugging his neck and planted a light kiss on his lips. Chaeyoung believed she was high from him because for some reason she believed whatever he said, “You don’t look like one. But I believed you’re one.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips together into a smile before asking, “People often say good girls like bad boys, were you one of them?”

“Hm…” Chaeyoung studied his face up close. She remembered her type were mostly cute pretty boys which he fit the image perfectly, but they somehow always ended up being weaklings or scumbags. “I don’t think I was one. But I would somehow end up dating you, and would probably be ruined by you because I would end up loving it too much.”

He conceded. He loved her answer, and practically everything about her, there was no way out for him. He gave her another kiss but she couldn’t take it anymore.

With her forehead pressed against his, she pleaded, “Jinyoung, please fuck me.” And she looked down to see him gliding in prompting her to let out whiny moan. He kissed her cheek when he saw that all of her attention was on his cock as she bounced on top of him. He finally got to taste her neck the way he wanted. She pushed him back so she could grind on him while nibbling on his lips.

Jinyoung believed the two features that she loved the most on his body were probably his lips and his cock. The two extreme, and he laughed aloud at the thought. Chaeyoung thought she was being made fun of by him so pushed him away but he wouldn’t allow it. He used the opportunity to take off his hoody to reveal his defined body. It was not the first time she had seen and felt it but each time was like new to her. While she was entranced, he picked her up from the couch. She hugged him tightly and her legs locked tightly behind him when she felt his cock moving inside with each step. She didn’t want it to slip out. She moaned into his ears with each of his step. When he planted her on the bed her legs moved from his back to the front and rested on his shoulders. When he was thrusting she giggled and playfully pushed him away with her feet on his chest. He grabbed her ankles to stop her from moving too much so he could thrust in properly. She stopped playing around when she felt his throbbing cock inside her pussy toiling her, leading her to pine, moaning desperately for him to pound her good. She said so many ridiculously outrageous things that it was so wild for him to hear. She wasn’t kidding when she told him to try and restrain himself. Jinyoung was sure that she threw those words out to test him.

Fortunate for her he wouldn’t follow such a ridiculous rule of restraints when she was begging for him to give it to her. Jinyoung stopped and met with her disappointed face. He smirked and told her to turn over. When she did he did not hesitate to gave that ass a few spanking. She yelped and gave him a glare. She pined like a puppy when she saw his smirk. She was playing with the devil, he wouldn’t let her live if she provoke him further. Yet, the idea was highly arousing. “Come here.” He called her forward with a firm serious tone. She gulped but moved toward the edge of the bed. He was surprised when he saw how flexible she was when her legs split across the edge. She locked eyes with him when he spanked her and she winced. He spread her asscheeks so he could easily enter. Chaeyoung moaned pleasurably with each of his thrust. Her back arched with hands supporting her upper body from the bed. She wind back when he hugged her, he gave her a kiss and she moaned at how deep it is. Chaeyoung didn’t think it would be like this where she would be messed with in such a way and she was confident that she would get him. But she felt such great pleasure that she didn’t want to move or do anything else but stay in one place for him to work that cock of his.

Jinyoung spanked and kneaded her asscheeks to make them all red and burning, he thought it would be too much but when he found that she liked it he didn’t hold back. “Chaeyoung.” He called, “You’re actually a very naughty girl. Look how red your ass is right now from my spanking.” He whispered in her ears before biting them, “How are your exes never getting to fuck you like this hm?”

_Idiot. That’s why I said I’d be ruined by you if we met earlier._

“They’re not you.” She blurted in an inaudible whisper before moaning aloud at his hard thrust. She collapsed on the bed and her ass rose.

When he saw her arching her back and rose her hips he pulled out. She whined begging for more. He rubbed her head with a smile and told her to get on all four instead to which she excitedly crawled toward the middle of the bed.

Chaeyoung had asked before why anyone would build such huge window before a bed and left no curtains, it was then that she understood the real reason when she saw the stars coming out in the dark sky while she was being fucked by him. She was in a trance when she only felt that pulsing sensation from his pounding from her behind and those beautiful stars up in the sky made the night even more enjoyable especially when there were no noises around and just his breathings and chuckles making fun of her hopelessness.

When Jinyoung saw that she had her eyes closed but smiled contentedly he bent down and whispered, “Baby you’re loving this aren’t you?” And she nodded reaching for his face with her hand to get a kiss from him.

“Jinyoung…” _I’m addicted._

“Hm?”

“It feel so good. I’m coming.” She whimpered and moaned into the bed-sheet when she felt her inside contracting making him come.

Jinyoung sighed aloud sweeping his hair back watching her curling up after collapsing on the bed. He bent down to kiss her. “You can’t be sleeping when I’m not even tired when I did most of the work.” He joked.

“But I am.” She whined.

He fell down on top of her body and gave her more kisses to which she wiggled out while giggling, “Wait, give me a few minutes of break.” She pleaded quickly crawling to the headboard away from him. “Park Jinyoung, I finally understood why Naeun is still pining over you.”

“Naeun?” He asked before he pounced on her to give her her punishment. She would hit him if it weren’t for his tight grip on both of her wrists.

She pouted when he pulled away. She was so annoyed so she tried it again and again he attacked her lips to make her stop. She wanted to try it again but stopped when he was ready to come at her again. “I can’t talk about her?”

“No.”

“Why?” She sulked.

Jinyoung gulped, wanting to tell her that he didn’t like seeing her sulking and looking insecure about herself and she was most insecure when she compared herself to that girl. “I don’t like hearing her name spoke by you.” That came out so wrong but he couldn’t pull it back and she pushed him away.

She grimaced looking so hurt, “I don’t want to do this anymore.” She whimpered, “I’m going to sleep.” She plopped down on the bed and pulled a blanket over.

Jinyoung lied down facing her. She wanted to turn away from him but he pulled her back. “You don’t want to know why I got kicked out of school?”

“No.” She said but he knew that she’d listen if he continued.

“Kim Naeun, took my graduation project and gave it to someone else. I hate her to the core.”

Chaeyoung turned back with teary eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“She gave it to my rival, Im Jaebum.”

Chaeyoung gulped, she plunged forward to give him a hug and she whimpered, crying for him.

He chuckled, “There’s no need to cry. It was a long time ago. I turn out fine.”

“But, she ruined your dream.”

“I have more than one dreams, so it’s fine.” He said with a contented smile while embracing her.

Despite what he said Chaeyoung thought that there were still some feelings left. He said he hated her but he was denying on how strong of an impression Kim Naeun had on him. She believed no one would be able to face their ex, whom they deemed ruined their life with such loving eyes and reconciled so easily. Even if he said it was a revenge plan, how could he easily go to her and make love to her and be sweet to her if there were no feelings left. Her tears secretly fell when she felt so jealous. Those thoughts tired her so much that she fell asleep in his arms.

In the middle of the night Jinyoung woke up to her coughing and he immediately got out of bed to go get her some water. He had taken into mind that she tend to wake up in the middle of the night with a dry throat and would ask for water in her sleep but would be too lazy to get out of bed. On his way out he picked up articles of their clothes sprinkled along the way and he chuckled at what they had done in this cabin. It was no longer an innocent place for him. He came back with the water and saw her up.

“Water.” He said handling it over to her.

She was confused for a moment. How did he know that she wanted water? She grabbed it and drink it and he rubbed her head before giving her a kiss.

“What do you want to eat in the morning?” He asked.

“Anything is fine.” She groggily answered.

“Go back to bed.” He whispered taking the water bottle away from her before helping her down on the bed. “Baby.” He whispered before quietly chuckling to himself at how smart she was for giving him ways to show his love to her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I don't know what to say about myself in regard to smut writing. I never expect that this pair to end up this kinky but with their whole fake contract with sex thing, it shouldn't be surprising? 
> 
> I'm currently trying to figure out how to write this one scene of Jisoo and Jaebum in future chapter. (hint: Naeun called in the middle of them fucking.) They do have some fun kinky stuff lol. 
> 
> I know this story don't really need all these smut scenes, but it's kind of fun to write smuts so I write and sprinkle them around the story. 
> 
> Anyway, upcoming: Appearance of Jackson, Lisa and Yugyeom lol. 


	31. Go Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo was promised two plane tickets to go hide.

It was really early in the morning that Jisoo woke up to a phone call from Jaebum. When she saw his phone number she thought it was strange. He would never call her in the middle of the night or very early in the morning. Nevertheless, believing that it could’ve been an emergency she answered.

_“Jisoo?” Asked Naeun._

Jisoo gulped, she was scared. At the same time she knew that something like this would happen. She had prepared herself it was just that old habit having a tough time trying to adjust.

_“Jisoo…I told you before that Jaebum-oppa would be very understanding of me. Have I not? I told you before that he would always be on my side, will always come back to me. I didn’t have to do much and he handed me the phone. Jisoo, we’re officially engaged, did you know?”_

“He told me.” She answered.

_“Oh, okay. That saves me time to explain. Our wedding is in two months. Would you like to come? No…I’ll send an invitation and let you decide. You’re my half sister, you should come see me in my gorgeous gown.”_

“I’ll think about it.” Jisoo replied.

_“Oh, Jisoo, you don’t mind I save your phone number right? I just want to send you photos of Jaebum-oppa so you don’t have to miss him.”_

Jisoo pressed her lips together hard to stop her tears from falling, she would not cry over this stupid childish play. This taunting would not affect her. Even after Naeun hung up she was determined to not shed anymore tears, so much so she bit her lips and it bled. It hurt so much, her lips hurt so much that she cried. Minutes later, a photo of Jaebum sleeping was sent over. Jisoo rubbed her lips with some ointment to sooth the pain while smiling looking at the photo. She didn’t remember who said it, but she remembered that person once told her to have patience, but in that patience find your way out. She had made her decision to not stay long, so whatever it was didn’t matter to her. She would just focus on the remaining times they have together and to make him forever remembering her even when he was with Kim Naeun.

––•••––

“Why are we leaving? We can stay another night.” Chaeyoung whined after putting her seatbelt on.

“We’re going to Namhae to visit grandma, Jisoo is there, you’d be happy seeing her.”

“Oh. Okay then let’s go.” She said excitingly. _Although, one more night with you wouldn’t be so bad._

“For you.” Jinyoung said dangling a key in front of her.

“Hm?” She glanced over questionably.

“It’s the key to this place. So you can come here any time you want.”

Chaeyoung pouted but she took the key.

“What’s with that face? Not happy?” He asked stroking her head.

She smiled before turning away, “Happy…” As soon as Jinyoung started driving, she said, “You’re very sly, Park Jinyoung. You gave me a key so I can have a place to stay whenever you bring Kim Naeun over to “our” house.”

Jinyoung gulped nervously. That was part of his intention, not the main reason, however. She liked the place so much he thought he’d let her come whenever she wanted, and yes he also calculated in the idea of Naeun coming over and he had to place her somewhere else. Giving a key to her was also giving her some options other than just hotels.

“Although I think this place is a little too far. Can you give me a day or two notice when she comes over?” She asked as if this wouldn’t affect her.

Jinyoung nodded, “Although, you know her personality, she sometimes would do it spontaneously–“

“Then I will probably have to live on the street–“

He scoffed, “That won’t happen.”

“Oh? You sure?” She looked over to see his reaction.

Jinyoung smirked when he detected her jealousy, “You have my card. When you’re angry or annoyed at me, you like to swipe it, I am sure you’ll be fine.”

Chaeyoung sunk back into the chair annoyingly while turning away from him with a pout, and she muttered under her breath, “I’m going to swipe it till it tattered.”

Jinyoung didn’t say anything but just nodded with a smile.

––•••––

Jisoo went fishing in the morning and Bambam tagged along, but instead of sitting and watch she made him fish with her.

Bambam was bothered by the bruise on her lips, he wanted to ask but held back and quickly brought up a different subject. “Jisoo, who taught you how to fish?” He asked casually now that he had gotten permission to call her by name and became ‘friends’ with her.

“Jaebum.” She answered.

“Ah. Have you two compete, who would mostly win?”

Jisoo smiled and snickered to herself, “He would let me win.”

“How so?” he asked curiously, reeling in a caught fish. “When fish took bait, isn’t it the end? Did he just release the fish so you can win?”

“He gave them to me.” She turned to him with a grin.

Bambam smiled when he saw her smiling so brightly.

“Do you like fishing?” Jisoo asked him.

“No. I don’t really fish much. It was only when I started to work with Boss that I started fishing. My older brother would pay me thousand of dollars and I would never do it.” He said with a cringe. “I have to hold onto these slimy thing, blegh.”

Jisoo tilted her head, “Then what make you fish with Jaebum? I don’t think he would force you–“

“He was lonely.” Bambam answered casually as he threw out another bait while Jisoo turned back to her fishing rod with a deadpan. She hadn’t thought of Jaebum being lonely all by himself. When he said he was lonely she didn’t take it serious. She thought he would have others, he was getting marry, he would at least have a family to be with him.

“Bambam?”

“Hm?”

“Why do certain fishes only stay at one place? Even though they’re in the ocean that is wide and deep that they can go about at will, but they only stay at one certain place…Why is that?”

“Hm…Comfortableness? No… I think certain fishes can’t survive outside of a certain habitat. Like fresh water fish can only stay in fresh water, if they go to salt water, they’d die.”

“All of them?” She asked inaudibly, afraid that when she left she would not adapt to her new habitat and die too.

“No, there are some that can survive and adapt and evolve.” He said with a smile.

Jisoo smiled in return, the fishing line shook and she gasped, reeling hers in. “Hm… same type of fish. I would like something new sometimes.” She murmured to herself but Bambam overheard her.

“The market?” He asked.

Jisoo shook her head, “The market here only sell whatever is caught from the area around here, it’s rare to see new stuff.”

“Ah…Ah!” Bambam had an idea and he thought would be perfect for her, “Jisoo, have you ever travel outside of South Korea?”

Jisoo shook her head kind of intimidated at the question.

“It’s fine. Would you like to go to Thailand and eat the local fish there?”

_Go to Thailand? By myself? Can I? Will I be okay going there?_

Her face was ridden of questions that Bambam just chuckled when he saw it. “It’s okay, take your time. The offer is always there. When you want to go you can come and tell me. I’ll buy you a plane ticket to go there. Boss will pay for the hotel.”

“Uh?” Jisoo didn’t think that Jaebum would agree to it but Bambam sounded confidence. If she could get his permission to go out of the country, that would be wonderful.

“He will pay for the hotel.” _Since he probably wanted to use it himself._ He chuckled to himself.

 

––•••––

Chaeyoung was quietly holding onto the key while she watched the view from the window. She suddenly smiled to herself when she remembered what a change it was from months ago. It wasn’t that long that they took a trip to Namhae. At the time she was very nervous around him, this time she felt like she was on a real honeymoon trip. Yet, the bitterness that she had to endure after this trip had already given her migraines.

Jinyoung noticed her random mood change since yesterday, but he couldn’t offer any help. He had to let it be, anymore and they would be in too deep. Yet, he had to reach out his hand and lightly stroke the back of her head. “I’m sorry.” He said.

“It’s just a migraine, I’ll take some medication and it’ll be fine.”

Jinyoung was quiet for a moment and Chaeyoung dreaded this silence. She knew what was coming, but must he tell her now? She bit her lip and waited.

“Maybe…” Jinyoung started and Chaeyoung closed her eyes to take a deep breath. “Perhaps you need a break? How about staying here for a few days?”

Chaeyoung frowned, she looked away with a tiny inaudible whimper.

“I’m sorry.” He said again.

She knew he was too nice to her. Bringing her to Namhae? Was just having her staying here so he could bring Kim Naeun home.

“Fine.” She whimpered. Chaeyoung had no idea why she was getting teary over this, she knew what she had gotten herself into. Her jealousy had gotten a bit out of control, she had to reel it back in. She shouldn’t have taken this serious. She inhaled and calm herself. “Will I still get pay for my days off?”

He smirked bitterly, “Of course. You’ll always get pay.”

“Double payment?”

He nodded.

She nodded in agreement.

––•••––

Jisoo was still not over the photos that was sent to her. They were intimate photos and she knew that they would do such things, they were a couple before her reappearance so she shouldn’t be angry. She just didn’t know how to deal with Kim Naeun. She was still fearful of her despite rarely meeting her. Most of the damages done to her was by Naeun’s mother but the few times that Jisoo had met Naeun showed her that Naeun could turn out similarly. _Jaebum-oppa, why would you marry someone like that? Why would you want to marry into that family? Are you determine to marry her? You told me that you don’t love her and that she reminded you of me, but in the end you still choose her. You kept me safe but then you let her do whatever and contacted me…Right after I brought up my courage to tell you how I feel…_ Jisoo suddenly broke down in her room and she cried again. The salted tears ran down to the bruise on her lips and she pined at the sting.

“Jisoo.” Grandma called. “Come out to help me clean up the fish.”

“Yes!” She quickly cleaned her face before running out.

“JISOO!” Chaeyoung shouted greeting her with her wide grin.

“Chaeyoung?” She asked in shock.

Chaeyoung quickly hugged her, “I thought you would be lonely so I came. I also brought lots of candy and snacks for the two of us to have a sleep over.” She brought up bags and bags of stuff that she forced Jinyoung to drop by some convenience stores to grab.

 _Sleep over, huh?_ Jinyoung was sitting down with his elbow rested on the coffee table and his face resting on his hand. He stared at the two girls and wonder if he was really going to sleep alone by himself tonight. He then steered his eyes over to Bambam and did not like the idea of sharing a room with him. It was his last night with Chaeyoung for this weekend and he wanted to spend it with her, this was clearly terrible calculation on his part. _Why is Im Jaebum not here yet?_

“Jisoo. You went fishing without me?” Chaeyoung gasped with a pout at Jisoo.

“We went early in the morning. You didn’t call so how would I know?”

“Fine then we’d do it tomorrow morning.”

Jisoo nodded. She was very glad that Chaeyoung came. Maybe it was the first friend that Jisoo befriended after many years but she had found Chaeyoung’s presence to be more lovely and calming, she had answers to all of her complicated questions and just her bright smile as a reaction over the smallest things made her appreciate life more.

Chaeyoung left Jinyoung with Bambam and grandma to go help Jisoo clean up the fish that were caught hours ago. When Chaeyoung saw Jisoo’s face she knew right away that she would be needed. Chaeyoung would feign obliviousness to others but she could see well. She saw Jisoo’s red eyes and a swollen lip, right away she wanted to let her have a place to vent.

“Chaeyoung…” Jisoo started.

“Hm?” Despite having her own problem, Chaeyoung was listening well while cutting off the fins.

“I–I don’t want to be someone’s mistress.” Jisoo whispered. “How do I get out of a contract?”

Chaeyoung looked up confused before looking down defeatedly. She too had no idea how. “Sorry Jisoo. I don’t know.”

“I really don’t want to be someone’s mistress.” Jisoo repeated and murmured to herself. “I…I’m tired. He is getting marry in two months. I only have two months to prepare. There’s so much that I need to learn.”

“Jisoo, what happened?”

“His official fiancee, contacted me this morning. She sent me photos of them together. I am fine with all that, but…He allowed her to contact me knowing that I’m afraid of her.”

Chaeyoung gaped, _That bitch! She was clearly doing this to piss me off after what I said at the party. She’s going to pay for this…_ Chaeyoung pouted when she realized that she can’t do anything to Kim Naeun at the moment because she would have to stay in Namhae for a few days. _That’s quite not right. If he let that bitch contacted Jisoo then he wouldn’t go all the way to buy a penthouse and let her live there. Something don’t add up._ “Jisoo, do you know that people can hack into someone’s phone?”

“Hm?”

“That’s right, she could’ve hired someone to hack into his phone in order to get your phone number.”

Jisoo never thought of that, she was too muddleheaded in regard to her surroundings that she couldn’t think that far. But then there was a doubt that could not be taken away and that was his marriage to that household. He might have just planned and orchestrated everything to get back at her. Jisoo then had thoughts of testing Im Jaebum’s true feelings, were it true to Kim Naeun’s words; that he would always be on her side, would always trust her? Jisoo was jealous of those words, she wanted to know who was more important to him. It was a childish thought but she needed to know in order to trust him.

The girls were so immerse in their chat that they hadn’t noticed Jinyoung and Bambam were listening in from behind. Jinyoung didn’t think of using Jisoo or causing her any harm, but the idea of her leaving Im Jaebum was very tempting to him. Jinyoung smirked when he found the perfect idea to get back at Im Jaebum for using his project. Bambam saw the smirk and got a bit worry. He only met Jinyoung a few times so he could never figure out his true personality, but because Jinyoung was his older brother’s brother in law that he let his guard down.

“Jisoo.” Jinyoung called. “I can’t help but overheard.”

“You mean eavesdrop.” Chaeyoung chimed in. Her tone showed annoyance at him.

Jinyoung squinted at her. “I’ll deal with you later.” He whispered through his clenched teeth as he teasingly pinched her cheek. Chaeyoung glared at him before he let go to return to Jisoo. “If you want to get out of a contract. It’s not that hard. You just leave the country…and hide.”

Chaeyoung gasped, “Park Jinyoung! Are you telling her to be a fugitive!”

“Tsk.” He hissed at her, “Of course not. Her contract is one that is easy to get out. She can just pick a country and buy a plane ticket, go there and hide.”

“Oh, so I should do the same!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, “Thank you for your generosity, Mister Park, I’ll heed your advice and pick a country–“

“You will never ever getting out of my grasp.” He said with a serious deep voice and a smirk combined with his widen eyes. Chaeyoung thought he was joking, but Jinyoung was not. He really meant it despite not knowing when he could officially have her in his grasp.

Jisoo chuckled when she saw their interaction with each other. She was reminded of herself and Jaebum years ago, how she would always go against him just to tease him. “You guys are really great for each other.” She commented and they looked at her awkwardly before avoiding each other eyes. Jisoo saw their reactions and thought she was saying something wrong so she changed back to their initial subject, “But living in a foreign country would be difficult…I wouldn’t know how to–“

“I’ll help you.” Jinyoung said immediately. “When you want to leave, you can contact me.” He said with a smile before asking for her phone.

Chaeyoung glanced over and was very suspicious of what he was doing. _Park Jinyoung, what are you planning?_

“There you go. You can contact me if you want to leave. I’ll reserve a plane ticket for you.”

 _That’s two._ Jisoo smiled in gratitude at Jinyoung after she saw his phone number in her contact list.

“Park Jinyoung, I also want to leave the country, will you reserve a plane ticket for me?” Chaeyoung moped.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Jinyoung said sternly.

“Tch.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes before returning to scale the fish.

Jinyoung knew that she was sulking with him but he couldn’t stray from his plan, he playfully throttle her head, “Behave, I’ll give you a present later.” He said before attempting to give her a peck but failed when she turned her face away. “Aish.” He said before leaving them be.

“Chaeyoung?” Jisoo asked with a gentle smile, “You’re angry with him at something?”

“Nothing important.” Chaeyoung answered with a small smile, “It’s just sometimes I like to not give in to him.”

Jisoo nodded not questioning further since that’s their relationship and she wouldn’t want to infringe on it.

––•••––

“Chaeyoung, I’ll be going to the rapeseed field for an hour. I’ll take Dalgom with me so you don’t have to worry.” Jisoo said as she placed Dalgom in the bike’s basket.

“Mmm.” Chaeyoung pouted and sulked leaning on the post of the house. She wanted to join but the rapeseed field was not a place for her. “Be safe, come home early. I have a lot to talk to you.”

Jinyoung leaned on the other post staring back and forth at the two and lastly stopped his gaze at his wife who sulked after a girl in front of him. “She’s just going to a flower field that you don’t like. Why are you sulking as if she’s leaving forever?” He asked with a tiny sense of jealousy. “I’m right here.” He reminded her again.

“Hmphf!” Chaeyoung looked away to the other direction.

Jisoo chuckled quietly at the two before returning her gaze at the bike in front of her. She gulped and took in a deep breath before getting on.

Bambam saw her biking away and wonder if he should follow but grandma stopped him. “Let her be. She hadn’t been freely doing what she likes since she left. She’s a very smart girl, she survived that household surely she would be able to find her way back home.”

Bambam nodded at her words, but still, he was a bit worry for her. He also thought of calling his boss but he stopped when the thought of letting his boss panic when he came and was not greeted by her kind of excite him. Jaebum was supposed to come in the morning but he was held up by Naeun, so instead of driving he book a flight instead.

Jisoo hadn’t felt the wind blowing in her face like this since ages. Her small smile grew wider and brighter and she giggled to herself biking down the road that she was familiar with. She laughed when she stopped at her destination. “Dalgom, we’re here!” She exclaimed before picking him up and brought him out to the field and let him run around while she enjoyed watching him run free. Jisoo looked around to see the color changing, marking the end of a season. She was suddenly afraid when she thought of her past but time was running out, she had to change in order to be with him. Jisoo plucked a stem of the flower and held it with her as she walked deeper into the field with Dalgom running ahead. She smiled when she saw the blue sky, she shouldn’t be afraid of anything. He said he would protect her and so she should trust in him. She should trust in him, in order to quickly leave this place. “Jaebum, will you hate me if I betray you again?” She asked herself, but her decision was made beforehand, she didn’t want her heart to be broken and shattered into pieces, it was better to protect it than to let it be destroyed again. She would not be someone’s mistress.

––•••––

Jaebum had no idea that Kim Naeun got people to hack into his phone in order to retrieve Jisoo’s number, he had no idea that Kim Naeun sent Jisoo photos of them together so he was anticipating and was in a rush to see her. His flight landed and he had to rent a car to drive to the village, when he got to the place he was expecting her to come out to greet him but instead, Bambam came.

“Yo! ‘Sup, Boss!” He said leaning against the post.

Jaebum’s brow came together when he saw Jinyoung out in his casual wears.

“Hi.” Jinyoung greeted him.

“Is Jisoo home?” Chaeyoung asked as she ran out but was greeted by Jaebum, “Oh…You’re here too?”

“Where’s Jisoo?” Jaebum asked Bambam.

“Mistress went out with Dalgom, she said not to follow her. She’ll be back.” Bambam answered.

“Mmm.” Jaebum replied while glaring at Park Jinyoung who was smiling him smugly. Jaebum was not expecting guests, he wanted to just go there and pick up Jisoo. He didn’t even think of visiting his grandma and she too was sitting inside instead of going out to see him. She was happy that he came but didn’t expect for him to stay.

“Jisoo!” Chaeyoung announced when she saw Jisoo walking her bike back with Dalgom sitting obediently in the basket.

Jisoo stopped when she saw Jaebum, she was still reluctant to him and especially more with so many people around. She bravely forwarded to him, “You’re here.”

“Mm. I came to pick you up.” He said.

Jisoo nudged the kickstand for the bike to stand on its own before she took Dalgom out and let him down on the ground. She walked toward him and gave him a hug. “Grandma and I misses you a lot, can you stay?” She asked.

Jaebum had a small jolt when she hugged him and a fast beaten heart rate when he saw her smile looking up to him. He couldn’t say no so he nodded.

The first thing that Jaebum did when he entered the house was going straight to his grandma and kneeled in front of her. “Grandma.”

Grandma looked at him before caressing his face and nodded. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“I’m staying overnight.” He said.

Grandma’s lips grew into a big wide smile. “Then I must feed you all your favorite food while I can.”

Jaebum nodded happily.

Dinner was a little awkward, there was no words spoken but just the sound of the clanking of utensils and them stealing glances at each other. Grandma was very happy because her grandson, ‘granddaughter’ was here but also she ‘adopted’ three other kids as her grandchildren and they were a full family. She had never have such a big dinner and everyone finished up everything that she made. She went to sleep contented to let the kids clean up for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long author's note to explain some writing style in this story.
> 
> There's still not a lot of Jaebum and Jisoo in this story past a certain point, I haven't flesh out some of their stuff because I used all that time to build up Jinyoung and Chaeyoung relationship. For Jaebum and Jisoo they already have a deep fragile relationship, what I have to do is just give them all their sweet fluffs that they deserves and then... lol. I also did it on purpose for not writing much about them and focusing on Jinyoung and Chaeyoung in order to give them some time skip to showcase Jisoo's mentality growth without tediously and boringly write about her everyday routine ( I can just lace it over in future scenes instead.) I rather use that time to focus on building up Jinyoung x Chaeyoung.
> 
> For Jinyoung and Chaeyoung I have to build their relationship because they have no history together. If I don't build that relationship the climax wouldn't be effective. I also have to write more for Jinyoung and Naeun... This story has gotten so so long, it's so unexpected tbh. It's mostly because relationships need to be built, I can't just put them together give them a scene or two of fluff and then call them 'in love' so now i can give the angst, doesn't work that way. You can consider that Jinyoung and Chaeyoung's relationship now is established, so now you'll see me shifting focus to Jaebum and Jisoo as an indication that Jinyoung stays at Naeun more than at home with Chaeyoung. If you don't like that development and leave, you're gonna miss my most favorite scene of Park Jinyoung. 
> 
> My long hiatus really affected this story too tbh. I had to go back to see what I outline for grandma and grandpa's story. I had to scrap stuff out so everything can make sense still. Though I think when I have proper time I'll go over stuff and re outline my story. I left out a lot of things when I return to writing after that hiatus. Although there are some newer stuff that I think you guys would love. 
> 
> Some upcoming stuff: (SPOILERS!)
> 
> Bambam is actually the richest person in this story lol. He has a best friend in uni, and you can guess who this person is. He'll appear later. He's also a very important character. I just love how they're encouraging Jisoo to leave LOL. The next big thing is the Thailand trip and then we'll get the wedding.  This story has gotten so so long. I just want to get the first part done so I can get to 2nd part where Noeul and Saebyeol appear. (Yes, I have names for them already. And I don't care to give you this spoiler lol )
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU FOR STAYING THIS FAR WITH ME. 


	32. Dry Investment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dry hump is better than none.

The girls were in one room with Dalgom, talking among themselves. Grandma went to sleep early leaving the other three sitting eyeing each other in their own room, each at a corner.

“So…” Bambam started. “I guess all of us are rooming together tonight?”

“You’re sleeping in the living room.” They both said at the same time.

Bambam gasped and jerked back, “You two are sleeping together?”

Jaebum and Jinyoung locked eyes and decided, “No!”

Bambam groaned when he figured what they wanted. So he sighed and picked up his futon and blanket to move out. He was fine with it, he didn’t have to look at their faces or be in that tense atmosphere. After he left Jaebum and Jinyoung had an awkward stare-down.

“What I said to Park Chaeyoung.” Jaebum started, “Wasn’t wrong was I? You hired her just to piss off Naeun.”

Jinyoung steered his eyes away annoyed at him, but he kept his silence.

Jaebum noticed his passive reaction and continued, “Are you falling for Park Chaeyoung? Yet, you still go to Kim Naeun.”

“You’re about to get marry but you’re keeping a mistress.”

“Naeun is fine with it.” Jaebum retorted.

“Is she really? She often cry to me about your negligent.”

“You still care that much about her, huh?” Jaebum asked again. “I guess what I said to Park Chaeyoung is wrong.” Jaebum pursed his lips with a smile and a nod before giving Jinyoung an advice, “Park Chaeyoung is no dummy. If I can see a glimpse of your worries for Kim Naeun, she too can see them.”

Jinyoung’s eyes subtly darted as he chewed on his lips to make out those words. He thought that his care for Kim Naeun was only because he needed her to believe in his love for her so he could ruin her and it was backed up by past feelings, it was never more than that. Chaeyoung knew it, he even briefed her and reminded her of this one fact as often as he could.

“Park Chaeyoung wouldn’t cry if she didn’t think she has no chance with you. Park Jinyoung, if you want your revenge plan to go well, I advise you to stop giving that girl hope.”

Jinyoung scoffed, “And you?” He asked in return. “What are you doing getting marry to someone you don’t love while stringing on your first lover and torture everyone in this?”

“I am not marrying her–“

“Im Jaebum, don’t think I’m a fool. You’re going to marry Kim Naeun even after I take her away for a brief time. You will find a way to do it because Kim Byung Jin won’t hand over his fortune unless his favorite child is threatened.”

Jaebum smirked. “It’s getting late. I’m to go see if Grandma is awake so I can talk to her. I’ll tell Chaeyoung to come over when I’m done.” He said and left.

When Bambam saw that Jaebum came out and went to his grandma’s room he went in to have a chat with Jinyoung.

“What do you want?” Jinyoung asked annoyingly.

Bambam smiled before closing the door and sat down by the door. “I have something that would cheer you up.”

“What?”

“Sister in law is doing better.”

Immediately Jinyoung’s eyes lit up with hopes. “Really?” He jumped forward and grabbed Bambam’s hand.

Bambam nodded, “Brother told me few days ago. I meant to call and tell you the news but had forgotten, I’m sorry. She’s still not waking up, but she’s doing much better. Doctor said she will be able to wake up soon.”

Jinyoung smiled happily and gratefully.

“Brother asked if you want to come and see her? Plus, also getting to meet Mandu.”

“Mandu?”

“My niece, yours too.” He beamed.

Jinyoung hesitated the option, he couldn’t take times off from work to go see his sister and his niece. He did promise Naeun that he would take her to Thailand, if he could kill two birds with one stone that would be perfect.

Bambam saw that he had hesitation and was reminded of his father’s project for him. He had been doing some researches regarding the companies that caught his eyes, Jinyoung’s was one of them. “I heard your company is needing investors?”

“Yeah. We’re currently very busy trying to court investors. But we haven’t release anything, how did you find out about it?”

“Hm…I have certain ways. Anyway. I don’t mean to brag, but my family is a colossus of the Asia’s economy. Father recently gave me my own investment money. In our family we’re allocated a certain amount of money for business purposes, we are supposed to use it to invest in business; profit will go to us, failure will teach us a lesson. I’m interested in your company. I want to invest. But I don’t want anyone to know, I need you to be the representative for me. Since I also want to invest in another company.”

Jinyoung was flabbergasted at him throwing that casual information out. He knew his older sister was marrying into a wealthy household, he didn’t think they’d be this rich. Why is their youngest son running around playing secretary or bodyguard to someone else? No wonder Kim Byung Jin arranged to have his daughter marry to that family.

“I think since you’re family. It’s better to invest with you.” Bambam continued. “I also wanted to start small instead of investing in something already big and established. Plus… I know the company isn’t yours, it’s your older brother’s. You’re just holding out for his sake.”

Jinyoung’s lips tugged into a smirk. “You did a lot of research.”

“Of course, that’s part of my major in school.” He smiled.

Jinyoung nodded, “Okay.”

“But you have to come to Thailand for the special event though. My older brother is holding a big event for businessmen to come pitch their company for me to choose. You should come. Actually, he really wanted you to come. I’ll send an invitation to your company so you can leave.”

“Heol, you’re very meticulous. I would’ve never thought.”

Bambam smiled bashfully. Truthfully, Bambam didn’t like business much. He didn’t like to deal with the business people of the corporate world. He only worked for Jaebum because he was tricked. He would never forget that maze of an escape room that locked him in for 24 hours. And all he wanted was some rare Gundam piece. In the end he didn’t get his rare Gundam but was made to sign a contract to work with an average salary of a secretary. Even so, he didn’t mind it because that maze escape room was interesting and managed to lock him in there for 24 hours. That alone made him yield. “Anyway, I’m going to go back to sleep. Do you want me to call your wife over?”

“No. I’ll go get her.”

“Okay.”

––•••––

Jaebum knocked on his grandmother’s room and gently slid the door opened. He knew she wasn’t sleeping so he came to lie down next to her. She had her hand rested on her forehead and was deep in thoughts. Jaebum turned over and gave her a hug. “I’m sorry.”

“I was never angry.” She whispered tapping his arm.

“I am a terrible grandson.”

“Aigoo, you didn’t have much of a choice. I understand. I know you always think of me. Many times you’ve asked me to come live with you but it was my decision not to go. I have my reason–“

“Grandma, Grandpa won’t come. He’s very ill.”

“I know. But he made a promise. He is someone that would keep his promise. He can’t come, then he’ll reach my by other means. I’ll continue to wait.”

Jaebum didn’t retort, instead he hugged her tighter. “Then you must keep yourself safe while I’m away.”

Grandma patted his head, “Jaebum, do you remember what you promise Grandpa?”

“I remember. But I thought Jisoo was to be married off to someone…”

“That’s why you went and fall for someone else and decided to marry that new girl.”

“Mmm.” Jaebum couldn’t bring himself to speak further of this situation that he misunderstood and had created.

“I can’t tell you to not marry that girl. I don’t want Jisoo to suffer all by herself. Grandma have thought about it. Since you can’t marry Jisoo, Jisoo is all by herself. I think I will adopt her as my own granddaughter–.”

“No!” He objected immediately sending shock to Grandma. He didn’t want things to become even more complicated with this route they were going. This would just become disgusting if she was made his cousin all of a sudden despite them not being blood related. Jaebum hugged his Grandma again after he saw how shock she was, “I’m sorry, but this I won’t agree with. I’ll think of another way…I’ve already found a way–“

“But you are getting marry. What about Jisoo’s life? She too has to marry someone in the future. She can’t be alone by herself. If you don’t want her–“

Jaebum cringed at the thought, the thought of her marrying someone else that wasn’t him. The anger in him rose and he had to think of something to calm himself down. Who said he didn’t want her? He wouldn’t have to wait so long just to have her and to hear his Grandma with her plan for Jisoo’s future and it didn’t have him, sent a grave message to him. He would lose her again. Jaebum was panicking, he couldn’t find a way to explain it all to his grandmother. The game that the youth played, would an old person like Grandma understand? Was this a game even? Grandma would definitely think of this as something very disgustingly messy to clean up. What’s with the mistress contract and all that. However, Grandma was too versed with such things.

“Jaebum. Jisoo can’t be your mistress forever.” She said.

Jaebum gulped.

“I know. I know because I was one. I am waiting for him. Do you want Jisoo to wait for you like this in the future?”

Jaebum gasped in disbelief.

“I still have to wait even though I was there first. Granted, I got married and have a family of my own, but that one regret, that one person that got away…” Grandma closed her eyes and inhaled. She then murmured before dozing off, “But he lived a happier life than I am.”

Jaebum held her in his arm for a little more while to make sure that she was deep asleep before he could leave.

––•••––

The two girls stared up to the ceiling as they lain close to each other. They shared with each other bits and pieces of their life, but reserved a few tidbits. They both realized that they each have secrets they couldn’t tell, no matter how close they had gotten, all they could do was retain a level of respect for each other’s boundary.

“Hm…Chaeyoung.”

“Hm?”

“Have you travel outside of South Korea before?”

Chaeyoung chuckled as she turned over to face Jisoo, “I came from Australia. So yes, I have. You?”

“Australia… I heard there are a lot of spiders there.”

“Huge spiders!” Chaeyoung replied.

Jisoo snickered, “I guess I won’t go there. I haven’t gone anywhere outside of this country. I only ever gone from Namhae to Seoul and back and forth.”

“Then you have to go somewhere. Only when you travel to a place where you’ll know if you like it enough to move there.”

Jisoo nodded in agreement. “Bambam said he’ll take me to Thailand to eat the local fish there. He promised me a plane ticket. I don’t want to go alone. Can you come with me?”

“Of course I can! I love traveling! And Thai’s food is also so so good.” Chaeyoung exclaimed but then clicked her tongue when she remembered she had to work. She had taken such a long break from her illness that anymore break would have her fired. Although Jinyoung would never fire her.

“Chaeyoung?” Jisoo called when she saw her spacing out.

“Ah! I’ll have to ask Jinyoung first. Although I think I can go. I’ll ask then call you.”

“Okay.”

 

Jaebum came out of his Grandma’s room to see Jinyoung out from his room and Bambam was snoring in the living room. They glared at each other as they made their way to the girls’ door.

The two girls got up when they heard their footsteps. The door slid opened to reveal them leaning on the opposite side of each other.

“Why are you two still up?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Waiting for you.” Jinyoung answered.

Chaeyoung leaned back against Jisoo with furrowed brows.

“Come on. We’re changing room. Bambam is snoring in the living room right now. I don’t want to sleep with him.” Jinyoung glanced at Jaebum. “You two will have to split up.”

“Why don’t one of you sleep with Bambam and the other sleep by himself if neither of you don’t want to sleep with each other?” Jisoo asked innocently. Jaebum and Jinyoung flustered because Jisoo was right, but their intention all along was to split them up in order to each have their respective partner. Chaeyoung pressed her lips together suppressing her laugh. She thought Jisoo was a bit dense but the one who made her unable to hold in her laughter was the the reaction of the two men standing in front of them. They were flustered and rendered speechless. They couldn’t retort Jisoo’s simple conclusion to their made up excuse. Chaeyoung couldn’t hold it in long so she snorted and guffawed. She even fell back on the futon to laugh contentedly holding onto her stomach.

“Park Chaeyoung!” Jinyoung whispered aloud before he picked her up himself.

“What are you doing?” Chaeyoung asked when he held her in his arm, “Shouldn’t you ask first before doing anything like this?” She clenched her teeth and whispered, “In front of other people?”

“Are you not going to let somebody else have their own time?” Jinyoung whispered glancing at the other two. “Now is not the time to have chit chat with your girlfriend or others.”

“Put me down, I can walk.” She whispered and he let her down. “Jisoo, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jisoo nodded. She understood the situation. She glanced to Jaebum and averted her eyes when she met his. She was hoping to avoid interaction with him for the night. She did what she could to have him stay the night for Grandma but the anger she felt in the morning was still there.

Jaebum closed and locked the door. Jisoo lain back down and turned her back to him. Right away he sensed something was off. He didn’t know what he did wrong but he was not going to let the night be wasted. He took a deep breath before carefully taking a spot next to her. He lain down next to her and stared up to the ceiling with his hands clasped together. He sighed and her beat a bit faster. The room was extra quiet, she heard his breathings and felt his body heat radiating. He kept quiet to search for a topic to spike her to talk to him but whatever he had in mind would probably go back to that family. He was then reminded of his conversation with Grandma and he wondered what her thoughts would be if they ended up being related by adoption. “Grandma said she wants to adopt you as her granddaughter.”

Jisoo gasped and abruptly turned to him. “That won’t do!” She exclaimed out of impulse. “Especially since after we had done those–“ She stopped herself from saying anymore when the image flashed through her mind and she blushed. She averted her eyes from him and he smirked satisfyingly. Both Jisoo and Jaebum thought that it would be awkward and weird in a sense if they end up being relatives despite not being blood related. Jisoo knew that Grandma had that intention and she had the same thought before, but now it was a different situation. Jisoo looked at him with teary eyes and lips pressed together, she almost bit her old wound from the shock and the fear that he would agree.

Jaebum turned to her and whispered, “I didn’t agree.” And right away he saw the tension on her face relaxes. Jaebum turned his body over and reached out his hand to caress her lips. “What happened to your lips? I’ve been looking at it since I saw you today. Why is it so swollen?”

Jisoo averted his eyes, “I bit it.”

“Why?”

Jisoo kept silence, she didn’t want to say that she bit it because she was furious at him and disappointed at herself. She was also jealous and the question of him willing to marry to a vile family was still up in the air. She had to ask him. He could lie to her but she needed an excuse or she won’t rest well. She had asked him before to not lie, but right now she needed a lie from him.

Jaebum didn’t understand why she was acting this way. Just days ago she called and said she would wait for him but she seemed angry and reverting back to her old self. It was so tough to get her out of her shell and now she was back in it.

“Jisoo. I am very happy. To hear that you would wait for me. I couldn’t wait to come and see you.”

“Why didn’t you come sooner?” She asked.

“You know why.”

“You love her more, and you’ll always pick her side–“

“No–“

“You do. She said so. You’ll always pick her side, you will let her have what she wants, even my phone number.” Her voice trailed more quiet as she bit her lips bitterly and it hurt, she winced.

Jaebum furrowed his brows at the last few words, “What?”

Jisoo gasped with trembled voice, “You let her call me this morning to brag about your relationship. She even sent me photos of you two in bed.”

Jaebum immediately checked his phone but there was nothing. He was sure that he had his phone on locked. He eyed Jisoo’s phone by her side and grabbed it. His hand shook when he saw the evidences on her phone. He was sure that he never send those messages. Those photos, he would never give away her phone number to anyone that he wouldn’t trust. Jaebum gazed at Jisoo’s lips and figured out why she bit herself.

“I didn’t send them. I never gave away your phone number to anyone.” He said.

Jisoo didn’t think he was lying with the reaction so she pushed further by murmuring just an “Okay.” Just that one meekly sound made his heart twinge. He thought he had her well protected but the sifter’s hole was not small enough and a speckle got in.

Jaebum took a deep breath as he hissed and clenched his jaw in anger. He didn’t want to completely sabotage Kim Naeun since she was not the one that inflicted wounds on Jisoo but her mother, yet this incident left him with no choice. Like mother, like daughter, they’re all the same wicked at heart. Jaebum also wanted to keep his plan to himself, but at the moment he thought if he came out with the truth to her maybe she’d not easily be taken by that family’s words.

“Jaebum.” Jisoo murmured with hand delicately tugging his shirt. He turned to her and upon seeing her averting his gaze while curling up next to him soften his anger. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled her into his embrace. Jisoo then asked, “Why are you marrying her? That family?”

“Jisoo, I’m greedy. I want power, but I also want you.”

Jisoo cringed, he didn’t have to be so blunt. _Will I have to always be by the side then? I don’t want to be apart of this. We shouldn’t have met again_. “How long do I have to wait then?”

“Jisoo, I will always come back to you. Just hang on for two more months. I promise you I’ll come back on my wedding day.”

“How?” She whimpered into his chest.

“Will you believe me? Just stay with me for two months. Please.” He begged. He looked down to see her crying. He cupped her face and gently stroked her lips where the bruise was, “Didn’t I tell you to hurt me instead of yourself?” He gave her a kiss in that particular spot. It sting each time his lips brushed passed that she groaned but she didn’t want him to stop and he would never.

Jisoo was afraid of that family, was very afraid, but if she cowed to this fear forever then she could never live a normal life. She was hurt by them, and later by him. He said he loved her, but he also loved power. He gave her a contract and had her signed, tricked her to be in this position. What if she was never bullied or abused, would he then be nice to her? Was all this just pity love that he was showering her with? Jisoo was very confused, one moment her heart remember him as the sweet Jaebum that loved her, but the next her mind reasoned everything out for her. There was too much to take in for her. She got frustrated in how to deal with him. Yet, in the end he was the only one that gave her a life line. She would never for the mean time let go of this life line. “Jaebum.” She whispered in gasps as he was nibbling on her neck. “Is it okay for us to do it here?”

He looked at her dazed flushed face and smirked, “If you want, anywhere is okay.”

Jisoo gasped, “But I can’t make any noises?”

Jaebum’s eyes flickered with amusement and he chuckled leaning in close to her lips, “That’s right, you can’t. What to do then?” He teased with his hand already rubbing her thigh and bringing her leg over to cross his body. She moaned quietly into his ears with just his fingers grazing her underwear.

“Are we going home tomorrow?” She moaned again when he slid his hand into her underwear where his fingers played with the most sensitive spot.

“We are.” He answered while watching her reaction to his touches. Her eyes were shut and she was biting her lips to not make any loud sound but groaned when his fingers slid in.

“Let’s not until we are home.” She gasped pinching his shoulder and her leg over his body was pinching him down.

Jaebum was disappointed at her request, but he obeyed. However, he wouldn’t let go of this opportunity to watch her be in a trance by just his fingers, “After you finished.” He whispered before hushing her up with a deep kiss and his fingers dug deep into her hole. He made her panted and shook with just his fingers and her body suddenly craved for him. Yet, when she changed her mind and begged he put an end to it. “Tomorrow.”

Jisoo panted disappointedly with a heat up face watching him licking his fingers. Those fingers, they were just inside of her and they were wet. Jaebum smiled when he saw her frowning and pouting but gave her a good night kiss as quick as possible because any more minute looking at her and he would give in. His initial plan was to make love regardless of the place but after seeing her reaction to his fingers he thought it would be better to be at the comfort of their home with just the two of them.

––•••––

Chaeyoung twisted and turned, she couldn’t sleep with his body right next to her. Jinyoung tried his best to lie still but it was so bothering to have her gasping and groaning, moving about next to him and he couldn’t do anything. When he wanted to talk she turned and had her back facing him. Jinyoung was antsy, his brows knitted when he felt his own reaction and wanted it to be gone or he won’t be able to sleep, “Chaeyoung, go to sleep.”

Chaeyoung turned away from him, she scooted further away from him but any further and she would slip out of the shared blanket. And it was getting cold so she had to turn back.

“I have a request.” She said.

“What is it? Will you sleep after you let it out?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Try it.” He whispered.

“On days that you two are together, I won’t answer your phone calls.” Chaeyoung said.

Jinyoung’s eyes shot opened and he turned to her with squinted eyes, “No.”

“Oh come on! Park Jinyoung, what if that girl took your phone and call me in the middle of you two fucking.”

Jinyoung snorted and he suppressed his chuckle.

“Now is not the time to laugh.”

Jinyoung turned on his side to face her but continue to chuckle. His arm supported his upper body as he rested his head on the palm of his hand. He had no reply to that outburst of her but he enjoyed her jealousy.

“Also, Just so you know, I’m changing the bed-sheet every time she comes over.”

“Okay.” Jinyoung smiled with a nod. “Is that all?”

Chaeyoung nodded. _Of course no._ She turned away from him but she still couldn’t sleep.

Jinyoung’s chuckle died out the moment she turned away. “Chaeyoung.” He whispered. “Let’s not forget our contract.” He reminded her. Yet what he wanted to say was something else. _You can rest assure that my feelings for her won’t return. Whatever I am feeling right now was just residue from the past and I’ll try my best to get rid of them._

“Of course not.” She answered. “I remember. I am just getting a bit sentimental and emotional… I might be on my period again.”

“Oh…”

Chaeyoung wished the last two days wasn’t so blissful because she was being spoiled. She didn’t have enough of the last two days she was still craving for more but he was keeping a respectable distance with her. She felt embarrass to say it out right that she wanted to have sex again, that she wanted all of his energy before he go to that bitch.

Jinyoung never looked away from her back that was contracting due to the cold. She curled herself into the small space of the blanket instead of falling back into his body. Just yesterday she was hugging him till morning, now that they’re outside of that mountainscape everything is back to ‘normal’. Yes, this was a fake marriage, but the certificate of marriage was real.

“Jinyoung.” Chaeyoung sighed. “It would be a breach of contract if I don’t sign that divorce paper would it?”

Jinyoung smiled, _no_ , “Yes. But don’t worry, you’ll find it very easy to sign that divorce paper by the end of all this.”

“Who says I’m the one that won’t sign it?” Chaeyoung bit her lips before turning over to face him and confidently exclaimed. “Park Jinyoung, if you breach the contract, you have to pay me whatever I want from you.” He didn’t say anything but just smirked as usual. Staring to his eyes she found herself embarrassed so she turned away again.

Jinyoung frowned when he had to face her back again. He wanted to hold her closer to him because for the next few days he wouldn’t be able to. He just wanted to make the best of their times together but there were no appropriate words or excuse to throw out to bring her to him.

“Jinyoung. She pined after you not because you’re good at sex.” She said bluntly, “But because you’re similar to her. You have high libido.” _What the fuck did I just say?_ Chaeyoung sighed, in disbelief at herself for throwing that out. “Sorry, I am blabbering. I must’ve been very sleepy. I’m going to sleep–“

“Who?” Jinyoung asked with a smirk. She had inadvertently given him an opening through her muddle nonsense, “Who is pining after me?”

Chaeyoung turned around with a pout, “Who else but Kim Naeun–“ She groaned when she felt his lips hitting hers. She had completely forgotten about this clause in their contract, actually she thought it was just a joke. Never thought he was so serious. He held her in place for the kiss and she wiggled underneath him, trying to escape. She gasped aloud when he let go briefly.

He gulped staring intensely at her with a tiny smirk, “You’re right, I do have high libido.” He kissed her again. She moaned when he pinned her down. The last two days she had spoiled him, making him believe that he could have her at any time, anywhere he wanted. Jinyoung pulled away but she reached up for more kisses. He chuckled before whispering, “So, who’s having high libido here?” He pressed his forehead together to whisper to her lips, “When you’re the one who still wants more from my body.”

Chaeyoung wanted to move but his hand were holding on tight to her wrists. She wanted her hands loose so she could touch him. She had no idea what was wrong with her. She was thinking about sex a little too much these days. She didn’t think she has high libido, she wasn’t the one that went after two women.

Jinyoung watched her wiggle underneath him before giving her a more aggressive kiss. Chaeyoung fought back and pushed him away. “No.” She said sternly with her finger pointed to him. She took a deep breath and gulped, before wiping her lips. Jinyoung watched with a tiny satisfied smile. “No. We are not doing this here today.” She repeated. Chaeyoung wanted to have sex, but upon second thought she wanted him to come to her on his own accord and not using excuses from her baiting. She also thought she was better at celibacy than him. But then he did have Kim Naeun to satisfy him. And on that thought a frown came upon her face that Jinyoung noticed.

Jinyoung had noticed her little mood change coming at random timing when they’re together. One moment she was smiling and the next she frowned. He immediately pulled her in, “Fine. I’ll wait it out. But you have to sleep close to my body.”

Chaeyoung grumbled, trying to push him away but he had her locked in his arms. She grew tired and sleepy that she stopped to look up with puppy eyes, pleading to him to release her only to find him with closed eyes and a smile. She heard his rhythmic breathing and watched as his chest heaved with every breath he took. She pressed her hand gently on his chest to feel his heart beat. Jinyoung groaned pulling her in to close the distance and had her face pressed against his neck. Her lips touched the bottom of his neck and he smiled cheekily to himself. Chaeyoung felt his reaction poking her and pouted. “You’re doing this on purpose!” She exclaimed and he chuckled. She groaned, playfully hitting him before hugging him with her face pressed against his chest. Chaeyoung suddenly found her arms to be of length for something that she had always wanted to do. She had noticed that Jinyoung had a nice ass and had always wanted to give it a good squeeze, now was the perfect time. She pressed her lips together in order to not make noises due to her excitement but the little chuckled became odd wailing catching Jinyoung’s attention. He thought she was crying but before he could let go to check she squeezed his ass as hard as she could. Jinyoung grunted aloud for a second before clenching this teeth and hissed when he realized it was in the middle of the night and at someone’s place. Chaeyoung broke out in breathy laughs as she too was considerate of the situation and try to suppress herself.

Jinyoung glared at her and when Chaeyoung saw those eyes, she gulped begging for mercy while slowly scooting away. She tried to run away but she wasn’t quick enough. He quickly pulled her in and gave her a kiss. She admit defeat all of a sudden and followed him with the kisses. “Should we continue?” Jinyoung asked.

“No.” Chaeyoung was adamant on her ‘no’ but she couldn’t stop herself from feeling him up and couldn’t stop kissing those lips that she loved.

When she finally had enough of those lips she moved down to his neck and her hand was going all over the places. Jinyoung sighed when he felt that he was being ‘used’ by her. It prompted him to whisper a complaint to her, “Baby, aren’t you being a bit too cruel to me?”

Chaeyoung chuckled before pushing him to lay on his back and she climbed on top. “This is good then?” She whispered before slow grinding on him. Jinyoung closed his eyes and smiled with a nose crunch in defeat with this girl. He would not say anything further and took what he could get. A dry hump was better than none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> Jisoo is coming in for the attack LOL. Watch Jisoo figuring out how to play this role of a mistress with Jaebeom and he willing to go along ( he knows what she's doing). This chapter, I finished it like days ago but it was so frustrating because it didn't read right. I had to re-read, edit, let it sit and reread, take out stuff, let it sit, did it a few times to get this result. Initially there were two smut scenes in here but I thought that was too much. Before that I thought of giving Chaeyoung and Jinyoung a smut scene and let Jaebum and Jisoo sweet cuddling, then I switch it, but then I thought it would be better to not have it. And there are two reasons for this. 1. The Jaebum and Jisoo smut can't be laced over lol. There will be a full chapter. 2. I thought it would be better to let Jinyoung craving for Chaeyoung instead of her always putting in the work. He still gets his dry hump... You guys probably wonder what they did at the cabin after that "Baby" chapter, well... it should be obvious... LOL. 
> 
> I thought I had more to say but I forgot, anyway my school start so it's gonna take me a while to update smut chapters. If you see me not updating, it just means I'm trying to perfect a smut chapter. 


	33. Cute and Obedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo playing cute and obedient.

Jisoo had never been this high up before. Jaebum said it was just a short distance flight, but to someone who have never went on an airplane, it was something very interesting and nerves-wracking. In addition, there was the anticipation of the continuation from last night between the two of them that made it hard for the both of them to truly relax on the flight. Jisoo sat obediently next to him but didn’t say a word. Her mind was running wild since last night, she even had a dream about it to which she thought was too embarrassing to talk about. Just thinking about it made her cringed. She never thought she would become this lewd to the point of anticipating sex. She whined to herself when the image flashed through her mind.

Jaebum sat on the aisle seat but he had never felt so nervous on a plane until now. He couldn’t sit still but forced himself to act calm. The tension between them was slowly killing him, this waiting game was too much. It was a short distance flight but he thought he should’ve rented out a hotel instead of going through this whole ordeal. However, he thought that she would feel more comfortable if it was their home and if she was comfortable then it would be better for him.

Jisoo’s eyes shifted back and forth as she blinked continuously while tapping her fingers on her knees. She took in deep breaths and he heard it loud and clear despite the plane being a bit noisy. When she wasn’t looking he peeked to stare at her profile. Those luscious lips pursed together and protruding into a pout bothered him. When she bit her lips, he too wanted to bite them. When she discreetly glanced over to check on him, she saw him calmly reading a book. Jisoo turned back with disappointment that he was not bothered. That she was the only one who was thinking about it. Yet, Jaebum was smirking with satisfaction.

Jisoo took in a deep breath to calm herself. She reasoned with herself on why this sort of thing would not faze Jaebum. _He had done it so many times with others._ To her, the elated feeling to just kiss and hug was something new that she couldn’t quite control. Maybe after a few times of it she would be desensitized. _A few times? A few times?_ She was very much speechless with herself that she even thought of doing it a few more times. Her case became worst when she thought about their past rendezvous. She cringed and lightly shook her head before turning away to the window and luckily was met with a layer of fluffy clouds that were able to bring her thoughts to a different subject.

“Wow, we’re above the clouds.” She murmured to herself, followed by a quiet delighted chuckle.

Jaebum laid back and watched her with a little contented smile. Her fascination for such a general thing like flying on an airplane made her more precious in his eyes. He even thought that she should be exposed to better things in life. She made him realized how much he had taken certain things for granted.

The clouds above managed to captivate Jisoo’s attention but once they landed and after she got into the car the tension started again. Jaebum didn’t drive, he got a chauffeur instead. Jisoo sat quietly but her eyes wander and her lips curved into a small smile while Jaebum sitting beside with crossed legs and eyes gazing at her. She looked down at herself to see herself in a clean pretty dress unlike the first time she was in a luxury car. She turned to him and was met with his eyes and his smirk. And slowly the privacy divider rolled up catching Jisoo’s attention. She didn’t know that car has such a function but it did and it was giving them privacy, privacy that she had no idea she would need because Im Jaebum was a wolf in disguise. The moment that divider was in locked, he wasted no time to get his kisses in to satisfy a bit of his thirst.

Jisoo’s preconception of him not in a rush and not wanting her was squatted by his deep kisses and tight hugs. Despite it being a luxury car with the roomy backseats, Jisoo felt that the place was too small for her to move around but she couldn’t even wiggle out from his embrace. She moaned and whined when it was getting too much to the point where she just couldn’t breathe. When she pushed him away she landed on the seats with his body on top, pinning her down. Jaebum smiled sinisterly and she knew what that meant, and before he could dive in she covered his mouth with both hands. “I don’t want to do it here.” She said. He hesitated but returned to his seat. He swiped his lips while eyeing her getting up to scoot back to her own place. When she turned to him with a pout he laughed then reached out his arm to which she flinched but soon found that he just wanted to fix her hair. Jisoo giggled when she was reminded of the first time she got into this car months ago, how tensed the atmosphere was and now he was playing with her hair.

“You seem happy. Should I continue?” Jaebum joked and Jisoo flinched shaking her head. “What were you thinking about that made you laugh?”

“Mmm…When you came to pick me up that rainy day.” Jisoo looked away from him. She stared out to the window and noticed it was raining. “I sat in this car very intimidated. You look well put together. I was very afraid of dirtying your car.”

Jaebum gazed at her, waiting for her to turn to him but she didn’t dare to because she would cry if she saw his face. When he saw that she looked out to the window with teary eyes he decided to tell her what he was doing. “Do you want to know why I made you my mistress?” He asked and she reluctantly turned to face him. “Because I felt possessive of you. I misunderstood you and held a grudge against you, but at the same time I don’t want anyone to have you. I want you to always be around me. Even if not always around me, I at least have to know where you are. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Jisoo bit her lips and glared at him. She thought she would be able to let go of him but at the moment she really hate him. He had to say such words, and for what? In the end he would still choose the other person over her.

“Can you help me with something?” Jaebum suddenly asked.

“What?”

“This might be too much for you–“

“What?” She asked again with a deep breath. Her tears were dried up, she would not cry.

Jaebum leaned in, “I don’t much like the Kim family. Can you just be a good mistress right now?”

Jisoo tilted her head with wrinkled brows, she was confused. “So…What I had asked before…” Jisoo smiled at her own stupidity. She asked if she could be his girlfriend, he told her to be a good mistress, was that not clear enough?

Jaebum saw her expression changed from a smile to quivering lips and a strong attempt to hold back her tears and her anger. “What you asked before?” He cursed under his breath when he remembered. How could he had forgotten about that? But before he could explain the car stopped at their destination and Jisoo quickly got out of the car to get up to their apartment before him and so she could hide in her room and not have to face him. Jaebum quickly got out to rush after her but was steps behind her.

Only when they were back in their apartment that Jaebum called out her name, “Jisoo!” He called after her but she rushed to her bedroom after staring at him with a sulking face. He let her be, hoping that her anger would subside so he could explain what he meant.

Yet, he just couldn’t sleep knowing that she had misunderstood something big. He wanted to explain to her his relationship with Kim Naeun so she could better prepare herself. He didn’t want to see her be taken advantage of.

––•••––

Chaeyoung initially didn’t like the idea of staying by herself with Grandma and Dalgom but she was so weak will when Jinyoung bid her farewell that even when Jaebum and Jisoo offered to take her back to Seoul she just smiled and declined. Bambam stayed half a day with them but he didn’t do much other than taking over the task of grocery shopping the heavy stuff for them before he left.

“It would’ve been better if I stay in a hotel, I should also go back to work.” Chaeyoung murmured to herself while massaging Dalgom’s back. She was spacing out and Grandma was by her side peeling vegetables to make some jelly candy. She found this girl kind of adorable and noticed that she was in denial of her own feelings. Grandma watched with a smile on her face and a few chuckles. “You’re laughing at me aren’t you?”

“I am.” Grandma said.

“Hm…vegetable soup today?” She asked.

“Jelly candy.” Grandma replied.

Chaeyoung gasped with excitements.

“You love to eat, don’t you?”

Chaeyoung nodded with a smile. “But Grandma, you don’t have to make so much food for me.”

“You’re feeling something sad. Food make you happy, I have noticed. So I will make you food.”

“But that’s a lot. Jelly candy, making dinner. There’s only two of us here right now.” Chaeyoung said. She saw that Grandma exerted her energy too much just cooking and cleaning the house. Even she who’s so full of energy gets tired just cleaning the floor and brushing the yard.

“There are only two of us right now, but that’s all the more to celebrate.” Grandma laughed.

Chaeyoung pressed her lips together and gave in. She saw that Grandma wouldn’t easily let go of her decision so instead of arguing, she asked to help cut the vegetables into small pieces. While it became a bit more quiet with just the chopping sound and Dalgom’s whines presented Chaeyoung started to ask about Grandma’s life.

“Grandma. Where is Grandpa?” She asked when she noticed there was no photos of him anywhere.

“Alive and well with his own family.” Grandma answered.

“What happened?”

“I cheated on him with a man I loved dearly. So we had a divorce.”

Chaeyoung paused for a brief moment to look at Grandma who was blinking while she was working to peel the skin of a sweet potato off. “The man that you loved, where is he?”

“With his own family.”

“But, you’re all alone by yourself.” Chaeyoung frowned with a pout when she saw the lines wrinkles on Grandma’s face.

“I chose this life. I will be fine. Chaeyoung, do not have regret with your choice or you won’t live well. You will forever think of the ‘what if’ scenarios and will not get your answer.”

“Mmm.” Chaeyoung nodded. “But Grandma. Did you love grandpa?”

“I loved him. But I loved the other man more. I never did anything shameful, but just love that man in my heart.” Grandma looked up to Chaeyoung to make sure that she understand that she never physically gave in to temptation. She only did it secretly with her heart. “That other man came first. Grandpa came later and won me over.” She laughed as she reminisced about her past with the two special men in her life. “That other man said he would come back for me but he sent a letter of his family portrait. I was heartbroken. Grandpa was always there waiting for me. I gave in to his earnest character. He was a nice man. I had a nice marriage with him. I gave him two kids, then that man came back. I fell into the hole once again.” She smiled looking out to the horizon, “It was as if I was lured into the twilight. Perhaps I was still in love with him and just wanted to have another try. It was short lived because he went back to his wife again. And he told me once again to wait for him. And I waited.”

Chaeyoung was immerse with the story, she couldn’t look away from Grandma who was getting teary.

“He told me to wait. I gave him my heart. The man that loved me so much couldn’t pry my heart opened. I can only give him my body. When he had enough of my pining and yearning of another man, we end up with a divorce. A few months later I gave birth to Jaebum’s father. Grandpa didn’t know about it, I would never tell him. He should have his own happy life.”

Chaeyoung was perplexed, her lips pursed together and she came to a conclusion that pointed toward Grandma’s heart. “You still love that man. And you’re waiting for that man to come back for you.”

Grandma looked at Chaeyoung with a smile, “I don’t know why, but I can’t stop loving him. It is very ruthless and unfair to my ex-husband to have him be responsible for me while my heart was never there for him. So I couldn’t tell Grandpa about my pregnancy and had to endure it.”

“But that’s still Grandpa’s child? Surely he’ll be fine–“

“Grandpa had another woman that love him and brought him happiness and was being a great mother to our two oldest kids. I would not want to infiltrate and bring them more pain.”

Chaeyoung frowned, she felt devastated for Grandma, to be in love with someone that don’t love you back would be the worst feeling ever. “Has that man ever come back again?”

“He had. He brought with him a little girl, and asked me to raise her.”

Chaeyoung gasped in shock, “Jisoo? Why is he so cruel? He left his granddaughter to your care? Does he not know how hurt you were? What a cruel man? Grandma why are you still loving him?” She sighed with frustration for Grandma’s injustice.

Grandma laughed, “When you are deeply in love, you’ll do anything, besides, she’s a child. He couldn’t take her with him back to France. So he entrusted her to me. Years after, he found her paternal father who was more wealthy he then let her live with them. At the time he didn’t have much choice because I was getting old and was very sick. He let Jisoo stay with her paternal family and took Jaebum with him while I was hospitalized. He thought it would be better to have the two of them at safe places so I can get the proper treatment to my illness without them worrying and giving up their schoolings.”

“Ah… so he isn’t a bad man after-all.” She murmured. “But why did he go back to his wife…does he love her more?”

“I don’t dare ask him that. But when we’re together he often told me that I am the most important.”

_But he still went back to his wife. How can you still believe in those sweet words of his?_

“I know what you’re thinking.” Grandma said with a smile. “You must think I’m a fool. But it is alright. It is fate that brought us together but destiny was not on our side for us to be wedded.”

Chaeyoung sighed thinking about her own situation. “It is fate that brought us together, but destiny…”

“Make sure you do not regret your decision and let go of that thought of a second try when you throw it away.” Grandma’s only advice to her.

Chaeyoung nodded obediently.

“I’m making jelly candy so you can bring back and give them to your friends and co-workers. Make sure to give some to Jisoo too, she loves these.”

Chaeyoung nodded again with a bright smile. She gradually grew fond of this grandma that reminded her of her own and could see herself coming to visit her in the future when she wanted to get away.

––•••––

Jisoo wasn’t sleeping. She was watching the cacti while thinking about what she had said before. She thought herself that it was ridiculous to ask to be his girlfriend. And now she was throwing a fit, she should know better and stop embarrassing herself.

“Jisoo.” Jaebum called when he saw her sitting by herself at the dining table watching the terrarium.

She shot up wanting to leave but he grabbed her wrist when she brushed by him.

“I have something to tell you.”

She turned back and whispered. “I too also have something to tell you.”

Jaebum looked at her with agonizing eyes, he was wronged but he didn’t care about himself. He was afraid that she would do something to hurt herself again.

“What I had said, please forget it.”

“Jisoo,” he begged, “I didn’t get to explain what I said.”

“I thought about it. You know…What you said way before. Do you remember?” She asked staring at him with those hurtful eyes. “When I asked you how to be a mistress. You told me that I should be obedient and cute. You told me–“ He kissed her to shut her up. He didn’t want to hear any more of those words. Jaebum thought that it was crucial that he made it clear to her again on those definitions. He picked her up and placed her on the dining table. He locked her in place with his arms.

“I need you to understand something because you seem to not understand it clearly.” He said sternly staring straight into her eyes. “I don’t care about that girl. I told you that a mistress could never become anything more, but you were never one. Kim Jisoo, you were never a mistress. Kim Jisoo, you’re living in the main house. Do you see any mistress living in the main house?”

Jisoo pouted, “Then what am I at the moment?” She whimpered. Jisoo had found herself a way to play this game with him, she was put in a damsel in distress role and instead of withering away she would use it since he seems to like it.

“For now…in front of others. We’re friends…”

“I don’t want to be your friends!” She exclaimed, trying to push him away so she could get down but he was strong and wrapped her in his arms to not let her leave.

“You’re not a girlfriend.” He repeated again with a smirk when she fought against him, “You’re a fiancee.”

Jisoo’s eyes widen at the shock and she was speechless for a moment before playfully hitting him. “Who wants to marry you?”

Jaebum smiled, “You don’t?”

“Stop playing.” She ended up crying. How would it happen? “You can’t have two fiancees.”

He cuffed her face when he saw her crying. “Do you know why I keep delaying that wedding?” He asked and she shook her head. He hugged her and caressed her head before whispering into her ears, “that contract that you signed, it’s a marriage contract, and it’s legal. We’re a married couple.”

Jisoo pushed him away, she didn’t believe him. She thought he was playing with her.

Jaebum smiled looking at her, “You don’t believe me. You’re thinking that I’m lying and playing. It’s okay. So long as we’re together for the next two months…”

“What will happen after that?” Jisoo asked.

Jaebum got closer and whispered, “That will be your decision, not mine.” He stared at her lips while she stared at his face and saw his eyes looking down and knew where he was aiming for. She tried to push him but he smirked and pushed forward to have his kiss. What started gentle became a bit aggressive.

“Wait!” Jisoo managed to utter when he left a gap between them.

Jaebum glared at her but he quickly turned away and brushed his hand through his hair to calm himself. He had to remind himself not to be too aggressive with her, but he was agitated and frustrated by them not able to push through this predicament that they were in. He was impatient but he too was running out of time.

Jisoo tilted her head trying to look at his face and she smiled, tugging onto the hem of his shirt. “I have something to tell you.”

His eyes shifted back to her.

“Come closer.” She whispered and his brows raised. He turned back and came closer. Jisoo snaked her arms around his waist and hugged him. She rested her head on his chest. Jisoo didn’t know what to say to him in regard to her mood-swing and hormones because it was embarrassing. She wanted to have sex even after their little fight but she just couldn’t express herself on that part.

Jaebum was worried. He sensed that something was off with her. He didn’t know what she had planned or was doing, but he found himself with a new fear. A fear that she would do something that he can’t prevent. Nevertheless, he replied with a chuckle and a smirk, “So you were thinking about it since last night?”

“Hm?” She was a bit confused, she didn’t think he could catch on to her thoughts, but he did. She let go to look at him with questionable eyes but she came face to face with a wolf that was ready to pounce her. She leaned back with a squirm as he leaned forward with a grin and thirsty eyes. She gently touched the collar of his shirt to calm him down just a bit, but she made the mistake of biting her lips because he wanted to bite them too and her action was enticing him to have a taste. Jisoo squirmed and whimpered trying to keep up with his kisses. His arms slid under her thighs to pull her closer to him and she yelped, “Not here!”

“Why?”

“It’s the dining table!” She whispered.

Jaebum smirked, “And?”

“It’s where we eat.”

“Oh.” He chuckled mischievously and Jisoo knew right away, that he didn’t give a damn. “Then it’s the right place.” Jaebum whispered before moving down to her chest, cuffing her breast and fondling them before licking her nipples.

Jisoo gulped understanding his undertones. She would become his meal, the thought excited her but she still didn’t want to be eaten at the dining table. It’s inappropriate, anywhere but there. “It’s inappropriate here.” She whined. “What if–“

“It’s our own home. We can do it anywhere, anytime.” He whispered but clicked his tongue and reconsidered when he saw her face all scrunched up and a whine came out when she shook her head to the idea. “Where do you want to do this then?” He asked, he knew but he wanted her to lead instead. She smiled before jumping down from the dining table and grabbed his hand, dragging him with her. She suddenly laughed when she saw his disappointed face. When he saw the wide grin and heard her laughs, he wanted to pull her in for a tight hug but Jisoo was quick enough to run from him. He playfully chased her around the living room while she was laughing away before he caught her and pick her up, threw her on his shoulder to carry her upstairs.

“Ah! Put me down!” She demanded.

He lightly spanked her ass, “Stay still, I’m going up the stairs.”

“All the more reason to put me down!” She demanded again and he dropped her on the first step of the stair. She stared at him for a brief moment before doing the most outrageous thing that nobody ever did to him, not even that other woman, she pinched both of his cheeks as hard as she could then ran upstairs laughing with him following right behind with a contented smile.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> I'm sorry it's a late update. The past few weeks had been a bit weird. I've been in limbo irl regarding my studies so I didn't feel like updating. I mostly update when I feel a chapter is ready. I finished the chapter a week ago but kept it because I didn't like the smut that I had written for Jaebum and Jisoo and took it out. I contemplated whether I should write explicit smut for these two, decided that it's not the right time. They're just on the recovery and I want Jisoo to be more opened. So back to when I say I chose not to write much for them but only hint to them doing it in the background is this. I don't think I need to write these smut scenes and only pick one I think you'd enjoy to read and i'll write it. I also want to focus more on their relationship without the sex because smut chapter takes me a long long while to write. 
> 
> Yes, that is a marriage contract that she signed LOL. And you now know why Jaebum is adamant on breaking the engagement off and roping Jinyoung in this. 
> 
> I also appreciate all of you who support Jinyoung x Chaeyoung. Initially when I write this story or any other story of mine with all these rarepairs, I didn't think a lot of people would be interested. I am very glad you guys like Jinyoung x Chaeyoung pair, it makes me really happy to read all the comments loving them because I was afraid that no one would want to read this because I pair them up lol. I have a very cliche mafia/ mistress story for Jennie x Jackson but don't have time to write the oneshot for their bg story. This story do have some mafia in it but not so heavily. It's just weaving in with the business side. Anyway, if you have anymore questions and don't mind me spoiling away my own plot, lol do ask. 


	34. The Real Meal [ M ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum x Jisoo's smut.

His room’s door was opened and when he entered she was waiting for him on the bed. The lights were dimmed, but the city-scape in the background brighten the room to showcase her straightened posture. She was breathing nervously but she smiled with alluring eyes staring at him. Jaebum sat on the edge of the bed and locked eyes with her. He caressed her face and asked, “Are you moving in?”

“Nope!” Jisoo exclaimed with a mischievous smile. “I’ll come over whenever I want to.”

“Jisoo, what are you doing?”

Jisoo’s excitement turned frail hearing his question. She frowned when she realized her acting wasn’t so great that it couldn’t fool him.

“Do you know, that seeing you like this makes me very afraid? I don’t know what you’re planning. I fear I can’t stop you.”

“I-I’m just trying to be a mistress. What more do you want?” She asked with a straightened face.

Jaebum looked away from her for a moment to calm himself down. Whatever that he had said before didn’t register with her. Even if it did she wouldn’t believe him. The damage had been done. Even if he became sweet, even if he spoiled her she wouldn’t forgive him. He couldn’t be brutal with her. So how would he treat her now? Jaebum tilted his head to glance at her with a smirk. Jisoo gulped preparing herself. What had to be said had been said, whether she believed it or not that depend on her. He asked her to be a mistress, now she complied, then they’ll commence their relationship this way.

As Jaebum gazed at her, she straightened her back and her chest raise as if she wanted to square up against him. He grinned leaning forward. “What are you doing?” He asked again. This time he was teasing her. He kind of enjoyed the awkwardness that she showcased when dealing with him and especially in regard to their intimacy. It didn’t take him long to figure it out, Jisoo’s experience was only him and it wasn’t even thorough but already she was trying to seduce him.

Jisoo steered her eyes away from his intense gaze. She didn’t know what to say and why he was asking that question again, but the tone was not serious. Was he playing with her? What should she answer?

Jaebum leaned closer, “When we were on the plane.” Jaebum whispered, “Do you know what I was thinking about?”

She shook her head. “Probably about work?”

Jaebum chuckled. “Work. I’m not that uptight. Do you want to know?” Jisoo bit her lips in contemplation. She was afraid that she might’ve piss him off and that he would say something to hurt her but she was very curious on what he was thinking about if not work? But before Jisoo could answer he whispered, “You. I was thinking about you.”

Jisoo felt her heart thumped. Was this just sweet talk to have her comply? Jisoo turned back to look at him, “You looked so calm.”

Jaebum smirked before giving her a kiss and revealing to her what his thoughts were on the plane, “I was sweating underneath on that plane. I looked at you and only wanted to pin you down.” He pushed her down on the bed and pinned her down, “Like this.” His body hovered on top and she looked up to see the veins on his neck popping out, “I also wanted to bite your lips and run my hands through your whole body.” He lowered and kissed her before playfully biting them. Jisoo hugged his neck as he kissed her, when he parted to stare at her her hands slid down to unbutton his shirt.

“What’s next?” She asked with her innocently playful eyes.

Jaebum’s smirk got wider and he whispered, “I don’t think I ever use my full energy on you. Would you like to have a taste?”

Jisoo bit her bottom lip and nodded eagerly. Her hands had traveled far to his crotch and rested there, not knowing what to do but she knew for sure that she didn’t need any other stimulation because she had been thinking about these lewd things since he came to pick her up.

Jaebum licked her left ear and she whimpered, quivering before grabbing onto his waist. He still remember her sensitive areas. He nibbles on the ear for a moment before whispering into it, “What happened next was just me fucking you in various positions and you were loving it.”

Jisoo’s body twitched, her hips was reminded of those times and she couldn’t handle it anymore. She couldn’t handle his teasing anymore. “Stop teasing me.” She begged. “I’m ready.”

Jaebum raised his brow at her words. He pushed her gown up to pull her underwear off. She quickly pulled her legs up to make it easier for him but he didn’t completely pull it off, he let it tied her legs together while he played with her pussy with his fingers. Jisoo didn’t want to be teased, she just wanted to be fucked but Jaebum wanted to see how antsy she was with his teasing and found that she was completely wet. To the point where his fingers just slid right in and discharge was dripping out. He wouldn’t let it go to waste and he dove right in with his tongue sweeping up the whole thing making her moaned in pleasure. Jaebum smirked when he found her murmuring his name and begging him to stop his teasing and then she mouthed, “fuck me.” He took off his shirts and pants and she peeked to see that he had no underwear on. He pulled her underwear completely off and threw it away before pulling her hips toward him.

When his cock slowly entered her pussy she moaned in excitement with her eyes rolled back. His thrust was slow but they were deep and there was a perfect rhythm to them, but she felt the gradual speed of his thrust and gulped because she knew that he wasn’t going to go easy on her. He had her moaning and panting aloud in every positions they tried. She was glad that they didn’t do it at Namhae because she wouldn’t be able to hold back if it was like this. Where she would be on all four while he pounded on the back making her panting and groaning, trying to catch up to his rhythm. Even though she came she still wanted more. He smirked, never thought that he would have her succumbed and coming to him on her own accord.

Jaebum lain back down and called her over. “Come here.” Jisoo crawled over to let her body be wrapped up in his arms. She looked into his eyes as he swept back the few strand of hair that covered her face. “I don’t know what you’re planning. But, no matter what happen in the future, please don’t forget, my love will always be the same. It won’t ever change.”

Jisoo caressed his face, her hands slid down to his neck and his shoulders and rested there. She couldn’t look away from his eyes that was very sincere with her, “If you hurt me, I will leave.”

Jaebum nodded in agreement. “You will leave to heal your wound, then you will come back.” He smirked, laying down the clauses.

Jisoo scowled at his smugness. She knew he was always witty and cunning especially when dealing with her, but to finish her end of the deal for her knowing that she wouldn’t say no was somewhat infuriating. Instead of lashing out, she kissed him then bit his lips. She parted to see him scowling and glaring at her but it wasn’t anything sinister, it was just him prepping to eat his prey again. Jisoo leaned back while keeping her eyes on him and he leaned forward ready to pounce. She yelped when he forwarded, and she confidently pushed back. This time she would be the predator.

“I’m not ready!” She said.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, again with his smirk. “Are you afraid?” He teased.

Jisoo pressed her lips together to suppress her annoyance at his teasing. How hateful, him and that smug-face of his that was so proud because he knew she wouldn’t say no. And how hateful it was that she liked him like this instead of his cold, broody aloofness. She pouted and sulked while stroking his face before giving him a soft kiss.

Jaebum was taken aback by her actions but welcomed in. And he had noticed that she liked to take things slow. Her kisses were soft and slow, it felt like she was savoring him for something later. “Jisoo.”

“Hm?”

Jaebum hugged her a little tighter before cupping her face with his free hand.

“Are my kisses bad?” She asked all of a sudden. “I don’t know how to aggressively kiss someone.”

He snorted and laughed looking away from her.

“What?” She whined.

He laughed because he was reminded of all those times he aggressively kissed her, it was as if she was mocking him with that but her reply after made him believe that she had no idea. “You just kiss normally and apply more force. Have you never wanted to love someone so badly that if you see them you’ll unleash everything inside of you upon them?”

Jisoo shook her head and Jaebum felt disappointed. He thought he would be that person for her, but she never felt such strong force, not even for him.

Yet, Jisoo has her own reason, she never felt such strong urge to unleash her strong emotions on anyone because whoever made her want to love them should be cherished.

Jaebum gazed at her for a bit more before giving her a soft kiss in return. “Do you still want to continue?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He chuckled in amusement before whispering, “To me, you’re that person.”

Jisoo gulped in anticipation and felt the full impact of his pent up emotions for her throughout the night.

––•••––

The lights were off, but the night lights were shone through the window. She was sleeping in his arms, and was holding on tight to him. He should feel contented and should enjoy the moment but he found himself wide awake. He stared up to the ceiling worrying about their future. Jaebum was very happy to retrieve back his most important treasure, including her affections for him, but the fear that he had over her leaving him grew with the affections that she gave him.

Jisoo wasn’t sleeping, she closed her eyes to listen to his heart beat instead. It was her first time actually cuddling him after sex and she found herself to like this feelings more than the act itself. She stirred and he turned his attention to see that she was awake. She looked up and saw him smiling at her. “You’re awake?” She asked.

“Mmm. Can’t sleep.”

She didn’t ask why, instead she hugged him tighter, rested her face on his chest and started to list down things that she wanted to try with him, “Jaebum, will you take me to places that I want to go? Will you take me on night drive around the city? I haven’t explore the city of Seoul despite having living here for so long. I don’t want to call Bambam. Can we go fishing together? I want to cook dinner with you. I also… want to see you when you work.”

“Working is boring. Why do you want to see me when I work?”

“…Hm…” Jisoo’s eyes closed and she murmured, “Long ago, you laughed at me for daydreaming…”

“Daydreaming? What did you daydream about?” He asked when he saw that she was dozing off.

“You, being a CEO.” She groggily murmured, “No more romance novels.”

Jaebum chuckled when he remembered. He told her to not read romance novels and have high expectation out of him, he once feared he won’t be able to reach them. He gazed at her sleeping face and grazed those pouted lips before giving it a gentle kiss. “Good night.”

––•••––

Jaebum woke up early to take a shower but when he attempted to get out of bed he woke up Jisoo who was sleeping on his arm. “Go back to sleep, it’s still very early in the morning.” He whispered, but she moaned hanging onto his body as usual.

“Why are you awake?” She murmured.

“I’m going to take a shower before breakfast and will go to work.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead and another attempt to separate from her but her whimpers and moans refusing to let him go aroused his senses. Since there was no important meeting, he decided to be late. He pulled her in closer to kiss her. The hand that was fondling her ass moved to the front and he started to finger her, waking her up.

Jisoo opened her eyes to see his lips closing in on her and without hesitation reached up to kiss him. Her legs spread, hooking onto his thigh. Her hips moved when she felt his finger deep inside of her. She moaned and whined when his cock entered slowly. She panted quietly into his ears with every slow thrust of his. “You’re not going to shower?” She groaned.

Jaebum smirked and turned her on her back so he could trap her underneath him. “Change of plan.” He whispered to her flushed face while he thrusted in deep, making her cried out. She hugged him around his waist before moving her arms up to link them over his shoulder blades and felt his upper body twisting and flexing to have better control of his position and keeping his nice rhythm. Jisoo liked the feeling of his body weight pressing against hers while feeling his cock inside of her and especially more his skin rubbing against her clit. She didn’t think it would still feel so good even after their whole night doing nothing but just this. Jisoo also wonder why and how he still has so much energy in the morning but it felt so good that all she did was moaned in pleasure and followed his lead. If he wanted her in a certain position she would follow along but occasionally moaning out what she wanted and they wouldn’t stop until the sunrise. She cried out when she came with hips still up in the air and he pulled out after he came. She dropped down on the bed and panted, finally she felt her body-ache kicking in. Jaebum panted to catch his breath but was satsified when he saw her going back to sleep. He lightly slapped her ass before kissing them then her back and up to her shoulders, “Rest well, I will now go shower and get change for work. I’ll order food for the rest of the day for you so you don’t have to expense anymore of your energy.” One last kiss on her lips after he saw her nodding in her drowsiness.

––•••––

Jisoo opened her eyes but felt so groggy and tired that she didn’t want to get out of bed. She didn’t even want to move an inch of her body, she just wanted to sleep some more. She groaned when her stomach rumbled aloud. She thought that she could pull through the hunger but it became unbearable. _He said he order food right?_ She thought to herself, too tired to speak, and she couldn’t even pull herself up. Luckily, his day weren’t too busy so he called for a small check up. Jisoo heard the ringing but had no idea where the phone was and couldn’t be bothered to turn her body over to get it when she realized it was behind her on the side table.

When she didn’t pick up Jaebum became nervous. He called again a few times while pacing back and forth anxiously waiting for her to pick up and if she didn’t pick up by the fifth ring of the fifth calls he would leave work and come home.

“Hello?” She asked in a breathy tone.

“Are you still sleeping?” He asked.

“Mhm…”

“You didn’t have breakfast?”

Jisoo whined and whimpered, “Jaebum, I don’t feel so good. I feel so tired, I just want to lay in bed. Even picking up the phone makes my body ache.”

He smirked in disbelief, a bit too proud of himself, believing that it was his doing that she was like this, but then when she expressed how hot she felt while feeling dizzy even lying down he knew right away that she was ill.

“Just stay in bed. I’ll come home as quick as possible. Make sure your phone is nearby.” He said before hanging up and picking up his suit jacket to leave. He rushed pass his secretary and told her to cancel whatever meetings that he had for the upcoming days and not to call him for the time being. He had thought of calling Bambam or some maid at the apartment complex to check on her but then he remembered that she was probably naked if she had stay in bed all morning. Luckily the distance from his office to the apartment wasn’t that far; It was only ten minutes away by car.

When Jaebum returned home he rushed to the bedroom and found her still in bed, naked with the sheet kicked off. He thought that she was probably having a fever. “Jisoo?” He called, pulling her up, “Jisoo!” He called again and she opened her eyes lazily. “You’re body is burning up. I think you have a fever.” When she saw him she shook her head and closed her eyes again.

“I want to sleep.” She murmured and groaned.

Jaebum sighed aloud before leaving to get a thermometer and some fever reliever medication. Afterward he called a private doctor to make sure that she received the proper treatment for her illness. He spent the rest of his day at home looking after her while working.

Jisoo sulked in disappointments with herself for getting sick. She was looking forward to finishing up some of the horticulture research that she had started. Nevertheless, she got to see Im Jaebum’s domestic traits. Her fever subsided later in the day and she managed to bring herself out to the living room to witness the image of him cleaning and cooking. She had always thought that he would have a maid to do all the cleaning and cooking before she came. Either that or he would eat out seeing how Kim Naeun had a habit of dining out more often than staying at home. Jisoo also noticed that he brought home his work and the files were opened out and about on the couch, table, and on the floor. There were also some business books laid about. She tucked herself in a corner of the couch free of those files to rest her head on the armrest, and with a throw over her body so she could watch his back moving about in the kitchen. She made sure not to make any noises so she could keep watch of him without his notices. Yet, when Jaebum turned over to place the dishes he made on the dining table he saw her reading his business files. She looked so immerse in them that he became curious and wonder if she could understand those files. From what Jaebum knew, Jisoo was very smart and love studying, but he found out that the Kim family didn’t let her continue her education after high school. The thought of her being mistreated in such a way made his blood boiled that he slammed his hands on the table. Jisoo gasped and her body tensed up when she heard the loud noise. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, that she didn’t know what she did wrong for him to do that. But then she looked at what was in her hands and realized what she had done. She immediately closed the files and put them down before making an effort to stand up and apologize.

“It’s not you.” He said holding back his tears when he saw her in such a state. “I was thinking about something else. Are you hungry? Come eat.”

Jisoo nodded and made her way over to see that he cooked more than one dish. But they were all in the realm of liquid food. Two type of soups and two type of congees.

“You’re still sick, so it’s better to eat some soups or something easy to swallow than giving you a tough time to chew.”

Jisoo smiled, “Thank you.”

Jaebum’s curiosity got the best of him, and he thought it was better to talk about it than pretend that it didn’t happen so he asked her, “Are you interested in business?”

Jisoo became silence and took in a deep breath as a pause so she could gauge what he meant by asking that question. “Hmm…A little.”

“Then…Do you have any questions regarding those files?”

Jisoo hesitated but asked, “Those files, they’re not from your company. They’re Kim Naeun’s.”

Jaebum nodded, he didn’t expect her to catch that.

“You’re doing the work for her?”

“It’s better that I do them–“

“She got scammed didn’t she? She is bad at business.”

Jaebum nodded again but this time he smiled, patted her head. “Eat first, we’ll talk about this later.”

Jisoo nodded in return and chose chicken rice soup over the rest. “I’ll eat this one.” After the first sip she smiled and let escaped a little laugh. She took another sip and her lips pressed together in a suppress smile in order to not let herself go. “When did Im Jaebum learn to cook?” She asked herself then laughed.

Jaebum cleared his throat in an attempt to remind her that he was still there. Jisoo playfully glanced over at him before raising up her hand to her face so she don’t have to be reminded of his presence through her peripheral sight. Her action was so cute that he pulled on her chair to bring her closer to him and he took down that hand so he could give her a kiss.

Jisoo moaned and playfully hit him on the chest with a pout when he let go. “I’m sick! You’re going to get sick if you do that.”

Jaebum leaned in close to tease her, “Even better, I can stay home with you so you can hang onto my body for as long as you want.” He smiled and waited for her to smile at his reply so he could kiss her, but they were interrupted by a message from Jisoo’s phone. When they looked, it was Kim Naeun’s texting her. “I forgot to change your phone number, I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“No need.” Jisoo answered. “If she could find this number then she would do the same to get my new number. It’s also time I have to face her. I don’t want to hide.”

Jaebum smiled, he held her face with his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb before giving her another kiss. Jisoo groaned giving in to him. She also believed that if she didn’t give in he would never let her finish her soup. Although, for a mere second she did wonder if the soups were just the red herrings and the real meal was him all along?

 

The house’s bell rang.

“Who’s that?” Jisoo asked knowing that no one could get pass the guards underneath the building without them coming down to get them.

“Bambam.” Jaebum replied with a smile before getting up to get the door. Jaebum didn’t mention it but he got her a gift, it wasn’t supposed to come early but since she got sick he thought it would be better to give it to her to make her feel better. Jisoo wind back to look at Jaebum big grin. She wonder why he was so excited to see Bambam but as soon as Bambam entered she gasped when she heard the whining and barking.

“Dalgom!!” She shouted, left her seat immediately to ran to him. She hugged him, stroked his head down to his back and smiled from ears to ears. “How are you? Do you miss me?”

Bambam smiled when he saw her happy, but he also reassure her incase she got worried after, “Grandma is fine. She said it’s okay for me to bring Dalgom to you since it caused her some troubles at home.”

“What kind of trouble?” Jisoo asked, she wished Grandma would stay with them but Grandma wouldn’t leave that place no matter what.

“Ah, he was misbehaving when he got sick and Grandma was unable to bring him to the vet.”

“Oh…You got sick too?” She asked him.

Jaebum was excited at first and he was glad to see her smiling but then regretted when her attention were all on the dog and not him. Bambam took notice of his boss’s disappointed face and snickered.

“You can’t back out now.” Bambam murmured toward Jaebum.

“Back out what?” Jisoo asked.

“Nothing. How are you feeling?” Bambam asked.

“Much much much better!” She exclaimed with a grin and walked away with Dalgom in her arms. “Jaebum, I’m going to finish up the soup and go play with Dalgom, you can go back to work.”

“Heol.” Jaebum gaped speechlessly.

“You need help, Boss?” Bambam asked, trying hard to suppress his smile.

“Yes!”

“Damn.” He cursed under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I was actually planning to keep this to myself lol. Wasn't planning to write a Jaebum x Jisoo's smut so soon. Actualy, it was written but I wanted to keep it and put it in the side stories stuff that I had created, but it's unlisted lol.I had Jinyoung x Chaeyoung's othe night at the cabin written but hasn't posted. Anyway, as I was working on this, there were a few crucial points that was unconsciously added, and so... had to be posted lol. While it gets lovey dovey for these two, it's getting intense for the Parks. 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, I recently posted up a GOT7 x BP's fanfic, fairytales theme, and I think the Chaeyoung x Jinyoung crowd would love it. Although they won't appear until much later but you can just take a look at their story summary and anticipate? LOL https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762396/chapters/41911592
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. I think I have a good understanding of how many chapters I want this story to be. There will be something a bit traumatic and kind of brutal coming up in the future, just a heads up. 


	35. The Morning Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung got a dog too.

Naeun had thought that they were a fake couple until she entered the house to see for herself that everything was in pairs. She of course also thought of the probability that they bought everything in pairs for show but then she noticed the wears and tears of common items such as slippers and clothes hung to dry that convinced her that he really did it. He went and got married instead of waiting for her. It hurt her a lot, her heart and her pride. It was painful to see him picking up her belongings that she left out in the living room and cleaning up the place. She had thought that they sleep in separate room, but their guest room was never used despite it being decorated. Perhaps the most damning was Jinyoung doing the laundry and hanging up Chaeyoung’s clothes and even folded her undergarments for her. She was filled with jealousy when she saw him waking up in the morning to make jams that she wasn’t allow to touch.

“They’re not ready.” Jinyoung said as he meticulously placed them in jars. “You wouldn’t like these anyway.” When he came home he noticed most of the jars were emptied and immediately he made new ones before he leave for a long ‘business’ trip.

 _They were clearly for her. Even when you’re with me you think of her._ Naeun thought that by coming into their home she would be able to figure out if this Park Chaeyoung was a real wife or not, but she became the affected party when she realized that she let another woman reap all the benefits that she had built with him. She believed that Jinyoung learned to cherish his girlfriends and wife through her because he took care of her in this way growing up. This trip ended up ruining her mood and she wanted to leave but Jinyoung asked her to come to Thailand on a business trip with him and she grinned all happily believing again that he was staging marriage bliss to her. If they’re in a happy marriage then he wouldn’t rekindle their relationship after many years.

Naeun’s sharped eyes had also notice one particular thing; there was nothing of the color yellow in the house. She recalled Jinyoung said that Chaeyoung doesn’t like yellow flower. But those were just flower, she thought that Chaeyoung just didn’t like flowers that were yellow, but it seemed like everything in the house were mostly pink and no yellow. Naeun ordered a lot of yellow flowers after and decorated the place with them. She particularly placed them in either glass or yellow vases. She bought a few yellow pillows to sprinkle them around the place, a small gift from her.

Jinyoung was annoyed but he thought he’d let her be since he would throw those away when she leave, but when he was preoccupied with thoughts of seeing Chaeyoung at work he accidentally let out a secret he promised he shouldn’t when asked.

“Jinyoung, why don’t Chaeyoung likes yellow flower?”

“She has a fear of yellow.”

“Oh?”

Jinyoung gasped in shock with himself. He gulped when he realized what he just did. Naeun would torment Chaeyoung with this news and he wouldn’t be there to protect her. He looked up to tell Naeun to not hurt Chaeyoung and was met with a smirk.

Naeun lunged forward and hugged him, “I’m so happy that you’d choose me over her.” She said.

“Don’t hurt her.” He uttered, glaring down at her.

“What will you do if I do?”

“You won’t see me again if you do.”

Naeun smiled, “Okay I won’t do anything, for now. So long as she doesn’t piss me off.”

Jinyoung bit the inner of his lower lip, forcing himself to smile knowing that it would hurt Chaeyoung badly because Naeun would definitely use that to her advantage and would use it on her. Chaeyoung would definitely be very angry with him, she would feel so betray by him. But then he changed his mind. He thought that everything worked out for the better. Chaeyoung need to start to dislike him. Their relationship was becoming too real and he thought that they should draw a line somewhere before she would get severely hurt from this revenge plan.

Naeun then kissed him when he didn’t pay attention, “Jinyoung, I don’t think I ever noticed through all the years that I’ve known you, but you space out so often!” She laughed genuinely, and he smiled in amusement.

 

––•••––

Chaeyoung returned to Seoul a day later despite not being called into work. She got bored and had the idea of spying on Jinyoung in the office. She used her card to rent a small office-tel to stay at since she didn’t want him to know that she was back in Seoul. Since she couldn’t afford staying every night in a hotel on her own card, she figured that staying in an office-tel would be more comfortable and less expensive than hotel. Chaeyoung entered the space and let out a sigh when she looked around. She went into the small living room and sat down in front of the window. “I’m all by myself again.” She whispered with a small little smile. She took one more look at the view and the emptied office-tel and groaned. “I have to do house shopping again?”

Since Chaeyoung wasn’t call back into work she had decided to go house shopping instead. Instead of going to a mall she went into a small boutique and bought the house items there. When she was preoccupied with her own thoughts on what she needed she mistakenly pull out his card, and when the cashier swiped it, his notification went off. Yet, she was still deep in thoughts until the cashier gave her back the card and then she received a text from Jinyoung that sent her yelping at what just happened. “Ah, sorry, sorry.” She bowed to the cashier and the few clerks and customers there before quickly ran out with her items.

She looked again at her phone to read his text.

_Are you buying a house? - Jinyoung_

_No. - Chaeyoung_

_Then what are the house amenities for? - Jinyoung_

_For me, of course! - Chaeyoung_

_I’m not welcome at this place? - Jinyoung_

_Were there anything for me? - Jinyoung_

_No… - Chaeyoung_

_…No toothbrush? Not even a pair of slipper? - Jinyoung_

_No. You are not welcome at this place! - Chaeyoung_

_I pull out the wrong card. I’ll pay it back. - Chaeyoung_

Jinyoung went radio silence after he read that last text. He suddenly got angry at her message and became a bit petty. He decided to let her be until he finished his Thailand trip with Naeun.

Chaeyoung was then pissed at him. In her arms were bag of house necessities that she had to carry home, she had no time to play this game with him. She decided to ignore him until she returned home.

Instead of texting, she called him, but he didn’t pick up since his phone was left in his office when he went to a meeting. Chaeyoung tried two more times and felt dejected when he didn’t pick up. “Really, you’re going to be that petty, Park Jinyoung?” She bit her lips in anger and turned her phone on silence so she could focus on fixing up the place that she would call ‘home’ for whenever she would be ‘kicked’ out. When Chaeyoung was tidying up the place she had an idea of finally getting a dog. She had always wanted one and even more after seeing Dalgom but she thought it was inappropriate to have one while living with Jinyoung. “The place might be a little small, but a small dog wouldn’t be so bad.” She had decided that she’ll find a puppy to adopt to keep herself company. And with that thought she beamed with excitements while putting everything into place before the store deliver the bigger pieces of furniture.

When Chaeyoung came out to let the delivery people in with her furnitures she came face to face with none other than Jinyoung’s secretary, Park Jimin.

“Park Chaeyoung…” Jimin stood gaping at Chaeyoung who was gawking at her in shock.

“P-Park Jimin…?”

“What are you doing here?” They both asked each other. “I live here.” They answered at the same time.

“Um… I just moved in.” Chaeyoung continued.

“Why aren’t you back to work yet? You’re ill?” Jimin asked eyeing Chaeyoung from top to bottom and noticed that she was very healthy looking.

“Uh… well. I was. I just got better. I’ll come to work tomorrow.”

Jimin nodded with nothing else but just, “okay. I um…gotta go.” She went back to her apartment and slammed the door as quick as she could because she was torn inside. She had been avoiding Chaeyoung for a few months since she started working. She avoided interactions with her as much as possible and this was partially because she had a theory in regard to Chaeyoung’s relationship with her boss, Jinyoung.

Chaeyoung turned back to her apartment and hoped that she wouldn’t chance upon Jimin again, but she knew deep down inside that was not going to happen. She would definitely come face to face with her when she leave for works and home from work. But she shook that awkwardness out of the way so she could finish setting up her place. “I’ll think about that later.”

Jimin was also torn with her own personal feelings. She had a crush on her boss for so long, but he was oblivious and then came Park Chaeyoung, and then Kim Naeun. The problem here wasn’t that they were her rivals, the problem here was she was sure she saw her boss sneaking into the secretary office and gave Park Chaeyoung a kiss when she was napping, then Kim Naeun came and sat on his lap. “Was he, two timing?” She asked herself, pacing back and forth in her living room. “But then…he was smiling after he kissed her.” She talked aloud to herself in order to reassess the situation and who she should support. “He forced a smile when he sees Kim Naeun. Which, why don’t Kim Naeun see that he was not enjoying whatever act she put on? It was kind of obvious? I mean, he might be handsome but he was not that great of an actor!” Jimin sighed and rubbed her head in befuddlement. “Okay, let’s not think much and let’s see, let’s…let’s just do an observation on Park Chaeyoung!” She snapped her fingers. “Yes. Since we’re neighbors, I can observe her… maybe Boss will come? Hm…”

After Chaeyoung finished up the place, she immediately took photos and did not hesitate to show them off to Jisoo.

Jisoo was just tending her garden before the sunset when she received a bundle of photos from Chaeyoung. She was confused on her having an office-tel or an apartment of her own. She was happy that she got a place, and the place looked beautifully decorated, but then what about Jinyoung? What happened and why was Chaeyoung setting up a place for herself? Jisoo wanted to ask but felt that it would be invasive but she couldn’t let go of the thought and it showed on her face and her actions. When she returned to the living room from the terrace she was deep in thoughts and bumped into the corner of a side table and she yelped in pain. Jaebum jerked, looking up to see her limping and groaning.

“What happened?” he asked in seriousness.

“I bumped into the side table.” She said sitting down while massaging the hurt area.

Jaebum noticed that she looked bother while caressing her thigh and asked, “Something on your mind?”

She turned to him and nodded. “Chaeyoung moved out.”

“Huh?”

“Chaeyoung sent me photos of her new place. It’s a small office-tel. I…I thought she and Jinyoung–“

“Ah! It’s that. Nothing to worry about.” Jaebum then confirmed that Chaeyoung was contracted to be Park Jinyoung’s wife. At the same time he didn’t want Jisoo to be affected by such information so took it upon himself to lie for them, “I’m sure it’s just some lovers playful things…”

Jisoo tilted her head to the side, “lovers playful thing?”

Jaebum grinned mischievously, “Some couple enjoy living separately for some thrill, just as some people likes to have mistresses…”

Jisoo rolled her eyes looking away from him before sinking down to the sofa. “I just want to live in a normal relationship.” She murmured to herself to which Jaebum overheard but feigned obliviousness.

––•••––

Jinyoung saw the missed calls and panicked. He called back but she didn’t answer. Chaeyoung saw the ringing and decided that she would finish her dinner in peace and left it ringing to see how many tries he would give before giving up. About the fifth tries she thought it was enough and was ready to pick up but then he abruptly hung up mid ring. Chaeyoung pushed the phone away in anger and wonder to herself what she was doing waiting for his calls?

“No. This can’t be. Park Chaeyoung, what are you doing?” She asked herself when she felt a droplet of tears on her face. “Don’t let this get to you. Don’t give in. Don’t cry. Nothing. It’s nothing.” She repeated shoving food in her mouth. For the remaining of the day she filled her mind with her hobby, drawing. She went to sleep without giving him a call or a text.

She would never know that Park Jinyoung who thought that it would be better for her to dislike him, was waiting quietly in the night. He would send her a petty message but figured that she would be sleeping so he decided not to.

––•••––

Just as Chaeyoung predicted, she came face to face with Jimin in the morning when they leave for work. Not only that, they also took the same bus together. Jimin took it upon herself to sit next to Chaeyoung despite the awkward silence between them. However, Chaeyoung knew that sooner or later she’d have to befriend this girl. Chaeyoung wanted to avoid Jinyoung as much as possible until she could figure out what to do with this relationship. Since she avoided his calls and messages he took it upon himself to message her a morning greeting, with a message that scared her.

_I’ll see you at work. - Jinyoung_

Chaeyoung shivered when she remember his message. _No, I definitely need to befriend the secretaries so I can go eat with them later. He will come at lunch_.

Jinyoung was reading all the case-files and documents but he couldn’t keep himself from smiling just thinking about hugging and kissing her.

It was lunch time and the secretaries were planning on where to go eat while Chaeyoung nervously working up her courage to ask, “Um…Can I join you guys?” She said softly.

The secretaries looked at her in shock. Park Chaeyoung was very quiet, she rarely say anything, she didn’t gossip and seems like a wholesome girl to them, but all of a sudden, she asked to join?

“YES!” they all shouted. They were nosy and the only person that they couldn’t get to talk to, or pry open was Park Chaeyoung, so this was an opportunity.

Chaeyoung smiled before picking up her stuff to leave with them. Minutes later, Jinyoung strolled leisurely to the secretaries office but stopped at the window when he saw nobody around. “You’re avoiding me.” He murmured disappointedly, also a bit desperate.

Chaeyoung sat quietly staring at them, having no idea where to start or where to jump in. They were particularly very chatty and they were showcasing to each other what they did over the weekend over instagram. Apparently they were all dating and was comparing boyfriends among each other. “As usual.” Chaeyoung whispered to herself but overheard by everyone.

“Park Chaeyoung.” One asked.

“Huh?”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Uh…” Chaeyoung was caught off guard, she had no idea how to reply when asked bluntly. “It’s complicated.”

“Oh!” They were not shocked at all, they seemed to understand but at the same time misunderstood the ‘complication’ as something of just a ‘some relationship’.

“Well, if it’s that type of relationship, then… is he rich?” One of them asked and Jimin snorted, almost choked by water.

“Well, I wouldn’t say rich. But we live comfortably.” She said modestly, but just the two words ‘we live’ made them gasped in shock.

“You live together!”

“Co-habit?”

“Oh, you’re not even married.”

“I always wanted to live with my boyfriend.”

“She’s living by herself.” Jimin chimed in when she saw how uncomfortable Chaeyoung looked.

“Eh? How would you know?”

“We’re neighbors.” Both Jimin and Chaeyoung said at once.

“Oh, so you live at a tiny office-tel.”

“That’s not living comfortably.” One of them whispered.

Chaeyoung forced a smile, but them looking down on people kind of pissed her off so she threw one little information out, “Temporarily, I don’t like the current house we live in, so I moved out. He said he’d buy me a new house.” _Park Chaeyoung… Why are you even bothering lying to these people?_

Jimin coughed, she choked on water realizing how serious this girl had gotten with her boss.

“You okay?” Chaeyoung asked her.

“I ate fast. I’m okay.” Jimin replied with a smile.

“Say, Chaeyoung, are you on sns?” One of them asked.

“SNS?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Yeah, like instagram or facebook. How about we exchange contacts.”

“I don’t have one.” Chaeyoung answered nicely, “I think they are kind of wasting my time and I have nothing to share so–“

“Make one!” They urged.

“We’ll help you!”

“Yeah, we’ll keep contacts and you know, share our everyday lives.”

 

 _You just want to spy and stalk me and see how I live._ Chaeyoung was against it at first, but with the urging of this group she found the idea kind of interesting. She wondered if everyone is showcasing their life through sns like this? She had no intention of showcasing whatever fake life she was living in, but if this was the only way to be in their circle for the time being, then she’d make one. As soon as she nodded her head and agreed to make one, they swarmed to her and made her do it right then so they can teach her through all the steps. In the end, Chaeyoung created an instagram account. She sighed internally before glancing over to see Jimin looking away with a smirking smile making her groaned with regret.

––•••––

Jinyoung was a little annoyed, but he didn’t let it get to him, he had a pile of papers to go through before he leave for Thailand so he couldn’t afford the leisure to overanalyze her avoidance of him. Yet, when Park Jimin came in with his drink, he blurted out something unexpected, “Call Park Chaeyoung here.” Jinyoung stopped in his track. He was shocked at himself and then mouthed, “What in the fuck?”

“Yes.”

Jinyoung looked up to stop her but she was already out the door and he hissed at his own stupidity. He admit, he initially wanted to hold her but since she avoided him at all cost he thought it would be better to not further aggravate her. Although he would like to tell her in person about his Thailand trip instead of texting. He sighed and sunk back into his chair, waiting for her to come.

––•••––

Jimin entered the secretary’s office in a rush and said loudly so others could hear.

“Chaeyoung!”

“Hm?”

“CEO Park want to see you.”

All eyes were on her, and they held their breath waiting for her reply. Chaeyoung was not ready to see him. She was thinking in regard to her own feelings for him, she didn’t want to be hurt but she had fallen and it was a difficult feeling to deny. Yet, she wasn’t ready to face it, it was all fun when she was in the hazy area of just flirting and making fun of him for money but it had gotten to the point where it hurt just thinking about him being with someone else. She had to sort her feelings and figuring out how she should approach these feelings.

“Chaeyoung?”

“Can you tell him I can’t right now?”

Her words echoed in the room, everybody there was speechless that she was rejecting a one chance meeting with CEO Park.

Jimin looked around the room to see everyone’s reaction and gulped, “Chaeyoung.” She whispered. “He asked me to come pick you up. He has something to tell you.”

“I can’t. Please tell him I really can’t. Matter of fact, can you give me a sick day? I’m not feeling well.” Chaeyoung asked, but she had the idea of resigning if it was getting too much to her.

“I’ll tell him.” Jimin nodded. “Also, he’s the one who decide on your sick leaves. So I’ll ask.”

“Thank you.” Chaeyoung replied and Jimin left but discreetly glancing at all the secretaries there.

When Chaeyoung turned back to her work the other girls took out their phones to exchange messages in regard to the idea of ‘Park Chaeyoung’s sick leaves being decided by CEO Park.’ They had thought that she was a spy put there to monitor them, but now they had a new theory about her. They became even more suspicious of her and wager who would be CEO Park’s lover, Park Chaeyoung or Kim Naeun?

––•••––

When Jimin came back alone Jinyoung took in a deep breath of disappointments.

“Sorry. She said she can’t come. Also, she said she’s not feeling well and wanted to leave early.”

Jinyoung sighed, “Let her leave.”

Jimin bowed and was ready to leave but stopped when she wondered if she should test her theory out. “Boss, can I ask you a question?”

“What?”

“You and Park Chaeyoung…”

Jinyoung glanced over at her and saw that she glanced away, unable to keep eye-contacts with him. Jinyoung smirked and asked, “You seemed to know something.”

“Um…Well…”

“I know about the gossips around the company. I won’t fire you just because of gossips.”

“I don’t know about you and Park Chaeyoung’s relationship. I mean, she told everyone at lunch that she’s already taken.”

“Did she?” Jinyoung smiled, prodding further.

Jimin nodded and then discreetly threw in some more informations, “She gave everyone the impression that they live together, but, from what I knew…Well, only since yesterday, that she lives alone.”

“How do you know she lives alone?” Jinyoung asked, his smile grew wider because he had a hunch that Jimin knew where Chaeyoung lives and she was trying to give him information. Jinyoung admit that this secretary of his looks kiddish but was smart and sharp, also nosy, she was trying to probe about his relationship with another employee.

“She…is my neighbor.” She said steering her eyes back to him and waited to see his reaction.

Jinyoung grinned, “Park Jimin, do you want a second job? It’s very easy work and good pay.”

Jimin gaped, wondering why he asked that all of a sudden but then the idea registered in her mind, “You want me to spy on Park Chaeyoung for you?”

“Not spy, don’t use such a powerful word…” He chuckled, “More like…look after.”

“Look after?” Jimin asked.

Jinyoung licked his lips in hesitation but he had to keep Jimin’s mouth shut and what better ways to do it than hiring her for something else that require her signing a contract that has the nondisclosure clause? “Chaeyoung is my wife. She likes to live out once in a while. And likes to do it without telling me so I can panic and look for her.”

“W-w-wife?” Jimin asked in disbelief. She thought they were dating, but she was at the level of a wife! Then what about Kim Naeun?

“Park Jimin. How much you’re making now. I’ll pay you double for this one extra job. All you have to do is keep an eye on her. Relay informations on anything significant with her. If she moves somewhere, or if she is sick. That’s all I need to know, other tidbits, I’ll let you choose.”

“Double my salary?” She asked again and Jinyoung nodded. “Deal!”

Jinyoung smiled and called his lawyers to make a new contract. “But there will be a contract between this with a nondisclosure clause.”

 _Ah, you smart son of a–!_ Jimin thought. “Okay. Oh yeah, I don’t know if you find this interesting, but Park Chaeyoung was forced by the secretaries to make an sns account.”

“What is it called?” He asked and Jimin rushed to him with her phone out to let him see Chaeyoung’s instagram account. He quickly added it to his phone and dismissed her.

When Jimin left he messaged Chaeyoung.

_Why are you avoiding me? - Jinyoung_

_I can’t tell you. But I will see you when I’m ready. - Chaeyoung_

_When? - Jinyoung_

_In a few days. - Chaeyoung_

_I won’t be in SK, I’ll be in Thailand after tomorrow - Jinyoung_

_Okay - Chaeyoung_

_Can I at least see you before I leave? - Jinyoung_

_No. - Chaeyoung_

 

Jinyoung stopped his reply after that last message. Jimin came in to tell her to go home, she can leave for a few days until further notice. The other girls thought that Chaeyoung was fired. Chaeyoung on the other hand was smiling, she got to leave early and not have to see him for the next few days for a peace of mind. Also, she was in a rush of time to get her pet. Earlier she saw a pet adoption event close by the company but they’d be closed by the time she’s out of work, it was a great opportunity to ask for a sick leave, everything work out well.

“Chaeyoung, I’ll escort you out.” Jimin said.

“Ah there’s no need.” Chaeyoung forced a smile, _It’s not like I’m being fired that you have to escort me out. Am I fired?_

“Chaeyoung, if you don’t mind me asking. Why are you leaving early?” Jimin asked.

Chaeyoung winced, she didn’t want to tell anyone her secret, it would look terrible as an employee, making up excuses just to go pick up a puppy.

“Oh come on, we’re neighbors. I won’t tell anyone, plus it would be better for me to do a cover up for you.” Jimin laughed nervously.

Chaeyoung took the bait and gambled, “Okay, so I just moved in and felt lonely, so I thought I’d get a puppy as a companion. Just earlier I saw an adoption event next to the company, but it’s going to be closed soon so I need to rush over in hope to get a puppy. Please don’t tell anyone, I’ll let you come pet it if you like dogs. Gotta go!” She ran out and Jimin smiled.

––•••––

Chaeyoung was excited, there were many puppies ready to be adopted and she just couldn’t decide. She would like to have all if she has a big enough place for them. Her eyes wandered and she caught sight with an adorable maltese. “Hi~~What’s your name?” She grinned.

“Her name is Saebyeol.” Said the helper at the event.

“Can I pet it?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Of course. She’s very docile. She was abandoned right after birth and we took her in. She might be too docile but once she gets to know you, she’ll be all up on you.”

“I think she likes me.” Chaeyoung commented while hugging Saebyeol. “So cute.”

“Like you.” He said.

Chaeyoung gasped when she heard that voice, she knew it too well. The helper blushed when she saw Jinyoung standing behind Chaeyoung with a smile toward her. Chaeyoung turned around and pouted when she saw him. “Why are you everywhere?” She asked.

“Heol. Can’t I come to get a pet? The one in your arms is kind of cute.”

“She’s mine.” Chaeyoung claimed, pulling Saebyeol away so he couldn’t pet it.

“She’s a lot like you then. Docile, but aggressive when you get close.”

Chaeyoung glared annoyingly at him.

“But very cute.” He smiled before petting Saebyeol.

“I like her. I’d like to adopt her.” Chaeyoung said to the helper.

“We have to give you a consultation first, it’s basically just a run down on the health and behaviors of Saebyeol. Also we would like to know more about your living arrangements and personality to see if it’s a match with her.” When Chaeyoung agreed the helper then turned to Jinyoung. “We also would like you to come in too since you’d be around Saebyeol often.”

“Huh?”

The helper smiled, “You two are lovers aren’t you? Even if you don’t live together, your boyfriend would still be around Saebyeol when he come visit, so we highly recommend that you both do the consultation together.”

“I’ll join.” Jinyoung said.

 

The consultation took longer than expected but in the end Chaeyoung got her puppy and was happy.

“Do you want me to take you home?” Jinyoung asked.

“No. I’m good. I’ll see you after Thailand.” She said before leaving.

Jinyoung grabbed her arm and stopped her. He quickly leaned in to give her a light kiss but then decided to give her a few more and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer for a deep kiss. When he moved away Saebyeol who was in Chaeyoung’s arms reached up to lick him, catching him off guard.

Chaeyoung laughed rubbing Saebyeol’s head. “Good girl.” Chaeyoung rubbed Jinyoung’s lips, “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really are businessmen, all these contracts. The Saebyeol here is not the same Saebyeol that will appear in part 2. That one can talk lol. And Saebyeol means morning star. Anyway, the decision on where Chaeyoung should live took a few edits. First I thought of letting her be in her old apartment, then switch to a five star hotel, and then this is the end result.
> 
> I also forgot to talk about this despite me keep wanting to go over about it for awhile. The title for this story, you guys probably wonder what it mean? TBH, when I initially wrote this story, it was a oneshot or an attempt of a oneshot and I just put the title because it was a feeling of love that stay the same despite all the obstacles. I didn't expect it to last this long. And I myself don't like changing title in the middle of a story, so it stuck. It kind of follow with the title well, the storyline. 
> 
> There is going to be a drought of Jinyoung x Chaeyoung smut. But you'll get something good when you get it lol. 


	36. My Own Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo got drunk.

When Jaebum was at work, Jisoo was alone at home taking care of her plants and doing house chores. At first she thought it was a great job to have since she worked for the Kim with even more tedious stuff but now-a-day she was bored with the same routine. Everyday was her waking up to cook and eat and then tend to the plants, if not she would read. If everyday was like this she would go insane. Jisoo thought that it was strange, all she wanted at the Kim was to have something to do, she hated being idle with nothing to do because that would give Mrs. Kim more excuses to hit her. However, here, despite how safe she was, it was still a cage and she was once again a caged bird.

Jisoo groaned before huddling up with Dalgom on the couch. “Dalgom, I feel like I’m not helping with anything. All I do is wake up, cook, clean, take naps and look after the plants. If not those same days then it’s the one where I have to talk to therapist and go to the dermatologist for treatments.” Jisoo sighed with Dalgom whining in her arms. “What am I doing? I don’t know what I am doing. How am I going to leave if I don’t know anything or do anything to make money?” She whispered to herself. _It would be great if I can have my own place, even if it’s small._ She sighed and turned on her back to look at the ceiling. “I have never noticed how big this place is. It’s kind of odd and unexpected. How did I end up here?” While she pondered about her days, a message from Chaeyoung came.

 _Jisoo, come visit me. I’m having a house warming party._ \- Chaeyoung

Chaeyoung texted her the address to the place. Jisoo grinned but hesitated to go because she would have to ask someone to take her there. Bringing Jaebum there would be a bit awkward and they wouldn’t be able to talk much with him around. But Bambam recently had a change in position in the company. His job as her bodyguard went from full time to part time so she wouldn’t dare to ask him. Jisoo looked at Dalgom then to the terrace. She went out to the terrace and took one look at the city and took a deep breath. “I think, I can find my way there.” She said with a smile to Dalgom. “You’ll come with me?”

––•••––

Chaeyoung wasn’t thinking of inviting anyone over but when she went out to throw away some trash she met Jimin who came back from work.

“You’re home early?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Ah, I took a half day off due to a migraine.” Jimin replied.

“Uh…” Chaeyoung called her back, “I’m having a housewarming party, do you want to join? Just us girls getting to know each other. It’d help better with the migraine? There’s food.”

“You want me to come join you?” Jimin asked.

Chaeyoung nodded with a smile, “If you don’t mind Saebyeol, my puppy.”

“Oh, you actually got one?” Jimin asked.

Chaeyoung nodded excitedly, “It’s adorable.”

“Well…I do like dogs.” Jimin smiled. _I also have to keep an eye on you!_ “Okay, I’ll join.”

When Jimin entered the office-tel, she noticed a few pairs of men’s shoes, slippers, dress shoes, tennis shoes. She also noticed that there were men clothes around. _Is she living with someone? Boss can’t be over since he doesn’t know where this place is. Their relationship is so weird, are they both two-timing each other?_

While Chaeyoung set up the area for Jimin she received a message from Jisoo.

 _Chaeyoung, help me._ \- Jisoo

 _I thought I could find my ways to your place, but I think I’m lost._ \- Jisoo.

Chaeyoung gasped and panicked. If something happened to Jisoo she’d be scolded by not just Im Jaebum but also by Jinyoung, and her conscience wouldn’t let her live in peace.

 _Do you know where you are? I’ll come pick you up!_ \- Chaeyoung

 _No, I want to do this by myself. You can tell me where I should go from here._ \- Jisoo

And she sent a picture of the store she was at and the name of the roads. Chaeyoung replied with the directions but wondered why she was by herself with Dalgom instead of being taken care of by Jaebum or Bambam?

 _Why are you by yourself? Jaebum let you go out by yourself? Why is Bambam not with you?_ \- Chaeyoung

 _They’re busy. I don’t want to bother them._ \- Jisoo

 _Shall I come pick you up?_ \- Chaeyoung.

Despite asking again, Chaeyoung sent her a few more messages in regard to directions to her place from where Jisoo was. Yet, she paced back and forth grimacing when she didn’t receive anything back from Jisoo.

Jimin was playing with Saebyeol until she heard Chaeyoung whining, almost crying in panic. She didn’t want Jisoo to get lost because of her. She should’ve just send a message to Bambam to bring her over instead. “I should call Bambam!” She said but before she make the call, the doorbell rang. “JISOO!” She shouted and rushed to the door. “JISOO!”

“Oh, it’s the right place!” Jisoo exclaimed with a smile to Dalgom.

Chaeyoung gave her a big hug while pining. “I was so afraid that you would get lost and I wouldn’t know where to find you. Jisoo don’t do that again, if something happen to you I wouldn’t be able to find a good enough look-a-like to return back to Im Jaebum.”

“Im Jaebum?” Jimin whispered to herself, “Polaris’s Im Jaebum? Can’t be. Isn’t he engaged to that Kim Naeun from Kim Corp? It must be some other Im Jaebum.”

“I went to the convenient store to buy you some snack and got a bit lost. It’s okay, if I’m lost I’ll call someone. So you don’t have to worry.” She said, but Chaeyoung sniffed and wouldn’t let her go. Jisoo patted her back and caught eyes with Jimin. “Who is that?” She asked.

“Hm?” Chaeyoung let go and looked back to see Jimin smiling at her. “Oh, Jisoo, it’s my neighbor. Jimin.” Chaeyoung then whispered, “Also Jinyoung’s secretary.” She turned to Jimin, “My friend, Kim Jisoo.”

“Hi.” Jimin said.

Jisoo nodded, “hello.”

“Oh, you have a dog too? Oh, same breed?”

Jisoo nodded, letting Dalgom down, and as soon as he got down he went for Saebyeol who was so shy she hid her face on her own cushion. Dalgom sat there and waited patiently for her to loosen up. The girls laughed when they saw the two trying to get to know each other.

“Jisoo, we have kimbap and spicy cold noodles. Are you okay with spices?” Chaeyoung asked.

“I’m fine with anything.” She said as she looked around. The place remind her of Jaebum’s office-tel that she went once.

“Sorry the place is small.” Chaeyoung said as she sat down.

“I like the place.” Jisoo smiled, sitting in between Chaeyoung and Jimin.

“Jisoo, do you mind if I call you that? Or do you prefer me being formal?” Jimin asked.

“Jisoo is fine.”

“Okay.” Jimin nodded. She felt a bit awkward since the girl seemed so shy that she didn’t know where to start the conversation. “So…um…how do you guys know each other?” She asked.

The two girls stuttered at the same time when they were reminded of the circumstances they were under when they met despite not knowing much about each other background.

“Through our husbands.” Chaeyoung blurted.

“Husbands?” Jisoo whispered then nodded awkwardly.

 _Husbands? Boss is CEO and inheritor of Anfisa, then Jisoo’s husband must also be someone of that circle, is there another CEO with the same name as Im Jaebum from Polaris?_ Jimin questioned to herself. “Oh, so unexpected. Suddenly I feel all alone…forever alone…” She whispered with a smirk to herself but was heard by the two girls.

Jisoo smiled, “Being forever alone isn’t so bad.”

“Yeah, it’s actually pretty nice being alone.” Chaeyoung added. “You can do whatever you want without someone whining and complaining…only bad thing is, lacking a sex life.”

Jisoo and Jimin coughed, almost chocked on their food. They had no idea that Chaeyoung could be so forward. Jisoo had talks about such subject with Chaeyoung before, but never the thought of her blurting it out in front of her neighbor, and Jinyoung’s secretary at that.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jimin replied while Jisoo smiled in return.

 _Should I tell Boss about this lack of sex life thing?_ Jimin thought.

“Hmm…” Jisoo murmured in contemplation before taking a bite out of a piece of kimbap. She eyed the place again and wonder how much would it cost to live in a small place like this.

While Chaeyoung went to get them drinks, Jimin gazed with full of interests at Jisoo. Jimin noticed the way Jisoo looked at things in a very particular way, like she just came from the countryside; full of wonders at everything.

“Jisoo.” Jimin called.

“Hm?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what do you do for a living?” Jimin asked.

Jisoo blanked out all of a sudden when she thought of an answer to the question. She got nervous and scare of answering the question since she couldn’t lie or know how to. No one set up a story for her for this part, what should she say, a maid?

Chaeyoung came back with some fruits flavored soju and answered for her, “She’s a housewife.”

“Oh.” Jimin smiled. “Then you must be good at cooking.”

Jisoo smiled and nodded.

“Okay, today we’re going to try and drink up everything.” Chaeyoung said while stacking all the soju bottles in line in front of them. “I’m not an alcoholic, don’t look at me like that.” She murmured when they glared in shock at her. “I wanted to try everything, they’re fruits flavored.” She made excuses. “Jisoo, you try some too.”

“I don’t drink.” Said Jisoo.

Chaeyoung pouted at her, “I want to try all of them at once.”

“I’ll try then.”

After a few tries, Jisoo found herself to be liking the plum and orange flavor so much that she herself drank almost the whole bottle, much to the surprise of Chaeyoung who only had three cups and Jimin with four.

“I did not expect her to like it.” Said Chaeyoung staring at Jisoo taking in the last drop. “Suddenly I feel bad. Did I just peer pressure someone to become an addict?” Chaeyoung murmured.

Jimin nodded, “Possible.”

Jisoo clanked the bottle on the table and groaned. “I feel a little bit dizzy.” She said with a hick-up followed.

“I think she’s tipsy.” Jimin said.

“She looks drunk.” Said Chaeyoung.

Jisoo inhaled deeply then exhaled. She sat in silence for a brief moment before eating another kimbap.

“Jisoo, are you okay?” Chaeyoung asked.

Jisoo looked up and nodded. “By the way. I meant to ask. Is it hard to own a place like this?”

“Huh?” They both expressed.

“A place like this?” Chaeyoung asked again and Jisoo nodded.

“It’s not that hard if you work.” Jimin replied.

“I want to work.” Jisoo commented, taking another bite. Her eyes were dazed, she was out of it, but her inhibitions were opening up and she became even more adorable and soft to Chaeyoung and Jimin that they giggled and laughed looking at her. They answered whatever questions that she was curious about but was afraid to ask when sobered. “Jaebum doesn’t want me to work.”

“Why not?” Jimin asked.

“He said I’ve worked hard for the past years, so I should just stay home and rest.” She murmured, “But I think…I think it’s because I don’t have any credentials.” She took another bite.

“What was your dream job?” Chaeyoung asked.

“I want to build houses!” She said with a smile. “Well, Jaebum wanted to build houses. I just wanted to follow him.”

“Then what is your real dream?” Jimin asked.

“I want to make jewelry.” She smiled. “Bracelets, rings and earrings that my mom would wear and be happy again.”

“What happened then?” Jimin asked curiously.

“Hm…” Jisoo closed her eyes and cringed. She held her head and groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asked.

“My head hurt.” Jisoo answered with body tilted, semi-collapsing.

“You want to lie down?” Chaeyoung asked and Jisoo nodded. Jimin handed Chaeyoung some pillows to cushioned her so she could lie down on the floor to rest. She went into sleep immediately. “I think she’ll be okay. I’m sorry.” Chaeyoung turned to Jimin.

“It’s fine. You’re drinking?” Jimin asked.

“I’m good. I just wanted to try some of the stuff out and not really drink them.”

“Mmm…” Jimin nodded. “Jewelry making-huh?”

Chaeyoung smiled. “I wanted to be a painter.”

“A painter? What happened?” Jimin asked.

“Accident. Trauma.” She answered briefly.

Jimin nodded. “I…wanted to be a singer.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… The industry is kind of toxic. My parents didn’t like it. Dad was hospitalized for a month until I came home.” Jimin revealed.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m still able to make money now.” Said Jimin with a dry laugh.

“That’s good.” Chaeyoung commented before looking over at Jisoo.

“You know…I’m kind of surprised, um…you’re married.” Jimin said awkwardly.

Chaeyoung just smiled and nodded as usual. “I don’t look like I am?” She asked jokingly. “It came as a shocking to me too.”

“How so?”

“Well, it came sudden.” Chaeyoung steered her eyes back to Jisoo to avoid Jimin’s eyes contact. Then she laughed when she remembered how the proposal went. “So stupid.” She murmured to herself.

Jimin watched her looking at Jisoo but she was laughing at something else and concluded that she must’ve reminiscing the proposal from her boss. “Well. I have some work I need to finish. I took half a day off but I have to finish work at home.”

“Oh, okay. You can take some food with you. Thanks for coming.” Chaeyoung grinned with joy.

 _Crap. I feel bad now._ Jimin stuttered but smiled in return. “It’s okay. We’re neighbors. If you need me, don’t hesitate to call.”

After Jimin left, Chaeyoung cleaned up the place while leaving Jisoo sleeping on the floor. She checked on her once every fifteen minutes after she covered her with a blanket. Chaeyoung also took care of both dogs before settling down on the couch to watch some television shows. She had to go to art class later but since Jisoo was still sleeping she thought of skipping, furthermore she left most of her stuff even her project at Jinyoung’s. “Just perfect. Signed up for art classes, paid, but skipped almost all of them. Park Jinyoung, this is going to come out of your bank account.” She sulked. “Hmpf!”

Jisoo stirred and moaned. She turned on her back and opened her eyes to see a different ceiling.

“Jisoo?” Chaeyoung asked.

Jisoo sat up holding onto her head, “Where am I?”

“You’re awake.”

“Uh. I passed out?” She asked.

Chaeyoung grinned and nodded. “You drank the whole bottle of soju and passed out.”

“What time is it?”

Chaeyoung checked the clock, “It’s almost five.”

“I’ve been sleeping the whole time?” She asked in shock.

Chaeyoung nodded. “You’re not that good with alcohol.”

Jisoo gasped when she remembered she didn’t tell Jaebum that she went out. “My phone?” She asked before seeing them on the table. She grabbed them and planned to call Bambam to pick her up but upon second thought, she called Jaebum instead.

“I’ll be home in a few minutes.” He said.

“I’m not home.”

“Hm? Are you…” He paused when he saw Bambam talking to others. “Where are you right now? I’ll get Bambam to pick you up.”

“At Chaeyoung. I want you to pick me up. If you don’t come I’ll stay over at her place.” She said.

Chaeyoung silently gasped with widen eyes, _Am I going to be in the middle of a couple’s fight?_

Jaebum smirked, “I’ll come over.”

“I’m at her office-tel.”

“Ah, give me the address.”

“I’ll text you…” She turned to Chaeyoung and asked, “Is it okay for me to give him the address? If not I’ll wait in front of the building.”

Jaebum overheard it and squinted, he didn’t like the idea much. He was also curious on how she got there by herself if Bambam was at work all day.

Chaeyoung nodded despite not wanting anymore people to know her place. All she hoped for was Im Jaebum keeping his mouth shut and not tell Jinyoung about it.

Jisoo texted Jaebum’s the address and waited for him to come.

“Chaeyoung.”

“Hm?”

“Why did you move out?” Jisoo asked.

“Oh…I–I–I feel like I just wanted my own place.”

“Jinyoung is okay with it?”

“He has no choice.” She murmured. “I do whatever I want.”

Jisoo chuckled. “That’s interesting…Hm…I wonder if I say I want to live alone, would Jaebum let me move out. Probably not.”

“Jisoo. Do you want to work?” Chaeyoung asked.

“I do. But I don’t know what to do. I–“

“You want to make jewelry?” Chaeyoung asked.

“How did you?– Did I say anything when I was drunk?” She groaned to herself.

“We just asked you what you want to do, and you said jewelry making. Should I teach you?” Chaeyoung asked.

“You know how to make them?” Jisoo asked.

“Well. My mom was pretty good at it. I designed them. She made them.”

Jisoo’s face lit up and she enthusiastically asked, “Can she teach me?”

Chaeyoung’s smile disappeared when she remember the reason why she refused to go back home. “I’m sorry.”

Jisoo pulled back her smile into a closed lips smile, “It’s okay.”

“Uh..How about I’ll teach you how to draw and design?”

“Sounds good.”

The girls watched some shows and chatted mindlessly about other subjects before Jaebum came.

Jaebum was nervous for some reason when he stood in front of the door waiting for them. And when the door opened with Jisoo coming out with Dalgom in her arms and a bright smile when she saw him he smiled and pulled her closer to him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and smelled some strong scent of alcohol but he didn’t ask further.

“Thanks.” Jaebum said to Chaeyoung.

“It’s nothing at all. Please let her come often. Oh and, she likes these.” She said before handling him a bag of some flavored soju.

Jaebum nodded before returning his gaze to Jisoo. “Shall we go?”

Jisoo nodded.

Chaeyoung was left alone with Saebyeol, she wanted to call Jinyoung and asked him to bring her stuff for her but she decided that she had to conquer her fear someday and today was going to be the first step. “Saebyeol, I think I’d have more confident with you with me.” She stroked her back. “Let’s go art supplies shopping together!”

 

Jinyoung threw away all the yellow flowers and changed the bedsheets and put everything back to its place like the way it was before. Yet, when he looked around the place it felt a bit lonely. He never thought she would go and rented an office-tel and made it her own place, her place that he wasn’t allow in. Somehow the idea of her living away from him annoyed him. He was afraid that she wouldn’t come back but he had to leave without even seeing her face.

“Park Chaeyoung, what have you done?” He whispered. “You made me completely foolish for you.” He scoffed at himself before leaving to pick Naeun up for the airport.

 

 

Since her art project was at Jinyoung she decided to skip class and went to the art supply store to buy new stuff and restart her project. When she got there she stopped in front of it and turned back to leave. Saebyeol whined and she turned back to the store. Standing in front of the door she wondered why she was so afraid of the art supplies store. It wasn’t as if they blasted yellow all over the place? She could just go in and ask the people to get her her stuff and check out. Or she could just go straight to the place without looking at anywhere else.

Naeun was happy that he even came to pick her up but her eyes lit up when she saw Chaeyoung in front of the art store. “Jinyoung, isn’t that Chaeyoung?” She asked, making him stop the car far away to watch her. Seeing her pacing back and forth just to enter an art store made him feel agitated. He forgot about her art stuff, he should’ve brought them to work. His heart ached and was nervous the moment she entered those doors. He couldn’t look away and was watching intensely. Naeun saw his expression and couldn’t deny it, his feelings for this girl was very strong. He didn’t even drive away instead he stayed watching her.

Chaeyoung went straight to the drawing section that she had gauged from the outside of the store. She quickly grabbed stuff and went to check out. She stumbled through her pouch to get money to pay and when she exit the shop she let out a loud sigh. “That wasn’t so bad.” She said with a smile.

Jinyoung smiled proudly when he saw her coming out with bags of stuff despite her paled face. Naeun thought it was odd that Chaeyoung came out of the store with such a pale face and heavy breathing but she became very excited when a man approach Chaeyoung. “Oh, who’s that?” She asked.

 

“Park Chaeyoung?” Asked a semi-familiar voice.

When Chaeyoung looked, it was none other than her high school’s crush. Nathan Choi. “Nathan?”

“What a coincidence! Haven’t seen you since high school.” Nathan said.

“Yeah. Um..” Chaeyoung smiled, her face was red and Jinyoung saw her nervousness, her eyes averted the other man’s gaze while the tip of her lips curved slightly while talking to him. Her eyes were glistening looking at him. Chaeyoung looked away for a moment and caught eyes with him. She saw Naeun in the passenger seat looking at her with a smug smile before turning to Jinyoung to say something. Right then she gave Jinyoung a smile and a nod, waving goodbye to him.

Jinyoung smiled bitterly, “We’re late.” He said before driving away.

“Who’s that?” Nathan asked.

“Oh, just someone I know.” She answered. “Well, nice meeting you again. It’s getting late. I have to get back.”

“Wait, Chaeyoung. We’re classmate, it has been so long, we should keep in contacts. I mean, I am still a bit new in South Korea.”

Chaeyoung hesitated but remembering about the idea of a lover during her first breakfast with Jinyoung made her laugh to herself. She nodded and exchanged numbers with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a mini break. I'm not quite back yet, but I felt like I have to update lol. Well, I figure out what companies these two owns now. It'll be revealed a bit more as we go. Thanks for the patience. 
> 
> The rival appear, and Jaebum knows where Chaeyoung lives, which means... he's going to dangle that info over Jinyoung's head LOL. 


	37. Drunk On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy Jisoo.

Dalgom curled up on Jisoo’s laps while she gently stroked his back as he slept on the ride home.

“Did you have fun?” Jaebum asked.

Jisoo turned to him and nodded. “Jaebum, let’s not go home.”

“Hm?” His eyes widen and with a discreet smirk, he asked, “Where do you want to go?”

“Can we just drive around?” She asked.

“Drive around? Where?”

“Wherever, is fine. I just want to see the city at night.” She said softly.

He nodded, finding it amusing but didn’t question further.

It was a quiet night drive but not long after the silence was broken by the growling of Jaebum’s stomach. “Sorry, I was busy so didn’t get time to eat.”

Jisoo’s lips pursed into a regrettable pout. She felt bad that she dragged him out like this and didn’t let him eat. She looked at him apologetically and he just smiled reaching out to pat her head. “You got drunk didn’t you?”

She nodded. “I passed out. It was just a bottle of soju.”

Jaebum chuckled, “Just a bottle?”

“It’s a small bottle!” She whined then groaned, “I have a headache.”

“Then don’t talk or think too much. Sit back and relax. You can go to sleep if you feel drowsy.” He said and she leaned to the window with her eyes closed and Dalgom in her arms. Jaebum drove around the city for a bit before he turned to a small park that look out to the Han river. He parked there and sat back looking out to the river, to the other side where the high rise buildings were overlapping one another. “This is supposed to be the calmest place in the city, but it’s still loud and polluted.” He whispered before turning his gaze toward Jisoo who was sleeping and watched her in peace.

Jisoo overheard his words and opened her eyes to the view of the river. “It’s pretty.” She said.

“You think so?” He asked.

“The city has its own beauty.”

“Did you get lost when you went out today?” He asked.

“I did. But it’s okay. I found my way there.” She smiled.

“That’s good. Do you want to go out often?” He asked.

Jisoo nodded enthusiastically.

Jaebum smirked and leaned in to kiss her. “Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know many good places.”

“Hm–“

“Going home is okay.” She smiled and sat back.

“Going home?” Jaebum asked, “Now?”

Jisoo nodded. “Dalgom is sleeping. I still feel heavy headed. You haven’t eaten, neither do I. Let’s just go home for now.”

Jaebum smiled disappointedly and drove home.

––•••––

Jisoo tossed and turned in her bed before deciding that she needed something to eat to get rid of this headache of hers. “I shouldn’t have drank another bottle of that.” She groaned and got out of bed. Right away she smell the scent of instant noodles when she left her room. She went down and saw Jaebum with a pot of noodles in front of him.

He smirked amusingly, “Oh, are you hungry?”

Jisoo nodded.

“Chopsticks only, no bowl.” He said to her.

Jisoo pouted, “Why?” But she went and grab her chopsticks. “Why are we eating out of a pot?”

“It’s better.” He said.

She was too short that she climbed onto the chair and over the table to eat the noodle out of the pot.

“You know, you can just sit next to me.” He said. Then his eyes wander to her body that was half on the table and her cleavage that was right in front of him. “You’re seducing me aren’t you?” he joked.

Jisoo was mischievous, she wanted the whole pot. If she sat next to him she’d have to share, if she sat opposite of him, she could take it over to her side. She smirked and slowly pull the pot over.

“Woah, Kim Jisoo. You’re a con!” He said with all smiles while pulling the pot back. Jisoo bit her bottom lip and sscowled at him while pulling the pot toward her.

Jaebum rested his face on his hand while the other kept the pot in place. He grinned at her playfulness, “We can share. I can make more.” He said.

Jisoo let go, “Make one for me.” She ordered and he got up to make her one. Jisoo sat looking at the bowl of noodles in front of her while Jaebum made her a new one. _He didn’t eat much and left it to go make one for me. The noodles would get cold._ She pulled it toward her and eat it instead.

Jaebum heard her slurping and turned to her with a playful scowl, “Kim Jisoo!”

Jisoo was in the middle of a big bite but she turned to look at him before slurping the rest of her bite.

He forwarded and demanded her to feed him with his opened mouth, “Ah!” he positioned himself right in front.

Jisoo hesitated before twirling her chopstick to get the noodles while he waited. She brought it up and eat it in front of him. “It’s good.” She said.

Jaebum’s gaze intensified as it was locked onto her despite her turning away. He hissed through his clenched teeth before lifting her chin back to him and kissed her. Jisoo moaned in shock when he pried her mouth open to take back what was his and swallowed it. Jisoo pushed him away and complained with a whine, “That was so weird!!”

“What?” he smirked.

“You could’ve just wait until I finished!” Jisoo pouted.

“That would defeat the point.” He chuckled before going back to the boiling pot of noodles.

Jisoo looked away angry. She sat there and sulked with her arms crossed, waiting for him to finish. When he finished he garnished it before presenting it to her. Jisoo looked at it and smiled. “I’m actually full. You eat it.”

Jaebum noticed something off about her and wonder if she was still drunk, but he ate the noodle while she rested her head on her hand to watch him with a small smile. Jisoo stroked his head and he almost choked in shock.

“Jaebum.” She murmured, “I think something awful is happening to me. Can you find me? I might be in a coma, and this is my spirit trying to talk to you.”

Jaebum turned to her with a questionable look. _My god she’s still drunk._

She patted the top of his head, “This isn’t you? Everyday I want to see you. But you never came.” She took a deep sigh while Jaebum watched her in anguish as he chewed on the inside of his lips. “When you came…It was like a dream, but quickly turned into a nightmare. You were mean. But I know now, that it must’ve been a nightmare that I conjured up. The fear that one day if you see me you’ll act that way with me.” Her tears started to fall. “But you won’t be like that. I don’t know what happened? But I don’t think I’m conscious. My step-mother probably pushed me down the staircase and I am probably unconscious somewhere.”

Tears fell as Jaebum listened in to her drunken confession. He couldn’t look away and had no replies to everything she had to say.

“Promise me that you’ll come find me.” She said. “Promise me that you’ll come quick.”

“I promise.” He whispered.

Jisoo nodded with eyes dropping and she started hiccuping. “I think I hit my head pretty hard. I have such a heavy headache. I might’ve drink something before this.”

Jaebum’s brows raised and he went to check the fridge to see a bottle of soju missing. He sighed then chuckled foolishly to himself while she dropped on the table, sleeping. Jaebum started laughing foolishly. For a brief moment he thought of leaving the soju there for her so he could see more of such episodes, but that was a bit invasive to dox her in such a way so he poured them all out into the sink and threw the bottles away. He picked her up and carried her to bed after.

––•••––

Jisoo woke up and saw that she was not in her own bedroom but his and he was sleeping next to her. She panicked and wonder how she got to his room, worst that she didn’t remember anything that happened last night. _Did I come over?_ She sat up and watched him sleep with a smile as she admired his calm sleeping face. If she sleep next to him everyday, she would be able to see them every time she wakes up. _How do you share a room with someone? Wouldn’t it be awkward. If we stay in the same room and sleep on the same bed…Then…it would be too good for him._ Jisoo gently grazed his cheeks with her dainty hand. “Jaebum” she whispered.

Jaebum groaned, opened his eyes and smiled at her. He reached for her head and stroked her hair, “Why aren’t you sleeping? Are you hungry or thirsty?” He whispered.

“No.”

“You were drunk and fell asleep so I carried you here.” He explained himself, “Will you be okay home by yourself? Tomorrow morning I have to go to Thailand for a few days. Bambam will stay here for another day and he’d have to go to Thailand as well so he can’t stay with you.”

“I’ll be okay. I went to visit Chaeyoung myself today. Maybe I’ll ask her to come live with me.”

Jaebum smiled and stroked her head before caressing her face. He gestured for her to lean down for a kiss. Jisoo kissed him and whispered, “You won’t be here in the morning?”

Jaebum nodded.

“Hm…” Jisoo sighed, feeling the urge to kiss him again. She watched him for a brief minute before whispering, “Jaebum, can we go somewhere with just the two of us?”

“Where do you want to go?” He asked.

“Anywhere, but just only the two of us.”

Jaebum sat up with a smile before giving her a gentle kiss. “After my business trip, I’ll have Bambam bring you over to Thailand so we can go somewhere.”

“Can we have sex?” She asked suddenly.

“Now?” He asked with widen eyes.

Jisoo nodded.

Jaebum squinted as he studied her face under the dim lights, “You’re still tipsy?” He asked.

“I think so…?”

He sighed dishearteningly before kissing her forehead. “Not today then. Save it for our trip.”

Jisoo pined quietly, then she murmured, “I can’t sleep.”

“Ah! That’s why you want to have sex.” He blurted and she looked down and away from his eyes. Jaebum chuckled bending down to catch her gaze. She looked away from his face. He got up closer trying to catch her eyes that made her laugh aloud. “Jisoo.” He called calmly and she stopped.

Jisoo sat up properly and stared into his eyes. “You wanted to be an architect…” She whispered. There were many questions that plagued her mind since their first reunion but she never had the chance to ask. Nor was it appropriate to ask him under certain condition. “Did you not study architecture? You got into that school for your project…”

“I did. I dropped out and switched to a different major in my last year.”

“Why?”

Jaebum rested his arms on her shoulders and sighed. “It wasn’t meaningful.”

Jisoo was perplexed, it was all he ever talk about back then. It was all he ever did in school, drawing blueprints of buildings, their exteriors and interiors. To study all that and drop out, switching over to a different major sounded severe. Jisoo wondered what happened in those years that he made such a radical decision. _His dream was to be an architect. So he can build houses for me. But he abandoned it, so…_

Jisoo was caught up with her own thoughts and Jaebum took notice. He didn’t understand why she was so interested in his study but when a drop of tear ran down her cheek he was reminded of their separation in those years.

“Jisoo.” He whispered before sweeping away her tears. When she bit her lips trying to stop her tears and herself from crying he impulsively kissed her. He didn’t want to take advantage of her in her drunken state, but when he remembered how painful it was to be parted, to wait and then reunite just to have a huge distance between them and his patience ran dry. He wished there were ways that could quickly close the gap between them. The only way he knew best that would satisfy him was physical contacts.

Jisoo had been used to his rough and spontaneous kisses and she had been learning to keep up. She hugged his neck and kissed him back. She liked his kisses and his touches and the sweet patchouli scent that came from him.

“What is it about this scent that you love so much?” He asked.

“Mmm…” Jisoo took a light sniff from his neck. _It came from you._

Their foreheads touched and his nose touched hers. “If I stop wearing this scent, will you come to me?”

“I only like it when it came from you.” She said.

Jaebum smirked happily, “I got it.” He gave her a gentle deep kiss before whispering a very naughty question in her ear. Something that she herself was curious in wanting to try but was too afraid to ask so she blushed when she heard such a request from him. He suppressed his laugh when he saw her blanked face. She looked so precious that he just patted and stroked her head, “It’s fine, it’s fine. That was a bit too sudden of me.” He said as he looked away.

Jisoo tugged on his shirt, “You have to guide me.”

Jaebum coughed, choking from his own breath from the shock of her reply.

“You okay?” She asked.

He nodded but coughed louder, questioning if he should even went through with it.

Jisoo patted his chest to help him, “You don’t want to?”

“No…I mean…” He cursed under his breath before giving her another kiss, where he playfully bit her lips. And in between his kisses and his bites, he growled “Baby, it’s gonna be a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is a very playful person once you get to know more about him, or see him with people he likes. In the future I'll write a part about him and Jinyoung in uni, Jackson is also from the same uni as them and is friends with them. Yes, he dropped out, right after Jinyoung was kicked out of school. 
> 
> We're gonna be in Thailand next chapter!! 
> 
> What do you think he ask her to do? It is something sexual. Something of the oral department. Which is kind of soon but Jisoo is down with it. *shrug*


	38. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam the young and rich.

Chaeyoung groaned as she browsed her phone’s photos gallery for photos to post on instagram. “Too revealing.” She said to herself when she came across a photo of her in a new set of lingerie that she took on the bed with Saebyeol beside her. “I can’t show them where I live.” She said before pausing to think which side of her to show to them. “Does it make sense that an assistant to a company’s secretaries lives in a high rise apartment with her own walk-in closet?” She murmured to herself when she came upon photos of Jinyoung’s apartment. “If I show them this place that I’m living in right now…I might not hear the end of their ridicules. If I show off a little, if I am discreet, it would be okay?” She then posted photos of her, taken at Jinyoung’s apartment but more discreet in that the view was shown. A few more photos of hers at a corners somewhere in the apartment that she took when she was a ‘housewife’.

Lastly, she debated on the photo of her, taken with Nathan in art class. “If I post this photo up, those people are going to think he’s the fiance. Then…They would definitely questions me about him.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then posted it.

Few seconds later she received likes by a strange account with a username even stranger: SDaddy. Her mouth dropped when she saw the username. Was it a joke? Someone was mocking her. Her username was Sweetbaby_Roses, and this person’s username was clearly trying to mock her. Yet, Chaeyoung looked at the username carefully and wonder, “It can’t be.” She went to the account and saw that it was locked. Then she gasped when the account’s profile changed from blank to a photo of a dog. And she knew exactly who it was, it was Saebyeol, and the photo was taken in front of the shop that they had adopted her. “Park Jinyoung!” She followed and waited for his acceptance.

––•••––

Jinyoung smiled when he saw her request and was ready to accept it but put it away when Naeun came out to the living room.

“Jinyoung!! Look!” She shouted as she ran to him. She sat on his laps and showed him her phone. “I think Chaeyoung is cheating on you! The guy that we saw earlier. She posted on her instagram.” She said, wanting to see his reaction and at the same time expecting them to argue over the topic.

Jinyoung acted shock. But it wasn’t hard as he was genuinely surprised, not by Chaeyoung’s photo, although he was jealous when he saw it. It was more to the fact that Naeun knew about Chaeyoung’s sns account. He turned to Naeun and said, “That’s a classmate of her in art class. Let’s not talk about her. We’re together right now, let’s not focus on anyone else.”

Naeun smiled and happily said, “Okay.” She gave him a peck on the lips.

“Can you give me a few minutes?” He asked. “I have to make a business call.”

“At this time of the hour?”

Jinyoung nodded, “A special friend of mine asked me to call him at this time.”

“Him? Do I know him?” She asked suspiciously.

“Jackson.” He said one word and her happy grin turned awkward.

“Oh, you still keep contact?” She asked awkwardly.

“He’s my best friend, of course.” Jinyoung smiled mischievously.

Kim Naeun had a secret that she kept from both Park Jinyoung and Im Jaebum. However, they both knew that secret.

“Okay, I’ll cook us dinner?”

Jinyoung nodded before she got off from his laps to go to the kitchen to search up something to make for dinner while he walked to the balcony of the hotel suite.

The first person he called was not Jackson, but Jimin.

“Boss!” Jimin answered.

“I need you to investigate something for me.”

“I’m not an investigator?”

“But you are the head secretary in that secretary’s office. So you are very close to the source.”

“Boss, I’ve already done my best to look after your wife.”

“It’s not that. I need you to keep an eye on the other secretaries in regarding to their relationship with Kim Naeun. You have seen Kim Naeun before, right?”

––•••––

Chaeyoung waited to be accepted by him, but after thirty minutes she gave up with a frown. “Maybe it’s not him.” She cancelled her following request and hugged Saebyeol before going to sleep.

When he had time to himself, Jinyoung went back to instagram and saw that her following request was cancelled. He scowled, but followed her before he called her.

Chaeyoung answered the call groggily, “Hello?”

“Chaeyoung…good night.” He whispered.

“Mmm.” She murmured. She doze off and the phone slipped out of her hand and landed on the bed.

Jinyoung smiled when he heard her light snore through the phone and whispered, “I love you.”

 

––•••––

Chaeyoung woke up in the morning and saw a message from Jinyoung.

 _It is me. Request again._ \- Jinyoung

She scowled and grumpily said, “I’ll think about it.” She said to herself before getting ready for work.

––•••––

Jisoo thought she would stay in Seoul while Jaebum would be in Thailand for a few days, but then Bambam came over to surprise her with tickets to Thailand. He had her passport which was left by Jaebum. Bambam also knew that Jisoo wouldn’t leave without Chaeyoung, so he has a ticket for her. Jisoo herself said that she wouldn’t leave with him unless Chaeyoung come along with them when he proposed the idea.

“Is it really okay?” Jisoo asked him again while he drove to Anfisa’s headquarter to fetch Chaeyoung.

Bambam nodded his head again, “Of course it’s okay–“

“But she’s working. If we take her out of her job, wouldn’t she be fired?”

“Don’t worry. Nobody is going to fire her in that company, even if they want desperately to.” Bambam looked over to the passenger seat to see her still worry. “You don’t believe me?”

Jisoo shook her head.

“Jisoo, did you know that the owner of Anfisa, where Chaeyoung work is owned by her husband, Park Jinyoung?”

Jisoo gaped in shock.

“He’s not just a CEO of a company.” Bambam whispered while grinning sarcastically. “He owns it. People from outside looking in think of it as a small rising company–“

“It’s a cosmetic company that is currently making trend in Asia.” Jisoo murmured.

“Yes. It’s starting to create its own cosmetic lines–“

“Only in Asia where it’s just starting.” Jisoo murmured. “It’s a private label company that mostly does the research and created formulas for other cosmetic brands in Asia. But in Europe and other places they had a full line that is well loved for the past years. They’re just starting their luxury brand.”

Bambam was a little shock. He glanced over at her. “How did you?”

“There are business books at home that I read when I’m bored…Sometimes Jaebum would bring home researched files and left them at home. I read those too…”

“Ah~~So Jisoo is interested in business.”

She shook her head timidly.

“We’re here.” Bambam announced. “Let’s go, Jisoo. Watch me use magic to take Park Chaeyoung to Thailand and still retain her job.

Jisoo snorted, “Of course. If you say her husband owns the company–“

“Ah, but they don’t know that she’s his wife.” He corrected.

“Why not?” Jisoo asked, following right behind him.

“Well, who knows what kind of game these two plays. There are cases where wife likes to play the role of secretary to their husband at work and no one found out about it. People like some odd thrilling stuff.” He laughed. Bambam stopped in front of the receptionist. “Hello, I would like to see Park Chaeyoung.”

“Park Chaeyoung? I’m sorry sir, but we need to check your identity first.”

Bambam looked back at Jisoo who was chuckling at him. “I have an invitation from the Bhuwakul family to Park Chaeyoung for an important event in Thailand.” He said before pulling out the invitation.

The receptionist glanced up at him when she saw the invitation. It looked very fancy but she wasn’t so sure so she called the office of secretaries for them to send down upper management.

When one of the available managers came down to check she was in shocked that it was the same invitation that was given to their CEO. She told the receptionist to call down Chaeyoung. “You are?”

“An assistant to the Bhuwakul’s family. One of our mailer didn’t send the invitation out to Miss Park and the event is fast approaching so I was sent out to personally invite her.”

Chaeyoung came down and saw the two of them waiting. “What are you two doing here?”

“Chaeyoung. We’re going to Thailand.” Jisoo announced.

“Oh. But you don’t have to come and see me.”

“You’re coming with us.” Bambam said.

“I’m at work. I can’t afford anymore sick leaves.”

Bambam looked to the manager.

The manager replied. “It is true that she can’t leave. She’s just a small employee in the company. Furthermore, she maxed out her vacation and sick leaves–“

Bambam leaned in to the manager ear and whispered a lie, “Your CEO requested the presence of his wife. I’m only doing my job.”

Manager glanced over at Chaeyoung in shock. She never expected but she had some sort of hunch since the day she came to this company. “Park Chaeyoung…you may leave.”

Chaeyoung’s lower lip dropped, “W-what?”

“You can leave.”

“Am I being fired?” Chaeyoung asked.

“No no no. You have another seven extra vacation days. Enjoy your time.” The manager said.

“Okay…” Chaeyoung said hesitantly but she was jumping for joy inside.

“See Jisoo? It’s not so hard.” Bambam said.

Jisoo frowned before asking the receptionist and the manager, “Is this what an average company’s protocol is for a small time employee?”

They both discreetly shook their heads.

“Jisoo never been in a company before?” Bambam asked.

Jisoo shook her head.

“Would you like to try working at a company?”

Jisoo nodded her head with big grins.

Bambam grinned when he saw her looking like a puppy, “Okay. Then after our vacation, I will look for a special position in Polaris for you!”

“P–P–Polaris?” The manager and receptionist said at the same time.

“Jaebum’s company?” Jisoo whispered. “He wouldn’t like it.” She said to him.

“Aish, don’t worry. He won’t see you, if he does, he won’t say anything. Don’t worry.” Bambam whispered back, “Beside, Jisoo also has special immunity in a certain company. You don’t know about it because you haven’t been there.” He announced, and Chaeyoung chuckled.

“Then I’ll go pack my stuff.” Chaeyoung said and sprint to the elevator to get back to the office and pack as fast as she could.

“Where are you going?” Jimin asked.

“Off.”

“Huh? But…”

“Jimin, I’ll be in Thailand for a few days then I’ll be back. I just got permission to be on vacation for the next seven days.” She announced, much to the shock of the office but Jimin.

“Have fun then.” Jimin said with a smile. Already thinking of ways to celebrate for the next few days of freedom, where she doesn’t have to look after someone’s wife.

 

The manager and receptionist glanced over at each other, wondering about Jisoo and Bambam’s relationship with Polaris.

Chaeyoung ran down with her stuff but had a new worry, “What about Saebyeol? I just adopt her. I can’t let her be in the house by herself for seven days…”

“Dalgom is with a caretaker. Saebyeol can stay with them. You don’t have to worry, the caretaker is specially trained to take care of pets, they also teach them behaviors and tricks.” Bambam said.

With that said, Chaeyoung was relieve of some small worries and left without Saebyeol. Yet, she was still worried when on the plane.

Jisoo found it suspicious and shocking that they traveled on a private jet. Even if she was sheltered, she would know that no normal person would travel outside of the country on a private jet. No normal person would bypass customs and have their own private entrance to a private jet. Throughout the whole trip she glanced secretly at Bambam and wondered who he truly was.

“Chaeyoung.” Jisoo called.

“Hm?”

“Jinyoung owns Anfisa, right?” She asked in a whisper.

“Mmm.” Chaeyoung was looking at the menu for lunch.

“Does he often travel on private jet?”

“No. Not that I know of?” Chaeyoung turned to her with furrowed brows, “I don’t think there are many people that travel on private jet. They mostly chartered one if they’re in a rush, or is serving some high executives people.”

“Then…” Jisoo rolled her eyes around, to which Chaeyoung followed her gaze. “We’re not that important, are we?” Jisoo whispered. “I don’t think Jaebum even knows I’m going over to Thailand, so he can’t be paying for this.”

Chaeyoung glanced over to see Bambam sleeping on the other side. She didn’t think of herself as someone important and Jinyoung wouldn’t pay for something like this. “Isn’t he just Im Jaebum’s secretary, also your bodyguard?”

“I don’t know anymore. He used to be the one that I have to call when I need this and that, but he hasn’t done that since I moved to the new place. Lately he has a promotion or something and has stop being my bodyguard. Although when Jaebum isn’t available, he would come. He did say that he’s an assistant to the Bhuwakul family.”

“Huh?” Chaeyoung was even more confused. How could a person be having so many jobs in two countries? And what of the invitation that he showed to the receptionist? “Well, we’re above the sky now. We’ll figure it out when we get there.”

“What if…” Jisoo didn’t dare want to say it, but she feared for the worst. She knew that Bambam had always been nice to her, but why was she so naive to just go with anyone when they ask her to?

When Chaeyoung saw her worried face, she grabbed her hand and sighed, “No illegal criminal would chartered a plane just to bring us over there for strange activities.” She whispered. “You still have me with you. I can fight very well.”

Jisoo smiled and nodded, “I guess…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone watch "Kill This Love"? I was so shock to see Chaeyoung getting a crying scene and did so well in it. It shocked me so much because it remind me so much of this story. One of the main scene that made me expand out Jinyoung x Chaeyoung story was her crying fit at him when she was left alone and was sabotaged by Naeun. You'll know it when we get there. Also surprised Jisoo got that vengeance scene with the wedding dress and arrow and whole presence. I have to say, Chaeyoung in the whole mv is the Chaeyoung in this story, so I was in love when I saw it lol. 
> 
> Anyway, we finally get to learn about Bambam a bit more. 
> 
> What do you think the "S" in "Sdaddy" means?


	39. Petty Wang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Petty Wang" Came with a lot of informations.

Jisoo and Chaeyoung were escorted to one of the Bhuwakul’s family hotel and residence. They were given the executive suite very high up with a beautiful view of the city of Bangkok. Bambam also wanted them to meet a special friend of his. He wanted them to tour the city, but he couldn’t go with them so asked his friend to be a tour guide.

“Bambam, this place is very pretty.” Jisoo said, smiling at him.

Chaeyoung nodded, “But why can’t you be our tour guide?”

“I have to go see my older brother and my dad, it’s important matters. After I finished I’ll be back. But, I think you’ll love this special tour guide that I have assigned to you.” He smiled.

The door of the suite opened, “BAMBAM!”

“Uh oh.” He said as a gush of wind zoomed forward toward him.

“YOU’RE BACK!” She exclaimed with her whole body hanging on to his. He fumbled from the imbalance and fell back on the sofa.

Jisoo and Chaeyoung was speechless at what they had witnessed. They turned to look at each other to make sense of what’s going on. They had always thought that Bambam was never into girls, or love in general as he rarely talks about anything romance related or girls in front of them. To witness a scene of a girl pouncing on him and he blushed was a beautiful sight and worth their trip.

“Lisa, get off.” He whispered.

“No. Not until you promise you won’t leave again.”

“Ugh. Lisa, we have guests. Get off for now.”

“Aish.” She jumped off and straightened herself before looking over to see which special guests he brought home. “Hi! I’m Lisa!” She grinned with her hand out to greet them.

“Hi, Jisoo.”

“Chaeyoung…You are?”

“Lisa. Bambam’s fiancee!”

“FIANCEE?” The girls shouted at once before turning to look at Bambam in utter shock.

Bambam squinted with face to palm.

“Thanks for coming to our engagement party!” She announced.

“WHAT?”

Lisa held her stomach and laughed uncontrollably. “Wow, you two fell for it. I was joking, joking.”

Jisoo and Chaeyoung sunk back with forced smiles as they felt embarrassed.

“I’m Lisa! Bambam’s childhood friend. I’ll be your tour guide. So wherever you want to go, just tell me, I’ll take you there and make sure you’ll have an enjoyable time!”

“Wow, did you take a tour guide class for this?” Bambam asked.

Lisa scowled at him and kicked him in the leg.

“What was that for!?” He shouted.

“I slipped.” She answered.

“Bullshit!” He said.

Jisoo and Chaeyoung looked down hiding their suppressed snickering.

“I think you have a meeting in fifteen minutes, don’t you have to get ready?” Lisa asked.

Bambam clicked his tongue in defeat before leaving. “Jisoo, Chaeyoung, don’t let her get away with all the unnecessary tricks.”

“Go go go go.” Lisa rushed him out. “Don’t worry, my tricks are only on him. I’ll take great care of you two and make sure you’ll have the time of your life here!”

“Thank you.” They both said with smiles.

––•••––

Jaebum was invited to a business party from the Bhuwakul, but he was also there to meet a special friend since university, Jackson Wang. Jackson was the son of a business mogul that started their business from a long line of syndicated crimes. The Wang had successfully infiltrated into the business world and became so powerful that no one would want to cross them. Since Jaebum was one of Jackson’s close friends, he allowed Jaebum to do business in any of the Wang’s family turf without questions asked. However, Jaebum was very careful in owing favors to others, especially business people. They could owe him a favor, but he would not toward them. Yet, for one person, Jaebum would request a favor from Jackson.

Jackson was shocked when he received the request. One, Jaebum do not do request or owe favors. Two, the request was in regard to Jinyoung. If Jackson remembered correctly, these two were never on good terms. When he received the request he was hesitant to fulfill it because Jinyoung was a great friend of his, he would never hurt him in anyway. At the same time, a request coming from Jaebum was like finding diamond on the street. And he was willing to owe him a favor, how could he let that go?

Thankfully, it wasn’t anything bad. Jackson was a little surprised that it took seven years for Jaebum to ask about Jinyoung’s family history. Upon research, he then understood the real reason behind Jaebum’s request. The link between the two, Kim Naeun, the girl that Jaebum and Jinyoung fought over back in university. Jackson remembered her briefly, a wild girl that couldn’t decide between the two and would come to him whenever she was off with the two. It was a secret that Jackson wished to be buried forever, he feared he would lose both of his best friends if that came out. He was wary at first, but once he dug deeper a whole can of worms was opened.

 

“JAEBUM!!!” Jackson shouted excitedly as soon as he entered the coffee shop.

Jaebum knew this would happen so he came prepared. He rented out the whole coffee shop for the day. Upon seeing Jackson, he felt a bit exhausted even though he was looking forward to seeing him again. As soon as Jaebum stood up with a smile to greet him, Jackson jumped forward and hugged him.

“Why don’t you call me?” Jackson nagged. “You promise you’d call often!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s Jinyoung’s promise, not mine.”

“No. No no no, you told me every time we meet up that you’d call often, but you only do so every few months.”

“That is often.” Jaebum retorted.

Jackson bit his lips then hissed in annoyance. But when Jaebum smiled at him and apologized he laughed and said, “I was joking. I’m not that petty.”

Jackson was playful. People often mistaken him to be a pushover due to his easy-going appearance. However, he was very quick witted and very sharped when it came to business and could be one brutal person once crossed.

“So, why are you suddenly interested in Jinyoung’s family?” Jackson asked seriously.

“Jinyoung’s family was targeted many years ago by the Kim family.” Jaebum said.

“You knew?” Jackson asked in shock. “If you knew then why did you agree to marry Kim Naeun? Do you know how shady that family is? Our Wang family wouldn’t want to touch them with a ten foot pole.”

“It was only after that I found out about what they had done. But I found it very suspicious that such a wealthy prestigious family would go after a family of a student that was on scholarships–“

“Jinyoung’s family was fucking wealthy!” Jackson cut in. “Like really really wealthy. His grandfather owned businesses all over Asia. His father was about to make a huge investment with us and the Bhuwakul. His mother was tasked with a team to build some of the highest skyscrapers, one of them was the Khun Tower in Seoul. Then suddenly they disappeared. And then, out came this Kim family that took hold of all those deeds owned by the Park.”

“What happened?” Jaebum asked when he saw that Jackson did thorough investigation.

“Okay. It’s gonna be a long day.” Jackson said. “Promise me that we’ll have dinner after this and I’ll tell you a whole story.”

“Aish, Jackson Wang!”

“Come on! We haven’t seen each other in a year and you suddenly call and ask me to investigate about Jinyoung, and now that we met you only want to talk about him? What about me? I have done a lot in a year that is worthy to show off to you!”

“Fine, fine fine. We’ll have dinner after this.” Jaebum smiled forcefully. “Jackson-ah, I would love to know about your business deals in the past one year. So tell me all about it, okay?”

Jackson smiled and continued, “Kim Byung Jin, Naeun’s father was once a gangster. He became friends with the Parks back in university. They became business partners and later neighbors. Kim Byung Jin then married the rich and famous socialite in Seoul, that is Kim Ui Sook. His business investment suddenly rose and then…he scammed the Parks.”

“How so?” Jaebum asked.

“Don’t know.” Jackson said with worries, “But there might have been some identity theft. The Parks was found to be in debt to loan sharks and they had to leave the country. That was how Jinyoung came to the university on scholarships.”

Jaebum was at a lost on how to deal with the Kim. He knew they did some shady stuff, and for a time didn’t believe they’d go as far as assassinating the Park family since the idea was absurd and had thought that it was all in Jinyoung’s head.

When Jackson saw that Jaebum was spacing out, he nudged him, “Jaebum.” He called. When Jaebum turned back to look at him, he said in all seriousness, “Please be-careful. The Kim family is very dangerous. Jinyoung’s older brother was jailed for a crime but was never received any fair trial. He committed suicide in prison. There was one suicide letter, but it was never confirmed that it was his. Jinyoung with his parents got into a car accident. The only one who was saved was Jinyoung while their driver was killed. His parents are still in comatose. His older sister was pregnant but got into a car accident and had to go into premature labor. His older sister is also…currently in a comatose, being protected by the Bhuwakul’s family.”

Jaebum let out a loud sigh. “What in the fucking hell? That family already took everything, they want to annihilate a whole family?” He said in anger.

“Well, from what I’ve learned. Apparently the Kim couldn’t find the Park’s family seal so they feared that if a Park’s family member appear with it, they could take back all of their businesses, and sue them for identity theft and murder. That’s why they’re making sure that every member of the Park family disappear and never come back.”

“Jinyoung’s life.”

“In danger.” Jackson concluded.

Jaebum chewed on the inside of his lips while his fingers twitched. _This is bigger than I had thought. What have I gotten myself into? What kind of family am I dealing with that stole identities and commit murder. How did Jisoo’s mother meet such a guy?_ Jaebum’s eyes widen when he thought of Jisoo’s mother. “How did she die?” He whispered to himself.

_“Jaebum, I want to die. I have committed a sin. I saw something but didn’t say anything.”_

_“I saw a murder.”_

Jaebum gulped when he remembered Naeun’s confession to him.

“Jaebum!” Jackson nudged him when he saw him spaced out. “What are you thinking about?”

“Something back in uni.”

“I’m sorry.” Jackson said.

“About what?” Jaebum asked.

“You asked me to investigate on Jinyoung’s family, but I came with informations on your fiancee’s family instead. What I said were not lies or fabrication. The Wang family might be a family of triad, but we don’t lie to friends.”

“You sure you don’t lie to friends?” Jaebum asked with a smirk.

“White lies, are okay.” Jackson smirked back.

Jaebum turned away with a chuckle.

“Okay, it was only that lie. That one lie that I think you shouldn’t ask about, you knew it already. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Jaebum turned back and sighed.

“Just this once!” Jackson pleaded.

Jaebum nodded. “But…Since I asked you for a favor, I–“

“Aish…I knew it. You calculated fucker. Fine. You owe me no favor! Happy?”

Jaebum nodded with a smile.

––•••––

Lisa brought in a group of stylists and racks of dresses for the two. “Before we set out for fun, would you like to change into some nice comfortable wear since the weather here is hot?”

Jisoo eyed the racks from afar. “I’m good with my own clothes.”

Chaeyoung looked back to see her looking uncomfortable. “What’s wrong?”

Jisoo’s lips pursed into a smile and she shook her head before walking away to sit on the chair, “I’m good. You two can enjoy.”

Chaeyoung pressed her lips together with furrowed brows. She got curious, she had never seen Jisoo wear anything very revealing before. She really wanted to see her wearing something that shows a little skin. She picked out an off shoulders dress for her and insisted that she must try it on. Jisoo suddenly recoiled back into her shell, looking even more uncomfortable than ever. For a moment she wished she wasn’t there with them or on any trip. She wanted to go back home.

“Jisoo?” Chaeyoung sat down next to her, “What’s wrong?”

Jisoo looked to the side with teary eyes, feeling the pressure of having to reveal something that she had been hiding for so long. She wasn’t ready, but when Chaeyoung touched the collar of her shirt, she said, “Please tell other people to leave the room.”

Lisa told the other people to leave while she turned away.

Chaeyoung had a suspicion of what’s going on, she had accidentally saw it once at Grandma’s house, but at the time she thought it was just a small bruise that came from her bumping into something. Chaeyoung gasped aloud when she saw all the scars and wanted to throw up when Jisoo took her shirt off.

“What happened?” Chaeyoung asked. “Did you get hit? Im Jaebum?”

“No! No!” Jisoo turned and shook her head, “It’s not him! It’s okay. It’s all done now.”

Chaeyoung clenched her jaws in anger. Her hand tightened into a fist.

Jisoo grabbed Chaeyoung’s hand and said, “It’s really not him! I wouldn’t stay with him if he had hurt me.”

“Jisoo.” Chaeyoung stroked her head. “I’m sorry, you have suffered a lot.”

Although Lisa didn’t see anything, she overheard the conversation and understood the reason why Bambam asked her for help. She thought it was a simple tour guide that she would play, but it was more than that. He wanted this particular person to understand some freedom and thought she would be the best person to show her. “Bambam, what do I know about freedom?” She sighed to herself.

“Chaeyoung, these are old. I only started living with Jaebum this year. These came from the people I used to live with.” Jisoo said.

 _People you used to live with?…No…Kim Naeun, half-sisters…Oh my god._ Chaeyoung looked bewildered at Jisoo when she came to realization. She hugged her and apologized to her again and again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally moving along with a lot of informations, and a hella lot more to come. "Petty Wang" is Jackson's nickname given to him by Jaebum and Jinyoung. The funniest thing about these three is that they all major in Architecture, but all dropouts, well Jinyoung was kicked out. 
> 
> You get to learn a bit on why Jaebum and Jinyoung is some what still attached / soft toward Naeun.
> 
>  
> 
> Upcoming updates will be intense. 


	40. Good Looking Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business trips gone awry.

Jinyoung was dragged out to the market by Naeun, but he admitted that lately Naeun had changed somewhat. Perhaps it was just an act from her, but she looked more carefree and less stress. As they sat hiding from the sun at a small tea shop. She looked out to the busy streets with a relaxed genuine smile like back then. Naeun became more happy and less competitive when she caught glimpses of Jinyoung looking at her with his clandestine smiles.

Despite his hatred for her family and the anger he had for her for leaving him, he could never forget her hanging onto him and asking for help. She was very vulnerable, then and now. She put up such a strong front in order to protect herself but she could be easily deceived by anyone who showed her favors. Jinyoung squinted and turned away from her. He reminded himself not to be too soft hearted toward the Kim family and their members.

“Jinyoung.” Naeun reached out for his hand. “I know what you’re thinking. You’re still suspicious of me. You don’t like my family since they broke us apart. But I came back with a sincere heart. Please accept me again.” She pleaded.

 _You don’t know the extend of your parents’ greed and what they have done to my family._ “I am with you, aren’t I?” He smiled.

Naeun could tell that his smile was there, but his eyes were not, they were looking at her, but they had someone else in them. Whether that Park Chaeyoung was a fake bride or not, she had became someone special in his eyes. That frustrated and scared Naeun even more than news of his marriage. He could marry for business, it has been done many times with elite people, but him loving another girl was something that she feared of and would not accept.

“Jinyoung, I just want to know one thing. If I disowned myself from my family. Will you stay with me?”

 _If you had done that from the beginning, we wouldn’t be on this road._ He didn’t answer, but his question lead her to believe that he would. “Would you be able to?”

Naeun bit her lips and frowned, “You hate them that much?”

Jinyoung took a deep breath and changed the subject, “Let’s not talk about that. You wanted to spend time with me. Now is it, after this trip we wouldn’t have time for each other, especially with your wedding coming up–“

“I won’t get marry!”

Jinyoung sighed. “Naeun, marriage is not a joke. You accepted the proposal, you can’t back out and expect the other person to stay waiting. You can’t delay it to however long you want and not be responsible for your own actions.”

Naeun pulled back her hands and clasped them together nervously. She had noticed a few changes in the more adult Jinyoung that made her changed a bit in order to look good in his eyes. He was no longer an insecure guy, he became more mature than her. While Jaebum allowed her room to breathe, Jinyoung would berate her if it wasn’t to his liking. Growing up he was always there to protect her, but he also spoiled her and gave in to her. This new Park Jinyoung was the opposite of that, yet she fell for this one harder than the first.

“If you come, I will leave with you!” She blurted.

The corner of his lips twitched and almost turned into a smirk but he controlled himself and closed his lips with a deep sigh and he said, “It’s not a promise, but I will.”

––•••––

Jisoo was able to smile and enjoy herself all day after she revealed her secret to Chaeyoung. Lisa took the girls out to the floating market to try the food but they got stuck in between merchant boats on the canal. When they got out of that mess, they decided to go shopping instead. Jisoo hesitated to try on anything but Chaeyoung found her a dress with an opened back covered by lace and urged her to try it on. “Jisoo, just try it on by yourself. If you feel confident then show it to us. If not, then nobody will know.”

Jisoo went into the changing room with the dress and put it on. She stood in front of the mirror and her eyes sparkled. She saw herself in a short dress with short sleeves, and opened back. When she turned to the side to check, the lace on the outside of the dress hid some parts of the scars while revealing some. She turned a bit more to check her back and saw that her scars were fading away. She smiled and thought to herself. _They don’t look that awful._

Jisoo opened the door of the changing room in nervousness. She wasn’t so sure that she had all the confidence for this, but she liked the dress enough and want to wear it. “What do you think?” She asked.

Chaeyoung and Lisa smiled and nodded with thumbs up for her. “Perfect!” They exclaimed.

––•••––

Jaebum had plan of spending a few hours talking to Jackson before going back to his hotel suite to call Jisoo but this kid took up all of his time and even requested to have dinner with him. And of all places he wanted to have dinner at, he chose the Moon Sky Bar, above his suite.

“Is there any particular reason why you chose this place?” Jaebum asked. _At least pick a place where I know I can’t reach in a few hours so I wouldn’t have a strong urge to just go back to my suite._

Jackson poured wine to his cup then whipped his head up to look at the beautiful sky. He took a deep breath and said, “It’s pretty.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

Jaebum saw Jackson’s smug face and was sure that he just wanted to piss him off by taking up his times knowing full well that he was busy. But not a moment later Jaebum smiled and agreed, “Very pretty.” His eyes were locked on a certain target further away on the top deck of the bar. She was laughing with hair flying in the wind and to his surprise she was in a dress with parts of her back shown. He thought he hallucinated but when she turned around and caught his eyes she became frozen in place. Jaebum smiled, pulling out his phone to signal to her to check hers. Jackson squinted at Jaebum’s odd behavior but when he turned around to see who he was talking to all he saw was Jisoo’s back and two other girls.

“Who was that?” Jackson asked.

“Someone I know.” Jaebum murmured before getting out of his seat, “I’ll be back.”

“Aish, gonna leave me like that–“ He paused when he saw two familiar faces together making their way to an exclusive table. “Jinyoung? That bitch. Heol!”

––•••––

Jaebum left to make a quick phone call to Jisoo, “When did you get here?”

“Yesterday night. Bambam assigned a friend of his to be our tour guide. We went out since morning, it was a long hectic day.” She said. He could hear the excitement in her voice that wanted to tell him about it.

“You look very pretty…you always look pretty.” He said.

She giggled to herself when hearing those compliments from him.

“And your dress suit you very well.”

“You think so?” She asked.

“Wear them when you’re with me.”

“I want to see you.” She said.

He chuckled, “Are you staying at this hotel?”

“Mmm.”

“Room 4512.”

“4512.” She repeated.

“I can sleep well tonight then?” he joked.

Jisoo smiled, “I might get drunk and not come. Bye.”

Jaebum chuckled after she hung up, “She can joke now?”

––•••––

Jackson did not wait, he took his cup of wine and went straight to their table. “JINYOUNG!!” He shouted.

“Jackson?” Jinyoung asked in shock when he saw him coming.

Naeun gulped with nervousness when she saw him approaching them.

“What are you doing here?” Jinyoung asked.

Jackson stuttered when he remembered that Jaebum and Jinyoung were not on good terms. “S-s-some guy asked me to come have dinner with him. You? Why are you here? And…” He steered his eyes to Naeun, “With her?”

Before Jinyoung could answer, Jackson pulled him to the side and whispered straightforwardly, “Why are you still with her? I thought we had agreed that the bitch is toxic for you?”

Jinyoung’s eyes shifted toward Naeun who rolled her eyes and left the table to give them some privacy.

“Seriously!” Jackson exclaimed after she left. “It was so hard to get you out of that toxic relationship. Why are you back with her?” He grabbed his shoulders and attempted to shake him, “Jinyoung! There are many better girls out there!”

“Jackson.”

“Jinyoung! Why are you so dumb?” He shook him again.

“Jackson.” Jinyoung said calmly.

“Jinyoung! The bitch is toxic!” He shook him again.

Jinyoung sighed and called out again, “Jackson!”

“Jinyoung!!”

“Jackson, listen!” Jinyoung grabbed his shoulders. “It’s just business. We’re not together.”

“Business? How can this be business?” Jackson asked.

Jinyoung was frozen when he locked eyes with her. He didn’t expect to see her there and thought that it was all just his imagination but she was looking at him and smiling at him. She turned away with her hand covering her face and hair flying in the wind.

“Jinyoung?” Jackson called. He looked toward the direction where Jinyoung was gazing at and again, it was the same place but a different girl. “What is this place?” He asked. “Jinyoung!!” He shook him.

“Huh?” Jinyoung asked.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Jackson, it’s great seeing you again.” Jinyoung said before changing the subject. “Will you stay here for a couple of days? Let’s meet up and we’ll have a talk. I’ll explain everything.”

Jackson hissed, he didn’t want to leave him be with a conniving bitch but Jinyoung convinced him enough that there was nothing between them so he left when Jaebum didn’t come back. Jinyoung was left alone for a few minutes and he used those minutes to ogle at the top deck where Chaeyoung was. She smiled at him and took photos of him with her camera. She took previews of the photos with her phone so she could message the photos to him with funny taglines.

 _Brooding male lead._ \- Chaeyoung

 _Handsome boss._ \- Chaeyoung

 _Good looking neighbor._ \- Chaeyoung

He laughed when he saw the taglines attached to his photos before looking back up to see her cupping her face gazing at him. Naeun came back and she turned away to hide.

“You’re laughing by yourself? What are you looking at?” Naeun asked and looked to the top deck to see a group of girls. She couldn’t see their faces but she had a hunch that it could possibly be Chaeyoung and Jisoo since she met Jaebum on her way to the restroom.

“Something funny was sent to me.” He said.

“What is it? Can I see?”

Jinyoung shook his head with a teasing smile before turning his phone off.

Naeun smiled, tucked her hair behind her ears before looking at the menu while Jinyoung’s eyes were gazing at Chaeyoung’s back.

“Chaeyoung, what’s wrong?” Jisoo asked when she saw her solemn expression.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about something.”

Lisa saw the sudden change in her expression and she peeked at the bottom deck because that was where Chaeyoung was looking at before her change in demeanor.

_They’re together. I am jealous. I am very jealous._

“Chaeyoung” Jisoo called when she saw a tear dropped from her eye.

 _No, no, I’m not jealous. I’m just pissed._ She bit her lips.

“Chaeyoung?” Jisoo called again.

_Jinyoung, this hurt a lot. If this continued on, when will we end? I have to do something. I have to hurry this process._

“Chaeyoung?” Jisoo and Lisa called for the last time while nudging her.

Chaeyoung took a deep breath and stormed over to where Jinyoung and Naeun were. Jisoo and Lisa followed.

Chaeyoung stood in front of them in anger. She glared at Naeun who was smirking when she saw her walking toward them. Chaeyoung then turned over to Jinyoung. “You said you’re on a business trip.” She uttered. “Why are you with her?”

“Chaeyoung, we are on a business trip.” Naeun retorted.

Chaeyoung turned to her, “Shut up.” She turned back to Jinyoung and waited for his answer.

Jisoo looked disappointed when she saw Naeun with Jinyoung. She wasn’t surprise by Naeun having an affair but she was shocked that it was with Jinyoung, of all people. She was betrayed by Jinyoung, someone she thought was a good person. A good friend to Jaebum and also, how could he hurt Chaeyoung in this way? With this person? Jisoo didn’t say anything, but her gaze showed Jinyoung that he lost marbles with her when he saw her glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

Jinyoung was bewildered at Chaeyoung’s actions. He stared blankly at her and in his quietness tried to read her actions. He couldn’t understand what she was trying to do. He could only think that she was acting since it would be the perfect time for a jealous wife to catch her husband in the act of infidelity.

“It’s business.” He answered.

Chaeyoung snorted before chuckling. “Business, huh?” She asked with a forced smile as she changed her gaze between the two. Naeun was discreetly smirking happily while Chaeyoung wondered how far she could go with this act. She wondered how deep was Park Jinyoung’s feelings toward his old love.

Chaeyoung turned to Naeun when Jinyoung didn’t say anything. “You said you wanted to be my friend. Yet you went and steal my husband?”

“Chaeyoung, it’s a business trip.” Naeun said with all smile. “He and I are invited to a business party. We’re old friends, we caught up to have dinner. If you want to join us, go ahead.”

Chaeyoung couldn’t argue with this logic, but since she started this mess, she should make it bigger. She picked up a wine glass and splashed Naeun in the face with it, “Slut.” She said.

“PARK CHAEYOUNG!” Jinyoung shouted.

Chaeyoung tilted her head to look back at him with widen eyes. She glared at him with pressed lips. “What?” She asked.

Jinyoung stared into her eyes in order to understand what she was trying to do. He thought this was acting but her pained expression said otherwise.

Chaeyoung took a deep breath and raised her hand, ready to slap Naeun in the face but she felt a hot grip from the other end. She closed her eyes because she knew who’s hand that was.

Jinyoung got out of his chair and exclaimed. “Stop your childish act right now!” He said with clenched jaw as he glared at her.

Chaeyoung bit her bottom lip because it hurt. She didn’t know how much strength he used but to her it was as if her bone would break if she didn’t do anything about it. She looked him in the eyes before yanking her hand out of his grip and quickly covered it with her other hand before running away with Jisoo and Lisa following behind. Jinyoung was speechless at himself when he saw a glimpse of red on her wrist and he was sure that her eyes were teary.

“Jinyoung.” Naeun called. She too was crying.

“Sorry.” He said quietly, helping her to clean her face. “We should go back.” He said but he couldn’t stop thinking about Chaeyoung and how hurt she must’ve felt because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> Can you tell this was inspired by Blackpink in Thailand at the Sky Bar? Anyway, leaving you with a cliff hanger since I have exams coming up. 
> 
> I'm telling you, this Thailand trip is intense and has actions in it. Jennie has a fun entrance lol. It's coming next chapter. The pair of Jennie x Jackson is a fun one lol. Triad's Prince and his spoiled TaiTai (wife). A hint to Jennie's character: a haughty expert in running away. Bambam has a lot to deal with for this Thai trip and you'll see why he much rather go back to SK and be a bodyguard.
> 
> Gonna have to wait a little while for smut. 


	41. Lady Ruby

Chaeyoung didn’t say anything to the other two, but she requested to be alone and so they got another suite adjacent to her.

Lying on the couch with arm over her forehead, she murmured to herself. “Saebyeol, I really miss you. Mama misses you a lot. If you’re here, I can hold you to sleep.”

She had icepack over her wrist but it still hurt. She looked at her phone and wondered what to say to him. She was hurt, but it was also her fault for instigating it.

“How can you say that you hate someone when you used so much force to stop me hurting that person?” She laughed sarcastically to herself. “Park Jinyoung, you’re naive and stupid. You’re confusing me for her old self…” She sighed and picked up her phone to send him a message.

––•••– 

Jinyoung and Naeun got back to their suite and immediately Naeun hugged him. “Thank you.” She said with her arms tightly wrapped around his body and her face pressed on his chest. “I don’t know what I did to her that she got so angry at me. But, I’m very happy today that you are still protecting me.”

He replied with a smile as he stroked her head.

Naeun looked up to him and suggested. “Hm…Let’s shower together.”

“Some other times.” He said. “I take shower with very cold water. I don’t think you’d like it.”

“How about Chaeyoung?” She asked.

“She takes shower with very hot water. She doesn’t like to get in the shower with me.” He replied, suppressing his anger. Because of her that he hurt someone innocent and she dared to bring her up as a point of comparison.

“Okay then, wait for me.” Naeun said.

Jinyoung nodded. While she got into the shower he sat down on the couch in utter shock, drawing a blank to what he had done. He looked down at his hand and cringed when he was reminded of her wrist tightly gripped by his hand. “I lied to myself, didn’t I?” He said to himself. “I told myself that I hate her. Yet, I still couldn’t let go.” He threw his head back with a sigh in distraught.

 _I am fine. Good night._ \- Chaeyoung.

His heart sunk when he saw the message.

 _Where are you?_ \- Jinyoung

 _We need to talk._ \- Jinyoung

 _Room 3952._ \- Chaeyoung

He quickly made his way to her. She said she was fine but he didn’t believe it. How could she be fined with a red mark on her wrist because of him. The worst part was his feelings for Kim Naeun was tested and it came through, and he ended up hurting her. Jinyoung cursed under his breath on the way to see her, afraid that she might misunderstood. He couldn’t believe his own self hanging onto old feelings like this. He hated that he couldn’t let go despite what her family had done to his.

Chaeyoung stood in front of the doors waiting for him. She was very nervous and didn’t know if she should open to let him in or let him be outside, or talk to him via phone when he came. She startled when he pounded on the door.

“Chaeyoung!” He shouted.

Chaeyoung sighed to collect herself before she opened the door for him. She smiled when she saw him but it was a pitiful small smile that she put on as an act that he could see through.

“What do you want to talk about?” She asked.

“Let me in.” He requested.

She opened the door and let him in, but she didn’t invite him into the living room so they stood in front of the entrance. He leaned against the wall and she to the others, catching each other eyes for a brief moment before she turned away. He eyed her wrist and she hid it away.

“How did you get here?” He asked.

“Bambam and Jisoo asked me to come, so I’m here.”

“Saebyeol?” He asked.

“At home with Dalgom and a caretaker.” Chaeyoung answered. The atmosphere was a little awkward, she thought they would be talking about what happened earlier and not him asking her questions in regard to Saebyeol.

Jinyoung didn’t know where to start, he was nervous and the situation became awkward when he saw her after the event.

“I had forgotten about your instagram account. I’ll request again later.” She said.

“Take your time.”

“What was that username about?” She murmured.

Jinyoung smirked, “That S stood for Saebyeol…What did you think that S stand for?”

Chaeyoung scowled, “You’re not her dad! I haven’t assigned that role to you yet.” She looked down when she met his glistening eyes that was locked on her face.

He extended out his hand and changed the subject, “Let me see your wrist.”

She shook her head.

“Please.”

She showed him her wrist but reassured, “It’s fine. I put ice over it. It doesn’t look so bad. It doesn’t hurt much.”

Jinyoung gently held it before bringing it up to his lips and kissed it. Chaeyoung stared wide eyes at him and felt his face against her hand. She gasped and quickly pulled her hand away. She would rather that he scold her or never say anything after than doing this to her.

“Can you please not do such things?” She requested.

“Do what?” He asked, feigning obliviousness.

“This is not like you, Park Jinyoung.”

“Then how do you want me to act in this situation?” He asked.

_I wish you would just not be wishy washy between me and her. I wish that you’d be cleared minded and tell me if you like me or not? I have fallen for you but I am very afraid that I’d be hurt. Tonight, you chose her and hurt me. Yet you come and kiss my wrist…My brain is incapable of processing your actions and thoughts._

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I was aggressive. It won’t happen again.”

“It was my fault. I shouldn’t have thrown wine in her face and call her name. Sorry, I went ahead and acted. I only wanted to further the process of this game–“

“You really don’t have to do that.” He said.

She bit her lips and heaved trying to keep calm. “I know now…” She looked into his eyes and smiled.

“You don’t know.” He said, unable to look away from her hurtful face.

Chaeyoung looked away but retained her smile. “Park Jinyoung. I’ve told you a lot about my life. I haven’t learn much about yours. I won’t take your apology unless you answer a few personal questions from me.” She looked back at him and waited for his agreement.

“Ask away.” He said.

“What happened with you and Kim Naeun?” Chaeyoung asked. “And I don’t want to hear that she chose somebody else over you. That she took your project and gave it to someone else. She seems to still love you. There must be something else.”

“She was my childhood sweetheart.” He said. “She was supposed to be my fiancee…Her family cheated my family. They stole my grandfather’s will, then…” His lips quivered and he gulped. “They attempted to murder my whole family.”

Chaeyoung took in a deep breath but kept her calm demeanor. _Is it stupid of me for believing in what you just said?_ “You don’t hate her. You hate her family.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen, “I hate them both.”

Chaeyoung tilted her head in defeat with his denial. The tip of her lips tugged into a small smile, “You hate her? But you remember what she had done. You keep her in your heart and your mind. If she disowned herself from her family. Will you leave with her?”

The same question that Naeun had asked him. He now has an answer. “Naeun… didn’t know what her family did.”

Chaeyoung smirked, “I didn’t ask, yet you’re already defending her.”

Jinyoung gulped and looked away from her for a moment. “I have promised Im Jaebum that on their wedding day, I would have to go and get her. It’s a small transaction–“

“What would you get in return?” When he couldn’t answer, she answered for him. “Her love?”

“She won’t stay with me.” He said.

“You looked hurt by the thought of it.” Chaeyoung retorted.

Jinyoung furrowed his brows when he realized that she was speaking with jealousy. “I don’t care.”

“You’re stupid.” She blurted in annoyance.

He smirked in disbelief at her words.

“You said you want her to love you so you can abandon her. Yet, you don’t care if she won’t stay with you? Do you make any sense, Park Jinyoung?”

He kept quiet with his stubbornness. He already decided that it doesn’t matter if Kim Naeun didn’t choose him for a third time. He would break it up with her as soon as he part ways with Chaeyoung.

“Remember when you told me to find myself a boyfriend?”

Jinyoung looked at her in mild shock.

“I might do that.” She said, but she knew her heart better than anyone else. No other man could take his place in her heart now.

He chewed his lips in silence with darting eyes. He didn’t like that idea at all. Yet, he was not so sure that he could provide her happiness. He was not sure that he could stay alive by the end of this revenge plan. He knew who he was up against, he knew but he still went for such a stupid plan. But he was so desperate to avenge his family, and also to fulfill a promise so he would no longer owe Kim Naeun anything. He blinked and straightened his gaze at her. “If you’re happy doing that, then it’s fine.”

Chaeyoung pressed her lips together in disappointment. She wanted to hear him say something else, at least be a little sarcastic toward her, but instead he agreed.

He smirked when he saw her expression. Her words were just testing him, she would never do it. “What would I get in return, you asked? A definite ending..”

“What?”

“I will have to live out these old feelings until it die.” He said.

Chaeyoung asked with a forced smile. “This is so absurd. What revenge? Why do you even need a wife for? You only want Kim Naeun back.”

“Chaeyoung.” He called in desperation. “What I said might sound stupid–”

“It is stupid!”

He nodded. “It is…I once promised her that if ever we got married to someone else…If she married someone else, that we would spend our last month as lovers before her wedding.”

Chaeyoung snapped and laughed. “Park Jinyoung, you do understand that promise can be broken, right?” She sighed in disbelief and rubbed her head. He gave her a migraine with how stupid he sounded. “Never-mind, you finally admit your feelings, that’s a step forward.” She said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry…”

Chaeyoung laughed again when she remembered something funny, “You know what Naeun said to me when I first met her? That you made a promise to her, and you would keep it…I laughed at her. But I am the fool.”

Jinyoung cringed in agony, he wanted desperately to hug her. “I promise you–”

“I don’t want any promises. I don’t need them.” She said. “We have a contractual relationship. Let’s keep it that way. We each have to fulfill our duty from that contract. Park Jinyoung, I’m not in this for love. I’m in this for money. If you can’t exact your revenge, then I won’t have my money.” _That’s right, I am desperate and hopeless. For you, I will help you carry out this revenge._

Jinyoung nodded quietly before gazing into her eyes, “Then you shouldn’t ask me about my business and keep to contract.”

His words hurt so much that she glanced to the side to let her tears fell but as she wiped them away he pinned her against the wall and gave her an intense kiss that she couldn’t break away from. He could be confused in regard to Kim Naeun, but he was very clear in his feelings with Park Chaeyoung. His feelings for her intensified day by day. And it became very clear that his old feelings for Kim Naeun was fast dying and he feared for his ending.

Chaeyoung bit him on the lips before pushing him away. “Park Jinyoung, I’m done. Go back to her.” She said as she pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face before locking it entirely.

Jinyoung stared at the door in regret for saying unnecessary things to rile her up. He took a few deep breaths as he touched his lips to wipe the blood off. Quietly he walked away and entered the elevator. When the elevator’s door shut he threw his back against the wall and cringed with thoughts of her crying. _Chaeyoung, you’re right. I am stupid._

Chaeyoung curled up, hugging her knees with her back against the door and cried. She knew now that she loves him.

––•••––

Jisoo was mesmerized with the city view of Bangkok. Not very long she was caught up in her own thoughts. She just couldn’t understand their relationships and how those two met. She felt like she was left out of something big. If she recalled, she never told Jaebum about Naeun’s affair, should she tell him now? Naeun did tell her once that Jaebum knew about her affairs, that they have an open relationship. “There’s no use in telling him…” She murmured to herself.

Lisa watched her from afar and noticed that she was very bothered by something. She noticed Jisoo touching her head and her forehead wrinkled, seemingly in pain, “Jisoo, do you have a headache? Do you want some medication?”

Jisoo shook her head. “I’m fine. I’m going out for a few minutes.”

“Where?” Lisa shot up from her seat. “I can’t let you go out by yourself. I have a duty to stay beside you incase something happened.”

“It’s okay. I’m…I’m going to see my boyfriend, a few floors above us. I’ll call if I need help.” She said. Lisa hesitated to let her leave so Jisoo gave her Jaebum’s suite number. “I will tell you if I will come back or not.”

––•••––

Jaebum was excited to greet her but she looked bothered and sad. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Jisoo couldn’t look at him in the eyes. She felt dizzy and her mind were plagued with thoughts. She wanted to tell him, but what if he already knew, and he is fine with it? What would she do then?

“Jisoo?” Jaebum cupped her face and lifted it to look at him. He smiled when their eyes met. “What’s wrong?”

When she met his eyes she became a bit more brave, “Naeun hasn’t call me these days.”

Jaebum’s smile broadened, “Isn’t that good?”

“She hasn’t terrorize me these days…”

“That’s good then.”

“Has she calls you?” Jisoo asked.

“Sometimes.”

“She’s not asking for your times with her these days?”

Jaebum furrowed his brows and released his hands from her face, “What’s going on?”

“Naeun is in Thailand.” Jisoo said. Jaebum’s eyes shifted and Jisoo noticed. “You knew. Of course you knew, she’s your fiancee, she would tell you where she is.”

“I met her earlier at the Sky Bar.”

“She was with Park Jinyoung. Did you know?”

“Uh… She said she has a business meeting with someone…I didn’t know it was with Jinyoung.”

Jisoo chewed on her lips conflicted with her own thoughts.

“Jisoo.” Jaebum moved closer and tucked her hair away from her face before giving her a kiss on the forehead. “I’m here by myself, she won’t interfere.”

“She cheated on you. Did you know?”

Jaebum cleared his throat nervously. “No.”

“When you left me at that house. She brought someone home. I had to listen to them throughout the night.” She murmured with watery eyes staring at him.

“I don’t think she ever did anything like that.” He lied.

“Then I must be lying?”

“I’m sorry.” He said.

 _I’m sorry? So casual?_ “She was with Jinyoung tonight. Did you know that Chaeyoung was hurt by them? Chaeyoung went to confront them, did you know what Jinyoung did? He hurt her…” She said as she gauged his reaction.

“Naeun said it was a business meeting. So I’m sure Chaeyoung must’ve misunderstood.” He said.

Jisoo silently cried in front of him. _Why do you protect her?_

“Jisoo.” He called sweetly when he saw her tears running down.

With quivering small voice, she said. “Then I’m the liar. I’m sorry.”

Jaebum gulped and admit that he was lying. “Okay. I lied. I knew.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“She asked…She wanted to have this type of relationship.” He answered.

“She asked, and you agreed. Not only that, you try to protect her and would make me the liar.” She uttered.

Jaebum faintly gasped, _shit._ “I didn’t intend to make you the liar–“

“You were ready to believe her before me.” She said looking away from him.

“Jisoo.” He turned her over to look at him. “I’m sorry, it was just something between her and I–“

“I asked you to tell me everything. You never tell me anything. I am just a chess-piece for your game with her.”

Jaebum shook his head speechlessly. It seemed whatever he said would make the situation worst. It would be very difficult to explain his situation to her, especially his relationship with Naeun.

 

Jisoo returned her gaze at him and said, “Then tell me. How deep is your relationship with that girl? You’re very soft toward her. She once told me that you have a lot of trust in her. That you’d always pick her side. I see it now.”

“Jisoo. I told you. She reminded me of you.”

“How so?” She asked softly, “Naive, vulnerable. Right?”

Jaebum heaved. His eyes shifted as he swallowed nervously, “I once chanced upon her cutting herself. She then hanged on to me and asked me to save her. She said she witnessed a murder…”

Jisoo became silence, but she concluded that in the end she had lost their relationship when they separated long ago. They seemed to have a deeper relationship with each other than him with her. If love is measured by time, she could never compete. “You and her are very compatible.” She took a deep breath, “I lost.” She said before turning to walk away.

Jaebum’s eyes widen and he quickly grabbed her from behind. He hugged her tight in his arms. “It’s not what you were thinking. You’re not a chess-piece.” His voice trembled as he tried to tell her that she would be the one and only and she never lost to anyone. “You have always been the only one.”

“I don’t want to see you right now!” She said before breaking away from him and left.

Jaebum watched her walking out of that door while he was in turmoil and fear that this was just the beginning of him losing her again. He looked up to prevent his tears from falling. He thought it would be better to leave her in the dark and not tell her to keep her safe, but she ended up hurt because of his lies and deceptions.

––•••––

Jisoo entered the elevator and cried to herself. She already knew there was no chance left, but it became unbearable to see Kim Naeun winning. She thought she could have two months with him, but to find out that he would go so far as protecting Kim Naeun. “I got tricked again. I had plan of leaving. I thought you still love me, but as it turned out, she is still the more important one. This was just a game between you two.”

The elevator’s doors opened and in came a girl with blood on her shoulder. Jisoo looked terrified as the mysterious girl frantically hit the elevator’s door button to close and when she looked up she saw the floor number. She turned to Jisoo and glared at her. “Take me back to your suite!” She demanded.

Jisoo gulped, the girl pulled out a knife and threatened her. “Take me to your suite or I’ll kill you.”

Jisoo gasped and nodded. _Lisa is still in the suite.._ Jisoo pressed her lips together with worries. She didn’t want to lead this weird person to the suite, Lisa would be in trouble. She didn’t want anyone else hurt. She eyed the mysterious girl and her bleeding shoulder, “You’re bleeding.” She said.

“Well, no shit.” She replied with eyes rolled.

Jisoo pouted shifting her eyes to the side feeling tinier than ever. The elevator ping and it was the 39th floor. Jisoo eyed the number and hesitated, but the mysterious girl noticed her hesitation and told her to exit while she held the doors opened.

“Hurry!” She said.

Jisoo gulped and murmured, “This is not it.”

The girl smirked, “Don’t fuck around.” She cocked her head to the side, “Get out and lead me to your suite.”

Jisoo really didn’t want to cause any trouble for other people but she was hoping that maybe Lisa left to find Chaeyoung so she quickly walked to her suite with the girl following behind with her knife. They entered and Lisa came out to greet her to witness the girl with a knife to Jisoo’s neck.

“I’m staying here for the night.” The mysterious girl announced. “Disagree and she’ll die right away.”

Lisa eyed Jisoo and Jisoo nodded her head, telling her to agree.

“Who are you?” Lisa asked calmly. “You know who I am, right?”

The mysterious girl clicked her tongue with her head tilted and a smile on her face, “Doesn’t matter.” She pulled her knife away and walked away to the living room.

Jisoo quickly dashed over to Lisa. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bring her here. You should leave. I’ll stay with her.”

Lisa whispered. “I know who she is.”

“You do? Is she some gangster?” Jisoo asked.

Lisa smiled awkwardly, “Well…Technically…Don’t worry. She’s not a bad person.”

“Do you have an emergency kit?” The girl asked casually.

Lisa eyed the girl’s from head to toe and noticed her bleeding shoulder. “What happened?” She asked the girl.

“None of your business.”

“You got hurt in this hotel?” Lisa asked.

“Yes. What of it?” She asked as she sat down on the couch, “So? Do you have one?”

“Uh…I’ll go get it!” Jisoo announced.

“This hotel is the Bhuwakul’s owned, we pride ourself in high security intel. If a guest is hurt, we have to see to the bottom of it.”

“Here.” Jisoo handed over to her.

“Excuse me while I go call someone.” Lisa said.

The girl sighed and tended to her own wound.

Jisoo stood quietly by her side and watched. She was curious on who the girl was, but yelped when she saw a gash on her shoulder. Jisoo was not new to wounds, but that gash was definitely from a knife or something bigger than a knife. The girl looked up at Jisoo but rolled her eyes and returned to tend to her would. “I think you need a surgeon for that.” Jisoo said.

“Later.” The girl said then hissed when she tried to disinfect her wound with some antibiotic spray.

Jisoo cringed and turned away but peeked to make sure she didn’t pass out. Jisoo also thought the girl was oddly calm, as if she had been through stuff like this before. When she thought of her own self, she had been through many injuries before, but each time it would hurt and she recalled only wretched with worries instead of being this calm.

Lisa went to call Bambam to tell him of a special guest that got hurt in their hotel and requested his presence so they could figure out what to do with her. Bambam immediately call their private doctor when Lisa told him about the girl and her wound. Not much later he came down to their suite with a team of securities, doctor and nurses.

Bambam saw her face and was shocked. He had seen her before, from a photo that a friend of his had. While the doctor and nurses tend to her wound and did an on-site emergency procedure to stitch up her wound he was able to leave for a brief moment to call his friend from university, Kim Yugyeom.

_“You fucker, you finally call me?” Yugyeom shouted._

“Yug, don’t you have an older sister?” Bambam asked.

_“Yeah, but she left home three years ago.” Yugyeom answered._

“Why did she left home?” Bambam asked.

_“Love.” Yugyeom sighed, ‘Who the fuck knows. She just up and left one day after meeting this Chinese kid in Itaewon.”_

“I think I found her. She’s in Thailand right now, and is hurt by someone.”

_“Yah. Is she still alive?” He panicked._

“She’s alive. I have a private team of doctor and nurses stitching up her wound. I think that Chinese kid you talked about that she followed is someone pretty special. If I’m not wrong he’s from the Wang family. Don’t your family have some beef with them?”

_“The fuck is she doing with the Wang family?” Yugyeom whispered aloud._

“Looking at her condition, I don’t think the Wang family is the problem. I think someone has targeted her. She looks very calm.” He said as he looked back to check on her.

_“Bambam, protect my sister, I can’t go anywhere for now. Our family is restructuring and it’s hectic. If she came home it would be more of a problem than solving it.”_

“No worries, I don’t plan on sending her home to you guys either since I don’t want to piss off Jackson Wang. Stay safe.” Bambam hung up and went back to the mysterious girl. “Miss Jennie Kim, do you know who hurt you?”

“I do.” Jennie answered.

“Who are they?”

“I don’t want to tell you.” She answered.

Bambam turned to Jisoo and asked what happened. Jisoo told him she chanced on the mysterious girl in the elevator and was threatened by the knife to take her to her own suite. Bambam turned his gaze over to Lisa who glanced over at him. With his eyes he told her to go check, but Jennie stopped her.

“If you found them, you wouldn’t be able to do anything.”

Bambam knew right away who those people were based on her words and expression; they’re from another faction of the Wang family.

“Miss Jennie Kim, would you like me to call your husband here for you?” Bambam asked.

“No. But I’d like to stay here for a few days, would it be okay?”

Bambam looked toward Jisoo and nodded to signal to her that she should agree.

“It’s fine.” Jisoo said.

“Good!” Jennie announced with a smile. “Now you can leave!” She said to Bambam and his team.

Bambam smiled. “Alright, but the team of security will be in front of your suite as protocol. Please don’t mind them, they’re here for Jisoo’s safety.” He pointed toward Jisoo. “Jisoo is my god-sister.” He said with a smile. “Please don’t give her a hard time.”

“God-sister?” Jisoo whispered to Bambam.

Jennie looked up to see their suspicious eye contacts and smirked. “He said that so I won’t do anything to you. Don’t worry. I’m only here to save my own life. I won’t harm my benefactor.” She said as she rolled yer eyes.

Bambam smiled, “Thank you Miss Kim.” He then turned to Jisoo, “Lisa will be back momentarily.”

Jisoo ran over to him and whispered, “What about Chaeyoung? She’s in another suite.”

Bambam whispered back, “Don’t worry this floor is booked for the two of you only. I will tell the guards about Chaeyoung. You also have Lisa, she will make sure that you two are safe.” He nudged her to go a bit further away from Jennie before whispering to her, “That girl’s husband is someone very dangerous, right now I have to go see his side before I can do anything else. Stay here and don’t go anywhere.”

Jisoo nodded and watched him left. She turned back to Jennie and kept her gaze on her as she went over to sit on the chair opposite. She looked at Jennie with full curiosity and befuddlement to the point of spacing out. She didn’t know who these people were and Bambam was no longer her bodyguard but someone much more powerful. _Im Jaebum, how do you came to know this kid?_

Jennie’s eyes steered to the side and caught Jisoo’s intense gaze at her, she turned on her side and rested on her uninjured shoulder while staring back at Jisoo with a demure smile. “You look familiar.” She said. “I think I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

Jisoo startled at the sound of Jennie’s voice but she quickly collected herself. “I don’t think so. This is my first time in Thailand.”

“No. It’s not in Thailand that I’ve seen you.” Jennie pouted with eyes squinted, trying hard to collect some of her memories of Jisoo’s face.

Jennie suddenly had flashback of a few years ago when she went to visit her wealthy cousin’s house and chanced upon a pretty looking girl cleaning the floor. She stopped to watch her and asked her cousin about it.

_“Naeun, who’s that?” Jennie asked. “You got a new maid?”_

_“Ah, well…a bastard child of Appa. Her name is Jisoo. Umma decided to let her work for living here with us.” Naeun replied with a sigh. “Don’t mind her.”_

_Jennie tilted her head to watch the girl, she wanted to see her face in full. The girl lifted her head a bit to peek and locked eyes with her. “You’re pretty.” Jennie whispered with a smile._

_The girl smiled and whispered back, “You’re too.”_

_“Come on Jennie! I have to show you this cute boy that I met in London.” Naeun shouted._

“You’re Jisoo?” Jennie asked.

Jisoo nodded.

“What’s your last name?”

“Kim…” Jisoo answered.

Jennie gasped quietly, eyes sparkling with joy when she found a partner to play with.

“You’re a Kim too?” Jisoo asked.

Jennie nodded and said casually. “We might be related.”

Jisoo chuckled sarcastically. “I have a tiny family. We’re not related. Um…Do you want to go sleep?” She changed the subject.

“I’m fine here. If you’re sleepy, go ‘head.” Jennie waved her hand.

Jisoo side eyed her for a brief moment because of her haughty behavior. _Who does she thinks she is?_ Jisoo raised her head and said, “Okay. Then I’ll go sleep.”

Jennie shrugged her shoulders, not caring what anyone does. Jisoo stepped away but kept her eyes on Jennie as she walked away. Jennie turned on her back but winced when her injured shoulder collided with the arm of the chair. She hissed in the pain and held onto her shoulder with a pout and a whine.

Jisoo smiled when she realized that the girl was putting up a front. Although she had to give it to her, the girl had a very strong front. She wished she could be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> I contemplated in regard to the route of this storyline. I don't want to turn this into a mafia story, this isn't one. We're just entering some lite mafia stuff for the sake of characterizations. When I say that, I mean more for Jisoo's character to take in. Jisoo had been in a very abusive sheltered life and getting out of it meaning she has to learn a lot of things in a very short span of time. In real life you learn more and shaped your own personality based on the people you meet or the people around you. You're influenced by them. I want Jisoo to meet all type of people, and since we're in a cut throat business world, of course we're going to encounter the mafia who are also business people themselves. I think it'll only benefit her after meeting Jennie who is very wild and can't be contained. 
> 
> I constantly say that this story is so long and my pacing is slow, but I think I'm too caught into this story to develope everyone's character and storyline so I can have a proper ending. It's no longer a Jaebum + Jisoo story, it's now a story much bigger. But, we're almost done... ( In my head LOL).  We're getting to know more about Naeun and how she came to be so wild and how Jaebum and Jinyoung were caught up in her web.
> 
> Anyway, Saebyeol's daddy... *hint hint*.


End file.
